Spinning Destiny
by Neko-Kath-01
Summary: I love you so much that I hate you. Your beloved face make me want to hurt you. Your look is so longing that I point you with my sword. We can't be saved from this Destiny play. Based more or less on Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo so Miku x Luka.
1. Did she feel this?

**Finally! I was waiting the three days to upload a sinlge chapter. Mostly because it was weenkend and because my inspiration was going to vanish. This is my first fanfic but I was inspired in all of those MikuxLuka writers to make myself an account and begin to write.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid or its characters. This story is made for recreational motives only.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Did she feel this?<strong>

Long time ago existed a kingdom. This kingdom was ruled by a tall blonde girl named Lily. Queen Lily was the most beautiful woman in the world, or so she said to herself. She was a little elitist but cared deeply for her people. By her side always stood her two most loyal servants.

The violet-haired man was captain of the army but he usually was found by the castle. He was serious and didn't seem to show emotions. However, when the other servant of Lily was around, he tended to lose his composure. He would began to stutter and blush making him look like the Queen's jester. Everyone knew what he felt for her but said person didn't seem to notice.

The other servant had pink hair and deep blue eyes. She was the sub-captain but sometimes she worked for the Queen as a maid, whenever she felt like it or like teasing her friend. The pink-haired woman's beautifulness astonished men, and even women, who passed by.

No one could said by the looks of both of them that they were the most powerful warriors in the kingdom, simply, because they were always laughing around Lily. The three of them were friends since their childhood. The boy was trained to be her personal protector while the girl was raised to be her personal maid. Nobody knew how the girl became the woman she was now, capable of fighting the most ferocious armies, but she still complied her duty to be by the princess' side no matter what.

"My Queen, if I may ask, what do you have planed for this night?" asked the man standing at her right. The Queen has just finished receiving her people for today and she seemed very euphoric though everything she had done this morning.

"Mou, Gakkun, stop this formalities. We are alone! And who cares about that?" The Queen Complained.

"Queen Lily, we should show our respect just as we have been raised to. R-Right, Lu-Luka-san?" Gakupo looked at her partner two seconds before retrieving his gaze. Lily giggled at how cute the man was while Luka only nodded. Luka was usually that kind of person who didn't talk unless was necessary.

"Lukaaaaaa, you have to be happier! I'm going to do the best party neither of you could think of!" The Queen chirped.

"Isn't that the same you say every time you do a party? I mean, you tell us that like once or twice a week." She replied coldly.

"Uhm... Yeah... But this is different! It's going to be the best of the best!" The pink-haired nodded again.

"And YOU are going to serve the drinks! With a maid outfit made especially for you! How is that?" Luka's eyes widened. "And no, I'm not joking! You are my maid too and you have to act like that!"

"M-Maid... O-Out-Outfit...!" Gakupo turned so his back was facing both girls, both hands over her nose. Drops of blood falling to the ground.

Lily grinned and Luka blushed. "Yeeees! One very sexy outfit for Luka! You know what I mean, something to enhance her... Attributes" She winked.

"Queen Lily..." Luka's hand were clenched and she seemed distressed, although she was blushing. "... I-If that's... Your wish... I have to do so..." She was almost squeaking. Sometimes she really hated to be her servant AND her favorite plaything.

"That's the spirit! Very good Luka, I am very proud of you! You'll become a good wife!" Just as she said this, all tension dropped and was replaced by an awkward moment. Gakupo glanced her partner a little who seemed like a tomato now.

"Stop teasing me!" Moments like these were the only ones where sub-captain Luka was so out of character.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go. Miki is waiting for you. She has to show you what you have to do and what drinks you are going to offer depending on who." Lily's changes of moods weren't very surprisingly. She could be an angry avenger demon while moments ago she was the kindlest angel you could ever see. It was said it was something genetic. "Gakupo."

"Yes?" He was still looking at the door where Luka went out.

" My cousins are going to be there..." Her face changed to one sad.

Her servant backed his gaze immediately to her. "Queen... I know is difficult for you bu-" He didn't finish his sentence as he was cut by her superior.

"I didn't mean that... Is just... After that day, and Luka and all of the things that had happened... They were there." A silence invaded the room and the violet-haired man didn't know what to say or think.

"What are you trying to say me, Queen?" He finally asked.

"Meiko... You should know it's said that traitor had got contact with them. If that were to happen and they were to be convinced by that woman..."

"Revolution."

"Exactly. That's why I want you to guard everything. I'm not going to let my kingdom be burnt by them." Her expression was unreadable but he could see the determination her eyes had. "Not even by my own cousins!"

"As your wish!"

-O- -O- -O-

"Make sure to send this to the Kagamine. If you fail..." A shadow ordered, holding a letter in her hand.

"Did I ever disappoint you?" The man opposite her interrupted taking the letter. He had blue short hair and his face was hidden by a hood.

"Never, you are right, a King can't disappoint nobody, am I wrong King Kaito Shion?"

"Certainly not."

"Okay, I hope your journey goes safe and don't let the guards take the letter." She was in silence a few seconds, the man not standing up knowing she wanted to add something. "You said you have found your little sister."

"Yes." Then, he frowned. "But that was days ago, why do you mention it now?"

"That would mean that she is going to be the princess, right?"

"Probably, I'll make sure of that."

"I still can't believe it... What a coincidence... We try to hire some assassins and we found your lost sister, one of the best assassins know in the continent, the Moon's Cold Killer. Aren't you happy?"

"Yes." He began to grow nervous. Where did she want to go?

She sighed. "I thought... Maybe, just maybe, if we were to be found, you could blame her. She is a mercenary and you are a king. We cannot afford to lose you, Kaito." Kaito shivered violently. She wanted him to give her sister away after all that happened? After losing her for 11 years? He couldn't and mustn't allow that! Not when all his family was now gone!

"DON'T YOU DARE! NEVER! She's my sister! You can't tell me to do that!"

"You are a man, a man who can be engaged with our enemy an-!" Her voice raising until Kaito intervened her.

"NO IS NO!" His hood falling revealing a handsome face with ocean blue eyes.

She calmed down a little, her voice more steady. "She was a mercenary and doesn't know another life. For her, what we are doing is no more than a game. She isn't the sister you knew anymore."

"How would you know?" His gaze defiant.

She sighed again. At this rate she'll only get him angrier. "Go, is getting late. Remember to give the letter."

"..." Kaito marched and opened the door when he said: "You know that I am doing this only because I love you. So please, don't make me decide who is more important." With that, the door shut.

"I know, I know." _I can't decide neither_, she thought. After all, she herself was the person who stay by his side since he lost his sister, and his sister was the most beloved one to him. "But sometimes we need to make sacrifices..."

-O- -O- -O-

"Please, remind me why I have to do this." Sub-captain Luka was reduced to be a maid with sexy clothes with her only duty to serve drinks. The party seemed to go well and Luka had served a while ago, now she was resting a little when Miki came to tell her that her break was finished.

"Because you work for the Queen, you are Queen Lily's friend, you love to be with us and you don't have to guard this night!" Giggled Miki. Though she was only an apprentice of maid, she had the position of head of maids whenever a party was going to celebrate. She had a lot of imagination and a childish attitude that made her perfect for this situations.

"Thank you. You have raised my motivation to one per cent."

"You're welcome!" Miki was very used to the cold mood of the sub-captain, not that she minded, she loved it. Everyone has to have one cold friend and in this castle that person was Luka.

Then, sounds of horses from outside reached the rest room which was beside the kitchen, and this was beside the grand hall. "Wow, wow! It seems our Prince has arrived! You should go with Lily before she gets crazy for the King." She commented looking at the window where a carriage could be seen. Miki didn't usually call Lily by Queen, she though that friends shouldn't use honorifics.

"She is going to be my dead..." Luka adjusted her quite short mini skirt and her quite revealing low-cut dress which ended in turning up her skirt. Okay, now her dilemma of before was appearing again: let her panties be seen or show more cleavage than she would like. Either way she was screwed. She declined for the second, today she was wearing panties printed with tunas and flowers... Not very good to show, overall if you are one of the most powerful warriors, no, no.

She went to the ball and looked for Lily. She had to shoot one or more killing gazes to the men that were staring at her and her... Attributes.  
>Lily was talking to some ladies and seemed distracted but Luka could see in her eyes that something was bothering her.<p>

"Queen Lily."

"Luka! What kind of looks you have! Do you know that we are in a formal party? You can't go around the world like that." Lily was clearly joking but Luka couldn't help and her left eye twitched showing her not so good mood. "Now, now. What do you bring to me?"

"King Shion's carriage is here. We should welcome him." The ladies began to whisper. King Kaito was known for his beauty, charms and kindness. Everyone would make the impossible to only receive a stare from him.

"This soon? Oh my God, change your clothes and tell someone to call Gakupo! Quickly, quickly!"

"Yes!"

The pink-haired told one guard to call Gakupo while she went to the dressing rooms. What the hell, if Lily was going to make her dress properly when King Kaito was here she wouldn't have even looked at that horrendous maid outfit. She put her usual outfit (the one in the PV). It was her favorite since it was comfortable and elegant at the same time.

When she reached the entrance with her now decent and no shameful clothes, her friends were already there. Gakupo was wearing an armor and his helmet was in his hands. Luka chuckled, her friend hates to wear that, he says it is heavy and didn't let him do fast movements. Luckily, Lily never let Luka to put it on, she said it was very unwomanly for someone like her. She had to use her "many qualities" to defeat an enemy...  
>If people knew how pervert and teaser its Queen was... Oh, she didn't know what would happen.<p>

Kings and Queens had to put an appearance even if it wasn't what they truly are. They are role models and everyone wants to be like them. No, Luka didn't like that life.

"I'm here." Gakupo turned and his smiling face turned to one disappointed, Luka arched her eyebrow. These moments were one of those were Lily tease him with "what? Wanting to see sexy Luka?" but now she was busy fidgeting with her hair. This was something she often does when she was nervous. "Are you okay, Lily?"

"No! I'm not okay!"

"Wow, wow. Calm down, my Queen. Why is that?" Gakupo caressed her cheek so she would look at him. Luka smiled, Gakupo was very good when comforting.

"Because Rin and Len keep avoiding me! Len less than Rin but it's the same! And then, I learn that I have numerous spies of other kingdoms in my castle! After that, I overheard the ladies said that my dress was awful! What now? Kaito-kun has a girlfriend? I am getting very mad!" She snapped. Okaay... First she was sad and now she was a whining. Someone needed to bring a couple of doctors and psychiatrists.

"My Queen, they are children and need time to think over those events that had happened. Second, the spies are going to be arrested and hurt until they confess who they are working for. And third, I think you have the most beautiful dress in this kingdom. Well, not exactly, after Luka-san, I can't lie to you." He whispered the last part in her ear making her chuckle.

"Thanks Gakupo! You've made my day!"

"Lily, he's coming."

The carriage arrived in front of them. It seemed that it went around for some time since it was seen by Miki. The driver stopped and Kaito opened the door. When he was on the ground Lily got near him but Kaito turned and offered his hand to someone inside the carriage.

"Please."

"..." Lily couldn't hear what the other person said but she was already forming an aura full of jealousy and hatred.

"Now that's bad luck. Just as you said, a girlfriend" Gakupo commented out loud and Luka face-palmed. He could be very comforting but more often than not, he was an idiot.

"I know you aren't a helpless damsel but please accept my hand." He was smiling very warmly. One smile Lily had never seen.

"...!"

"In that case..." He was now smirking maliciously. He reached inside the carriage with his arms, the driving chuckling a little at their antics. The King stepped back a little to let be seen a girl of more or less 16 years old in his arms.

"Ah! Put me down, put me down!" She was trying to reach the ground with her feet but Kaito was taller and in his arms she couldn't do anything. Then he hugged her and Lily snapped.

"Kaito-kun! What the hell!" Her both servants immediately at her side ready to hold her if she were to going to do something reckless.

"Lily-chan! We were waiting for you to come!" He replied happily as he looked at her, like he didn't have a teenager in his arms trying to escape from him. "Nice dress."

All hatred from before now gone just as the blonde's face reddened. "T-Thank you... May I ask who this girl you are holding is?" She was looking now at her feet. That complement still had a strong effect on her.

He put her down. "This beautiful girl is my beloved little sister!" It was clearly shown the happiness he felt as he kissed her forehead. The latter blushed a little but bowed to the Queen and her servants.

Now that everything calmed a little, Luka noticed the little girl. The teal hair was what she noticed the most, overall, as it was flying with the wind when King Shion held her up. Her petite body awoke in her a feeling of protectiveness, and her voice (even though she was complaining) made her want to smile. What is this feeling?

"My name is Hatsune." She looked at Gakupo, at Lily and finally at her. "Hatsune Miku." She held her gaze at Luka. They eyes met and feelings grew between them. The only thought in both their minds was:

_Did she feel this?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there it is. Tell me what do you think about it? I already have the second chapter and I'm writing the third but I don't know if I can upload it soon. My teacher gave us a hell of homework T^T. However I hope at least one review! With that, I'm more than happy ^^<strong>

**Revised: 06-01-2013**


	2. I want to be by your side

Yay, Friday in Spain, at least! So this is the second chapter for this story, I'll write something more at the end. Please, enjoy. And sorry if I have some bad ortography**.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vocaloid, neither the song Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: I want to be by your side<strong>

_Did she feel this?_

_She is my enemy, _Miku thought as she looked at Luka. Although she knew this, she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach and stare at those blue eyes that were just like her own.

When Onii-chan was holding her, she had time enough to analyze her surroundings. A big castle stood in front of her with a big door and big windows, just like normal castles. However, she could tell that the owner liked to emphasize either herself or her fortune. The big gardens that her brother showed her before meant the Queen liked to be outside and feel fresh air. The numerous guards watching carefully every movement meant they were suspecting something bad was going to happen.

_So this Queen isn't as naive as I have been told_. Having the so famed Noble Calm Protector and the Dawn's Lookout Knight by her side didn't make her be more reckless or absent-minded. Although she noticed she was the jealous type.

"My name is Hatsune." Her eyes scanned the Noble Calm Protector, the Queen Lily Masuda and the Dawn's Lookout Knight. "Hatsune Miku." She didn't usually gave her full name, with her surname should be enough, but when she stared at the Dawn's Knight's eyes, she said it. Yes, she refused to call her enemies by its full names. Not that she didn't know them, but she knew she had to keep distance from them. She had to remember who she was: an assassin, she was the Moon's Cold Killer, enemy of those famed servant.

"Then, Hatsune-san. What brings you here?" Asked the Queen cutly, not caring about her.

"Masuda. That's rude." Onii-chan stood in front of her immediately. The Queen froze, he had never called her by her last name. The teal-haired smiled. _He is such a good big brother_. "She is my little sister, that's why."

"I didn't know you had a sister. Moreover, I think no one knew you had a sister. And Hatsune? Why don't you have the same surname? How is that? Were you hiding her or something?" _T-That... That woman... How she dares to-! _She looked at her brother, his jaw clenched. This was a delicate matter.  
>She had to act.<p>

"My apologies." She bowed once again. "When I was younger I lost myself in the forest and I was trapped by smuggler of slaves. From there so many things had happened before Onii-chan found me. I want to keep my surname because is the one I had while surpassing those problems. Please, don't be angry with Onii-chan, I'm the one to blame." She was an assassin, a mercenary. If she had to be a princess to accomplish her mission so she'd be, if she had to be a servant to accomplish her mission so she'd be, if she had to be another person to accomplish her mission so she'd be... This was nothing, this was her job.

There was silence. All of them impressed with what the little girl had said. "How old are you?" Asked the Queen.

"Seventeen, milady."

"Seventeen, mm? You are very young to be this mature." She chuckled a little. "Just like Luka here, she is two years older than you, though... Okay, I think I like you. However, if you try something or do something suspicious, I am going to arrest you and make your life unbearable, understood?" Her eyes threatening, showing she was half-lying.

She nodded respectfully. Although her insides were different. This person sickened her, she didn't know how she was with her friends but it was clearly she was none of them. She was the kind of person who does and gets whatever she wanted. Miku will love to have people stand against her when she completed her mission as Meiko ordered her and her brother.

"Why are you smiling? Are you a masochist or what?" The blonde crossed her arms. This time both her servants reprimanded her.

"Queen! Don't say those things!"

Miku didn't whine or complain. "No, I'm happy we could make up." Through time, improvisation was a technique perfected to no point._ You really have no idea with who you are talking to little Queen._

"Tsk!"

"Lily-chan would you like to have a walk with me?" Kaito intervened noticing her little sister's sinister smile. He knew she won't do anything, but he didn't want the Queen to be the enemy of an assassin.

"Certainly." She smiled. Really, how can she have so many mood swings? "Gakupo, come back to your guard and Luka, make our surprising guest feel comfortable." She emphasized the word surprising while her eyes pierced Miku's. "Let's go Kaito-kun!"

The King and Queen disappeared in the gardens while Gakupo retreated to his position. Luka walked to the big door commanding the shorter to follow her.

The younger took more time to examine her companion. That woman, oh that woman. She hated her. She was the main reason she was beginning to fail some jobs, she was always there to protect the 'innocents'. For her, nobody was an innocent neither was a guilty, those terms didn't exist . It was just doing what people considered good or bad, completely subjective.

The taller didn't recognize her, she and the other members of her guild always wore a cloak with hood to hide them. Specifically her, she had a mask sticked to her hood after that woman nearly made her hood fall.

_Oh, what would I do to give that woman a scar on her back that'll never disappear_, she thought as she saw her back while walking behind her. _An attack from behind, some would say coward. But what does it matter? It's the same she did to me._  
>The first time she appeared, she wasn't sure about what to do, so she just fought her. That woman keep on resisting, neither of them hurt the each other seriously so that battle ended in the assassin running away and the servant letting her escape because she couldn't do anymore. Then, they would meet again and again. It didn't matter who had advantage or disadvantage, none won or lost the battle. Then, she cried. She cried hard of anger, <em>why that woman didn't die like everyone else did? Why I cannot touch her with my sword, with my bullets? Why fate is always so cruel?<em>

"I am really sorry for my Queen's attitude." The Dawn's Knight turned and shot a guilty smile. "She tends to get a little carried on with things related to King Kaito."

"I see. Well, I'm his sister so I think I'll have to bear that." Miku said without emotion. _And why, this feeling from now is so different from the times we fought?_

"Yeah. If there's something I could do for you..."

"We can hold hands." She replied without thinking. Then, stopped. _Wh-What? Did I just say...? But- Why? I'm an assassin, she's a justice heroine, we cannot be friends! I kill everything she protects, my hands are red from their blood and I have the nerve to ask that? Why does she enchant me so much? I hate her! It was her fault I cried! It is her fault I'm having to do this job specifically!_

Luka looked at her but only with a surprised expression. Maybe, she was a little confused, but nothing more than that. Luka offered her hand slowly and Miku, a little dumbfounded glanced her own.

_What is this? I... I don't care... Even if these same hands are dirtied. Even if their only purpose is to shed blood. Even if these same hands are the ones which stop her from protecting the ones she loves... I want to hold her._

The older smiled. "If that's your wish." She caught her hand between hers and instead of getting back to show her the ball, she kissed it. "Whatever my princess says I'll make it reality." _Why?_

Miku blushed, Luka smiled. "D-Do you do this w-with every woman you see?" _Why am I stuttering?_

"Actually, no. You are the first woman I kiss her hand." The knight's eyes looking trough the assassin's, sincerity glowing from the former. "Didn't you like it?" _Why I don't feel normal?_

"N-No... I-I mean, I'm not... Err... Accustomed to these... Noblesse things! Yes! It's strange for me!" Miku backed a little while the other chuckled. _Miku! Get a hold on yourself!__ Just what's happening?_

"You don't have to lie. I wouldn't do that ever again if you tell me not to do it."

"I didn't say I don't want you to kiss me!" The older eyes widened and she blushed a little. _Just what I am saying?  
><em>The little one seemed to comprehend. "I-I mean m-my hand! N-Not me! My hand! I want you to kiss my hand! No, wait! Not that! I-I.. I... ... ... We should get going..." She finally replied. _You have messed this up. Miku, your nickname is going to get changed to 'Stuttering Loves be Kissed' or something like that. Why does she make me feel so... So out of my character_. She looked at her eyes again. _I should be hating her. I must hate her!_

Luka couldn't read what the shorter one was thinking. She had an impulse she never had and couldn't control it, she kissed her hand. They were so small and soft and delicate... How could she control herself? Then she asked and she said the true, she didn't want and couldn't lie to her. Miku Hatsune was the first woman who has ever achieved to grow some feelings from her, and that was something she knew at the first moment she saw her going out of the carriage. When she made the younger nervous she felt elated, yes, she knew the teal-haired girl felt the same way as her. Don't ask, she just knew. It was as if they were already connected by some strange force. Was the younger angry? No. She was confused. Luka herself would be confused too, but differently to what people thought, if she had to follow her feelings, she would follow them. She was very passionate in those matters. That's why she protected everyone, no matter what. She killed enemies and protected innocents, that was her life.

She wanted to say to the younger to let herself be drawn by her emotions too, but that would be selfish. She had to find out her way at her pace, and it seemed that she was pushing the things a bit. She felt guilty. "I'm sorry."

_Hate her, hate her, hate her... _"Oh?" _Ughh... _She was getting very off guard in less than thirty minutes.

"I bothered you, didn't I?"

"Eh?" Okay, now she was taken very aback. "Why would you bother me?" Well, she may be an assassin, but she still has the mind of a teenager and tend to forget things, like how embarrassed she was before, for much more important matters. _Hate her, hate her, hate her..._

It was time to Luka to feel awkward. "I'm talking about the-..." She cut herself off when she saw she was still holding hands with the younger.

"Un... Right now I am not understanding what are you trying to say, Dawn's Lookout Knight." The shorter said carefully. _That's right. Remember who you are. Remember who she is. Remember who your enemies are._

That name made her snap. The pink-haired hated that name. It might make honor to her and every villain who heard that name would run away, but she didn't ask for it. "Princess, please, don't call me by that name. I don't like it."

The younger seemed surprised but turned to face her blankly quickly. "I can't do that."_ That's good. Keep it going. More distance, Miku! You can do it!_

"Please, I really don't like it."

"No." The princess began to walk releasing their linked hands. _The more distance the better._

"At least tell me why." The sub-captain grabbed her arm, hard.

"You are hurting me!" Cried the shorter. False, she wasn't being hurt. She was an assassin, this grab was nothing to her, but still, she had to act like a normal person. _And because she's getting on my nerves._

The elder eased her grab but still held her. "Tell me why." She didn't know why it was so important to her. In other situations she wouldn't mind but with this girl... Hearing her call her by that name made her feel uneasy, like if they were apart. She didn't want that, she couldn't stand that.

The other one sighed. "Because it's dangerous." She saw the puzzled look of the other girl. _Now how I tell her I'm trying not to be her friend because I'll probably might have to kill her without raising suspicions: 'Well, I, er... Work for some ideals you may not like and...How do I tell you? Oh right, I'm going to kill you soon, if not, tomorrow', or 'I really like you, really, but, and I don't want to hurt your feelings, we aren't meant to be with each other, you understand?' or maybe 'Wouldn't be a little cruel calling you by your name and killing you after that? It leaves me with a bad taste of mouth...'; something like that?_ "Making friends it's dangerous." She declined for this one.

"Dangerous?" Luka thought a few seconds before realizing something. "I-I... Ugh, yeah, you said it before... Of course you're scared of making friends." The teal-haired raised an eyebrow. "Your past. With a past like yours... Of course you are scared... B-But... Still... I want to be friend of yours." The sub-captain hugged the princess, the latter blushing_. Wh-What?! Why is sh- Uhh... I think I'm going to faint. _"I don't know how was your life but I want to know. I want you to share your sadness with me_." Oh my God. She smells so good... Is it even possible to smell this good even though she's a hardworking knight who sweats almost every day? And her hair is so beautiful... I feel dizzy... _"So please, call me by my name, my princess."_ Oh hell... Why is she looking at me like that... And why is her face getting so near mine? Don't tell me she is going to... No, no, no! I'm not prepared for this! I don't want to be kissed by the one I will have to kill __later! I may be a mercenary but that's JUST bad! Please! Don't let her-_

...

...

...

"Are you all right? You don't seem to have fever." _Huh? Fever? _Miku's eyes widened, she moved forward instinctively colliding their heads. "Ouch! Princess?"

Said princess had now one hand on her mouth and a big bump on her head which she didn't mind. _Did I just thought she was going to kiss me? Why? But I... She... No way! Maybe... No, no, no, no, no, NO! I am expecting something, of course! If not I wouldn't feel like this! Oh my... My crush is my own enemy! What the-! Is this because I like to suffer or something? I'm considering what the Queen told me about being a masochist! Nuts! _She began to hyperventilate and blush violently.

"Princess?" She mumbled something. "I can't quite hear you."

"I though... You were going to... To... Well... That... Y-Your face and m-mine... Ugh..."

"My face and... Yours... What are yo-?" Luka blushed too, understanding. "Err... Let's go." _Better to change this tension_. "We should have arrived at the hall a while ago." She grabbed her hand, her own self blushing. They thoughts were the same:

_I wanted to hold her tighter_

-M- -&- -L-

Outside were both Kaito and Lily. Lily was stuck with his arm, never leaving it.

"My Queen, please don't make my sister feel uncomfortable. I know she's new but she's my sister and family is sacred."

"Kaito-kun, if that is your desire I want to comply it." Lily did change when she was with Kaito. He was like a charm prince on his way to save a princess and no one could resist him, or most people couldn't.

"Yes, do so. I can give you a reward if you want to." Yes, a prince. Shame princes at all didn't exist because they were humans, and humans aren't perfect. He was no exception.

"What kind of reward?" Asked the blonde imagining a lot of rewards a prince like him could give.

"The one you like so much." He nuzzled her neck. No, he was no exception. He was doing this on purpose, not because he liked her.

"Which one?" He pulled her from her waist a little. Their faces inches apart.

"The one where both of us become one." He was doing this because he wanted the attention of another person.

"There are many of those." Her face was getting redder and she was getting a little hotter.

"Then why don't you choose it yourself?" He was doing this because like this he will be rewarded.

Lily pulled his face to hers, both mouths crashing in a passionate kiss. Lily felt in heaven, she liked him, no, she loved him. Whenever she was near him he would treat her like the only woman in his world. She knew she was the all of Kaito. She put her arms around his neck wanting to feel more. Then, he asked for entrance. The girl's eyes widened but quickly met his tongue with hers. It was being hotter than other kisses they had shared, she felt her own desire growing. She wanted more.

For Kaito it didn't mean anything. Or so he thought. If he kept on getting closer to her he was going to get a little hurt. If you aren't a manipulator, it's very difficult to stay side by side with another person without growing feelings for it. That was something he didn't know and didn't think of. His next words, the plan he had for this party was going to be the beginning of his spiral of emotions.

"K-Kaito... I need you..." Lily said breaking the kiss and panting. That kiss had awoken something inside of her.

"We can't..." He wasn't left unaffected, he was panting too.

"But..."

"That's why-" He got on his knee. "Would you marry me?" From his pocket he took out a little box. When he opened it a diamond ring was there.

Lily was surprised, very surprised. _Wait, if he had that in his pocket... That would mean he was already planning this. Oh my God! _"Yes! Yes! I gladly marry you King Kaito Shion." She threw herself to his arms, both falling onto the ground.

He looked at her in her eyes.

"My Queen, I want to be by your side."

Lily almost cried at this. They continued to kiss each other. One thought never leaving the King's mind:

_I'm only doing this because I love you, Meiko_

-L- - &- -K- -&- -M-

They both (finally) arrived the grand hall. None of them had said anything since the so close to be kiss and there was an awkward tension between them. When they reached the hall, all of that awkwardness was gone. People were dancing, musicians gave a relaxing environment and two little teenagers were running through the place chasing a red-haired girl.

"C'mon Miki-san! Just this time so Rin shuts up!" The boy cried.

"Len, you are mean! Miki! Do it for me, please! You love me, right? RIGHT?" The girl shouted.

"No and no! I'm not going to give you this key! NEVER! Why would you want to have it? You can't use weapons!"

"What do you know? Len and me know how to use them! We need them!"

"For what? Who do you want to play with?"

"With our beloved cousin! Of course!"

At this, Luka reacted instinctively. She was trained to protect her Queen and so she'll destroy whoever tries to break this peace. She pushed both teenagers to the ground, she onto them. Miki stopped and turned, people were looking at them. Miku... Well, she was prepared to protect the ones Meiko and Kaito entrusted her with. One hand near her skirt, at the end of her tights where she hid a gun in the right and a knife in the left. She had more hidden weapons but these were the faster to get ones.

"Luka-san! Why did you do that?" Asked the boy named Len.

"YOU TRAITOR! WHY DON'T YOU GO TO LICK YOUR MISTRESS' ASS?!" The girl by the name of Rin said at seeing who pushed her.

Miku scanned them: Rin and Len Kagamine, cousins of Lily Masuda and the true successors of this kingdom. Some events turned in the dead of their parents when they were very young and the ascension of Masuda Lily, someone who wasn't to be Queen became it. People forgot about this but Meiko and the twins did not forget what happened. Miku wasn't very related with it, but she knew Meiko worked for the Kagamine's parents and after those things happened, the pink-haired one became who she was now. Both twins hated the Queen and her two most loyal servants. Nothing of that mattered to her, though. She just goes with the best bidder.

Rin Kagamine: impulsive, very easy to anger, difficult to satisfy her. She likes oranges and people who understand her.

Len Kagamine: calm but a little selfish, he knows he's handsome and use it for his favor or his sister's. Loves bananas and everyone Rin likes.

They were way too close for being only twins, or so Miku thought.

"Rin-chan! That wasn't a very good thing to say!" Miki got close to them, feeling safer with Luka around.

"YOU ARE JUST LIKE HER, AREN'T YOU, MIKI? YOU ALL GO WITH LILY BECAUSE SHE IS THE QUEEN AND HAS POWER! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TRUE IS HIDDEN BEHIND ALL OF THIS!" Rin was losing all her control and the eldest one didn't know what to do.

"She's right. You are the bad ones here. Luka-san, you are a good person and I have no problems with you but your stupid loyalty to Lily." While Rin was fire, Len was ice. Cold but harmful.

"Y-You two don't know the true. That's wh-" _What do we have here? The justice heroine can't fight against two teenagers, this is interesting. Maybe I'll try to know more about what had happened, it'd be useful._

"WHAT TRUE?! THE ONE YOU TRY TO MAKE YOURSELVES BELIEVE? THAT ONE? OR THE ONE YOU THREE ARE TRYING TO HIDE FROM EVERYONE?"

"What is happening here?" Gakupo entered the room with two guards at his side alarmed by the shouting. This distraction was enough for the twins to push Luka and try to run away. They were going to pass were Gakupo entered and dashed forward him. His reflex was to draw his sword and cut them since they pushed Luka and he hadn't time enough to see who were them.

"Gakupo, no!" Luka shouted, capable of seeing what he was going to do.

The Kagamine stopped abruptly at seeing him ready for slashing both of them, Len tried to protect his sister by pulling her in her arms and get most of the sword's cut.

CLASH!

...

Gakupo was onto the ground, his sword had flown and was away from his reach. Teal hair was in the air and when all of them saw nobody was hurt, one sword threatened to slash the captain's neck.

"A warrior as famed as you should know how to behave himself more. It's good to have reflexes but you must know when to use them. The same goes for the pink-haired one." A high-pitched voice came from the person opposite him.

_How did she?_, was all Luka could think at that moment knowing who was the hair and voice's owner.

"Are you two okay? He didn't hurt you at all?" She turned revealing a strange person to everyone. This was the first time they see King Kaito's sister. The blonds nodded unsure of what to say.

"I-I... I'm sorry, Hatsune-san. You are right, I should behave more." He said looking on her back, at Luka, still surprised.

"Huh? Th-That's my sword! When did she-?" One of the guards beside Gakupo shouted.

"Mm? Oh, yes. Here you are, I borrowed it moments ago, thank you." She throw the sword to his feet and gave him a cute smile. She looked around, everyone seemed frozen. She coughed soundly. "I feel very observed." She commented out ironically and loudly. Still, nobody moved or turned its gaze. All right, now this was getting on her nerves, she didn't like to be watched. "I may catch the sword again and with it pull out the eyes of the ones that are staring at me, I hate when people look at me like I'm some strange specimen!" No move. Well, yes, all the widened eyes of the people in the room. She knew her nickname had Cold, but it didn't mean that whoever she faces had to freeze.

The first one to break the silence was Rin, she began to laugh loudly.

"Len, Len, Len! I really do like this person!" She said shaking him excitedly. "What's your name?" Another one who had mood swings. Maybe this truly was something genetic.

"Hatsune Miku." The older smiled a little. _At least one who reacts!_

"Miku-san, huh? Ne, ne, if I train enough could I do something like that? I mean, I don't know what you just did before but you have knocked Noble Calm Protector just like that! That's so cool!" She got near the assassin looking her with admiration.

Len smiled seeing her sister so happy with someone else besides him. "Would you like her to teach us, Rin? We'll be honored if you do so." He glanced at the teal-haired with one of his famous handsome smirks, the girl in question was oblivious or didn't seem to care.

"Oh! No! Don't teach them! They'll do some nasty jokes! I know them!" Miki hurried in front of Miku.

"Miki! You spoilsport! We aren't going to do anything bad!" She grabbed the arm of the older. "Who do you trust more? Me, cousin of the great Queen Lily or her, just some servant?"

"What? Don't listen to her! She's a bad influence! And now Lily is your great cousin?" The red-head grabbed her other arm. "Both twins are very clever themselves, we don't need them to ALSO know how to fight!"

Miku looked at both of them fighting and pulling her arms. They were a bit like kids, moments ago Rin was seriously calling Miki traitor and now they were fighting almost jokingly. It was time to take advantage of her cuteness. She began to cry cascades of water.

"I have two kids grabbing my arms and they don't want to let me go! They keep on pulling my arms and they are hurting!"

Okay, now that was just ridiculous. Two whining children and a crying almost to be adult? This isn't something you see every day. It was time to intervene. Len put her sister in her arms, Gakupo caught Miki from the shirt and lifted her while Luka got up and hugged her special guest. Rin pouted, Miki calmed and Miku blushed.

"Miki, at least we can play and show her our toys, right? What do you say, Miku-nee?"

"Un... I don't think that's a bad idea... Yes, well, she was with you, Luka-san. What do you say?"

Luka frowned so did Rin. "Is she with Miku-nee? Are you here to serve Lily? If is that I'd have to rethink being friends with you."

"She defended us, Rin."

"That woman can do whatever it takes to gain our favor and rub us out of the map. She could have planned all of this." She was looking warily at the blushing older in the pink-haired arms.

"Stop insulting Luka-san, Rin-sama! if you continue this I might have to throw you out."

"That isn't necessary, Kamui Gakupo! I can go out myself! Let's go, Len!"

Just when they were going to the door, it opened and Lily and Kaito appeared.

"I have great news for all of you! Me and Kaito are going to get married!"

The Queen couldn't control herself from happiness and hugged his fiancé tightly, the latter smiling at this gesture. The room was filled with cold. Really, how many times are they going to freeze tonight? Gakupo let his grip on Miki making her fall, this one didn't mind since she was preoccupied digesting the news, Luka's eyes widened, the twins arched an eyebrow, they were aware of Kaito and Meiko helping them but where was this going to get them?

Miku got out of her blushing trance and smiled.

_So the real mission has begun, huh?_

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter updated! I'm finishing chapter three, I should be updating it Sunday or Monday, after I reread it to see faults or messed things xP<p>

I'm so happy to have reviews! Really, I was asking myself, should I make myself an account or not? I sometimes write but then nothing is there to encourage me to continue writting so I leave the story unfinished.

The story may be a little difficult to understand, but I'll try to make it the most clear a Spanish speaker can xP. Also, it's difficult because the song itself it's hard to understand, at least for me. I was thinking and making outlines of this... It seems the story is going to be longer than I though so I beg you to reprimand me if I began to lost concentration a little, I sometimes need a little of pushing.

I'll write differents points of views so some situations may be repeated twice (mostly or everything about this are going to be flashbacks), I hope you don't mind.

And finally, my last question: what do you think of LenxRin? I mean, if you are reading this you must like yuri, but what about incest? If someone doesn't like it, please tell me and I'll go another way for those two xD

**Revised: 06-01-2013**


	3. Breaking the enemies defences

Here's chapter 3. About the confusing dialogues I'm going to write something in the end.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vocaloid nor the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Breaking the defences<strong>

"I have great news for all of you! Me and Kaito are going to get married!"

"C-Care to repeat, Queen Lily?" Gakupo was the first to talk.

"I said Kaito-kun and I are going to going to get married!" Lily put her hands on her hips. "Why are you so speechless? Nobody has died!"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to take care of your Queen!" Kaito bowed.

"L-Lily! Isn't this a bit rushed?!" Luka was very nervous, forgetting the formalities. "I mean, you have met months ago and both of you are young and have kingdoms to rule and-"

"Megurine Luka! I know you don't trust Kaito-kun but show some respect to him! He is going to be my husband and your new King!" Lily shouted. Luka and Gakupo glanced at each other, they knew her childhood friend was obsessed with him, but this was extreme.

"Are you trying to gain more power, Lily?" Len's ask was cold, very cold. He looked at Kaito who smiled at him.

"Hum, sorry twins but not today. I'm too happy to have a fight with you. Maybe tomorrow."

"You bitch!" Rin didn't hide her anger.

"Whatever you say, little one. Miki! Tell the news to the others servants, I want them to make the preparations immediately!"

"Yes, Madam!" The red-head dashed out of the room not wanting to stay there anymore.

"Hihi, congratulations Onii-chan! Can I be the bridesmaid?" Miku had a big smile on her face although she was still in Luka's arms. _But isn't marriage a little risky?_

Kaito approached her and caressed her head. "Of course you can be the bridesmaid, right Lily-chan?"

"If that's what you want..." Replied the blonde coyly, her foot making circles on the ground. "But in exchange you have to move here... I mean... You wanted to be by my side, didn't you? Then let's live together."

"I'm very glad to see you love me as much as I love you." Lily looked at the ground blushing furiously.

Miku grabbed her brother hard and whispered to him. "Wait! That's a little too much, you can't live with her!"

"Are you jealous?" Kaito smirked, like every big brother in the world, he loved his sister and also loved to tease her.

"Not that, well, maybe a little." She mumbled. "Nevertheless, that's not important. You can't live with her! You are a king! Not a manipulator! If you live with her you may end up loving her!" She knew what she was talking about, she knew people who ended unfortunately because of doing things they weren't controlling.

He could see she was very worried for him and his heart melted. _I have found her weeks ago and she already trusts and loves me this much. _"It's okay. My only love in this world is Meiko and I'd never love anyone more than I love her. Well, I may love you more." He blew her neck making her shiver and giggle a little.

"I'll trust you this time." _No, I don't trust you. I trust my brother from before, the one who was always smiling happily like me, and neither me or that Kaito are here anymore. Kaito now has grown so I am, but we both have skipped childhood._

Everyone, less Lily who was in her 'princess in love' world, were aware of the closeness, or more like, the whispering going between the blue-haired man and his sister. Each one with its own thoughts about them:

Gakupo- _What are they talking about? Luka-san is right, we shouldn't trust in King Kaito. Getting married this soon is very suspicious, and the way his sister knocked me wasn't normal. A princess shouldn't know how to fight that well. She may come from the streets but if she have survived she must have had to do something nasty. It's impossible to know how to fight this well and not to use this ability in her advantage... We need to know more about both their lives._

Len- _I see. So they are brother and sister aren't they? Then, she also is going to help us with the revolution, isn't she? It's good to have more allies, and she seems to be very good at fighting, the win is going to be ours. However, why is he marrying her? He didn't tell us anything like that! Their whispering is about that? Probably, Hatsune-san seems nervous._

Rin- _They both are like us? They are in love with each other? I love incest, ehehe... I'm kidding, I don't love incest, I love my brother. He is the only one I can be happy with. Mm, I should apologize later to Miku-nee, if she's his sister she must be in our side. Yay! Then I can ask her to __train me! I'm sure she's a powerful warrior! They seem so close..._

Luka- _Too close... They are too close... Why is she so worried? Of course, he's her brother, silly me. However I can't help but feel jealous. She isn't mine and I know I have no rights over her but... I'll make her mine. Not by the bad manners, though! I can't do that to anyone! I'm just competitive! Not that I do whatever it takes to get what I want._

Luka frowned and hugged Miku tighter. She was still in her arms, how didn't she notice it sooner? She fell onto the ground making Miku fall on top of her. The older let her breath when she reached the ground, it hurt a little on her back but it didn't compare when times where she had to fight, and this little pain was worthy because the teal-haired wasn't near the King anymore.

"M-Miku!" Kaito saw how Luka was being so possessive about his sister. _I am not the only one playing with fire it seems._

"D-Dawn's Knight! Wh-What?" She was silenced as Luka pushed her head on her chest making her blush.

"Didn't I tell you to not call me that? Call me by my name. I may hate you if you keep on doing that." The knight warned seriously. Miku arched an eyebrow.

"If you say so, Megurine-san." She seemed even more distant than when she called her by her nickname.

Luka was going to reply when Miss Queen Lily interrupted. "This is a party! Let's going to celebrate it! Why are you all so thoughtful? Kaito-kun! Dance with me!"

"She's right, this is a party." Miku unwrapped herself from the taller arms and offered her hand. "Let's just have fun... Luka... Chan?" She asked cutely and shyly, the older smiled. _What I am doing?_

"Certainly, Miku-chan."

The twins and the other warrior watched as their Queen, King Kaito, Princess Miku and Sub-captain Luka went to dance.

"I'm... Going to work... Yes, that. Let's go!" The violet-haired man said to his two guards. _I'll need to talk to Luka later._

"Rin." He didn't let his gaze from their cousin.

"Mm?"

"Let's stay here for the night, Kaito-san and Miku-san might be sleeping here too."

"Yes, brother." Both of them went their ways outside the hall.

-L- -&- -K-

"Uf, finally!" Said the teal-haired girl tiredly. When the party was over there was so much to clean that the assassin offered herself to help with Luka and Gakupo. Her brother went somewhere with Lily when he told her they were going to stay for the night. The twins also wanted to sleep there, this wasn't strange for her, Miku knew why they did want to do it this night. "And does my soon to be sister-in-law celebrate parties like this all the time? Because if that's the case I'm never going to help cleaning again!"

Both warriors chuckled. "Don't worry, today's night was more salvage than others. She was very happy." Gakupo had a smile on his face at seeing his childhood friend so happy, but then faltered when he though about Kaito. "Hatsune-san, I think you can leave this to us. Miki should be waiting for you, she said she has the bath and some pyjamas prepared for you." He wasn't lying, but he needed time with his partner to talk about all of this soon.

"Are you sure? Okay! ... But I thought Luka-chan was going to bath with me..." She pouted jokingly. After their time at the party they've made very good friends and they constantly flirted with each other. It was a strange feeling, none of them had ever felt this safety, this thought in which the other person was the only one and nobody else.

"Maybe another time. It's not that I don't want it, really. I'll compensate you with 'playing' many games next time we bathe together." She winked.

When Miku went out the door, Gakupo let out a sigh he didn't know he was taking. He knew he didn't made any advance on Luka, but filtring like that? And moreover... _The sister's suspicious enemy? Really? Luka had hit her head or something. Besides, is a girl! I don't have anything against homosexuality but, Luka? Really? Is just so... Really? Miku Hatsune? She had something he didn't like... Okay, no, he was lying. He didn't like her because of this bubble they had made around them. She was a very good person. However..._ "Luka-san."

"Mm?" She was putting away some chairs.

"What do you think about all of this? I mean, the marriage, the sudden apparition of a lost sister or the twins' act to sleep over?" Her partner turned to look at him.

"Sincerely?" He nodded slowly. "I... Don't think we should trust the King. The twins sleeping here is more than enough to tell us something is happening. And... I don't want to believe it, I can't believe it... But, even Miku-chan... Isn't to be trusted." The woman frowned a little, like if she has just been poked.

Gakupo was silent a few seconds. "You still trust her, right?"

"Yes..." The man didn't talk knowing she still had something to say. "... You... Don't understand. It's like she's the one, the thing that was missing in my life, the one who completes me fully. I can't describe it. I know we have just met tonight and all... Despite that... Puff... Did you ever see me this confused, this troubled and this happy? I am serious with this..."

"Luka-san..."

"However... My duty is my duty... If she were going to be against us... I'll do what is necessary to stop her."

Gakupo grinned. "Thanks, Luka-san." He was so happy. It was like she was choosing him over Miku which was not fully false nor fully true, but for hope nobody has died, right?

The woman looked another way. She wasn't lying, neither she was telling the true. When the time comes, she will decide on what to do. They keep talking, mostly Gakupo. Luka would nod once or twice to make him know she was listening. The man smiled at this, she was being her usual quiet self.

-M- -&- -L-

_What a nice bath!_ Miku had finished bathing and putting her clothes. She had some simple dress Miki had brought her. She had a bath with her. _Hihi, Miki is such a cute person. She even confessed me she actually was 25 years old! I mean, what the hell! I thought she was 16 or so! She said she made everyone think that because that way she had less problems. Her job was the easiest and everyone treated her very well. Not even the Queen knew about this. How did I found out? C'mon! I'm a mercenary, I can do whatever you want me to do! _

_That reminds me... She said something about spies. I know Queen Lily was aware about our spies in her castle but she didn't know who they are still... It seems we also have spies. Miki said there were people who came from time to time to inform about their 'progress'. Just when I thought they couldn't be more naive, they surprise me with something new. If they have spies that would mean they know the Moon's Cold Killer is working for Meiko. This is going to be so much fun! And here I thought this job was going to be the usual, infiltrate and kill someone. This is becoming a novel: I found my big brother who I didn't know of anymore after that incident, I have to 'fight' for my brother's love, I found the love I was destined to be with... Mm... When did I became so sure about this? Well, whatever. My job is my job, and it comes first. I should get rid off of those damn spies! What time is it? 8 PM? We were going to have a secret reunion, Onii-chan and the Kagamines said me to be there at 10 PM... I think I have time enough._

_This remind me... Hihi, I still don't know how Miki didn't notice I was wearing so many weapons. I mean, okay, one knife or one gun are small and can go unnoticed but I had like seven knifes! How could she'd not seen that?  
>I have only one gun because this gun was made especially for me and I fight better with them. I don't care if they call this being coward,a gun can be very dangerous even for oneself. Besides, if you don't know how to move or see your enemies' moves, he can take you off the firearm or you can hurt yourself trying him to stay away from you. You must be a good shot too. Did I mention that Gumi-chan is the best sniper some guild can ever have? She's the best alongside Dell-oniisama! He, let's say, 'adopted' me and is called Death by everyone, he is the founder of the guild. Gumi was called Lightning Eagle because she's fast and precise. We also have another member, Neru. She doesn't fight, or if she does she doesn't show it. She compensates that with being our spokesperson. She has many contacts and she knows how to talk and how to manipulate people. Although she is very communicative with everyone, once you get to know her or pass time with her, she doesn't even look at you! Or at me at least, she only talks with Dell-oniisama. I feel discriminated...<em>

_I should visit them tomorrow and see what our next steps are going to be. By now, I'm going to make my name more famous._

Miku disappeared in the dark hall with her gun in her hand.

-M- -O- -O- -N-

At 10 PM, outside the castle three people wearing dark blue cloaks could be seen in a remote place of the garden.

"Mou, why is she taking so long? I want to see her!" Rin complained.

"What? Do you want to apologize for your behaviour from earlier?" Asked her twin teasingly. He knew she was a little guilty.

"Rin? Apologizing? Seriously?" Kaito faked skepticism.

"NO! I'm not going to apologize! No, I mean yes! Don't think I'm a horrible monster! Wait, no, no. I'm not going to apologize! But I'm not monster either okay?!" Both men chuckled at her mess.

"Sorry!" Miku came from the walls making them three jump, she also wore the dark blue cloak. "I was a little busy. Hiding the evidences were harder than I thought, I forgot the Queen was that excited that she has all her servants work day and night." She turned to Kaito oblivious at the panic attacks her sudden appearance had caused. "I think you are going to get married sooner! Maybe... In four days more or less!"

"Are you trying to kill us?" Shouted the other girl angrily. "Can't you show any other way like... I don't know, walking as normal people do!" She sarcastically said.

Miku pouted. "Eh? But this was the shortest way to get here in time."

"What were you doing then?" Len was the first to calm down.

"Here." She show them three papers where were written names. All of them seemed citizens and nobody there recognized them.

"Why would you be interested in a butler, a butcher and a blacksmith? Miku... Are you in so much need of love? We can always hire prostitutes, I mean, as I saw how close you were with Megurine maybe you ar-" Kaito concluded but his sister interrupted him.

"Why don't you finish to read? I stole this from the Queen. They are spies, and there are much more out there. Those three have captured most of the Revolutionaries and Meiko's mercenaries spies, without counting Shion-san and Megurine-san."

"I see..."

Rin arched an eyebrow. "Now she is Megurine-san? You really are a liar." She didn't said it hatefully or anything like that, she just affirmed it without emotions.

The assassin blushed. "I though if I called her Luka-chan in front of you, you were going to tease me. If you don't mind then I'll call her by her name..." Miku was forgetting Luka was still her enemy.

"And you are?" Len looked at her without caring about their talk. "You have killed 3 persons in less than 2 hours, don't have a drop of blood on your clothes, have cleaned the evidence and supposed to be Kaito's sister. It doesn't seem to fit."

"Ehh? I AM Onii-chan's sister! I swear it! It's a long story... Let's say I worked and I work, this is going to be my last job since I found my family, for a guild, a known guild. And I killed three people because they were on my way here! I was going to kill only one and he went a little far away, so I told myself, if I pass with more spies why don't rid of them too? As I said, I'm from a guild and I'm accustomed to clean the evidences and run away so they don't capture me."

Len still looked unsure. "There's something more, right?" Questioned Rin.

Miku smiled. "You are perspective, Rin-chan, I expected less of you." Said person puffed. "Of course. Why don't you guess who I am?" She said putting her gun out to recharge it. The gun was all they needed to know who she was.

"Moon's Cold Killer!"

The revolver was all black blue besides the drum, that was white. It was a mystery how the builder of the gun was able to make the metal be blue so people recognize the only person with a black blue and white revolver. It also had white bullets she had to order to whoever made them white, another mystery unsolved. This weapon represented her, the Moon, and when she shot it seemed like there were stars coming to you at high speed.

Miku's smile grew wider. "Yep. I'm also wearing the guild cloak! Look." She put off her cloth and turned it. Behind was the coat of arms of her guild. There was a circle printed, inside it were a revolver, a shotgun and a scythe with three coulters forming a triangle. Each one was represented with the nicknames too: the gun had stalactites around it, next to the shotgun was an eagle flying while the scythe which was under both of those weapons didn't have any symbol. This was because in the centre was a picture of a skull, the symbol of the guild and the founder of it. The colour of the cloak was all black while the circle (the parts that could be seen and wasn't hidden by the images) were red. Yes, the death and blood itself. "I'm very proud of it!"

By now Rin was so excited she jumped onto the older. "Wow, wow! You're so cool! Ne, ne, would you teach me to fight? To use that guns and that swords!? Yeah, yeah, please! I'll do whatever! Seriously! When I grow up I want to be just like you and fight the bad people! It isn't supposed to be what mercenaries do, but I'll be a good mercenary! Something like those thieves who steal the rich to give it to the poor! Ohh, I can't wait to train together!"

"Now, now, sister. Aren't you going to rule with me? Am I going to be all alone?" Len pouted happily. He hadn't seen Rin this excited since they were kids.

"What do you say, Len? I'm obviously going to be with you, but I'm also going to be a mercenary! That way I can stay with Miku-nee! How old are you? Seventeen, right? You're two years older than us, it isn't too much! Yay! I would be very sad if you were to die before me!"

Miku frowned, how can she said something like die before her with such a big grin, not that she was scared, she faced death every day, it was more like 'you are worried about me dying while grinning?'. _Well, it isn't any different from where I began._ "Okay, okay. I'll train you, but you have to be obedient. Get off me." Miku was smiling too.

"Yes, sir."

"We have to do this properly." Miku put some glasses (don't ask where did she get them) and began to ask. Rin straightened herself and put a serious face. "Full Name."

"Kagamine Rin."

"Age."

"Fifteen."

"Favourite weapon?"

"Swords."

"Experience?"

"Nothing."

"Precedents?"

"..."

"..."

"... More than five attempts to kill Queen Lily, two burnt houses, fifty-six threatens to people, use of poison with thirty person-"

"Thirty-two." Len corrected.

"Ah, right. Use of poison with thirty-two person-"

"Enough." _Why don't they let me finish?_, thought Rin. "I see... Favourite food?"

"¿? Oranges..." The three of them looked at the older girl.

"It's something important to know. Any other weakness?"

"I don't think so."

"Impulsiveness." Len added.

"Hey! I'm trying to do an interview! Stop bothering, Len!"

"Okay, okay..." Miku finished writing on her notebook. Wait, where did she take that out of? And as for magic, all of that disappeared (she turned and came back to her initial position with nothing on her face or hands.) "Congratulations! You have passed!"

"Yahoo! Did you hear that? I'm going to be trai-"

"But first!" The older interrupted.

_Why don't they stop doing that?_, asked Rin to herself. "Ehh? Something more?"

"Now you call me Miku-nee? I'm not the only 'liar' in here it seems..."

Rin froze, but went to her normal self quickly. "I didn't mean to do that! I was a little angry, but a good beautiful adorable person like you who kills everything in front of her is going to forgive this battered kid, I'm sure of this."

Miku sighed warmly and joked. "Of illusions we also live, right?"

"Is that a 'I'm going to forgive, beautiful princess' or a 'get out of my way you lousy!'?"

"... Is she this oblivious?" The girl asked to her twin.

"Sadly, most of the times. I often do the thinking work." The other one looked at him with 'I'm sorry for you' eyes. Then, she stopped as same as the blond boy.

"Ah! I almost forgot! Here, this is from Meiko!" Kaito shouted. The other boy pushed him to the ground, one hand on his mouth. The same with the girls, Miku was onto Rin shutting her mouth.

"Did you hear something?" They could listen to some guards talking.

"Nah, it may be some squirrel or cat. " Their steps were getting lower.

When they went away, both Miku and Len sighed. "Hey! Why did you push ME? I mean, Rin was also making a fuss!"

"Because you had the bad luck of us seeing the guards approach while you were talking. Maybe they were hearing us before, but we didn't see them so it doesn't matter." The boy replied as a matter of fact. "What you got to us, let me see."

Rin sat up and got next to her brother. They read in silence. When they finished they told them what was written.

"Meiko said we have to reorganize, there's a spy. She can only talk to us and Kaito-san, Miku-san seems to have not gain her trust yet. Sorry."

"No problem! I was going down to the village, my friends should be arriving now and we are going to meet tomorrow in Fisher Bar."

"Fisher Bar? What kind of name is that, little sis?"

"Are YOU asking me? You've been here more time than I."

"Well... I wasn't aware of something like that."

"Hey, wouldn't be suspicious to us be gone at the same time?" Rin who was silent talked.

"That's easy." Replied Len. "Kaito-san has to reorganize his kingdom because Lily told him to live with her, she knows we both like Kaito-san very much so we are going to accompany him and Miku-san is also going with us since she's his sister."

"Mm... I'd rather say I want to go down the village, I mean, what if someone sees me there? They'll know I'm lying."

"Okay. It's a plan then. Let's go to sleep, Rin." Len stood up and helped her sister to do it too.

"Wait!" The teal-haired stopped them. "What... I know you don't have to explain it to me and I'm not related to it, but what happened between you and Queen Lily?"

"... Ask your boss." They left hurriedly.

Miku looked at her brother. "I either know nothing more than you. Meiko didn't tell me the full story and Lily doesn't want to talk about it, it seems to be a delicate matter."

The girl frowned. "And you're supposed to be the only one who could achieve the two versions of this fight."

"I'm not interested in that, I mean, as long as I can make Meiko happy nothing more matters."

"Force Lily to talk."

"No." _What a immediately response. This is getting bad for both of us, ne, Onii-chan? _"I'll be going too. Aren't you coming?"

"Nope, I'd rather like to be here, seeing the stars." She lay onto the grass.

"The threes block up the sky."

"I'm going to think. I need it, happy?"

"Yes. I need to think too. Good night, sis."

"Good night, Onii-chan." Kaito went to the castle.

Miku was left with only herself and her thoughts. _Humans are really weak beings... They are selfish, it makes them feel safer, it makes them have something to live for. They are scared too, never wanting to get hurt. They keep secrets to protect themselves, because they have to believe in those secrets, if those were to be revealed it will crush them. They'll do whatever it takes for the one they love, but if that love isn't mutual they end confused. They live, and change. And those changes can be for the worst. They can love, but instead of that, they kill each other. However, who I am to say anything? I'm nobody. I'm selfish, I have secrets, I changed for the worst, I kill everything they tell me to, I do whatever it takes for the only persons I love... I'm no better. I'm just some child whose life has turned its back on. _She smiled, her eyes closed.

_Yes, I'm still a kid._

* * *

><p>Okay, chapter done!<p>

About the dialogues, that's important, I want my readers to know the story. However... Will you keep with me until next chapter? Chapter 4 is going to have a very little introduction about what happened. I'm going to change my plans a little ;) Chapter 5 is going to concentrate more or less on that, and Chapter 6 is going to have some too. As I said, flashbacks may be repeated with differents Points of view.

I hope my grammar improves everytime I write chapters. I've noticed that I mix Britain writing with American... I hope it's not a big problem for you, I mean, my English teacher said we have to use Standard English which is Britain, however, I'm not going to change some things like apologize to apologise because I'm accustomed to it with z.

Until next time! ^^

Revised: 01-06-2013


	4. Preparations

Here's chapter 4. I hope the story is filling your expectations. It's a little difficult for me to not make this confusing without losing its interest...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Preparations<strong>

The morning awoke her with the first rays of light coming from the windows. She and mornings weren't very good friends, neither were bad, they would usually ignore each other. She went to her personal bathroom to wash her face. It didn't wake her at all. She was lucky to be more organised than her Queen, she had her clothes prepared in her wardrobe so even as asleep as she was, she could change properly and not make a ridiculousness of herself.  
>She had a key for the wardrobe because Lily, her good Lily, one day made her a joke and put transparent clothes in there. You could imagine what was going to happen. Miki warned her before she could get out the hall of her room, nobody but girls have seen her half-naked. It wasn't a good memory and she didn't want it to happen again. She didn't talk to her Queen for a week, until her friend ordered a banquet all made of tuna.<p>

Oh, tuna... How much she wanted to eat it right now... She exited her room and found all servants going to one place to another. She rubbed a little her eyes, she wasn't imagining things. She let this slide, maybe later she will know what happens. Did something happened? Lily must have say something to have all her servants like this... They had flowers, fabrics, clothes, letters... Another party? But it seemed too soon, especially after yesterday's one. Yesterday's one... She remembered something... _Me and Kaito are going to get married! _Married, huh? ...

...

...

Her eyes widened, processing more or less the information.

...

...

She got her hands on her head. "My best friend is going to marry!" Shouted out loud but everyone was quite busy at the moment to see one of those out of character moments of Luka.

Yep, she and mornings weren't exactly best friends.

-L -U- -K- -A-

The pink-haired girl knocked the door to her Queen's chamber. She opened it and took a look, she was surprised to see her friend already awake.

"Queen?" The blonde laid on the bed and was holding her pillow tightly.

"Luka... Come here..." She indicated her servant to sit next to her. Her voice was very low.

The servant closed the door and sat on the bed. "Are you worried about something, Lily?"

"Yes... It's... Well, I had this dream... Luka... Do you think am I taking this too far with Kaito? When I'm with him I can't control myself. I say reckless things and act of impulsiveness... What... Do you think?"

Ugh... This was one of those delicate moments she wasn't very good with. "The true?" The Queen nodded. "I think you have all the rights to do whatever you want with the one you love."

"I know you think that. I'm talking about... If he... Is to be trusted. He didn't sleep with me tonight, he said he had to go to his kingdom to let someone rule as he isn't going to be there, and my cousins went with him. My cousins are still angry with us, what if they talk with Kaito? What if they make him hate me?"

"I... I'll tell you two things, Lily. One based in what if he does love you. If it's that so, you should tell him what happened, before they get him."

"I don't want, they aren't lying after all." She clutched the pillow.

"But they don't know all the true." Luka closed her eyes. _This was going to be harder than I thought. _"And if he doesn't love you... Does it matter then?"

"You think he doesn't love me?"

"That was my first impression of him. I'm going to be sincere, I don't like him and you and Gakupo know it. Albeit, something seemed to change... Yesterday, when you two announced your marriage something in his eyes was different. He seemed happy, not that happiness he usually had, like he was far away from your side. One genuinely happy to be with you. In the past I wouldn't have doubt he was not to be trusted but now I think you might have an opportunity."

"You... Think so?"

"Yes, a tiny little bit of opportunity. Why would I lie to you? You'll send me to the guillotine." She joked to ease a little the atmosphere. She succeded as her friend laughed.

"So I have an opportunity with Kaito-kun, huh? That makes me so happy!" There was a comfortable silence until Lily spoke again. "And the twins? Do you think I can make up things with them?"

"Sincerely, I don't know. They have hated us for nine years that they don't know why they are so angry with us about."

"Maybe with Kaito-kun's help... Yes! I'll tell him."

"I'm very proud of you."_ My best friend seem to finally mature_, Luka smiled.

"After the wedding. I don't want him to run away!"_ Nah, I didn't say anything_, that smile was gone.

"You mean it?"

"Yes... That way I can prepare myself for whatever he says. But what do I do about the twins? If Kaito-kun is here they may want to live here too! I think they also like Hatsune-san but... How can you befriends with people who has hated you for nine years? Hmm... There's so much to think about..."

Someone knocked the door a Gakupo entered. "Good morning, Queen." He saluted.

"Gakupo, you come in the perfect time! Me and Luka here were talking about Kaito-kun and the Kagamine! What do you think of them?" The pink-haired smiled, the blonde seemed to be in a very good mood in less than two minutes.

"I don't trust them, Madam. None of them, including Hatsune-san. They can be all nice and lovely but they seem to hide something. On top all, after the twins and Shion-san went together to their kingdom. About Hatsune-san I don't know much but still, something is off with her, my Queen." Gakupo informed. Lily rolled her eyes, how many times did she have to order him to not treat her like that when they were alone?

"That's because you aren't with her like me." Luka shot him a glance.

"Wow, wow! Luuuka, what happened? You're very protective with her." She said jokingly hoping to make her blush. She didn't respond like that.

"So what? Is there a problem?"

_Okaay... That wasn't what I wanted her to say... _"Hihi. Oh, my, Lu-ka-chan! I'm not alone in the world anymore! You also are one of those who changes when they talk about her beloved! That's why you're my friend!"

"L-Luka..." The violet-haired man looked downwards.

Said woman stared at them, and changed her gaze to one apologetic. "Ah... I didn't mean to say it like that Gakupo. You said a bit hatefully so I... I'm sorry."

"It's okay... As Hatsune-san said, I have to control myself more." He smiled embarrassed.

"Then we should tire you out. That way you are more calm. It works with me." Luka also smiled.

"Aha! So Luka is so cold with people not because it's her personality, it's because she's tired of training and doesn't want to waste her energies talking. You stress out yourself too much, L-u-k-a!"

Said girl didn't even look at her Queen, not when she was in 'teasing mode'. "Let's go to train a little, Gakupo." She held his hand and exited the room with him, oblivious to his blushed face or his quickened breathing at their touch.

"Gakupo! Don't get too hot! Wait till you both get married!" Shouted Lily before they shut the door. "It's so easy to tease those two." She giggled.

Gakupo on the other side of the door was being dragged by Luka, he was in dizzy mode after imagining what her Queen was talking about.

"Gakupo, I'm not going to pull you along al- Oh my God! You're bleeding! Did you hit your nose?" She turned and saw how Gakupo was holding his nose with his free hand, blood on his hand.

"Mmghh!"

"Oh, I need a handkerchief!" Luka began to look inside her pockets when someone appeared.

"Kamui-san, use this." Miku was in front of the man smiling kindly.

The man in question was looking at her with not so holy thoughts. _Now, Hatsune-san? Just when I was thinking in Luka-san and me doi-.. My GOD! Now my mind has introduced Hatsune-san and she and Luka-san are... No, no... I'm not going to let you! Hatsune-san why do you look at me like that? Don't get nearer me, don't kiss me-... Luka-san you too? Oh, ohhh! Don't fight for me, girls! There's Gakupo for everyone!_

"Is he all right, Luka-chan?" The youngest had her handkerchief on her hand while covering his nose so he stop bleeding. He seemed to have fainted.

"I don't know. Let's get him to the nurse..." She put him on her back and began walking. Miku stared at her, _she's strong._

"Actually, I want to visit the village. I have to meet with some friends." She said sincerely, following her.

"Yeah? That reminds me, you didn't go with your brother, why?"

"Nah... I have no interest in that, it seems quite difficult to rule a kingdom."

"But you aren't going to rule it."

"Then, if he dies I'll have to rule, if not, I'll have to get married with an unknown man. I don't want that life. However, I may accompany him when I finish visiting the village."

"... Not wanting to rule a kingdom is something, people will kill to be in your position." The older smiled, the little one was very interesting.

"People don't live what I lived."

"And what did you live?" The pink-haired turned. She was curious about the other one's life. She got no response. "Miku-chan?" Said girl stopped next to a big window, looking outside.

"I have to go." Said Miku, exiting through the window.

"We are in a second floor!" Luka shouted, she was carrying Gakupo and could not catch her before she jumped. She looked out to see her somewhat friend held the pipe beside the window and using it to cushion the fall. She got to the ground safely.

"See you later! I have a little of hurry so I thought I'll skip going through the main door and going from here." The teal-haired smiled happily.

"Y-Yes. Okay." That was a surprise, using the surrounding area for her benefit that easily was something you have to work with. That girl didn't stop to amaze her._ Better to get Gakupo before he dies. Uh? Miku-chan left her handkerchief... It's dirtied with blood... I think I should wash it before. Well, I'll train later._

-M- -&- -L-

"How is he?" The nurse had put Gakupo on a bed and was resting.

"It doesn't look serious, maybe it was for the temperature. Today is very hot."

"That should be. I'll be going, then. Look after him for me."

"Sure." The nurse smiled.

Luka exited the door. She had to go to train, Gakupo was supposed to be there to practice sword fighting with the soldiers. She'll have to do it for him today. She didn't mind doing his work, but the people she had to work with. _Half of them wanted fortune and the other half was there to gain a title to flirt with girls. Only a minority was there because they loved their kingdom. Don't get me wrong, Lily does her job pretty well but people don't know how hard she works. She doesn't help with her image since she's always laughing with us. Nevertheless she has to carry too much stress. That's one of the reasons that 'event' happened with the twins... And she still tries to keep their parent's secret to herself, she should tell them. Besides, I have also fault, if it wasn't for my big mouth... If I wasn't like that at that moment... I've made so many mistakes..._

_But now isn't the time to think about the past. The present is more important and right now more dangerous. I have to keep an eye on King Kaito, the Kagamine and Miku-chan. Miku-chan... Ah! I forgot to ask her how much time is going to pass until they are back. Probably Lily knows something, King Kaito moved near the frontier since Lily made parties almost every week. Then they'll be going from two to four days. I'm sure Lily is going to have everything prepared for them. Are they going to have a honeymoon? Lily will want that, but then she's going to let the kingdom to us, and me and Gakupo cannot control what the twins do. I'll ask her later what to do, sometimes she's so absent-minded._

Luka arrived at the training field. It was outside the castle and near the wall, behind the castle. It was a huge field without trees, perfect for training. The pink-haired found the soldiers dozing around. She remembered about the parents of Len and Rin, their soldiers were much more disciplined. Even if the Queen was a relaxing person they couldn't go to sleep just like that. Didn't they already told them about the suspicious events related with guilds and not so innocent villagers? Something was happening. Something strange. Today a very talented spy was going to come to inform Lily about the news, Luka hoped they were good.

"Now! You! Stop sleeping and get to train immediately!" She shouted at them, some few awoke, the rest still slept soundly. Okay, she didn't like to use those methods, but discipline was important. She ordered some servants and the soldiers that were awake to heat up water until its boiling point and... You could imagine the rest. All the soldiers were awake in less than a second, some running, others rolling onto the ground thinking they were on flames.

When they calmed and set up, Luka spoke. "Remember to not doze off even if there's no one here. You must train properly every day. Now I don't have any options but to punish all of you. You are going to have two hours more of training, one for the lost time while you were sleeping and the other one to punish you. Run everyone! I'm not going easy on you today!" Angry Dawn's Lookout Knight was so scary.

-R- -O- -T- -S- -A- -M-

"Miku-chan! Over here!" A green haired girl shouted from a table as the teal-haired entered the bar.

"Gumi-chan! Long time no see!" They hugged as if they haven't seen each other for ages.

"Stupid." A man murmured besides them. He had white hair and his eyes were covered by sunglasses.

"Dell-oniisama! You're here too!" Miku hugged him too, he let her hug her without pushing her neither returning the hug. "I'm sorry, you know how Gumi-chan and I are." She rubbed the back of her head.

She hadn't seen Megpoid Gumi for two days and she was excited to see her again. However, she hadn't seen Honne Dell for more time than Gumi and didn't want to angry him or make him uncomfortable. Not that he minded, if he wouldn't like something, he went away and end.

Gumi dressed like the villagers because she liked clothes which let her move freely and didn't have her glasses since if she were to wear them, everyone will recognize her. Her famous glasses, it was said they have some magic which made her have such a good shot. She didn't have her shotgun with her, or she had it but hid. Instead, she had a bow and a quiver with arrows. She looked like a hunter. Gumi told her she used the bow sometimes because the shotgun was too loud and to feel safe when she didn't have her shotgun, those times were often when she wanted to go shopping or hang around.

Dell had a opened long black jacket without sleeves, the place were they should have been seemed ripped. He had long trousers, black too. He didn't want to stood up too much, but going with a ripped jacket, all black and some deep scars over his body didn't help. He was fine with it, though. Dell wasn't going to change his style for this. His guild cloak also had the sleeves ripped and it was more often than not open. Miku though he liked or show his body or show his scars or feel the air. It didn't matter as long as he was okay. He wore sunglasses not because he was sensitive to the sun, more like his eyes were famous. The man with red eyes called Death, everything at his way will disappear. In difference of the other members, his eyes could be seen even with a hood. Miku won't deny it, he was very awesome and she did have a kind of crush on him. If it wasn't a crush, it was deep, very very deep admiration.

"Sit down, you're getting on my nerves." Dell was very cold, more than Dawn's Lookout Knight or Kagamine Len. He was not only cold but easy to anger and serious. He'll kill someone just because its foot was in his territory. A true animal you could say.

"Hehe, I'm sorry." She sat. "Soo... How was your mission, Dell-oniisama?"

"Ehh? Honne-nii? Why only him? You aren't going to ask me?" Gumi pointed at herself.

"Nah, you were going to tell me even if a hadn't asked you." That's when she noticed Akita Neru next to Gumi. "Oh, hi, Neru-san!"

Said person nodded to tell her she was listening. She had a notebook and was writing things, she was always writing something. Nevertheless, this time was for the mission. She was writing the 'secret of Lily, the true of the Kagamines' to send it to the neighbor kingdoms. Miku knew that but until now she wasn't very curious.

"What does it said?" She signaled the paper Neru wrote.

"Wait! What? Miku-chan? Interested with a customer's life? Did you hit your head on your way here?" Gumi was very impressed. She knew Miku-chan since she was six. She had a year more than the other girl and was captured by the same smugglers that captured her. Later, they both were 'saved' by Dell.

"Hum... Well, I got a little curious since I met almost everyone involved."

"Oh yes? The Queen, the two servants, the Kagamines and Meiko, right? How are the servants? They said Noble Calm Protector is handsome and hot, very hot! And to not talk about Kagamine Len, he may not be as muscular as the warrior but he's by far more handsome than him! He has the charm of a prince! And your brother, oh, your brother! Did you see the bulk between his legs? Did you see it? Is so hug-"

"NO! GUMI-CHAN! JUST... Just... Don't. Please. Not in front of me. He's my brother." Miku cut her before she went too far away.

"Oh... Miku-chan is still so innocent. You don't know about the dark secrets of the world." She hugged tightly her friends. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you know the pleasure only a woman can give you." She whispered in her ear. This made Miku blush and put out some knifes to threat Gumi. Gumi saw this and push her a little resulting in the fall of the younger. Still, she waved her hands with a knife in each hand.

"Don't get near me! Don't! Luka-chan won't be happy! No, no, no! She-! Oops..." She put her hands on her mouth. _I've said too much. _Neru stopped writing to look at her, Dell raised an eyebrow.

"Luka-chan? Isn't that the Dawn's Lookout Knight's name? Mi-ku-chan! You haven't tell me something!"

"I-I.. I have nothing to tell! We just held hands, nothin-... I mean, there's nothing between u-. No, that's not what I wanted to say!" Gumi snickered maliciously. She was so busted.

"It's time for you two to stop. We have some things to discuss over." The man put order on them. Miku sat again while Gumi calmed down, Neru went to her paper. "Well done, that's what I want from you. I have reunited you three because you're going to be the protagonist of this. As you know, King Shion was supposed to marry Queen Masuda. After that, Hatsune will pass to live with them. Miku, you'll have to infiltrate and find the documents about the murder of the Kagamine's parents." _Kagamine's parents? Okay, now I regret to not be interested in this, _Miku thought. "After you find those documents, you'll call Megpoid. Megpoid will make bombs to use them in the castle once you had the documents. Akita is going to send these letters to everyone so they don't interfere."

"Wait, wait. Honne-nii, I thought we were trying to make a Revolution with all the people."

"No. Meiko only told us to make the Kagamine kids to be King and Queen, nothing more. None of us except Akita were hired to help making a Revolution, but if that happens we'll just change plans."

"B-But... Onii-chan? If he's still in the castle when we-"

"Bad luck. We go for the money, Meiko has the money, money she's going to give us."

"He's still my brother!"

"Then die with him." They stare at each other intensely.

"Honne-nii! Don't say those things!"

"Can't we change the plans?" Neru talked to Dell. "You see Hatsune-san isn't good with that and this is going to be her last job with us. I say we do what she wants." The man gazed her.

"Whatever, if we fail I'm going to tail you two until you die." The white-haired man warned.

Miku sighed relieved. "I think we should continue with Meiko's plan of the Revolution. I've met them, Queen Lily may not be the best person, but I think she worries for her people, as do her two most loyal servants. Attacking them with the people they try so hard to protect will crush them." _Are you really thinking of this?_, a voice came to her mind. _You're putting her life on the line..._ She shook her head. "Once they all are confused we'll assault the castle and make them confess er... Whatever they have made bad in front of Kings, soldiers, villagers, etc. What do you think?"

"I think I'll have to do most of the work, again..." Neru mumbled.

"Eh? And me? What am I going to do, Miku-chan?" Gumi felt outside.

"Er... We don't need you?"

"You meanie!"

"Still, you get those documents." Dell ordered her. "They're necessary."

"Okay." The girl smiled, the man didn't seem too angry.

"Megpoid, you'll back Hatsune. You'll try to stay near the castle, not inside, if something happens you know what to do. And more, there's a certain spy I think you have to be aware of, specially Hatsune and her brother."

"Spy? Is he so dangerous?"

"I don't know if he's physically strong, but I know he can get confidential information easily. From now on, nothing of going with our guild cloak or something who uncovers our identities. Don't tell this to the other members, we need them to show we're still working so we don't raise suspiciousness."

Miku grinned a little. _Typically of him, sacrificing whatever it takes to achieve what he wants. Even if that means to make me unhappy. _Her grinned faltered as she thought about earlier. _I know I was the one to follow him, but I was a child! What I was supposed to do at that moment? He didn't have to be so mean, he always says something to remember me I'm not more than a stray kid..._

Said man was looking now at her deep in thought. "You wanted to know about the Kagamines, right?" He wasn't as bad as he intended to seem. "I'll tell you what I know, this is what I heard from Len so did Akita and Megpoid."

"Yeah, Miku-chan, you never listen! I still don't understand why you are so suddenly interested."

Dell continued ignoring the green-haired girl. "He told us they were great friends with Queen Lily and her servants. However, they began to be more distanced from them, they didn't talk nor play with them. One day, they heard Lily and her parents talking. Lily said the twins weren't appropriate for the throne and that she hated both of them. The twins were hurt badly, but were even more hurt when Lily and her companions killed their parents. They felt betrayed so they hated them since these events." The man didn't even blink, he was expressionless.

Neither of the girls said anything. _So that was what happened? But still, something doesn't fit... _"It's that what really happened?" Miku asked.

"You should know versions differ between persons, maybe something more happened, maybe not. Humans only believe in what they see with their own eyes and what they hear with their own ears." Neru commented.

"It doesn't seem like Queen Lily would've said something like that... She's very jealous but..."

"Hatsune. We don't care about them. This conversation is finished." Dell stood up from the table. Neru followed him. "Megpoid is going to take care of you until your brother and the Kagamines arrive."

The two girls were left alone.

"So... Luka-chan, huh?" Miku's eye twitched, _still with that? _"Let's go shopping first and then I'll show you my hideout, which is my house too. Ah, and tell me everything about L-u-k-a-c-h-a-n!"

-M- -O- -O- -N

The carriage stopped abruptly.

"Did something happen?" Asked Kaito loud.

Someone knocked the door, the three looked at the window to see Meiko in a cloak with a hood. Len opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Asked the King while Meiko shut the door and sat next to him.

"I'll explain to you later. Let's go to your palace near the frontier." Indicated to the driver. The three looked at her expectantly. "We have a spy as you know, and I think he knows were where we going to reunite and sent someone to follow me, so at the last second I changed plans."

"And your follower?" Rin asked.

"Dead."

"So... What are we going to do?" Len shifted his position, this wasn't going good.

"At the moment, nothing. We don't know who is he. We know he comes from Lily and he knows Honne and his guild are working for us. He also knows I'm involved in this, so Lily has to know too."

"We should be more careful from now on."

"That's why I'm not going to communicate with you until all the revolutionaries are ready unless it's necessary." Kaito's eyes widened, he didn't want this. How much time was that? Weeks? Months? He can't stand not seeing her. "I think in one month or so." She added seeing Kaito uncomfortable.

"Okay. But Kaito is living now with our cousin. Should we live with them too?"

"Won't that be suspicious?" Contrasted Len.

"I don't think it matters. Right now, we're very suspicious, I mean, the twins going with me to my kingdom."

"Kaito has reason. Besides, it'll be safer with you two around. They'll think you're trying to make Kaito hate Masuda and Kaito will be free from that spy eyes. You, Kaito, are going to unmask Masuda and her crimes, so you are our key in this war." Meiko looked at Kaito, her hands on his. "I'll be helping Akita-san to convince more people into joining."

"Akita-san? Didn't you say we three are the only ones to be trusted?" Rin was very perceptive in matters which involved caught contradictions.

"Yes, I said that. Mercenaries go with the best bidder and as long as I am the best bidder their loyalty will fall on me."

"And what if Lily-chan decides to hire Honne-san and company?"

"I don't think that can happen. She's too good to do that." Len replied.

"And if she's so good, what do you have against her? Don't you see something's missing in that story of yours?" The King, without noticing it, was trying to protect Lily and make both twins rethink about their position.

"Kaito. Stop talking." Meiko ordered seeing both Kagamine shift.

"..." _This isn't good. They both know how is Lily-chan and still try to kill her? They hatred has blinded them. I know they have lost their parents but... I can't believe Lily-chan say or did something like that. It doesn't fit, and I'm going to find out why._

-K- -&- -M-

"Did you call?" Luka entered the room. It was dark, only illuminated by candles, but it was still difficult to see. It was a secret basement of the castle connected with the exterior. Here was where Lily hired spies.

"Just in time! I was introducing our great spy Haku to Gakupo." Lily sang. She was in good mood.

"The great spy is a woman?" Asked Luka arching an eyebrow, taking sit.

"Hey! You've just said the same thing Gakupo said. Can't a woman be a spy?"

"Well... Queen Lily... You made us think she was a man..." Gakupo replied and Haku blushed.

"Yeah? How so? Can't women have great jobs? I'm a Queen."

Luka shrugged. "You see... It may not happen inside the castle but the outside world it's a little different. You have been very protected since you were a child and may not know it but women are... Living beings who, as the "society law" says, have to stay in their houses looking after the house or their kids."

Lily seemed surprised, she didn't see much the outside. She was always making parties or attending villagers. "How come I didn't know that?"

"It's... More or less logical I think. Women who do something which isn't look after the kids or the house get arrested, not in our kingdom thanks to you, however, some people see bad how you rule." The man explained.

"I see... I was too caught in my own problems to see that..." She murmured thinking about her fiancé and her cousins.

"It's okay, Lily. And what is Haku-san to tell us?" comforted the pink-haired her Queen and changed the subject.

"Oh, right! Haku, inform me of your investigations."

"Yes, Madam. As you all know, I was hired by Queen Lily. I'm infiltrated in someone's organization, someone you might know named Meiko, the used to be babysitter of the Kagamine. She had been planning a Revolution through ages it seems. I can't tell how many people she has on her side right now, but she had even Kings and Queens supporting her. However, the most dangerous problem is that she had contracted the Death Messengers services, not only one member but the entire guild including the famous Death, Moon's Cold Killer and Lighting Eagle."

Luka's teeth clenched. "If they are dangerous only by themselves I don't know how more if they are working in group."

"Moreover, one of these three famous murderers is in the castle or so Meiko has said. This will make things even more difficult, whatever you do, Meiko will know."

"... How much time have we got until people began to rebel with swords?" Lily had her thumb and index finger under her chin, thinking.

"Meiko is going to organize everything so it will take a month or so to prepare everyone to the battle. They'll try to corner you and attack you from behind, you're going to be betrayed by someone. Then, your own people is going to go against you. If I were you, I'll begin to train people, no matter age or sex, people capable of dying for you."

"I see... Okay, you can keep spying them. Me, Gakupo and Luka will take care of this. You're dismissed, Haku." Said girl nodded and got up. When she reached the door Lily called her. "And Haku... Thanks for being loyal with me... I didn't think a spy can be trusted."

Haku blushed. "No, they can't be trusted. But I'm not like them." She exited the room.

Lily sighed. "How am I supposed to confront this? I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Simply, you just have to recover the people's trust. That way nobody gets hurt." Gakupo reassured and his Queen smiled.

"You're right! Still, we need to train more the soldiers. Mercenaries aren't very easy to fight, not to talk about the ones in the Death Messengers. I wonder who of them is the infiltrated one." She glanced at Luka. She knew her childhood friend had encounters with Moon's Cold Killer and they fought. She said she hated that woman, well, the pink-haired said Moon's Cold Killer was a woman. Neither Gakupo or her have seen her long enough to notice that, she was wearing always a hood as Lighting Eagle and Death.

"Mmh... I don't think Death was going to be capable of do that, you have seen how he is with his victims: he'll open them literally. This tell he likes to work fast and being with us without... Um... Releasing our guts will be impossible for him. The thing is between Lighting Eagle and Moon's Cold Killer." Commented the other knight. Lily facepalmed, hadn't he seen Luka's face?

Said woman was clearly angry. "It has to be Moon's Cold Killer, I know. She isn't going to pass an opportunity like this, to strike us from behind, to slash me. I'm not going to let that happen, she's going to go down no matter what. I'll be sure of that." Luka said glancing at him dangerously. That name really got her on her nerves.

"Lu-Luka? I don't know if Moon's Killer is- Why are you looking at me like that? It's because I said his, er, her I mean, name? Luka?" The sub-captain took a step near him drawing her sword. "L-L-U-K-A! DON'T KILL ME! WAIT!" The both began to fight.

Lily sighed, now that her friend was in 'killing mode' there was no way to attract her attention or to stop her. _Well, it was Gakupo's fault for bringing up the topic. I should be going to bed, there's so many things to think of..._ The Queen rubbed her temples while leaving both her servants fighting.

"QUEEN! LILY! DON'T LEAVE ME-!" The sound was muffled by the wooden door. _Idiot_, was the only thought in the blonde's mind.

* * *

><p>Okay, here it is. If you want, tell me what do you think of how it is going. This chapter hadn't as much 'action' as the others but I need it. I hope you liked it even a little.<p>

Next chapter: Memories. As I said, I'm going to talk about what had happened and the twins' feeling at that moment.

**Revised: 06-01-2013**


	5. Memories

I'm sorry for the delayed chapter! Very sorry! I was sick and when I recovered the I had to retake all lost classes. However, here is chapter 5, I hope you enjoy it. As I said, this chapter is mainly about the twins.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vocaloid, if I owned it there will be some serious song with NO bad ending XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Memories<strong>

"What the hell, Gumi-chan!" A high-pitched voice sounded loudly in the silent night.

"Huh?" Gumi looked at her.

"Why do you have to live there?" Miku pointed up.

Gumi looked at her finger, then up, then at her friend's finger, then at Miku again. "Miku-chan, does this mean you can't climb a little to go to my hideout? You're so cruel! I always go to your house wherever it is!"

"I don't meant that! I mean, why does your hideout have to be in the face of a mountain at 30 metres from the ground?"

"30 metres aren't too many..." Gumi reached the entrance of a hole which was her hall. At the end of the cave was a door and on the ground was a rug which say 'Welcome to hell'. She threw a rope to her friend which was there in case of emergency. "There, happy?" No, she wasn't happy. When her friend dropped the rope it hit the assassin's face making her nose red. "Oops... Sorry! Well, just catch it, I'll take you up!" Miku took the rope with one hand and pulled it a little, afraid of Gumi don't tying it to something or don't holding it. Said item fall beside her, she let it because the added weight might make her fall. "Hey, don't drop it! Now go down and repick it!" Ordered angrily the green-haired girl as she disappeared into the hole again.

Okay, now Miku was beyond angry, all her veins throbbing, her eyes twitching and her teeth grinding. Not only she was tired, the wind was blowing her face and her hair (she let her hair down so with the wind either way it go to her face or next to her making her lost her balance), her arms didn't have strength and wasn't holding the stones very well, she also had to secure her weapons from falling... And now, and now! A rope! A damn stupid rope thrown by a evil stupid girl with magic stupid goggles and with a stupid toy handgun with no style wearing the damn cloak of the guild which coat of arms was stupid by having a stupid eagle which didn't have reason to be because it was stupid an-! (She wasn't making any sense by now) ... ... ... Gumi was so-! Ohhh! She was going to kill her! She was so dead now!

"Miku? Oh, how fast compared to when yo- And the rope? Didn't you pick it?" Gumi was in front of a door, the keys in the lock when she turned and saw her friend.

Miku stepped closer, her bangs blocking her eyes. She grabbed her friend and pushed her outside the cave. The girl fall on the ground loudly but didn't seem to have broken anything, not seriously at least (by seriously Miku meant she didn't died, she had the definitions of certain words a little changed). "Go pick it up yourself!" Miku shouted. She backed inside the cave, the key was still in the door so she opened it and made herself home. Her friend had leeks since Miku liked them and they'll usually visit each other in their free time. There were statuettes, flowers, pictures, useless but decorative things... Miku borrowed a bag from the house and began to put things she liked inside while eating the leeks. _She had this deserved, she should know how to treat her friends more kindly. Besides, I don't think she is going to mind? Oh? What's this? This painting seems expensive? I'll take it too. Then, I'll give it to Dell-oniisama, I'm not interested in these things, mostly... Well, maybe I'm a little interested, a little quite too much interested. But having in mind what Gumi had made me done to reach her house... It's like being rewarded, right? It isn't like I'm stealing or anything, I'm making justice! Ah! More expensive things! _Ohhh! How she loved Gumi she thought as she was eating and emptying her friend's house.

* * *

><p>"Rin, are you okay?" Len asked beside her. His sister was sitting on the bed with her head on her knees. They both were in a castle owned by Kaito and went to the bedroom to sleep as it was very late when they arrived. Len went to the bathroom a moment and when he went back he saw his sister like this.<p>

"Len..." She looked up, she seemed to have cried.

Her brother hugged her. "What's the matter?"

The blonde dropped her gaze trying not to look at his eyes. "Do... Do you really think Lily-nee did something like that? Like... Killing our parents?"

"You don't think so?" Replied Len. He knew Rin will believe whatever he says because they have more or less the same points of views, and he didn't want that. Rin had to think on her own.

"I... I don't know... Do you remember the day when we were children and I hurt my ankle?" He nodded. "She came to rescue me even if she was scared... Remember?" Yes, he did remember.

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

_"ACK!" A little girl of 6 years old have run into a root and fell._

_"RIN! Are you okay?" Another kid, a boy this time asked while dashing on her side. Said girl was now crying. "Where does it hurt?" The boy was worried searching for any injuries._

_"M-My an-ankle... Sob..." Len took a look at her ankle, it was inflaming very quickly._

_"Okay, don't move... Er... I..." He gazed at her ankle, he was a kid and didn't know what to do in these situations. "I should get back now and call for some help. Don't worry. I'll be back soon!"_

_"L-Len! Don't go! Please!" Shouted the little girl between sobs._

_"B-But... I can't carry you, I'm not strong enough. And we can't stay here forever, it's getting late, soon it will be dark. We need to call someone!" They both were growing nervous and that's wasn't helping._

_"L-Len.. B-Bu-"_

_"RIN! LEN!" They heard a voice. Both twins stopped and turned. "FINALLY! I TOLD YOU TO NOT GO INTO THE FOREST! It's getting dark so let's go." The person revealed itself. It was a blonde girl of 10 years old. The boy immediately hugged her._

_"Lily-nee! Rin is hurt! Her ankle is red! And is getting bigger! We are very scared!" He couldn't control himself and began to cry. He didn't cry before because he had to be strong for his sister, however, he was still a child too._

_"Rin is hurt? How?" The older approached her._

_"I-I run onto that..." She pointed at a root. "It hurts..."_

_"You seem to have twisted it... Okay, go up on my back, I'll carry you. Len, go call Gakupo and Meiko, Luka is distracting both our parents so we have to hurry." Lily ordered confident._

_"Are you sure? I mean... It's getting dark and there are animals... And you say you were attacked by animals so you were afraid of going into the forest..."_

_"It's okay, Len. I have to act like the oldest. Besides, if I make it to here, I can go back safely. Don't worry, just go!" The boy nodded and disappeared through the trees._

_Lily kneel down in front of her cousin indicating her to climb her back. "Okay! Tell me if you are uncomfortable." She balanced Rin on her back a little so she could walk while not disturbing her little cousin too much._

_"Yes..." Before they could begin walking, a growl sounded. Lily froze, she didn't have good memories of this. A wolf emerged from the trees and the blonde stepped back. Rin was scared but she could see her cousin was worse, she was trembling, sweat falling of her face. "L-Lily-nee..."_

_This awoke her. "Don't worry, it will be all right." She assured her cousin._

_The wolf approached more and rushed towards them. It was a bad season for hunting and predatory animals were more dangerous than other times since they were hungry. The wolf clawed Lily's dress, the latter let Rin fall on the ground as she tried to block the fangs of the wolf with her hands making her bleed considerably. The weight ofhe wolf pushed her and Lily fall, Rin rolled before the both could crush her._

_"Rin! Go away!"_

_"Li-Lily-nee?"_

_"I know you can't walk bu-! UGhhh!" The wolf was now biting her arm and Lily was hitting its head with no results. "Just go!" _

_The smaller was crying, feeling useless. Her cousin was getting hurt for her fault, if she didn't go to the forest knowing her parents didn't let her Lily wouldn't have to pass this situation... She began to throw stones at the wolf._

_"Rin, what are you doing?" The wolf looked at the princess and jump onto her. Rin was pushed and then all went black._

_When Rin woke up, the first thing she noticed it's that she didn't have any scars._

_"Rin! You okay!" _

_"Len!" She sat up. "Wait! Where is the wolf? And Lily-nee? Are you okay? What happened?"_

_"Rin, everything is all right. We are home." Len comforted her as he patted her._

_"And Lily-nee?"_

_"..." Len was quite a few seconds. "She hasn't awoken yet... When we got there you were passed out and Lily-nee was fighting the wolf. It seems she have scars everywhere..."_

_"... I see ..."_

_Their cousin didn't awake until a week. Lily confessed her that she grabbed the tail of the wolf before it could hurt Rin. Her parents where very angry with the twins, also the twin's parents. Lily didn't care about what had happened, though, and told everyone to forget about it._

**- END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Lily-nee was very good back then..." Rin murmured.

"Rin... Through life... You have seen people change. Lily could have changed too."

"It's just too difficult to believe that..."

"You aren't the only one. However, when I begin to doubt I just think about what she had done to us..." Both of them looked up the ceiling, remembering.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_However, two weeks after that incident, Lily nor Luka or Gakupo talked to them. They were avoiding the twins. Both kids were afraid of having done something bad and tried to ask them. No matter what, they couldn't have the opportunity or, if they had, the elders would have an excuse to not respond._

_"Len... Do you think Lily-nee was mad about the wolf and didn't want to tell us?"_

_Her brother hugged her. "I don't know... They are acting very strange..." Rin was about to cry."But don't worry. I won't ever leave your side. Never." Len kissed her forehead._

_They were kids, but they knew whatever they felt for each other was more than fraternal love. Also, after Lily and her servants began to grew apart of them, the twins got closer. It wasn't very strange seeing them very closely, incest between royal families was very usual. They didn't quite understand that, why for villagers it was a crime and for nobility was an honour?_

_One day, they went to explore the castle as they didn't have anything better to do. That's when they heard Lily and her parents talk._

_"Those twins are a disgrace for our family! We cannot afford them to have the throne!" It was her mother._

_"What is my brother thinking about? Having those children here..." This was her father. "Lily, are you still friends with them?"_

_"..."_

_"Lily! Respond me at once!"_

_"I... I am not... I... I hate them, they aren't the right people to rule this country. I can swear, I'm very more suitable for the throne than them. You know I was friend of them but that was to see if they were appropiate. They both are reckless, it's probably they'll led this kingdom to poverty. We cannot let them do as they please. Also, their parents are too good with them, princes should have a proper education in ruling kingdoms, not in playing and having fun."_

_"That's my daughter. Now I'm going to talk you about..."_

_Both twins have run before they heard them say anything more. It was impossible. Lily'd never say something like that! But they have listened clearly! The person they most trusted in, the person who always played with them, the one who saved Rin's life, the one who gets the blames even if it wasn't her fault... She was betraying them like that? Saying all their friendship was no more than a farce?_

_Both twins were crying. They arrived their room, lay on the bed and hugged each other. This had to be a nightmare, a very long and bad nightmare. They'll wake soon, yes, it was only that... But there was no reason to lie themselves. Now they were all alone, their parents were usually working and there weren't kids their age to play with since they were children of the King and Queen. People only took advantage of the two kids and their parents didn't want that. They only had each other._

_Weeks passed by and they didn't talk to their cousin. Then, Lily found them kissing and shouted at them. "What do you think you're doing? You can't do that!" She shoved them apart. "From now on don't do that!" And went away._

_This was the first time she talked to them and it was to scold them. How dare she? However, the complied and did as she told. They didn't show their emotions till they both were completely alone._

_Days later, at night, while they were in their bed enjoying the other presence, they heard a scream. It came from their parents' room. What was that? At first, they both were scared until they heard another one, more louder and then, it faded. Len got up telling his sister to stay here but she didn't want. They both went through the halls and when they reached their room, the door was open. They leaned out of the door and what they found shocked them._

_Their parents were on the ground, with knifes on their chest. The most shocked thing was that Gakupo and Luka were holding those weapons._

_"Put them off, put them off!" Lily was near them, crying and agitated._

_"We are trying." Responded Gakupo. He looked at her partner, she had the knife but didn't seem to react. He saw she had tears running on her cheeks and her face was expressionless. She looked worse than Lily, and even worse than both twins as they watched what was going on. However, the siblings were too busy seeing their parents like this to notice that, or they were mixing this to the nervousness of killing someone. _

_Len couldn't take anymore and opened more the door shouting: "What have you done, you demons?"_

_The three of them turned their heads to them, surprised. They also noticed Rin who was behind the door, with her hands on the edge as to protect her._

_"L-Le-Len... R-Rin... !" Was all Lily could say._

_"Don't say anything, Masuda Lily! We have seen this! You aren't going to go unpunished!" The blond boy threw himself at his cousin trying to hit her. Lily tried to stop his fists. This was very alike at what had happened at the forest, Rin thought. However, this only made her more nervous and scared. Suddenly, a shadow knocked the prince off. _

_"What are you doing?" Lily asked._

_Rin stepped back, who was that person? What were they trying to do? She had to run! B-But, she couldn't let her brother stay with them. She felt so useless, whenever there was an unexpected situation, she'd react in two forms: act violently or froze. This was one of those moments where she froze and her mind didn't work. The figure approached her, the smaller took more steps back until her back touched the wall, or so she thought. She couldn't think of anything more as she had lost consciousness._

_When Len awoke he felt dizzy. He opened his eyes, he found out that the ceiling wasn't decorated as it was in his room. He looked at his sides nervously, was Rin with him? _

_- Nggh... Don't move... - The sheets moved and Len was hugged by his sister._

_Len sighed, his sister was okay. Now, what happened? He had to remember. Why was he in another room that wasn't his? The room didn't have anything, just the bed and a door. Obviously, it wasn't the room of a castle nor a palace, it had to be of a poor house or even a cave. The door opened and entered a person holding a tray. It had orange juice, fruits and some biscuits._

_"Are you awake?" Said person asked._

_"Meiko-san... Wh-?"_

_Before he could finish his sentence, the older cut her. She placed the tray on his lap. "Don't think too much. You have a serious injure on your head, just like Rin. Here, I brought you fruits, I know you like bananas. There are oranges too, but your sister is still sleeping." The smaller girl groaned as if she was awake but didn't move._

_Len accepted, he was very hungry. As he was eating he looked at his babysitter asking for explanations._

_Meiko sighed. "Not right now. You need to rest."_

_Four days later, Rin awoke completely not like before where she just moved and say a thing or two. Meiko explained them that the Masuda proclaimed the throne a month ago, they were out 3 weeks or so because the injuries on the head. Lily's parents were ruling and have rubbed any kind of information related to the Kagamine, they said the true rulers were, actually, them. They manipulated writtens to demonstrate they were from more real blood than the Kagamines. They also said the Kagamines had run away because they knew this and didn't say anything since they had the power._

_Meiko had tried publicly to tell the people they were lying, but she failed and the guards began to pursue her. They found out the Kagamine twins when they were following her and caught them three. They were presented at the King and Queen. They didn't know how, but after some days, the King let them stay with them as Lily's cousins as long as they didn't say anything. Meiko rejected the proposal but said she won't tell anything._

_From that day on, the twins were even more alone than before. That didn't stop them to look for revenge. At one party, they put poison in the drinks of the King and Queen. However, Lily was sick that day and nobody besides her parents, Gakupo and Luka could visit her and like this, it was difficult poisoning her or try to kill her any other way. _

_Afterwards, Lily took the throne and became Queen with twelve years old. Since then, the kingdom has succeeded inside, but outside her method of ruling was criticised. She didn't mind as she was so well-going. Both twins didn't have any opportunity to kill her without raising suspicious even though she celebrated parties every week since she was sixteen. There was more watchfulness, Lily knew her parents were murdered, they didn't died by accident as people thought._

_Both twins didn't live with her cousin, that way, they could reunite with Meiko more than not and also, they didn't have to look or pass time with Lily. They assisted at her parties, though._

**- END OF FLASHBACK-**

That until now.

"Len... I don't know. That day was that day. Since her parents died she had tried to speak with us..."

"Look, you have to think of this by yourself. I'm going to tell you my opinion. My opinion is that is her fault we are all alone. Remember all the times you cried? Remember the fear we had? We didn't have anyone to be with, we didn't have friends, we didn't have people who believed in us... It's her fault." Len caressed her cheek. No, he was more upset because she made his sister cry. He can forget everything but that.

Rin closed her eyes. "You're right." She smiled. "That's what I used to say. I can't change my mind like this... Len, promise me you won't leave me. You'll never leave me, please." She gazed intently at his eyes.

"Of course. You always make me promise that." He kissed her forehead.

"You may forget it, I have to remember you." Giggled his sister.

"Do I need to write a testament then? My will is going to be that I never leave my sister's side even if I am dead. I'll wake from dead, become a zombie and hug her and kiss her whenever she need it." He imitated a zombie putting a silly face.

"Ewww! Len! That's gross! You'll have worms and who knows what more. I can't go to sleep now!"

The boy pushed her a little, lying her. "Don't worry, your brother is going to sleep with you."

"You know... You aren't making me feel better. It's like someone afraid of ghost was told a ghost is going to sleep with him, it doesn't make sense."

"Awww! Am I not your beloved big brother more? Noo! Sister, I love you! Don't do me apart!" He tickled her.

"L-Len! N-No! Hah-a... S-stop! I am se- Hahaha!"

A loud knock on the door stopped them. "YOU TWO! CHILDREN YOUR AGE MUST GET SLEEP! GO TO BED RIGHT NOW!" It was Meiko and both twins snickered. It seemed as when they were young and Meiko always reprimand them for not sleep immediately at nights.

Len lied on the bed hugging Rin. Rin calmed down and closed her eyes. Len smiled. It was also his cousin's fault he enjoyed this times so much. If these matters hadn't happened, he'd not consider these happy moments.

* * *

><p>"Wow..." Miki stared in awe as she saw the army training at night. This was a rare sight for her because in the morning she was always busy and the guards didn't train during night. She liked seeing them putting efforts in the protection of the kingdom. She adored this kingdom. She came from watching the flowers they had brought for the wedding. She had to assure they weren't dead, were pretty and didn't seem for a funeral. She had in her arms some that weren't dead but were going to be and others with dark creepy colours.<p>

"Miki-san! Don't stay too close!" Gakupo run to her worried about her getting hurt. He was sweating, the drops falling from his forehead and sides. Miki put a handkerchief out with one hand and cleaned his face. He seemed surprised but let her. "Thanks." Before Miki could move, the knight caught her hand and asked. "Could I have it? I think I'm going to sweat a little more." Miki blushed and nodded. "You have good flowers there." Miki looked at them, they were pretty, but they were going to die so why care? Gakupo smiled seeing her face. "Even the most broken flower can be reborn if it's well cared. And the _most scary _ones can be the most beautiful if you see them with different eyes." He touched one of the flowers and caressed it.

"Kamui-senpai! We had finished with the sword! Do we begin with the bow?" One of the soldiers shouted.

"Eh? Ah, no, no! Wait for me! I want to see you! Well, Miki-san. We'll see each other. And one more thing, watch your back, we are in danger. It seems some assassin have infiltrated in our castle. Be careful. We are training harder for if something happens so call me or one of the guards if you're in trouble or see something suspicious."

Miki watched as Gakupo left and ordered his subordinates to repeat whatever they were doing. The girl liked him, she wasn't going to lie. After all, he saved her life. Her childlike appearance caused her problems as kids didn't have any rights. When she turned eighteen, her mother still treated her like a kid. Her mother died crushed by some horses when she was twenty. Her father was a bard so nobody knew where he was. Miki was left alone. She was kicked of her mother's home since she couldn't pay the rent. She tried to work but everytime she asked, they laughed at her, if not, she worked for nothing, just like a child. As that didn't work, she tried to look for a master. However, she was a girl, people insulted her saying she must stay home with her mother learning how to cook or take care of the house. If she was a boy this wouldn't have happened. Then, she tried to marry some man, only to be saved from that fate where she have nothing but life and when the only solution was suicide.

She found a despicable man good for nothing who she accepted to live with. He was married but she could see he was some kind of pedophile, he couldn't divorce of his wife but he could sleep with women as long as it wasn't inside their house. Miki became the maid of the wife. One night, the man decided to take Miki to some inn, she knew what was going to happen but she didn't have any options. Albeit, knowing what was going to happen it's different from what is going to be your reaction at that moment. When she saw the man naked in front of her, she didn't know what to do so she screamed and cried. There was no way she could do that, even if she had to live in the streets forever. The man ordered her to shut up and began to hit her. Just when she was going to faint, someone opened the door. From there she didn't know what happened.

She awoke in the castle with a person next to her. It was a man with purple hair and wearing a knight armor. His name was Gakupo and had saved her from that man at hearing her cries. The girl asked what happened to the man and Gakupo replied with another question. He didn't understand why would she be worried about him. Miki told hesitantly Gakupo about her life, she was homeless with no parents and trying to work. She omitted her age, though. The man offered her to work in his kingdom, serving his Queen. He assured her she was going to be safe. She accepted and here was now.

She haven't said anything about her age, when they asked her she replied she didn't know how to count so they established she had 12 years old, since then have passed 3 or 4 years so for her companions she was 16.

That reminds her, why did she told her age to Miku-san? Why did she trust her so quickly? It was like Miku-san wasn't going to judge her or despise her. She made her feel safer than usual, but they had just met, why was that? That girl had that ability... She hoped to never be her foe, someone who is capable of gain trust of persons can reach their weakness and attack hurtly. Miku didn't seem like a bad person, though.

* * *

><p>"Achoo" Sneezed the teal-haired girl. "Gumi-chan, are you sure you aren't hiding a rabbit? I'm allergic to them, you know."<p>

"Of course not, they'll eat my carrots. But I wish I had one right now! How you dare push me from a fall of 30 metres?"

Miku shrugged her shoulders. "I was angry... Angry people do reckless things... There! You are healed!" She said as she finished bandaging her friend.

"I hope you didn't do a bad work..." The green-haired girl murmured as she went to the bathroom to look at herself.

"Don't worry. I never do anything bad." She replied, her tone confident. She hummed a little waiting for her partner opinion.

"What the fuck?"

"Gumi-chan! It's bad to swear!" Scolded Miku her friend as the latter entered the room again.

"Tell me Miku-chan... Why do you have to bandage me just like a mommy?"

"Huh? Ah, you had little scars everywhere so-"

"I don't mind my scars being seen..." She told her carefully, afraid she might explode if she let her angry show. "And what about my face?" She pointed her face, which couldn't be called face. It was a ball of white bandages with two green eyes in the middle.

"That? I thought children would be afraid if they look at your face. Remember the children you frighten away when we were younger? And the ones that began to cry when you tried to console them? Or the ones who called their parents because the thought you were going to kidnap them? And- Eh? Why are you looking at me like that? Why are you angry? At least, you should be grateful I forgot about your knees and elbows! You can move freely like th-"

Before she could finish, Gumi held her with a strangulation lock. Her eyes red as if they were going out of its orbits, she had a homicidal maniac smile which can be seen through the bandages and smoke came out from her ears. "Yes, yessss! Love! So much love! And gratitude! The least I can do it's to show you my gratitude! Of course! HAHAHAHAHA!" She didn't have good memories of those kids.

"G-gum-... Air...! Breath!" Miku exhaled hardly.

"THE POWER OF LOOOOOOVE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>"Meiko..."<p>

"You should sleep, Kaito."

Kaito sighed. They both were on the bed, the King facing the woman's back. _Is she angry? But why? Is because I defended Lily-chan's position or because we aren't going to be able to see each other? Or maybe both? Not that it isn't normal, she grew colder and colder as time passed by and her desire of vengeance fuelled. However, I miss the Meiko from the past. _Kaito rolled so he was looking at the ceiling, her hands behind her head. _When Miku was lost I changed. I didn't want to eat or sleep, I was thinking about my little sister, every day. What could a little girl of 6 years old do all alone? We needed to find her fast. My parents didn't care, though. They were sad because without a daughter they had less possibilities to make marriages of convenience. I didn't hate them, that was part of my obligations as a future King, I had to support seeing my loved ones die or disappear. My father used to say me 'feelings are things which only get in the way' . A king shouldn't have feelings... But he isn't here anymore and the co_u_ntry is MINE to rule MY way.  
>Years passed and hope was lost. I was 15 when I met Meiko. I got more or less over the disappearance of my little sister, I was everything my parents told me to be: gentlemanly, well mannered, respectful, good at sword, capable of rule a kingdom... To sum up, a perfect man, envied by men and desired by women. We went to the neighbour country to consolidate our friendship. That's when I met her. She was caring of two kids with 5 years old a think, they seemed twins. I approached them as my parents talked with the rulers. The kids attached to me immediately while the girl laughed. I asked her what was her name and her age. She said Meiko and she had 18. Then, a girl with blonde hair came. The children let me go and launched out to her, the girl giggling. They went to play while a talked to Meiko about our lives. I didn't pay any attention to the three children.<br>I stayed a week there before we went back to our kingdom. I promised her I'll come back, she giggled saying I didn't have to tell her so serious but that was because I didn't confess her. I was too embarrassed and scared our friendship might break. A bad mistake. _

_I came back a year later but she wasn't there. I didn't see the two twins neither. Two people I didn't know were ruling the kingdom. The blonde girl I saw a year ago got near me and whispered into my ear 'I'm sorry, they aren't here anymore'. I didn't understand at that moment what she tried to say me, the only thing I knew it was that I lost my opportunity to stay with her, to tell her I fell in love with her.  
>I asked my parents and they told me they didn't exist. That I had never seen them which was a lie but they threatened me since the current rulers had given them a good quantity of gold. How could they betray me and the people so bare-faced? That's question couldn't be answered as they contracted a disease which was expanding all over our country. Few people survived and I was left to rule the kingdom almost being 17. I had to fix everything the disease had caused but from time to time I went to the next kingdom with the hope of seeing her again. During that time, I made friends with Lily-chan, Kamui-san and Megurine-san. They weren't bad people. I also saw the two children that were three years ago playing with Meiko, they were older and didn't seem as happy as before. I didn't dig in that, though. <em>

_Four years later I have a strange encounter. I was hunting with Kamui-san and Megurine-san in their forest and I swore I saw a shadow of a person. WIthout telling them, I followed it until I reached a cave. I went deep into it and there were plates and tables and chairs... Like if someone lived there. Said someone was in front of me, I asked who he or she was. It turned and I saw those eyes, those same eyes from six years ago. "Meiko." I said. She recognized me. She explained me about what happened with the twins and Lily's parents.  
>I decided to get closer to Lily-chan, to be with her romantically so I could understand more about what happened. I didn't have any results though. Still, I was on Meiko's side. After all, it was Lily's fault I couldn't see her in so much time or why she had to live inside a cave.<em>

_My feelings for Meiko haven't changed, right? The more time I pass with her, the less hope I have. If it wasn't enough, the more time I'm with Lily-chan, the more I want to be with her. Am I falling in love with Lily-chan? Am I falling out love with Meiko? I don't know what to think anymore. I don't know, I have the need to believe Lily-chan is innocent, she must be innocent. She doesn't have fault, she can't. But why? A year ago I wouldn't be thinking like this no-_

A touch on his chest brought him from his thoughts. He looked at his side, Meiko was trying to attract his attention, something new for these last days. "Mmh?" Was all Kaito said.

Meiko looked hurt, after all, it was the first time Kaito didn't use a coherent word. He'd say 'Yes?' or 'Is something the matter?' or 'What can I do for you?'... And he would add something like her name or princess, precious, beauty, gorgeous... Maybe Meiko had interrupted something serious, he seemed to be thinking hardly.

She won't admit it to him but she was worried. He seemed more distant with her and she didn't like it at all. She was accustomed to have his attention, to him being kind with her. But now, he didn't want to talk to her. She was stressed and the least she needed was the person who proclaimed to love her, ignoring her. She wanted her blue prince so badly. She wanted him to hug her, to hold her, to kiss her and to tell her everything was going to be all right, that he was here to protect her no matter what, as he always had done. Was he getting tired of putting with her all the time? She didn't want to lose him, even if this meant to throw a little of her proud away.

"Er... Uhhm..." Kaito arched an eyebrow, it was a strange sight to see Meiko hesitate. "Could... Could you... Ehm... Would you... I mean... Can I hug you?" Kaito looked surprised, but put his arm around Meiko. She still didn't got a verbal reply. The King noticed the woman didn't seem to have finished talking as she put both hand on his chest and looked at his eyes intensely. "Y-You know... I...I..." She inhaled deeply. "I love you... Kaito."

Kaito was more surprised. He knew she wasn't a person to show her feeling and less to tell them so he smiled and hugged her tighter. He kissed her head and told her. "You should sleep, Meiko."

Said woman was at the verge of tears. She had hoped an 'I love you too' or at least, a nickname like love or honey. She knew, she was losing him. She was the one who rejected him first, it was only normal to him to reject her now. Meiko nuzzled her chest, she didn't want him to see her crying although she knew he'll notice.

Kaito, on his part, saw her almost crying. He hugged her to his chest, he knew she didn't want him to see her crying so he looked away and went to his thoughts again. _Why is Meiko crying? I don't understand... What I don't understand the most is why I can bring myself to tell her that I lover her. I feel like I'm betraying another person, not for the marriage but for my own feelings. _

_I'm sorry, Meiko._

* * *

><p>Two persons were silently sat opposite each other in the bathtub, the water covering their chest. The knees of the green-haired girl could be seen as she was hugging her legs. Her face had red line marks thanks to the tight bandages Miku had put on her, the part of her eyes was the only one which didn't have a red colour but normal not hurt skin colour. The teal-haired girl, for her part, had also a red mark which seemed like a brand made with fire on her neck, it could be differenced the form of an arm and on the side it seemed like there was the mark of a fist.<p>

Both of them were expressionless and weren't looking at anything in particular.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Miku-chan."

"Mmh?"

"I'm hungry"

"Yes... Me too."

"..."

"..."

"... Miku-chan."

"Mmh?"

"I want to eat."

"Yes... Me too."

"..."

"..."

"... Miku-chan."

"Mmh?"

"I want to stay in the bathtub forever."

"Yes... Me too."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Miku-chan."

"Mmh?"

"I'm sorry..." It wasn't known if it was for the hot in the bathtub or the act of saying this but Gumi's cheeks got redder.

"Yes... Me too." The teal-haired girl smiled and her expression turned to one soft.

"..."

"..."

"... Miku-chan."

"Mmh?"

"... I love 'Luka-chan'."

"..."

"..."

"... Gumi-chan." The assassin still had the gentle smile of before.

"Mhh?"

"... Fuck you." Miku's expression became blank as she said this.

"Yes. You too." It was time for Gumi to smile.

_Puff, after a day with a lot of action it is always good to relax, _thought both of them as they sighed in unison.

* * *

><p>Finally! This chapter was difficult to write because I wasn't sure about how to portary the twins' past and their feelings. I was more focused on Miku and Luka, but well, I think it's difficult to write about them when the based song is Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo, it has to be some important background over there.<p>

I want to add more characters, although, maybe it will be bad since the story is very confusing as it is now... I'm thinking I will add them but... Ughh! I don't know XD

Tell me what do you think of it.

I know, there's no LukaxMiku, I'll try to write a little of them in the next chapter but I don't know if everything I want to write is going to fit there or I'll have to split it in two chapters (I don't want to write too long, I'm still a beginner xP) Also, I think Miki needs love. It's strange to put her with Gakupo but I wanted to introduce her in the mess somehow XD

I want to thank all the reviewers for commenting, it motivates me to write ^^


	6. Fairy Tale

Okay, okay. I know this is a late late update. I'm going to admit it, I was a little lazy and this chapter was hard to write. I decided to not split it and yes, I think there are parts I could have deleted... But I thought it would also fit...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid not its characters. If I would, the company would have been broken long time ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Fairy Tale<strong>

_Since we were kids we were taught  
>that a blue prince with shining armor and white horse<br>will come to rescue a princess in need.  
>After that, they both will marry and live happily.<br>Boys were raised to be princes,  
>strong, educated, chivalrous, genuine heroes.<br>Girls were raised to be princesses,  
>delicate, soft, kind, caring, great ladies<br>We are raised by Fairy Tales and that's how we expect our life to be._

* * *

><p><em>Queen Lily sat on the grass, flowers around her, in her hands was a crown of flowers. The woman was humming happily when she saw her beloved approaching on his white horse. She came to him and looked at his eyes.<em>

_"My Queen, come with me, I'll take you to a place where nobody can disturb us. A place where it's only you and me." The King offered his hand to her._

_"Kaito-kun, I gladly accept. I'll let you take me wherever you want as long as I am with you." The Queen accepted and hoped on the horse with his help. Kaito turned to look at her eyes._

_"Lily-chan... Always together." Their lips closed their distance and they met in a soft sweet kiss._

_Suddenly everything went black and Lily was falling into that darkness. She reached her hand to Kaito, trying to call him but she didn't have voice. She saw him, staring at her but someone called him and said: "Remember who you belong to."_

_"I know. I was trying to make you jealous." Her fiancé smirked and looked at her again. _

_She kept falling and, at hearing voices down her, she turned. They were her people. They were shouting at her, she thought they were going to catch her but saw them were holding swords, pointing at her. Listening more clearly she could understand things like 'You traitor!', 'Liar!, 'You don't deserve to be alive'... Why? Why were her people so angry at her? What had she done?_

_Before she reached the ground, she saw as all those sharp blades going through her. She coughed blood, her body hurt, she felt every sword passing and cutting her insides, but she was still alive. The people disappeared even though the swords were still stuck in her body, and she saw two pairs of legs._

_"Ne, ne, Lily-nee. How does it feel to be killed by your citizens? Does it hurt?" Lily didn't look up. She knew who the owner of this voice was; it was her adored little cousin, Rin. She loved her, really._

_"Do you feel the same pain we felt? Everyone has turned their backs to you; you have no one to trust in. However, we're going to give you a present before you lost your consciousness." Len obliged her to look up. Her eyes widened, in front of her were her best friends. Gakupo's hands were tied and he was kneeling, his head hanging down and he was being slashed. The pink-haired woman was also kneeling but with a different purpose, she was licking someone's boot. It was very humiliating, even worse when she recognized the cloak that person was wearing, it was Death Messengers' coat of arms. That person put the other foot on her head, making her lick her boot more 'properly' (it has to be a girl because those boots had heels). Gakupo reacted and tried to stop her but the slash got around his neck strangulating him and making him fall backwards and hit his back with the ground._

_"Ag- Stop!" Lily tried to shout even though she couldn't almost talk._

_"You want us to stop?" Len asked. Lily nodded and Rin signaled them to stop._

_At the signal, the mysterious person with the cloak of the Death Messengers put out a dark blue revolver and shot the woman and the man. Their bodies hit the ground, but they weren't dead at all, they were still moving, groaning at the pain they were feeling._

_"N-NO! THEY HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Lily's eyes widened and she turned her head, she didn't want to see. Her body hurt, but it was nothing compared to what she was seeing. This was all her fault, what was happening to her best friends, what happened to both twins, what happened to Meiko... All was her fault!  
>She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think straight, she couldn't hear what her cousins where telling to her... Everything was going black, she was falling into a dark hole with no bottom, and she was entering a void place with nothing, with no friends, no family, and no love. She was alone and all was her fault, sh-<em>

Lily woke up abruptly, sweating and hyperventilating. She put a hand on her head panting, trying to recover. _That was so real... What was that? Why did Gakupo and Luka have to die? What were the people angry at? What did I do to deserve that? It-It's strange... Usually, my dreams are only about Kaito and someone who calls him... But this was different; it involved my country and my two best friends too..._  
>She sat on the bed and looked outside the window. It seemed like 8 am, her servants were rushing from one place to another. It have passed 3 days since the departure of King Kaito, he may be returning today and tomorrow will be the wedding. Lily shivered, the more time it passed, the more she doubted about the future. It was something she didn't think often but now it was like if everything depended on the decisions she and everyone else will have to take from now on. Wasn't it supposed to be okay? It was like any other marriage, right? Would it be a difference if she didn't marry him? Will people still be angry with her?<br>She didn't understand, she let her people live in freedom, why would they be angry at? They all were free to be happy, they didn't have to obey her strictly, as long as they didn't do anything that will hurt other persons, the can do whatever they feel like to do. Then, why?  
>And Gakupo and Luka. She knew they were friends and friends have to stick together. Albeit, she didn't want them to get hurt, she didn't want them to pay for her crimes...<p>

Lily rubbed her head. Thinking after you woke up of a nightmare wasn't a good idea; she was beginning to have a headache._ Aghh... Now I'm all sweaty. I should take a bath... Why I have to be Queen? Can't I leave my position to the twins? It's very troublesome._

* * *

><p>"Wow, I really didn't thought Dell-oniisama would kept Luna. I thought he'd sold her." Miku said as she patted the head of her horse.<p>

"Yeah, he said it wasn't his horse so he didn't have any rights to do whatever he wanted." Gumi replied.

Gumi and Miku were on their way to the entrance of the village, it was a little far away so they took their horses to get there. Gumi wore a cloak with hood to hide her face; it was the cloak of the guild but inside out. Just like Miku's, her friend's inside cloak was, instead of black blue, black green. If she were to wear the cloak showing the coat of arms it will be a problem going with Miku like that. Also, Miku couldn't wear the cloak of the guild if she was going to go with Kaito and the Kagamines so she wore her cloak inside out as well. Although they knew about Miku's identity, Gumi and Dell were unknown to their friends.

Miku remembered how she met his brother again. It wasn't something amazing but coincidence has played an important role.

-FLASHBACK-

_Miku was currently in the smith looking for good knifes or swords. She wanted to buy bullets but, even if it was a little conceited, her bullets had to be white. Those were only made by the Yokune family and their blacksmith's was far away from there, although Death Messengers often ordered weapons and they were brought from smugglers. It was ironic how she has been kidnapped and then, she was working with them._

_She began to hum a melody she knew from long time ago. She didn't know when she learned the song but she knew it was something from before she was kidnapped. When she was in that van being transported by those people, she sang it. After that, Gumi approached her, she was there more time than her and asked "how can you be singing when we are caged in here?". The younger giggled and smiled "because Mama says that singing makes people and life happier!" The green-haired girl looked surprised, and then smiled: "you're an airhead, you know? A truly airhead", she said. Thereafter, they become best friends._

_Miku smiled at her memories as she hummed more loudly without noticing it. When she exited the shop she noticed someone stalking her, or so she thought. She began to walk without course to check if it was just her imagination. No, it wasn't her imagination and it seemed the stalker has begun to know what she was doing. She changed her direction, better doing the dirty work in an alley where nobody could see them. She stopped and faced the wall; it was a dark narrow street perfect for crimes. The person following didn't stop; instead, he approached her and put his hand on her shoulder._

_"Mik-?" Before he could finish, he was on the ground looking at the sky with a hand on his neck, tightening the grip. "M-Miku?" He tried to ask. The assassin stopped and stared his eyes searching of what he had just said. "Ngh... Mi-Miku? I-Is you?"_

_The girl let her grip and stood up. She didn't know what to think about that blue-haired man. "Ho-How do you know my name?" She stammered a little._

_"Miku? Then, is it you?" He sat up on the ground with his hand caressing his neck. That girl had a strong grip. "Don't you remember me? I'm Kaito-oniichan! I knew it! The song you were humming! It was our mother who taught it to us!"_

_He looked extremely enthusiastic. No, she didn't remember, nor she wanted to remember right now. I mean, the person who had been stalking you is saying that it's your brother, what the hell is wrong with the world? She analyzed her possibilities: one voice, strangely alike Dell's, told her 'kill him, kill him now! Spread all his blood on this little alley! Laugh at him as you see his face all bloody, hahaha!'. Another one, this time like Gumi's, told her 'c'mon! Look at his body! Are you really going to let this opportunity pass? If you want to have your first experience it has to be NOW! Just look at him!'. Then another one came, this time from Neru, 'what? Don't include me in your fantasies. Idiot.'  
>Okay, maybe too much time with them. She should look for more friends; it was leaving her half-idiot as Neru always says. But, as Miku thought more about it, it was like depressing. The only friends she had was a thirsty of blood assassin, another assassin who couldn't be called exactly person, more like sexual machine or something like that, and the typical tsundere one (at this though an image of Neru with her quill in hand appeared in front of her asking her 'what?' with her blank expression. Also adding 'idiot'.) How depressing...<em>

_"Huh? Are you okay, imouto-chan?" The man asked. "You look very troubled." Oops, she forgot about him while thinking about her unusual friends. "Do you need a hug from your big brother?"_

_Wh-What? Now he was saying she needed a hug? The girl stepped backwards. Th-That man was going- was going... Oh my God! He got closer and closer and Miku did the only thing she could think at that moment. After all, it wasn't logical to have someone following you and then, speak with you calmly. This could only be..._

_"Gumi-chan this is not funny! Stop having stupid identity crisis! You are you, okay?" She put her hand on his chest. "You're a good person and you know it. We all know only ugly men made you advances and all, but that isn't reason enough to try and change yourself! Oh, damn, I don't even know how to treat you if you were a man! Gumi-chan, do it... For... M-..." She clutched her hand, no chest. She tried to grab something, her boobs or whatever, he has to be Gumi! Miku began to sweat, maybe, just maybe, saying that without thinking was a bad idea. _

_She looked up to meet his worried eyes. He put his hand on hers. "This time, seriously, are you okay? Are you sure you aren't the one having a crisis? Perhaps... You want to change your sex? Eh, wait! Don't take me wrong! You're my little sister and I don't have anything against that, it's just strange and that and well..." They both blushed. The man inhaled deeply. He took her hand in his. "Miku, boy, girl, or transsexual, I don't care who you want to be. You have my blood and that is all we need to stay together!"_

_"Wh-ha? What are you talking about?"_

_"I know living in this era is difficult for people who want to change like you. However I'll help you no matter what!"_

_"B-But-.. Who are you?" What's with this man?_

_"Yes... I know..." He patted her head. "I'm nobody to say things like these, however, I'll love you no matter what!" _

_Miku's left eye twitched as the blue-haired man took steps forward. What was he talking about? Changing sex? How could he say that so easily to a stranger? No, better, how did they end up talking about this? That blue-haired man... Suddenly, the girl froze. Blue hair?, she thought. "K-Kaito Shion... a-and... Miku... Shion...?" She questioned the last word, it sounded strange but it didn't seem wrong._

_"Yes! You're reme-!" He hit the floor hardly. Behind him was Gumi with a skillet (¿?) looking nervous._

_"Don't ask about this." She signaled the frying pan as Miku shrugged her shoulders. Her friend took hurriedly her hand and ran with her (more like Gumi dragged Miku). "I'm going to explain you quickly. Some kids tried to catch a ball which fell besides Honne-nii and you could imagine he didn't like that. He almost killed the children, if they are not dead already, of course. Neru-san is with him and we are going to meet by that lake outside the village."_

_Miku only heard half of whatever Gumi has said as she was putting all her efforts in trying to not eat the dust it was going on her face as she was (literally) dragged by Gumi. That girl could be sometimes very inconsiderate._

_When they reached the lake, their comrades were already there. Gumi regained her breath while Miku washed her face and mouth with the water._

_"Luckily, we accorded to meet our customer in the forest. It had been in the village it'd be a problem..." Neru commented. Dell seemed pissed, maybe he didn't kill his prey or he was still angry at those kids. Whatever was the reason, it was better to leave him alone. "As we don't have anything to do, we can go to the forest now and wait there."_

_"Ehhhh?" Miku and Gumi pouted immediately. "But we wanted to play in the lake!"_

_"You both are such kids." Dell said but he sat on a rock, it was a sign to tell them they could stay there for a little moment._

_"Yay!" The younger girls high-fived each other._

_As she was playing with her friend, for some strange reason, Miku had the feeling she was forgetting something._

_On other place, a blue-haired man was awakening by a hard shake someone was doing on him._

_"Kaito! Wake up! We're going to be late!"_

_"M-Meik- Ohhh! W-Wait!" He was being dragged by the woman pulling his scarf._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Miku-chan! You aren't listening to me!" Gumi whined.

"Huh? Ah, sorry..." Blinked her friend, it was very clear she didn't feel sorry at all.

"Okay, what were you thinking? Something funny, I'm sure of it. If not, you wouldn't be smiling."

"I was thinking about the day I met my brother." She smiled.

"Ahh... In the forest, right? You got a crazy frenzy! I thought you were going to kill him!"

-FLASHBACK-

_Meiko and Kaito were waiting for the Death Messengers to get there. They heard footsteps and turned their heads. In usual situations, they would have had a hood or something to hide their faces, but as this was hiring all the strongest members, the mercenaries needed to be sure about them._

_Meiko stood up and faced them. They were four members, the leader, the two gunmen and the spokesperson. "Finally... I thought you were going to regret you decisions." Meiko smirked. Her friend went besides her._

_Suddenly, the third assassin pointed at him. "YOU! WH-! YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU KEEP ON STALKING ME! NO WAY I'M GOING TO WORK FOR HIM!" The assassin turned to their comrades. "I'M NOT LYING! HE WAS FOLLOWING ME! DON'T YOU REMEMBER?" She asked the other sniper. _

_The gaze of the leader could be felt. He wasn't happy at all, in fact, he seemed to going to burn his cloak just by being angry. What kind of display was this? They were in business, she couldn't just shout like that._

_"That voice... Imouto-chan?" The King asked, taking steps closer to his supposed to be sister._

_"STOP GETTING NEAR ME! YOU RAPIST! STALKER! PEDOPHILE!" She put her revolver out. "OHOHOHO! YOU'RE GOING TO BE DEAD! JUST WAIT!"_

_"Eh? B-B-But... DIDN'T YOU REMEMBER ME BEFORE! YOU SILLY! OF COURSE I'M YOUR BROTHER, YOU LITTLE LEEK!"_

_Moon's Killer stopped. "That... Nickname..."_

_Kaito calmed a little too. "Yes... The nickname a boy gave to his little sister because she loved leeks, even more than her brother!" He was smiling now. She seemed to remember._

_She put her hood off and looked at his eyes. They were more or less alike and he knew the melody she was humming before. He also knew about her undying love for leeks. Perhaps he was actually her brother. "O-Onii-chan?"_

_"Yes... Come here." He opened his arms to hug her. She stepped closer to him hesitantly, until she was at his reach. It seemed the man was going to hug her when he stretched her cheek. "Okay, we know I'm a good big brother. But you deserve to be punished after doubting so much an- Huh? Your cheeks are less elastic and fluffy than before..."_

_Miku giggled, maybe she didn't remember a lot, but her body did and she knew this feeling. The only who have ever stretched her cheeks was her brother and nobody else._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"I was very surprised! Well, it was so strange! You began shouting nonsense and I thought Honne-nii was going to kill you! I'm so envious of you! Honne-nii never does you something bad!"

Miku put scratched her head. "Well... I also had to endure him trying to kill me before we got to be like friends, if you could call our relationship friendship."

"Uh... Yes, I think I like things the way they are!" She laughed sheepishly, she wasn't still capable of understand how Miku could endure so much when she was no more than a child. "Hey! How much time is it until we get there? We are far away from the village, can't we stop?"

"What? You aren't even walking! What are you complaining of?"

"About this! I know Luna is tired too. Right?" She tried to pat her friend's horse but it ran away, a few meters in front of her.

"Look! Luna is scared of you! You know, we really have to do something about your face..." Her friend laughed

"Miku!" She spurred on her horse to catch her friend. They began running with their horses, one pursuing the other as if they were children playing.

* * *

><p>"Is something the matter, Queen?" Her pink-haired friend asked as they had supper.<p>

"It's getting late and Kaito-kun hasn't come back yet... I'm worried..."

"... I don't think anything bad has happened. I mean, King Shion knows well how to fight and he doesn't seem to me like the type to let his guard down." Gakupo added.

"Maybe is that... Maybe not..." Lily sighed. She doubted before about the marriage, but in other part, she did want to do it. "Do you think he ran away?"

"Hahaha, I don't think so, at least, not for keep his reputation that's it." The man laughed.

The other knight was going to hit him for being so inconsiderate when Miki entered the dining room. "They have arrived!"

Lily stood up abruptly and rushed to the entrance. Her servants followed after her.

"Kaito-ku-!" She stopped as she saw only Hatsune Miku saying goodbye to the driver. "Huh... And your brother?" She asked carefully.

Her servants arrived and the three of them looked worried at seeing her Queen's expression.

"Don't worry!" The younger tried to comfort the blonde. "He's still in the carriage but he doesn't want to see you today. He said 'it's better to wait until the wedding so we can let our passion out!'." The woman didn't seem convinced. "You know, the more you miss each other the happier you'd be to see you again! Wasn't it like this? I don't know..."

"... Eh... Thanks... You'll be right... Er... Did you have supper yet? We were eating right now..."

"Yup. I'm sorry to decline your offer, but I want to go to bed soon, I'm tired." To emphasize her mood, she yawned and stretched her arms.

"Oh... Well... Miki will escor-"

"I'll be going!" Luka raised her hand fastly. Everyone looked at her curiously except Gakupo who looked sad.

"Uhm... I don't know..." Whispered Miki seeing her beloved face look down.

"Why not, Miki-chan? Less work for you and more romance for Luka-chan, right?" The Queen said but paused as she saw her friend's face. She knew Gakupo liked Luka since he was 16, he has loved her for 5 years and that's quite a lot of time. Although, she knew Luka has made it clear she didn't feel for the man nothing more than friends love. She thought maybe Luka wasn't one made for love, but now she saw how interested she was in Miku. She didn't want to hurt Gakupo, however, she knew it was a strange sight to see her pink-haired friend having romantic interest in someone. Perhaps it was time for Gakupo to move on, perhaps not. And she thought she was having love troubles with Kaito... She noticed she was sometimes very selfish.

"Queen..." The man murmured. "You know, I think Hatsune-san was telling the true. Kaito is going to marry you tomorrow for sure." He put on a fake smile.

The blonde blinked, Luka and Miku have already gone to the bedrooms though Miki was still there. "Miki? Why didn't you go with them? I told you to accompany them."

"I thought you weren't feeling good and I was worried." She was holding a wet handkerchief ready to put it in her Queen's head in case she had a fever.

"Me? Ah, eh... Nothing, it's nothing. But are you all right, Gakupo?"

"I'm fine too..."

"You know you can talk to me whenever you want."

The man looked other way; he didn't want to talk about this. He wasn't angry, but it wasn't right to him. He has passed much more time with Luka than the little girl, he has been there whenever she needed someone and still... The woman didn't feel anything for him, just gratitude.  
>He felt someone touching his arms. It was Miki, she was very worried. The knight smiled. This time, it wasn't a fake smile. For him, and for everyone, it was impossible to stay angry or worried around the red-headed girl. She was so innocent and naive; hurting her would mean a sin against God.<p>

"It's just that I was going to eat the eggplants when you interrupted me, your Majesty. You may not know it, but a hungry man is an angry man." The smallest girl giggled at his joke and the blonde grinned seeing him better. "Wouldn't you like to join us, Miki-chan? I'm sure there's an empty seat for you in the table."

"You're right! C'mon you too, I'm hungry too! And I'm more dangerous than angry man, I'm an angry Queen who rules an entire kingdom. Everyone is going to suffer because her Queen is angry and we don't want that, right? So let's go!" Exclaimed their Queen happily as she linked her arms with theirs.

* * *

><p>"Why are you in hurry?" Miku asked as she was being led by the sub-captain. Said person stopped and turned.<p>

"I..." _Missed you so much that I wanted to leave and be with you alone._ "... I thought that you were tired and wanted to go to bed as soon as possible."

"Uhm..." The girl nodded not believing anything. "Well, don't worry. I'm not that tired so, can we go slower? I'm still tired to run or walk fast."

The older blushed a little. "Yes... I'm sorry..." She gazed at their linked hands and reddened more.

"Aren't we going to go? I don't know where you were leading me to..." The shorter murmured feeling the tension.

The knight blinked. "Wait... The guest's bedrooms are in the other way... Where was I-?"

"This way leads us to the servants' room, right?" The older nodded faintly. That spark in her eyes didn't like her at all; she thought she knew what she was going to say next. "Your room will be there too! Can we go to see it? I want to see it! Please! Do it for me! It's just a room!"

Luka trembled a little. With her crush grabbing her arm, standing on her tiptoes, looking at her with puppy eyes... She couldn't resist her; she didn't want to disappoint her. Also, she wanted to touch her, to hold her, to hug her, to kiss her... But those were aside matters. "Of course, if that's what you want..." She said as she put her hand on the ones that were grabbing her.

"Really? Yes! We don't have time to lose!" She began to pull her like a little kid wanting to go to the park.

Luka laughed. "Wait, wait. Do you even know which door leads to my room?"

Miku frowned and pouted. " Ahh! Just show it to me! Please!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. And I thought you were tired..." She began to walk, the shorter still grabbing her arm.

"And I'm tired! But visiting your room isn't doing exercise or making any effort." The little one pointed out.

"You may be right." Luka smirked. Her partner surely was like a child doing whatever she wanted.

They reached her door and for the 10th time, Luka advised her. "Are you sure you want to see it? It has nothing interesting; it's a room I only use to sleep. There aren't many things."

"Fear not my friend. I'm not going to judge for whatever you have hidden in there! I've already seen all kind of things! Even the most... Uh..." She put a finger under her chin as she tried to explain absolutely all the things she has seen, from the scariest ones to the most ridiculous ones. "Well, everything! Once I found a lot of cadavers of cats and dogs under someone's bed! It was gross; I don't know how that person could sleep with that awful smell... But it's okay! Everyone has their fetish! I see you as a person addicted to weapons or something related! Maybe you're an assassin in disguise!" _What an irony have just I said? Oh, oh... She's going to find out who I am! I have to say something else! "_But that's impossible! You're such a good person, who cares of all people in the world and who protects them. Also you are very gorgeous and have a body to kill and... That... Yes, that." _I hope she didn't notice it..._

Luka rolled her eyes. Each second, Miku showed a new part of her. _Was she so desperate to see her bedroom? _"All right, all right. I've already told you I was going to show you my room. No need to butter me up like that." She added as she opened the door.

"B-Butte-? Er... Ye-Yes... Y-You have caught me, haha!" _Butter, of course... At least she didn't notice my slip, revealing my plan to my enemy... I need more sleep, from now on, 10 hours!_

The taller petted her. "I'm not forcing myself taking you here so don't feel nervous. Come in." She held the door for her.

_Yes, yes! She has really believed that! I was so close to get caught! Puf... Maybe she's suspecting something. _Miku stared at Luka as the latter sat on the bed. _Just imagining that makes me shiver. Dell-oniisama will be very angry at me, and then I'll disappoint everyone... And then, Dell-oniisama will tie me to a stick and torture me, and when I lose consciousness he'll take me to a desert and he'll hammer the stick into the sand and I'll be abandoned without food or water. Then, vultures will come and eat my eyes and my arms and my legs! And then, Gumi-chan will come to bring me food b-but then s-she will find my bloody body a-and she will ran away. The worst thing is that with my bad luck, I may still be conscious! OH HOLY GOD! I don't want that!_

"Miku-chan? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Said girl blinked and tears began to form in her eyes. "I-I d-don't want to be left f-for dead! I-I know it's my fau-fault and all b-but..."

"Wh-Woah! Hey!" Luka took her hand and sat her beside her while hugging her. "It's okay! It's okay! Why would you be left for dead? I would never do that!" She lifted her chin. "Okay? Now tell me your problem."

"It's because.. I... I..." _I'm going to reveal myself to my enemy if I continue like this, and then, everyone will know you have fallen in love with a girl who is your eternal rival in battle and my life is going to be ruined. Are you going to tell her that? You idiot! _Miku frowned and shook her head a little. _What is that voice?  
>What voice! I'm you idiot! Are you really going to tell her that? Wait, I didn't finish. After telling her the true you will kiss her and you two will end in bed mysteriously. Then, the next day, she's going to point you with her sword and you will be her slave or something like that! You will see, just wait!<br>_Miku frowned more. _How did you get into my head?_

"Miku-chan?" The older asked cautiously. The younger have stopped her break down but now seemed confused.

"Have you ever heard someone's voice which is yours but at the same time it isn't yours?" The smaller questioned.

"Eh?"

"... Nothing..." Her expression was blank, however her inner part was: _you whatever you are! GET OUT OF MY MIND!  
>NEVER!<br>NOW!  
>NEVER!<br>GET OUT!  
><em>"Huh..." Miku looked around to distract herself as her mind fought with herself. "Oh!"

A little box on the night table caught her attention. Her mind voices shut immediately.

"Ah... That's nothing important." Luka said seeing her going to open it.

When she opened it, there was a pink bracelet. It didn't seem expensive or anything like that, but it was in perfect state. "It has to been important, if not, you wouldn't look after it so much to have it kept inside a box." She concluded.

"Well... Yes... It's from my grandmother. She used to sew and do bracelets a lot, although I don't know of which material is that made from. However, it's a very important family heirloom for me. It's very curious how all the women in my family have pink hair, that's why it has that colour."

"I see..." Miku whispered. She wasn't staring at the item though. She was looking her friend's face. She had such a tender smile and she seemed so happy. The tealette put her hand on hers. "I want to know more about you."

"If you want to. But first, don't you have also a keepsake from your family? You said you were kidnapped when you were young but, usually, children would forget their childood."

"Yes! Here!" She searched inside her dress and put out a stone. "This!"

"That's... A brooch of aquamarine?" She took her with her free hand as the smaller held it for her. They still had their hands joined. "From you I thought you would have an emerald or a ruby..."

"Why's that?" The younger tilted her head.

"Well... Rich people have expensive jewels."

"My brother has a sapphire... That's expensive, isn't it?" She thought out loud.

"Yes... Wait, those stones are to represent you? Sapphire of the blue prince and aquamarine of the teal princess, something like that?"

"Yup, that's why I was asking why would I want something which doesn't represent me? Although emerald is more or less my hair colour I think aquamarine suits me more! And they both are made from beryllium!"

"..." Luka looked at her, an interrogation forming on her head.

"Uhm... Well, I don't know what beryllium is, but I dreamt of someone telling me that! I think it was I albeit that's very strange. She wore a shirt without sleeves and a mini-skirt and high tights and... Well, she dressed strangely; I've never seen that kind of clothes in my life. Also, the shirt was gray! Gray! But not dirty white, gray! That person had black things on her ears and... Whatever, it was just a dream..."

"How can you remember so perfectly a dream like that?"

"That's also very strange. I had that dream when I was very young, the day before my parents bought the brooch, and she was telling me to choose aquamarine. I have dreamt of her more times, but I don't remember those dreams, only that one..."

"I see."

"This brooch is really important to me. My mother used to say: 'whenever you have a problem or you are in trouble, rub the stone with water with both your hands and a miracle will happen'."

"And does that work?"

"Yes... But it isn't a miracle like people tend to think of, they come in other forms." She replied as she remembered that time when she met Gumi. She had rubbed the stone with the little water she had in her hands from playing in the lake and she began to hum, that's when Gumi approached her.

This time, was Luka who stared at the other girl. It made her smile seeing her so happy, carefully picking the stone from her hands and rubbing it. They also had that in common and the older couldn't help but think Miku was the perfect person for her. Maybe, she could tell her what happened with the twins, what she has done to them and all the real family, the serious mistake she has made.

"What are you doing?" The older saw the other girl's head in front of her.

"That! I'm giving it to you! Remember to rub it whenever you're in trouble!"

The pink-haired girl looked down; Miku has put the brooch on her collar. "But this is something important to you! I can't have it!"

"You are also someone important to me! That's why I want to give it to you so it can protect you the same way it protected me when I was young." The happy look on her face told the taller to not say no to the girl.

She noticed her bracelet in the box, picked it up and put it on her friend's wrist. "It feels wrong having you giving me something while I don't give you something in return."

"N-No, that's not-"

"Shh." The older put a finger on her lips. "Just let me, Miku-chan."

She reddened as she let Luka put her the bracelet. That was like kissing her finger, right? Oh, Luka's finger was long, she haven't noticed that before. It was lighter than the skin colour of her face, maybe does she train with gloves? She had long nails and they were painted with sky blue colour. Wasn't that the same colour she uses? There was too much coincidence in this. Wait, is even normal to be paying attention to a finger on your lips which, by the way, was making her cross-eyed?

"The pink suits you." Luka said breaking her (odd?) thoughts. "Just like me and you..." The older murmured looking at her side as if what she has said wasn't something special.

Miku's eyes widened and reddened more. _Why is she being so forward? It's making me nervous! I don't want to kill her! Why doesn't she understand me! I'm trying very hard to not fall for her, really!  
>Really?<br>You shut up! I thought I have finished with you! I'm complaining about her behavior, don't interrupt me!_

"Do you still want to know more about me?" Luka broke her thoughts again.

"Huh? Yes?" Answered Miku not processing what she has said. Then, she was pushed on the bed by the taller. _Wh-What? What is she doing? I-Is.. Is she? Oh, no, please! It's too soon! I mean, I know if I have to kill her later better to rush things a little, but this? This is too fast! Th-_

"I think is better if you sleep in my room..." _What? Did she just say...? _Miku blushed while her eyes widened. "After all, you wanted to know more about me..." _No, no, no! Is she referring to her body? Is she talking about that? But is too soon! We haven't kissed yet! I have to get away! _

"... Er... I... I think I-I should go to my room! Hahahaha. I have to sleep to grow up, hahahaha. No, really. I have to go." She said trying to get up but the older was on top of her, blocking her.

"Don't you want to sleep here? It's okay..." The look on Luka's eyes told the tealette that whatever was her friend thinking was completely different from what she was thinking. "Maybe we can talk some other day..." She was going to get up when the smaller hugged her.

"Don't! Please, don't!" Miku dug her face on her chest, however, she could feel Luka's questioning look. "It's just... Well... Whenever I'm with you I feel so nervous! I don't know how to act or think straight and-and..." She stopped as she noticed the taller tightening the hug.

"I know. I know how you feel. It's the same with me." Luka backed a little to look at her. "I want to be perfect for you."

"Luka..." Said person smiled at hearing her pronounce her name without honorifics meaning that Miku was trusting her enough.

The younger was also smiling, seeing the elder's lovely gaze on her. She felt her cheeks reddening, but that wasn't important at the moment. Luka staring at her eyes, seeing into her soul, telling her with her eyes that she was the only one, that she has only felt this with her, that she wanted no one else but her... It was everything that mattered; it was everything she needed to know, everything she wanted.

The older, for her part, didn't need to see anything more of her than her eyes, she was telling her all. Miku has noticed her feelings, the little one was feeling the same as her, she loved her as much as her, she cared for her as much as her, she was sending her feelings to her. Right here, right now, it was only her and Miku. Nobody else, nobody more, just her and Miku.

Without realizing it, the smaller was pushed gently on the bed again. The taller put herself at her eye level, never breaking their stares. Strangely, it was like a mysterious power trying to attract them, to unite them and never break them apart. And who were them to fight nature forces?

They let themselves be taken by their feelings. The taller's face approached the younger's, enough for both of them to feel their breaths. The latter closed her eyes, enchanted by the warm she was feeling for having Luka so near. The knight looked at her, her eyes half-closed, she didn't want to miss anything about her beloved. She wanted to see her enjoying her presence.

Then, Luka kissed her nose and Miku, unconsciously, raised her head a little. She wanted to feel more.  
>The pink-haired girl couldn't stop looking at her, seeing her responses, seeing her so willingly, seeing her so happy... This must be love, this calm happiness, this slow pace they kept which made them appreciate more these instants... Luka noticed her lips, they were pink and seemed so soft, she needed to taste them.<br>Their lips were only inches apart and that distance was closing. At the last second, Luka whispered lowly: "I love you."

Those words made Miku's heart melt, but also, they broke her from her trance. Her eyes opened and before the older could kiss her she turned her head. _No... I-I can't... I'm... I am... I am a murderess..._

The knight was surprised when the smaller turned her face, didn't she want that too? She noticed her trembling body and her watering eyes. _What? What is that thing which scars you so much? _Luka asked to herself. She hated to see her so vulnerable.

_She... She's a knight... I-I can't... I c-can't..._

The older caressed her cheek with her own face. _What is hurting you so much?_

_Please... S-stop... Luka-chan... Don't... _Miku wanted to say. Albeit, if she couldn't think of it straight, how was she going to speak it?

_Why are you trembling? Why did you turn your head?_

_P-Please... No m-more..._

"Miku-chan..." Luka tilted her head with her hand trying to look at her. The younger let her head be moved but she avoided the elder's gaze. _What is happening? Please, tell me... _"Miku-chan..."

"I-I.. I'm s-sorry... I'm sorry... I-I c-can't..." She was trying hard to not cry, she couldn't and mustn't cry. However, why it was so difficult? Why did she want to cry so badly in front of Luka? It has never occurred before, why now? She didn't want to disappoint her but she didn't want to betray her comrades, her life. She didn't know what to do or think. She could only apologize. "I'm so sorry... I'm-"

"Shh... It's okay. I'm not mad or angry or anything. I love you..." Luka lay next to her, hugging her and comforting her. She didn't understand, maybe she rushed things more than she had? Miku was nervous? Or she could have had a bad experience... Whatever was the reason, she didn't like to see her sad, she didn't like it at all.

A little later, when things calmed down, the older spoke again. "Are you sleeping?" She asked lowly, afraid of awakening her in case she was sleeping. The younger was on top of her, resting peacefully, her eyes closed and her breath slow.

"Uhu..." She shook her head a little. "I may not seem like it, but I'm very awake."

The knight snickered a little, it was hard believe that when the teal-haired girl was lying on her chest, her eyes closed and hugging her like if Luka was a plush. "Are you going to sleep?"

"Nope... Tell me something until I fall sleep."

"Something? Like what?"

"I don't know... A fairy tale, a legend, a song... Whatever you like, I listen."

"Mmhhh... Whatever, huh? ... Well, I'll tell you a story about a girl. This girl was daughter of a maid in a palace. She was the only survivor of seven children; she had two big brothers, two big sisters, one little sister and one little brother. Everyone died when they were younger, ones because they were ill, others by accidents, others lost in the forest, her little siblings didn't survive even one year. So the father abandoned them telling his wife everything was her fault, that she didn't know how to raise kids. The mother and her daughter were left alone, her father didn't need a daughter, he needed a son. The poor mother didn't know what to do. However she met a servant in the palace and they accepted them there. Like that, the daughter and her mother could live peacefully in the palace."

"That's all?"

"Is it too short for you?" Asked the older raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't the girl have to face more problems from then on? Or is she still young?" Luka sweat-dropped, didn't she realized she was talking about herself?

"No, you're right. She has grown up. Now she's a true lady. Uhm... So... Do you still want to know more?" The teal-haired girl nodded. "Okay. What I'm going to tell you right now is something it affects her very much so listen carefully." The older warned. In reality, she was telling her her own problem indirectly, but it was very difficult to talk in first person. "She became the maid of another girl her age. That girl was the niece of the King and Queen, so imagine how lucky she felt at that moment. They quickly became friends. The niece also had a male friend who lived with them since he was born. Together with him, they became best friends and the most representative symbol of friendship." _Maybe I'm exaggerating a bit in here..._, thought Luka. "I remember when they all three went on a 'journey' into the forest. They had a very bad experience over there, they were more than once almost killed by wild animals." She stopped to think a little. "Okay... There is more people so I'm going to put names on the persons so we don't get confused... The maid is going to be named... Er... Rosa. The niece is Mimi and the boy... Eggplant."

"Eggplant?"

"Eggplant." _You are losing your imagination, Luka._ "Well, Mimi had two cousins who were the prince and princess. Let's call them Jin and Jun. Mimi cared a lot of them, she was always looking after them. She even rescued them from the forest even when she was afraid of going there! She was such a good kid." The pink-haired girl smiled tenderly. "However, Rosa heard something she shouldn't have heard. She was walking around the palace when she passed in front of the Real bedroom, Jin and Jun parents were talking about them. Their mother said it was a problem to have them there but their father insisted in keeping them. Their mother added it was too risking, that she admitted she was sterile and that they needed heirs, but adopting two lost children was dangerous. Yes, both twins were alike them but they weren't nobles, they didn't deserve that. The King stopped her, asking her if she didn't want them, if she didn't love them. The woman didn't reply a few seconds, and then, answered that she will do whatever it takes to protect them and prevent anyone of knowing about their origins.  
>Rosa was perplexed, first, because she hasn't ever seen them fight and second because she understand nothing. What does sterile or adopted mean? She wasn't very close to them since she worked for the King's brother so she opted to ask Mimi's parents instead.<br>She went to their chamber; they were with Mimi and Eggplant. It seemed Mimi has made cry Eggplant again while he was training. The little girl hugged Rosa as she saw her come into the room. The other girl didn't pay her much attention and asked the parents about 'adopted' and 'sterile' words. They explained those words to her and questioned Rosa where did she hear that. She told them about what she have listened, everyone was surprised. Jin and Jun weren't family of them. What did they have to think then? They couldn't act like if they knew nothing...  
>Mimi was the first to speak saying she didn't mind. Albeit, none of the kids knew Mimi's parents wanted the throne or that power and money can corrupt people. Rosa released hell in the palace, the children have been prohibited to talk with Jin and Jun, if they did it, they will tell everyone about their adoption and the Queen's 'disease'. The three kids didn't want the twins to be thrown out the castle so they did as they said.<br>Mimi got more nervous when she found out the relationship of the twins; she didn't want them to leave. But now, from their eyes, they weren't more than peasants. It was such a sin to romantically love your own sibling if you weren't a noble... Even worse, Jin and Jun began to hate them.  
>One day, Mimi read a document which was kept in her parents' chamber. It was a contract made with some assassins who were going to murder the twins' parents at night. The three teenagers tried to stay awake until nobody was in the halls to go to the King and Queen bedroom. On their way they heard a scream, they had to hurry! Just as they reached the room, the King cried as they saw a dark figure sticking a knife inside the man. The figure saw them and disappeared through the window. The servants immediately went to try to stick out the knives of both parents who have fallen on the ground. Mimi couldn't stop screaming, this was the first time she had ever seen someone dead. Eggplant tried his hardest.<br>And Rosa, for her part, when she touched the knife and her hands stained with blood she blocked herself. It has been all her fault.  
>If she hasn't listened...<br>If she didn't asked...  
>If she were to be stronger...<br>Nothing of this would have happened. Everything was her fault. She have killed two persons, she have murdered the King and the Queen. She couldn't even stick out the knife, she was powerless, she can protect nothing! Like this she was weak! She needed to be stronger, to be wiser, to be more confident... She needed to pay for her crimes! Sh-" Luka cut herself when she looked down at Miku.

The younger was staring at her intensely, listening. But what caught her attention were the wet spots on the teal-haired face. "Why are you..." Then, she noticed it, she was crying. Her tears have fallen on Miku's face, she has showed weakness again. Luka shivered, she didn't want her to see her like this. She wanted Miku to feel safe at her side, not to see her like a load. She wanted to protect her.

The smaller spoke. "It wasn't your fault." The elder's eyes widened. Miku got up and knelt in front of her to hug her. "It wasn't your fault, Luka."

The knight didn't move nor did she react. _Why?_ _Why can't I reply? _She could feel her lips trembling, no sound left her mouth, and she couldn't talk or say anything. _Why do her words affect me so much? Why? If she was Lily or Gakupo I wouldn't listen to them, but hearing her say this... Why does it comfort me so much? ... It... It makes me feel at peace... But I don't want her to do this; I should be capable of taking care of myself... Of solving my problems myself, so why?_

"Luka. I don't hate you. Whatever you have done, whatever you do, whatever you will do. I don't care. I'm not going to love you any less. Luka. I love you and I'm very proud of you the way you are because I care about you."

_I love you and I'm very proud of you.  
>Because I care about you.<em>

At this, Luka broke. She cried without hesitation in Miku's arms, repeating those words once and once again in her mind.

_Why? Why her? Why those words? I... I just wanted to hear that... I thought…. After what I did… Nobody would love me. I can't tell this to Gakupo or Lily, I don't want them to feel bad for me. I know everything was started by me and that it was my fault. I thought… I didn't deserve any kind of love. I killed two people, who could be proud of me? Who could love me knowing that? If I do something bad, I deserve to be punished, and my punishment was to load with that sin. My punishment was to not feel safe wherever I am, to have control over all things, to be strong to protect everyone, to not talk so I can hurt no one. To hate me. _"Th-Thanks..." Luka sobbed. "Thanks... E-Everything I needed... It was j-just... I-I..."

"Shh... I know."

_Please... Just one more thing... Tell me one more thing... I need to also hear that... Please... Tell me that my sins..._

"Luka. Your sin..."

_That my sins are..._

"... has been forgiven long time ago."

_... forgiven..._

"You have lived loading with that sin. And listen." The younger lifted her chin to look at her eyes. Sincerely. Slowly. She said. "You don't have to load with that anymore. You don't have to hide your feelings anymore. I'm here for you." Miku lowered her head to kiss her now in possession of Luka, brooch. "Even if I'm not there physically, I'll still be there." She returned her stare to Luka.

The latter didn't make any sound or show any emotion, but the increases of her tears tell her everything. The older hugged her tightly, digging her face in her neck, crying her name repeatedly. "Miku... Miku... Miku..."

The younger felt happy. She hated seeing her telling that story, telling her life. She could see how much she has been hiding, how she had to be perfect, how guilty she felt. That's the reason she was so serious, the reason because she didn't show any feelings when they were fighting, the reason she didn't show any frustration, any emotions... She had to hide all of that so she could make people feel safe. So she could feel... Useful.  
>But now she was okay, she was releasing everything she was keeping in herself and it was all thanks to her. Miku felt very happy.<p>

She knew that too. The obligation to be perfect, the feeling of being useless, the need to protect the things she cares of... But she had Gumi and Dell. They may not show it but they were always there for her and she didn't have to show a façade every time.  
>Luka had nothing. She couldn't talk with the ones she has hurt. It wasn't right. Besides, she still thought she has killed two persons. Luka was too good even for herself.<p>

Albeit, now, the most important thing it was her friend. Miku looked down and patted her back.

For her part, Luka only felt gratitude and relief._  
>After everything I passed, after everything... Finally I met someone capable of make me feel good. Capable of making me feel like I'm special, like I am a human. Maybe, just maybe, Fairy Tales do exist in real life.<em>

* * *

><p>Next morning.<p>

Miki looked around excitedly. The wedding was going to be celebrated in the Queen's garden which was very huge. It was nine o'clock and everything was getting ready faster than she thought. All servants have awoken at six to prepare everything. Surprisingly, half an hour later, King Kaito has showed there with all his servants, ready to help. The twins also came with him but they were nowhere to be seen.

Miki sighed happily. She remembered when Kaito appeared. It was clearly he was excited and nervous. Her Queen will be very happy with him. She looked at the window which lead to Lily's bedroom. Should she wake her up? Or let her sleep until ten or so? Two hours before the wedding. Shouldn't she be already awake? If it was her to be married, she couldn't sleep. Although after the eight bottles of wine they drank last night she couldn't blame them. Probably Gakupo will be unwell too. Maybe she should have stopped them; after all, she was the only one who didn't drink. Four bottles of wine for each one was a lot, or so she thought, she didn't have much idea about the quantity of alcohol someone should drink.

She had another look around. Ah! She has to prepare the dress for Lily! And she couldn't forget the guests! They will be arriving in one hour and half or so. There was the priest too. They were supposed to send him a carriage to bring him here. She didn't have time to think about how drunken her friends were!

* * *

><p>Len watched as her sister struggled to shake the sword from up to down.<p>

"I... I wanted... pant... To learn... Fighting... Not swing swords!" Rin complained as she let fall the weapon.

"But you did want to learn fighting with a sword. If you want to use a weapon, you must know how to hold it." Miku told her. She has got up sooner than Luka who was still sleeping. When she went out, she saw all servants preparing the garden and the twins talking. Her brother was talking with other people, checking how they were doing it.  
>She had an idea as she saw how she and the twins were bothering everyone by getting in their way or things like that (although Rin and Len weren't paying attention to that and didn't feel guilty at all). She thought she could train Rin as she said her she would and now it seemed like the perfect time. Nobody used the training field which was perfect for them, although it made her feel concerned about Luka. If there weren't going to be good soldiers, better for her, less work she will have to do when the time arrives, but worse for her friend who is going to have to fight a lot of people. Heck, they don't even need an army of revolutionaries to wipe the kingdom off! Maybe they'll need two or three good warriors for fighting Noble Calm Protector and Dawn's Lookout Knight, but nothing more. The rest of soldiers were just trash.<p>

"Or is princess Rin not strong enough to lift a sword?" The older mocked.

"What? IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU GAVE ME A BAD SWORD! You'll see! I look for one good sword myself!" The blonde made her way to a shed near there where they kept some training weapons.

"Right, right..." Miku looked around. There were a few soldiers waiting for Gakupo or Luka to train them. They were also snickering a little at seeing Rin like that; they have only seen her bad part which was the one she showed whenever Lily was near. This was completely funny. "Len-kun, don't you know sword fighting?"

"Yes, I know. Why?" He replied as he sat beside a tree.

"Shouldn't you be the one teaching her? You're closer to her than me."

"Well, I can do that but she wouldn't listen to me anyway. Besides, she hates seeing me fighting, she thinks I'm going to get hurt or something."

"Hurt, huh? I kind of understand that, nobody wants their loved persons to be hurt."

"That's why I'm letting you train my sister. I can't always be by her side. We are growing and we have matters to take care of, it's probably I'll have to do more since I'm a boy."

"I see..." Miku thought a little. "Then, you can trust in me Len-kun. I'll look after your sister."

"No, no, haha. I don't want that. You'll get in more troubles than you think! It's very dangerous to be with her!"

"With who?" Rin got out of the shed wearing a wooden sword.

"Welcome back, sister! Did you find anything less heavy?" Len greeted her jokingly.

"Don't change the subject! What were you telling her about me? Whatever he was saying is all lies! I can be very kind when I want!" The girl retorted looking at Miku.

"Yes. When you want. Which is...? Never!" The boy began to laugh as did some soldiers.

"Why you-!" Rin's shoulders were very tense, her face all red, she seemed like a volcano wanting to erupt.

"Okay, okay. Let's calm ourselves a little. Did you find a good sword, Rin-chan?"

"Uhm... Er.. What? Ah, the sword... Uhh... More or less... I don't know, catch it." She threw the sword at Miku. The latter began to swing it a little.

"It's very light and you can move freely with this. I don't even feel it when I move it." She slashed the air making a wind sound that startled everyone.

"Wow! Can you make that again?" Rin asked excitedly. Len smiled and some soldiers began to stand up to get a little closer.

The tealette repeated the move again making the other girl's eyes sparkle. "Well... A real sword sounds better, I prefer them. They sound like a tornado if you make the move strong and fast enough. It's really surprising and it helps to disconcert the enemy." She glanced at Rin. "But first, you need to know how to hold a sword, if not, you can hurt yourself."

The girl nodded vigorously. "I'll train hard Miku-sensei!"

Said teenager shifted uncomfortably. "Don't call me that... Sensei is a very powerful word." She looked at other way but both twins saw her cheeks a little pink. "Just call me like if we were hanging casually."

"Who would have said that? Strong Miku HATSUNE " Len emphasized the word Hatsune meaning he was talking about her other identity, " is embarrassed to be called sensei. How funny. From someone like you I expected a more arrogant attitude."

This hit the teal-haired's nerve. "You're right. Maybe I should make you call me not sensei but master." She commented while pointing her wooden sword at Len who chuckled.

"MASTER!" Some voices shouted at her. Miku turned surprised and saw some soldiers in front of her bowing. "Please! Teach us how to fight!" One of them said.

"Wha-! What? Why?" She was perplexed by this firm attitude. Weren't they all lazy minutes ago?

"Master is very impressive. She has astonished all of us so we beg you to teach us to fight like that!" Although the soldier seemed very confident, he hasn't look at Miku's eyes not even once.

"I... I just cut the air... It isn't something amazing, a normal person can do that too. Besides, there's no difference between me training you or Kamui-san and Luka-chan, is there? I'm also younger than both of them and are you going to trust me?" The young girl frowned and arched an eyebrow. "It doesn't make sense."

"B-But..." This time, he looked anxiously at her eyes. The others were murmuring things she wasn't interested of.

Miku got an idea. This was perfect to low their spirits "Aren't you all being hypocrite? You don't like how Shion-san and Luka-chan train you but here you are, asking a younger girl to teach you. Isn't it your entire fault? Now you want to learn because you have seen the results, but if you don't see them directly you don't want to do it. You don't believe in your kingdom nor in your Queen so why is that you are here? Why don't you go to a farm and look after the animals, or take care over the house, I'm sure your wives are much more useful than you. Ah, no, I'm sorry. How can people like you who don't have anything to live for have a wife? Persons like you deserve nothing. And now, don't get all angry at me saying me you are going to show me how strong or cool you are. You should have done that before, in front of your true teachers, not in front of me."

Everyone was left flabbergasted while Miku only passed her hair behind her ear, looked at the soldiers disdainfully and turned to return with her classes with Rin. The latter girl's expression, although it was surprised, it kept that admiration sparkle from before but much more intensified. Len also was amazed seeing this part of her. How can someone who has such a beautiful voice and whose face was so childish capable of changing to some unpleasant horrible unfriendly person? No wonder Rin held so much admiration.

"Rin-chan, let's continue until eleven so we can shower and get dressed in time, okay?" The blonde nodded enthusiastically.

"Y-YOU WHORE!" Someone from behind her shouted. The man caught a spear and dashed towards the older girl.

Miku turned slightly to see him run but didn't make as if to stop him. Len and Rin were scared, even though they knew what their assassin friend could do, it was still frightening seeing someone trying to kill her.

Suddenly, just a few centimeters for the spear to touch her face, a high-pitched sound echoed. A rapier was stopping the spear to hurt anybody.

The teal-haired eyes widened an instant, before getting back to an indifferent expression. _This rapier can only belong to one person._

"You, soldier! What do you think you're doing hurting a woman?" _Dawn's Lookout Knight._ Miku frowned. She liked Luka, but seeing her holding a weapon... She had a strong impulse to fight her, to challenge her and look who was better.

"M-Megurine-sense! I-I... I w-was jus-just-!" The man backed slightly, releasing the spear and shivering under the cold stare of his teacher.

"And what are you rest doing without stopping him? Look." She said before anyone could answer. "I don't care who has the fault or who has begun the fight. Shion here is a guest and the sister of your future king so start to respect her!" She gazed at everyone, one by one, until she spoke again. "Now, run. I want you to give 10 laps to the castle. When you finish, do 500 star jumps, 200 push-ups, 300 sit-ups, 300 leg raises and 400 squats. Everything without rest. AND I WANT TO HEAR NO COMPLAINS! I don't care if you miss the wedding. Also, tell the ones who aren't here and should be here to do twice as I ordered."

It seemed they were going to throw the towel when someone said. "I'M NOT GOING TO BE IN A FARM LOOKING AFTER THE ANIMALS OR TAKING CARE OVER THE HOUSE! I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU, SHION MIKU-SAN, THAT I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! JUST SEE, I'LL DO EVERYTHING MEGURINE-SENSEI HAS ORDERED!" Everybody else seemed to gain confidence and began to stand up, shout and run.

The sub-captain was taken aback, but she was more than satisfied. When the soldiers were gone, she looked at Miku to be grateful to her for whatever she has done to make her soldiers all confident. However, she stopped when she saw the frown and the angry look on the smaller's face.

"Miku-chan, is something the matter?" Her frown deepened even more, and then, the girl gave her back to her. "Miku-chan, what is the matter?" The older was clearly afraid of having done something to upset her.

Len understood the teal-haired girl was upset at the knight for making her plot go wrong. Rin, for her part, didn't catch what was going on.

_How dare she ruin everything? I don't even need someone to protect me from the spear. Why does she appear now? Couldn't she just stay slept in her room?  
>'Don't lie; you're a little happy she's here.'<br>Shut up, Kumi!  
>'Kumi?'<br>From now on that's going to be your name. It confuses calling you me because you're me and I calling me I because I am me. Changing the topic, why does she have to unsheathe her sword? It makes me remember that other part of her. That justice hero she claims to be... She knows nothing about real life.  
>'So the same could be applied to you.'<br>_Miku growled.

In a desperate attempt to gain her attention, the sub-captain embraced her from behind. "Please, tell me what's wrong..."

The pink-haired girl still had the rapier in her hands and Miku touched it. _The same weapon that tries to kill me is here, in front of me, proclaiming it's going to protect me. How should I respond when whenever I see her holding her weapon I want to kill her? It feels weird seeing her like this and not trying to hurt me. What should I do?_

When Miku touched carefully her weapon, Luka thought she caught what was wrong with the girl. "You... You don't like seeing me holding a weapon?" The tealette turned curiously. "I know. Nobody likes seeing the persons they care to have a weapon because they know they'll have to use it. Don't worry. I won't be hurt."

The rest blinked a few times. Len and Rin looked at each other and Miku's mouth opened and closed not knowing what to say. "Uhm... Yes... Er... I... I promised to train Rin so we are going to a more isolated place, okay? It's embarrassing to be seen, hehe..." The murderess rubbed the back of her head, questioning herself if Luka would believe or not that.

Said woman frowned a little but let it go. "All right. Just make sure to be in time for the wedding." Just when the smaller was going to take a step, the pink-haired girl gave her a peck on her temple. Miku blushed while Rin whistle.

"Let's go!" The assassin cried with a high-pitched voice, signaling the twins to follow her. She didn't look at Luka afraid of her seeing her red cheeks.

"How cute." Luka said as she saw them leave.

* * *

><p><em>Half past ten. Now, I should wake her Highness. She needs to take a bath and prepare her dress... But after I went to Gakupo-san's room I don't think Lily's condition is any better. <em>Miki took a deep breath. _I hope she's okay._ And knocked the door.  
>No answer.<p>

"Hum... Lily? Are you there?" The little one stuck her head in the room. She saw the red bed and the Queen snuggling into the blankets. "..." She approached her. "Lily..." She shook her a little. "Queen..." More shakes. "Queen Lily, you have to get up!" Said person groaned and curled up more under the sheets. "Lily! You are going to get married!" Cried Miki as she tried to pull the sheets Lily was holding tightly.

Suddenly, the woman seemed to awake as she sat up. "Tomorrow is not your birthday, Gakupo. Even if it were to be, I'm not giving you an eggplant." Her hair was a mess and her eyes were half-closed. Then, said this, she closed her eyes and returned to lay on the bed with a soft thump.

The red-haired girl sweat dropped. _This is going to be a long morning...,_ she thought.

* * *

><p>All the guests were already gathered in the garden. They didn't have any kind of communication with the engaged pair or their friends. The King and the Queen were preparing themselves and their friends were: Gakupo in the bed, he didn't seem capable of moving; Miku, Rin and Len were training and then they went to prepare themselves, the same with Luka, Miki was helping Lily and Miku united them as she was the bridesmaid, the soldiers were still running around the castle... In short, every person in the castle was busy.<p>

They took their seats, awaiting the engaged. The priest was ready in the center. Surprisingly, nor Rin or Len were there standing. There were some whispers about them and how disrespectful was to not be there. Also, it was because there was no family there. Lily was only child and her parents were dead, the same with Kaito. There were no uncles, aunts, fathers, mothers, cousins...

The piano began to sound. The King made his entrance with Rin holding his arm. Everyone's eyes widened, wasn't Megurine Luka supposed to be doing that? Kaito stood in front of the priest, waiting for Lily.

The Queen also began to come; she was being accompanied by Miki and Len. Where was the little sister of King Kaito? Everyone thought both Luka and Miku were somewhere together as they saw the behavior the knight showed towards Miku at the party. That maybe Gakupo was looking for them, even fighting Miku at this moment. In short, they were making up romantic novels. It was difficult to describe what was more interesting, the wedding or the trio.

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted..."_

* * *

><p>Miku, wearing her guild coat, hid behind the wall peeking a little from the corner. <em>So that girl with white hair is a spy, huh?<em> _Onii-chan told me he saw someone who was supposed to be in Meiko's side here so... Should I get rid of her? _She frowned a little. _She seems familiar... Did I see her before? ... Whatever. Better to do this fast before the __wedding end. _Silently, Miku put out her gun, aimed at her back and-

* * *

><p><em>The priest turned to the girl<em>._"Lily, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"_

_The woman was smiling, her look confident as she say these words."I will." _

_After hearing her, the priest nodded and turned to the king. "Kaito, __will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"_

_There was no turn back; he didn't want to turn back. He was going to share his life with Lily and that was all that mattered at the moment. "I will."_

_"Will all of you witnessing..."_

* * *

><p>"Finally..."<p>

The murderess looked back at the one person who deflected her bullet. Both her hands where pinned on her head.

"Finally I caught you unprepared."

Miku's eyes widened. _No... No... No. No. No, no, no... __Please, no!_

"I knew escorting Yowane-san was a good idea." The knight chuckled a little, both her hands holding the assassin's. "What a chance to take action, the wedding, huh? I imagine a monster like you doesn't care about others feelings, am I wrong?"

"Megurine-san!" The white-haired girl turned, her red eyes surprised. "What are you doin-"

"Silence!" Luka shouted. Her eyes had a murderous glint, her smirk was mischievous and she didn't seem to think in anything more than her opponent. "I want to enjoy this moment."

For the first time since she became a mercenary, Miku was scared. _She's going to find out... She's going to know who I am. She's going to hate me. _Unseen by Luka, the assassin's legs were trembling and she couldn't move her body even if she wanted to.

"You, who goes through life killing people..."

* * *

><p><em>Kaito faced Lily and held her hands. "In the Name of God, I, Kaito, take you, Lily, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."<em>

* * *

><p>"... It's time to see who you really are." Luka's hand was on her hood.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Then, it was the woman's turn. "In the Name of God, I, Lily, take you, Kaito, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."<em>

_They loosed their hands and the priest talked again._

* * *

><p>Her body stiffened but didn't react. <em>Why in a time like this?<em> Miku was feeling how the taller's hand was on her hood.

* * *

><p><em>"Bless, O Lord, this ring to be a sign of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen. "<em>

_The giver placed the ring on the ring-finger of the other's hand and says _

_"Lily, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit" _

_"BLESS, O Lord, this Ring, that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in thy peace, and continue in they favour, unto their life's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen. Let us pray."_

* * *

><p>Luka put off the hood. "A mask? I knew it was strange not to be able to look at your face no matter what did I do..." She let the hood and put her thumb inside the mask to push it up.<p>

Suddenly, Miku regained her strength. She kicked the knight on the stomach and jumped beside her, the gun in her hand, aiming at her. They looked at each other in the eyes. Not knowing what to do now the younger put on her hood again but-

* * *

><p><em>"For as much as Kaito and Lily have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and there to have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. "<em>

_Clasps sounded everywhere; all of the espectators were cheering the couple. The Queen was almost crying and Kaito had a big smile on his face._

_**They have just been married.**__  
><em>  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>"M-Mi...Miku-chan..."<p>

-she felt no mask. She now understood why the pink-haired girl was looking at her like that, why her beloved one was shivering like that, why she looked so confused...

She had to improvise. "You're right." She knew she was going to break everything. She knew her next words will hurt Luka... and herself. Albeit, she had to do this for her, Luka didn't have to be related with her. "I'm not who you thought I was. I'm not a good person. I make children cry. I break families. I only worry about money. I... kill people..." She closed her eyes a few seconds and opened them again. "Did you really though fairy tales existed? I am not a blue prince in shining armor. I am a murderess. I am a mercenary. I am Moon's Cold Killer." She didn't stop aiming at Luka, her expression blank and her voice cold.

_Sorry, Luka... Everything is over..._

* * *

><p>This was longer than I thought... I'm not very happy with the result, I think I can make a better work. However, I also think I have made you wait a lot XD<br>I don't like the scene between Luka and Miku... I like fluffy things albeit I can't make things fluffy, they seem forced... I wanted them to share a peace beautiful moment before well... In short, release hell.

I like to add I have no idea about weddings. I have never been in one and as I'm not English I don't know how the priest says the vows in English (there are little differences between some words and that, but the message is the same) so I searched it on the Internet XD If something is wrong don't doubt and tell me.

I'll try to make the next chapter better, I promise. For the moment, tell me what do you think ;)


	7. Corruption

Hello everyone! This is the next chapter and I hope all of you enjoiy it.

I was thinking a little and I think the lenght of the stories will be from now on around 10,000 words more or less because I've seen how long was Fairy Tale and I think I should make chapters about the same size. Also, so I can update sooner.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vocaloid

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Corruption<strong>

"Congratulations!" Kaito turned surprised to see a woman with red hair and two drills locks one her hair. She was accompanied by another woman with silver hair and red eyes.

"Kasane-san! Sukone-san!" Exclaimed her now wife Lily. "Long time no see! How are you doing?"

"We're fine, right, Scottei?" Teto asked with a smile on her face. "Teto! I told you not to call me like that! At least, not when there are a lot of people! What are the subordinates going to think of us?"

"Huh? You talk as if they have something good to think about you." Although the red-haired woman was insulting her, she still had the smile on her face.

The Queen was happy at seeing her old friends but saw Kaito's confused face. "Ah! I haven't introduced them to you yet. These are Kasane Teto-san and Sukone Tei-san. They are my best ministers and they are in charge of govern the west and east side of the country. As you know, I'm only one person and I can't be responsible for everything alone."

"Nice to meet you, Shion-dono." Teto shook her hand with him. Then, she let space for her friend to shake his hand as well. "It's an honor to meet you, King Shion."

"Oh, no. The honor is mine. However, how come I didn't know anything about this, Lily-chan?"

"Now you say it, I don't know. Maybe people are not interested in that." The Queen shrugged her shoulders.

"Or maybe they don't want to be known." A voice said from behind. They all turned when-

"Hatsune!" Sukone cried while grabbing the shoulders straps of her dress. The teal haired girl was lifted; her feet didn't touch the ground.

"Hi. How are you, Tei-sensei? Oh, and Teto-san is here too." Miku added keeping her smile.

Lily was surprised. "Eh? Do you know them?" "More or less. I wouldn't know how to explain it." "Why?" "... Well..."

Before she could say anything more, the silver-haired girl pushed her and went away. Miku fell on the ground soundly. She was later helped by Teto. "Wow, it seems she hates you more and more every day. Don't you think so," She pulled her a little to whisper in her ear. "...Moon's Cold Killer?"

The assassin pouted as if the other woman hasn't said anything about her nickname. "I still don't understand why she makes such a fuss about it... I haven't done anything bad."

"You talk as if what you usually do is something good." The smile on the red-haired was still there, even bigger than before. However, it could be felt some kind of tension in the air.

"And what you do is something good? Minister Kasane?" This time, Teto frowned. "Watch out with what you said. You can win not so good friends with those... affirmations..."

"I was implying nothing. I don't know what you are talking about." Miku glared dangerously at the woman. Suddenly, the expression on Teto's face was replaced by a true happy face. "I really like you. As sister of King Kaito, wouldn't you like to work with me to protect the country? After all; we are the same."

Miku knew what she meant. Corruption, kills, lies, blood... Those words meant nothing as long as the achieved what they wanted. However, the teal-haired girl didn't know the true intentions of the minister. Did she want power? Money? Revenge?

"Well... I shall go and look for Scottei, that girl can do reckless things when she's angry, and we don't want that, right? See you later." Teto said goodbye and disappeared between the people.

"And... When did you say you meet them?" Lily asked curiously. "Long, long story. I'll tell some other moment, I'm kind of tired." She said a little depressed.

"Did something happen?" Kaito frowned. He was the one who said her to follow that spy and it seemed things didn't go well. He didn't want his little sister to be sad because of him.

"N-Nothing." She shook her head furiously. "I'm going to rest a little. Don't worry, it'll be five minutes. Haha, I came running that's why I'm tired." Miku went away without letting them reply her.

_That's right! I have more things to worry than Luka and that she's angry at me, and that the reason she's angry it's because I lied to her, and that I'm a murderess while she's a justice hero and-  
>- Cut it out, Miku! I know you love Luka and all but the problem, in this instant, is those two ministers! You should found them. -<br>Kumi? I don't understand... They are working more or less with us.  
>- I am you. I know I don't trust them so YOU also don't trust them. -<br>Whatever, I'm going to sleep. I can see that later. And one more thing, I HATE LUKA. I feel nothing more that hatred and anger.  
>- Puff... You aren't realizing it yet... Before I let you do whatever you want, think about something. You hate her so much because she is important to you. Remember what you told her? Everything. You were only thinking about her safety, about what is the best for her, nothing more. You don't hate her; it's more like you WANT to hate her. And the worse is that you know it. I am you.<br>_Miku tsked. _Can you stop with that 'I am you' thing? You're getting me on my nerves. Whatever, let me rest a moment.  
>- <em>_… But on the other hand… Still…. You… Also enjoyed it… Seeing her crumble… Maybe, not at the beginning, but when it continued… You… Every evil smirk was… True.  
>…. <em>_I know... I'm horrible, am I not? Perhaps is it this what they call sick love? _

…

Miku sat supporting her back with a tree. She looked upwards to see Luka's window. Unconsciously, she had walked searching for something that remembered her to Luka, which could tell her she was okay; and she was now in front of her window. The girl sighed. "Luka-chan..."

* * *

><p>-FLASHBACK-<p>

_"I am Moon's Cold Killer." The look on the assassin was blank, expressionless. "What... What is that supposed to mean? M-Miku-chan?" The pinkette tried to reach for her but she was pushed away.  
>"Don't you understand it? I am a murderess! The person you were so friend with is no more here! She's wasn't even real! Nothing more than an illusion!"<em>

_"M-Miku-chan? Why... Why are y-you telling me t-this? D-Did something happen?" Luka was stuttering and shivering, not wanting to believe what she was saying. Miku wasn't a person to make such jokes, right?_

_"Agh! How can you be so stupid? I am a mercenary! Would a lovely friend of yours do this?" The teal-haired girl shot at Haku's leg. The woman fell with a cry while hugging her wounded leg._

_"Miku!" Luka scolded her and ran beside Haku to treat her injury. She put off her jacket to stop the hemorrhage. She knew she had to take out the bullet but it was very deep and she didn't want to infect her or open more the wound. "Miku-chan we have to-!"_

_She turned and right in front of her was Miku pointing at her with her gun. "The next one is going to be your head." Luka's eyes widened. "M-Miku-ch..." She was cut off when she stared at the gun, dark blue as the night sky. She looked again at Haku's injury. Even though it was deep, there could be seen a shiny thing, it was the white bullet. Then, she remembered what they said about that weapon and that murderess._

_"A gun as unique as the dark night sky. The stars on it only pay attention to the moon's desires.  
>Thus, shooting stars are nothing more than wishes the moon has made.<br>Don't wish, don't believe, fate's already been decided by the moon."_

_"Moon's Cold Killer..." This time, the kinght's words were filled with venom. Suddenly, as it to confirm her suspects, sounds from the wedding could be heard everywhere, it was people cheering, clasping and laughing. Both of them didn't pay them attention though.  
>"You..." This seemed to satisfy the assassin who smirked. "Yes?" Luka frowned angrily. "Everything I said to you..."<em>

_"That, huh? Who would have thought...? Powerful hero Dawn's Lookout Knight responsible of the death of Kagamine's parents, old sovereign of this kingdom. You… Are not different from me, are you?" The assassin arched an eyebrow, a playful smirk on her face. For her expression, it seemed she enjoyed seeing her enemy mad._

"_Don't you dare compare me with you! I'm not a monster! If you say something like that again-!"_

"_What are you going to do? You are caught between the devil and the deep blue sea. If you move, I kill the woman, if you don't move, I kill you." She pointed out while moving in circles her gun, never leaving to aim. "It seems it was ME the one who caught you unprepared and not the other way around. Well? What are you going to do now? I'll be good and leave you thirty seconds to think. I advice you I have fast reflexes so don't try anything weird."_

_Luka froze for a second and looked at Haku. She knew that assassin was capable of killing her without remorse but she couldn't let herself be killed. She still didn't understand it. How could Miku be that mercenary without feelings? It didn't fit, albeit when she saw her gaze… "How… How can do this in your brother's wedding? Because he's really your brother or were you lying there too?"_

_Miku realized that, as if she forgot about the marriage. "Uh…" She recovered quickly though. "No. He's my brother. But he knows nothing about this… He has no fault in this…" She was frowning and Luka could tell she was truly worried about her doing anything to him. "Ah! That's right! I didn't bring a wedding present for them." She looked down at both women. "I'll let you live as a present to Queen Lily. Just this time, next time I'll kill you without doubts." She whispered while hiding her gun. "See you later, Lu-ka-chan."_

- END OF FLASHBACKS-

Luka sighed exasperated. She had carried Haku to the infirmary a while ago. She left the room quickly, not paying any attention to whatever the doctor was saying about the injury. She reached her room, lied on the bed and buried her face in the pillow. She couldn't stop thinking about Miku, or Moon's cold Killer as she had revealed moments ago.

However, rather than questioning if what the girl has said was true she was thinking in what she must do now.

_I have to execute her. She… She was lying all the time! She isn't a being who deserves to be called human. She has listened to my most intimates and painful memories and still, she has the nerve to face me without shame, without guilt! She could have killed Haku or me if she wanted to… I was completely at the mercy of her… How could I be so absentminded? Gakupo was warning me and I didn't listen._

_She's a plague who has to disappear; a cockroach which has to be crushed, trash that has to be burnt… She's everything the world does not need! She is-_

Luka stopped her thought when she touched the stone on her neck. She remembered the smile Miku wore when she talked about it, when she talked about what her mother used to say. Looking back, it didn't fit Miku being an assassin. The way she talked, the way she smiled so tenderly… It didn't make sense. However, she has seen how she shot Haku, she has seen that playful evil smirk of hers, and she has seen her fighting skills… It was confusing her thinking about that. For other part, perhaps that was also a play she has put. It could also be possible knowing the strategies Death Messenger tended to use; it wouldn't be wonder someone as famed as Moon's Cold Killer could make such a performance. After all, mercenaries only worried about money and themselves. They had nothing more to live for; they were scum she had to exterminate…

_She had lied to me…  
>She had made fun of me…<br>She had used me…  
>She has played with me, my feelings…<br>She…, was really going to kill me._

And exterminate will be what she was going to do. She had to kill her, for people's safety, for everyone's happiness, for people who had to cry having seen their loved ones die…, for her own selfishness revenge.

More confident than ever, she opened her window to see how the party was going. Lily will probably be worried seeing none of her friends with her. What she didn't expect was the center of all her nightmares there, opposite her, sleeping peacefully.

She felt instantly the need to make her pay, to make her understand the good ones always win. She searched for a gun inside her drawer although she didn't like them. For her it was a weapon for cowards who didn't want to be in the battlefront and preferred to stay behind 'covering' their backs. That made her reflects it a little. Wouldn't that mean she really might be just like her? Wouldn't it be more honorable to face her directly rather than shot her while she sleeps? Would she shot someone who is defenseless?

"_You… Are not different from me, are you?__"_

No, she was different from her. She wasn't going to use her same methods. She was going to prove she was better than her, both skillfully and morally. She was going to make her ate dust. She leaned again out of the window to see her being startled from some strange woman with black hair and pigtails. She frowned not knowing exactly why. She felt pricks on her chest as she looked at that woman giving a little peck on Miku's cheek.

It seemed she was staring too intensely because the murderess looked upwards. Their gazes met and Luka's frown deepened. She shut the window immediately with a loud sound making the stranger turn.

"Who was that, Miku-chan?" Asked the woman.

"Who? That? Was there someone?" The murderess replied sleepy. "Uh... Eh... Ah! Ruko-san! Is it you?" She was surprised.

"Miku-chan! Didn't you recognize me until now? I even gave you a kiss!"

"You did?" The smaller titled her head. "I did. Good God, Miku-chan. I could have been a rapist and you still wouldn't know who I am. Imagine what kind of things he could do to you... Scary!" The girl named Ruko scolded her.

"But it was my sleepy-time!" Miku pouted like a child. "Who in the world sleeps at 2 PM?" The taller arched an eyebrow.

"An assassin who work at night?" Ruko sighed at her reply. "Whatever. What are you doing here? Did you slip in? It isn't like you... You are lucky the soldiers are running around the castle, I think, if not they are in the training field."

"No! How could you think that of me! I was invited by the Queen herself! Although... It's for work." The look on Miku told her to explain. "Queen Lily has hired me to work for her, you know, making weapons. With the condition I won't work for anybody, that includes you, Dell-san and Gumi... In exchange " She hurried to say before the teal-haired girl could say anything. " she'll give the medicine for my father. He has been sick for a week now and it seems his only cure is a medicinal plant which only grows in this country."

The smaller didn't say anything. "Please, Miku-chan! Don't be angry! I've already send stocks enough for you and your guild! He's my father! I have to save him! You-" She was cut by Miku.

"-can't understand it."

The dark-haired girl shut instantly knowing the other girl has been with Dell since she was found with Gumi at the age of six. She only knows survival and a little more like comradeship. It was different the feelings someone has for his parents than for his friends. The difference wasn't something she could explain, you just have to live it.

Feeling the need to change the topic, Ruko spoke again. "I'm hungry~! Where's the food, Miku-chan? How can I be in a party without food? I'm going to starve to death!"

Said person smiled again. _It's so easy to distract her~_, thought Ruko. "Ruko-san, I may be bad-mannered by sleeping in a wedding, but you're worse! Coming only for the food, you're so selfish."

"C'mon, if they are going to put me conditions the least I can do is take advantage of them!" The taller affirmed proudly while helping the younger to stand up. "Maybe we can steal a little for the poor."

"Hey. I'm a mercenary, not Robin Hood."

* * *

><p>"Ahhh! I want to cut the cake!" Lily cried while biting the tablecloth. "Then do it, my love." Her husband encouraged her.<p>

"But I want to cut it with Gakkun and Lucchan present!"

"Gakkun and Lucchan?" Teto asked who was sit next to Lily and in front of her was Tei. They had managed to calm her down and now they sat close to the royal couple because those places where for Miku, Luka and Gakupo but they weren't there. Also, Len and Rin were eating opposite Kaito and the empty seat without saying a word.

"It's Lily's nickname for Gakupo and Luka." Kaito clarified.

"Kaito, is Miku-nee going to come?" Rin asked sadly, she didn't want to be with her half-sister or with Kaito, she wanted to be with her. This made Lily and Len sad seeing her a little down. In a few days she had grown very attached to Miku and though she has seen her this morning, she still wanted to pass time with her.

"I'm sure of it. Miku isn't someone to miss this kind of events. Overall, if there's something with leeks, which I made sure a cake was made of them." The King smiled at the girl.

"Leek cake? Really?" His wife couldn't help but seem a little sickened imagining what kind of cake it could be. "Hey, it isn't that bad! Besides, you aren't going to eat it..." Her husband murmured.

"Uhh... There's going to be a lot of cake uneaten... First our one, then your sister's one... Also, I ordered to prepare special plates for Gakupo and Luka. Marriages are such a waste of money and time." Lily sighed dramatically.

"I think that's the point in a wedding." Teto laughed supporting what her Queen said.

"What point?" A man asked and they all turned.

"Gakkun! I thought you were having a hangover!" The wife cried excitedly.

"Nothing our nurse can't cure. However, " He got closer her ear to whisper. " Yowane-san is there. I don't know what happened but she had a bullet shot in her leg. Do you know anything?"

The blonde went a little pale. "I send Luka minutes ago to go with her... Do you think she-?" "No, it can't be. The nurse said she brought Yowane-san and that she was in a perfect state. Perhaps this has something to do with the mysterious Death Messenger's spy we have around here."

"So... Why is the cake still uncut?" They all looked up to see Luka standing in front of them with an indifferent face. "I thought you were going to eat like a horse, Lily." Everyone except said person laughed. "Why you-! Then you'll see, I'm going to cut that cake but from now on I'm not going to eat anything!"

Luka smirked and Lily frowned. She may have replied to continue the joke but she knew better. Whenever her childhood friend began with sarcastic comments it was because something was bothering her. And by the looks of it, this time it was something big. She'll have to ask later.

"Okay, everyone! Let's eat that immense cake!" Kaito shouted.

"I'll pass." Rin cut while standing up of her seat. "Me too." Her brother followed her quickly.

All of them stared as they leave. "What was that?" Teto was the first to talk. The Queen didn't say anything and started to walk again. "Some things never change." Tei commented in a low tone.

* * *

><p>"Rin! Rin! What's the matter?" Len began to ask when he was sure nobody would hear them. When he didn't get any answer, he caught her arm and pulled hard of her. "Just tell me!"<p>

She shook her arm and didn't look at him. "I don't know, okay? It.. It just feels weird... I like her a lot! She's like a sister to me and when she's not here I-"

Len grabbed her shoulders and their stares met. "Like a sister! Do you notice what you are saying? It's seems for me you are trying to replace Lily with Miku-san!"

"What? Len! How can you tell me that! I'll never do that! Maybe it's you the one who's trying to replace her!" She snapped at his brother.

"Rin! Stop it, you're saying nonsense! I'm trying to make you realize you're exaggerating. I understand you are fond of her but she is a murderess you've just met." He said seriously.

"What do you mean with that? You yourself said she was a good person!" The girl frowned.

"I know, and she really is. But tell me, how long will this last? A month, after that they're going to attack, we'll win or lose, whatever is the result, they'll disappear from our lives. I don't say you can't be her friend, what I meant is you should treat her like any other servant because that's what she is." Rin stepped back.

"Who are you? My brother wouldn't tell me something like that!" She removed his hands from her. "How am I going to treat her like that? She's different! She is…" Her voice trailed off, a seconds of silence passed.

"See? You don't even know her enough." Len still tried to convince her. "Still, I can know her! You said it, I have a month, and I'm going to be friend of hers because she's going to be my new big sister!" Rin ran away the place without looking back. Len didn't follow watching her leave, his expression hurt.

"Oh, my, she was very angry, wasn't she?" The boy turned to see the minister Kasane. "New big sister did she say? That girl has a problem…"

"What do you want?" He asked bitterly. "Nothing, I was making sure you were all right." She replied simply.

"I did as you wanted, now leave me alone and do as you promised! You…"

"…Should follow the plan as it was told. Don't worry. I think this will satisfy me enough, for the moment." She added a little lowly.

"What? For the moment?" He seemed to jump at her at any moment but managed to stay calm. "What are you going to achieve doing this? What is what you want?"

"Who knows? Making her realize? Fame? Power? Destroy a sibling relationship? So many questions and no answers at all." She affirmed while turning and going away.

"What do you have against us and Miku-san?" He cried desperately wanting a reply. The woman turned again, this time more serious. "From Miku-san I want nothing. In fact, I hold a great respect and a deep admiration for her. However, from you two… I can't say the same thing. What I want from you is a secret and that's all. I have finished talking with you so I'll take my leave." Teto went away leaving Len astonished.

_How I am going to work with her if she has something against us? Still, she's an important and essential part in our plan. Her position can determine our war. I must keep an eye on her… If she dares to do something to Rin I'll kill her… _Len walked back to the party determined to find out Teto's plot.

* * *

><p>'<em>She's going to be my new big sister'… Did I say that? Wasn't that proof enough he was right?<em>

Rin looked down as she walked along the walls of the castle. _I don't miss my sister, do I? I'd rather prefer to have Miku-nee as my sister than Lily but I wouldn't replace her for anything in the world. It is true Lily has been a mother to me whenever my own was working…, or raising my brother. I know my mother loved us… But Len, as a boy, was preferred to be educated before me. Our mother had a strange manner to show her love, whenever she was with us she seemed scared or afraid of something. She was hiding something… And that's when Lily appeared._

_A real mother who truly loved me and wasn't afraid of show with; a role model for me. Just like… Miku-nee…_ Her eyes widened at her realization. "Oops." She shook her head furiously._ No, no, get a hold on yourself, Rin! She isn't a replace for Lily, she's just a mercenary; and my friend. Len was just messing with me. I know he's the jealous type and I'm sure he wanted to spend time with me but I was thinking in Miku-nee._

_Of course, how can I not think in her when she burst in my room, told me there was a change of plans I have to notify Lily that she couldn't make it in time because she has to deal with some dangerous spy and began to explain me everything I have to do because I was going to replace her. I was worried! She blurted all that out in an instant, I couldn't think in everything at all._

_Well, there's no point in thinking about what Len said. I'll do whatever I want! As I always do!_

She looked up to see Miki talking with a girl in front of a kitchen. This was one of the kitchens they were using to make the food, one of the furthest away but also one of the best as it have all the best cooking utensils and was near the stock of food.

"Miki!" She shouted attracting her attention. "Who's this?" Rin pointed at the other girl. She had green hair and goggles on her head.

"Her name is Gumi Megpoid. She was prowling around her." "Hey! I was looking for something! Don't get me wrong!" The green-haired girl added while turning her face to Rin.

"I supposed she was hungry so I lead her here." Miki said proudly as because she had done something very good.

"Okay. Here's my second question, why is she wearing an apron?" The blond asked looking the woman from head to foot. "Food isn't free! We're short-staffed and she needs food. It's to kill two birds with one stone! Oh, wait. You can't go with those goggles, it doesn't suit you. Here." She put off her goggles and put on a maid's cap in its place. "All better!"

"Eh! Give me that back!" Gumi shouted while trying to take her goggles from her which was a little ridiculous supposing the green-haired girl was taller and stronger but didn't manage to catch her goggles from the servant's hands.

"Not until you finish your job! Start working right now so we can end this quickly!" She ordered authoritarian. Gumi sighed while entering the kitchen. "Oh my God! There's a lot of food! I'm not going to carry all of that!"

The red-headed girl rolled her eyes and got in with Rin following curiously. "Of course not, you dummy!" She smacked her head from behind. "You're going to take those." She signaled two big plates, one with a large tuna and another full of eggplants. "It seems our heroes have arrived and Lily wants to give them their reward for the hard work."

"Right, right..." Gumi sighed, resigned to her fate. She took the plates and Miki took other ones. "Wait. When was I going to eat?" The green-haired girl asked forgetting for what she was there.

"Later, later. Everything at its own pace." The little girl replied calmly, like a mother treating her child. Rin chuckled and followed them, she wasn't going anywhere in particular after all.

* * *

><p>"Miku! Over here!" Kaito shouted when he saw his sister approach the tables. They were standing around the table with the cake and Lily was with the knife on her hand.<p>

"Hey! Miku! Hurry up! Kaito-kun and I are going to slice the cake!" Lily added.

The tealette's and the pinkette's gazes met telling nothing and a lot of things at the same time. Then, Luka's stare went down, to the holding hands of Miku and Ruko. A glint of jealousy could be seen on her eyes but it go unnoticed by everyone, including her enemy.

Luka decided to ignore the feeling. "Lily, are you sure you can cope with no eating anything? Your drool is falling from your mouth." She said smirking.

"Shut up, Luka! You're just jealous I can keep my form without making exercise. I was blessed by God." The Queen replied cockily.

"Uhh~!" Teto and Gakupo said. The sub-captain's eyes widened but she was smiling impressed.

"Well, let's cut the ca-" She turned to see half the cake sliced "Kaito? And Miku? What the-?"

"You were being slow and we're hungry." The King answered with his mouth full, his sister next to him doing the same. Ruko sat besides Miku holding her giggle, both siblings seemed to come out from some prison and they haven't eaten in years.

"What did you put in it? It's delicious~!" Miku exclaimed.

"Ahh! You, both of you! Stop it! That's MY CAKE!" Lily yelled angrily trying to steal their plates which didn't have any cake left. "Buah!" She was having a tantrum and while Gakupo and Luka tried to calm her, the rest was laughing animatedly.

"What's up in here?" Rin appeared from nowhere curious about the laughs. "Rin!" Len shouted happily and dashed to hug her. He was in good mood and it infected her.

"Excuse me! But this is kind of heavy!" Rin and Len turned to said voice. Miku also looked while trying to sneak more cake away. When she saw who it was she stood up immediately.

The green-haired girl froze and almost dropped the food. Cold sweat began to slide from her forehead as they looked intensely in each other's eyes. This attracted everyone's attention.

Tei dug her face in her hands. "And these two people are with Dell... Oh God grief..." She whispered exasperated. Teto giggled beside her. "He sure has to have a lot of fun." The silver-haired girl grew serious. "He's an assassin; I don't know what is he doing with them." The red-haired woman shrugged her shoulders and stared at the girls again. "So that's the other girl who makes Death Messengers..."

"Don't forget about Neru." Her companion added lowly. The minister smiled. "I really do want to meet the whole team. It's a curious one compared to the others..." "If Dell is with them of course it is interesting." Tei told her dreamily.

Luka, although she was holding Lily's arms, was trying to listen to their conversation. Her best friend has told her Miku knew ministers Kasane and Sukone. She didn't have any doubts, they should know about her identity. The same with the dark-haired girl over there. However, she didn't feel capable of telling this to Lily or Gakupo... She preferred to ask Miku, she preferred to think this was something between the two of them because it WAS something between only the two of them.

She frowned a little, after all, she hadn't noticed she knew nothing about the teenager. "Miku..." Her gaze fixed on her.

Gakupo was hurt to hear the girl's name again pronounced by the woman she was so in love. Maybe, they really weren't made to be with each other; perhaps being in love with her was no more than a mistake.

"Hahaha!" Miku broke the silence rubbing her head. "Oh my, I thought you were an old friend of mine. That's why I was staring at you. I apologize for my rudeness. That woman is a bit of an idiot and I was almost going to hit you confusing you for her. I'm very sorry." She hid her head in her shoulders while smiling.

Gumi gulped. That smile was one which promised hell. Better not to mess this more than it was and play along. "It's fine, Miss. I'm new here. The red-haired girl named Miki offered me to work here and I couldn't deny it. It's okay, really."

"Yes? And why may that reason be that you have to work for her, huh?" Miku was clearly looking for answers.

The teal-haired girl was hit on her head by her brother. "Miku! That's impolite!" He scolded. Miku averted her gaze, she knew her guild friend was laughing hard inside.

She swallowed her pride and bowed. "Forgive me for my manners eh..." "Megpoid, Gumi Megpoid." She corrected with a malicious smirk.

"Forgive my manners Megpoid-san. This won't happen again." A vein was throbbing visibly on her head.

Tei, Teto and Ruko, who were the only ones who knew about their identities couldn't help but chuckle a little. The sniper was taking a lot of advantage of this situation.

Luka didn't miss this. _Who have these three to do with Miku? And it seems the green-haired wannabe maid is related too_. _Just who you are Miku? You can't only be an ordinary mercenary. There has to be more. Why do you know so many people? What do you have to do with them, with our ministers?_

"A new employer already? That Miki works fast..." Lily commented amused. Just when she said that the little maid approached from behind Gumi. "It couldn't be any other way. You have entrusted this party to me and I'm going to make sure is the best wedding party someone could ever have!" She shouted hitting her chest with a fist proudly.

"And how have you done that? I mean, I don't think you went down the village leaving the party to hire some person." Miku interrupted, never leaving her gaze from Gumi. Luka wondered why was her so interested in the woman.

_She's going to kill me...,_ Gumi though as she gulped. She half-closed her eyes trying to tell her friend this was a mistake she didn't do it on purpose. She concluded her friend misunderstood the message when the teal-haired girl frowned more and she was surrounded by an aura of hatred and anger.

"Ah, that. Actually I found her passing by." The small girl explained. "Passing by where?" Teto asked, this have caught her attention. "Mmhh.. Well, she was looking at the castle, at the rooms I think. No, in first place, I don't know how she went through the walls." Miki replied thoughtfully.

"Looking the rooms and entering the walls?" Gakupo repeated suspiciously. "These sound more from a thief." He stared at the green-haired girl.

"She said she was hungry. Maybe not exactly, I deduced it but I think is the more rational reason." Miki tried to defend her. "I wouldn't think the same, Miki-san. You sometimes are too naive." The girl flinched at hearing these words from the one she liked.

The wannabe maid couldn't take the pressure; they have begun this kind of discussion for her. She had to escape from here. "All right, all right! I'm going to confess, I am culprit! I was going to steal! I saw no one guarding so I decided to go into the castle and take something, nothing of much value for you. You don't know how hard is to be poor!" Gumi cried loudly.

Miku sweat-dropped and frowned, Teto giggled, Ruko put a pitiful smile, Tei sighed and face-palmed, all of them knowing it was a farce.

The Queen rubbed her head. "Oh... That was... Unexpected..." The male knight put his hands on his waist. "It was obvious she was suspicious, I was expecting something like this." He turned to Luka, maybe trying to see some approbation from her face.

The woman was still looking at the teal-haired girl. She didn't lose any sight, any movement her enemy made. _If she's trying to threaten her or to hurt her I swear she isn't going to live more. And what's with minister Kasane and Minister Sukone? Why were they reacting the way they did? Even the dark-haired girl seemed to be involved but if she was here it meant she was invited by Lily. Not until now that I know who you are I've realized how dangerous you are..._

"Gakupo! Have more empathy! You know, Gumi, perhaps we can hire you and make you a domestic... It could solve your problems..." Lily said sheepishly, she wasn't good with these kind of things.

Rin smiled unconsciously, it was so like her to not be able to express her feelings. Then, she noticed how she was thinking. After the talk with Len she began to pay more attention to details. She was very attached to Lily, even when she didn't want to admit it. She couldn't let that happen, could she? They were going to go against her, it wasn't sure if they will judge them or kill them but they were their enemies. She killed her parents and she was still fond of her? It didn't make sense.

Len noticed her change of mood and put a hand on her shoulder. Rin didn't let him comfort her and went away saying she needed to think alone. Nobody saw her leaving too busy with the conversation.

"Really? Are you serious?" Gumi's face illuminated. Her friend rolled her eyes, this was so fake. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" She hugged the Queen without shame.

"IMBECILE!" They all turned to Miki, hearing her for the first time insulting. "WHAT THE HELL! WAS THAT REALLY NECCESARY?" She screamed. The green-haired girl titled her head, a question mark forming onto her. "THAT! YOU JUST THREW LUKA'S AND GAKUPO-SAN'S FOOD! YOU HAVE RUINED AN ENTIRE MORNING OF COOKING IT!"

"Uh oh." Gakupo gasped. He was the one who knew more Miki since he saved her, and one of the things you couldn't play with when the red-haired girl was around it was with food. Other ones could be fashion, work, cherries... She was very kind albeit too perfectionist. He got behind her and held her by her shoulders. "Calm down Miki-san. Breathe." The man inhaled and exhaled deeply and slowly so she could copy him.

The girl blushed a little but did as he said with a pout on her face. "Better?" He asked while lowering his face to look at her. The girl nodded yes even though she was still pouting.

"However… The food…" She tried to say looking sadly at the fish and the plant. "I don't mind, it's our Majesty's wedding, not ours." The captain replied understanding. "I have no problems either." Luka added casually.

"All right… You! Gumi-san! Even if they forgive you, you have still to pay for this. From now on you'll have to work twice. Or buy me some cherries, whatever you prefer." Gumi had a sheepish smile on her face, trying to be innocent.

Miku sighed and reached for the plates on the ground. Teto came nearer her. "You know, the pinkette over there is beginning to suspect something. Stop acting so friendly with that Lightning Eagle."

The mercenary turned her head to the knight as she picked up the dishes. Said person didn't even make any attempt to hide her interest in her. "I think she also suspects about you and probably about Ruko-san and Tei-sensei too." She replied nonchalantly.

"Doesn't it bother you or something?" Teto asked curious. "Doesn't it worry YOU?" The murderess emphasized meaning she was putting into trouble Teto, Ruko and Sukone. The red-haired girl smiled and went besides her silver-haired friend.

When the woman moved away, Luka approached. "Someone like you shouldn't do this kind of things." She stared intensely while taking the dishes from her. When she turned, she accidentally, by coincidence, hit the smaller with the plates.

Miku touched her cheek, it hurt. She knew she deserved the elder's hate but… Oh God, that was a surprise attack! She didn't think the other girl was going to play like this! This wasn't fair! Not that mercenaries, assassins and murderess were famed to be honest neither good people but still, the woman had to warn her before beginning an all moment war with no rules.

When the sub-captain saw the amused looks of her companions she checked behind to know what was that they were looking so much. She realized the bump she noted when she turned was Miku's face. Her eyes widened as she saw the betrayed eyes of the tealette. "I-I… I didn't mean to… I… I am sorry, I…" No, honest, she did not do it on purpose. It was an accident. The little girl didn't seem to swallow that but what was she going to say? She wasn't like that kind of people who attacked from behind, seriously.

Luka stared at the little girl, her face disbelieving. In this situations, she would have apologized at once but it was moon's Cold Killer what we were talking about. She wasn't just going to say forgive me, but she cannot also say nothing. Not when she didn't mean to do it. There were a few minutes of silence interrupted only by the orchestra sound, nobody knowing what to say.

"See?" Miki was the first to break the silence addressing Gumi. "That's what happens when you do not do your job. Now, go and clean that mess over there. Luka, give me the dishes and Miku-san, you should get to the nurse so she can see that. I think the brim of the plates were a little sharp." Miku separated her hand and yes, she was cut. It didn't seem anything serious but… Oh, well, if it made her stay away from her green-haired friend and the female knight it was okay. Right now she felt the need to do something nasty to her or to the pink-haired woman who had just hit her with the dishes.

The girl nodded and went to the castle. Luka watched her leave. She wanted to apologize, it wasn't on purpose! Albeit when she saw her happy face while going away it wasn't like the perfect moment to break her bubble. It seemed as she wanted to avoid this situation.

"Luka-chan~ You are never going to marry her if you keep on trying to kill her~ Kyaa~ Luka is so aggressive~!" Lily said mockingly.

Before the knight could reply Tei began to talk. "So… You have a crush on her?" She didn't believe this. On Miku, who was crazy enough to fall for her? Was the world crumbling? "No, that isn't-"

"Oh, that would explain all her stares." Ruko concluded wide-eyed. "You and Miku-san? Interesting…" Teto put a thumb down her chin, thinking.

"NO!" Luka uttered sharply. "There's no way I would love a person like her! She doesn't deserve love! She doesn't deserve to live! She deserves nothing at all! She shouldn't be here in a party, she should be with the likes of her! She's a criminal! She's a demon! Just more trash in the world!" The woman wasn't thinking straight and blurted it all leaving everyone surprised. It was a strange sight to see the well-mannered Dawn's Lookout Knight losing her composure or despising someone without judging it as she did just now.

"You shouldn't be so mean with her…" Kaito murmured not knowing what to say. He had to defend his sister but the woman had left him without words. Gumi arched an eyebrow, _interesting reaction. I wonder what Miku-chan did to make Luka dislike her as she does; I thought they were something like friends…_

"Then... Did you hit her on purpose?" The red-haired woman wondered out loud. "Because... She is a criminal as you say." This time, Teto's face was menacing. She suspected Luka knew something, she had to know something for the way she was behaving.

"I... I didn't." Lily stared at her amused. It was strange, usually, her childhood friend would be apologizing immediately but now she seemed to doubt.

Gakupo, for his part, wondered if this was a chance. Maybe fate was working on his side. he really thought he was going to lose her. However, her opinion of Miku had changed drastically which made him question what had happened.

In short, everyone was asking in their minds about the time they both had disappeared, at the wedding. There wasn't any other moment where they could have had an argument.

"King Kaito!" Someone shouted and got near them breaking the ice. By the clothes you could say it was a servant. "You have an urgent message from your kingdom. The messenger is waiting you outside. He said this couldn't wait."

Everyone seemed to awoke. "Uh.. Right. Lily, love, I think this is so I'll be right back when I finish." Kaito said surprised and in a hurry worried about his kingdom.

"Gumi! You haven't even cleaned up yet! What are you waiting for? Luka, give me the dishes now. For a moment I forgot about how much work we have to do! Then, see you everyone!" Miki said goodbye to them.

"That's a what I would call passion for her job." Ruko mumbled softly after a few seconds of silence. "That little girl has a lot of energy."

Gakupo and Luka turned their heads at her direction. They realized they didn't know who that woman was. She was with Miku, yeah, but nothing more. "Excuse me, I think we hadn't introduced ourselves." The man was the first to talk very politely.

"You're true I'm..." She extended her hand and before she could say anything the Queen interrupted. "Ah, ah! Yes! I knew I was forgetting something. Luka, Gakupo, this is Ruko Yokune, our new blacksmith."

"Yokune..." Luka whispered softly. _That woman was hugging Miku not so long ago and she's a blacksmith. Does she know Miku's real identity? Or I may be wrong and they are just casual friends..._

"She's one of the best blacksmiths you could ever know! People will pay any fortune to have her in their ranks. She's a value one." Lily stated proudly.

"It's not that I don't trust you, my Queen, but how did you convince her of joining us? It's just... Well, you are not very well famed for your business skills so I was wondering..." Gakupo let know his thoughts.

The blond was going to say something but was interrupted by her minister Teto. "That's what you achieve when you have something the other ones." The questioning looks on the knights told her to explain herself. "I mean... Yokune-san, care to tell them about what you receive in exchange of your services?"

Said girl gulped and replied. "The medicine... For my father illness..." The servants gasped. "Lily that's... How can you..."

"No, no! Don't get me wrong! You all know how hard it's to make medicinal plants grow in here! I try to distribute all among our people, that's our priority! This isn't-"

"Hey, calm down. It's the way Teto says things it sound so bad. Just think of it as a some normal job, you work they pay. Nothing more, nothing less." Sukone clarified.

"Scottei, whatever I say sounds bad for you." The silver-haired girl shrugged her shoulders.

"It's fine. I don't mind. I take it as the minister has said, another work." Ruko tried to calm everyone.

The Queen sighed. "I know, I know. However, if I can do something for you just tell me."

"Actually... There's something." She got closer her and whispered something on her ear. "Ah! That's something I can do. Luka, escort her to the bathrooms! She is on her period." Ruko face-palmed, she has said that on her ear so nobody could hear them.

"Yes." Luka took her hand and began to walk. This was the perfect opportunity to ask her privately.

Sukone also began to walk away. "Where are you going?" Teto questioned. "I'm going for a walk..." Teto titled her head. That girl sometimes had this craze to just go away without saying anything.

"So... The cake is going to be mine, right?" The blonde asked while looking at the cake, now were only her, Gakupo and Teto, although Gumi was also there but cleaning.

* * *

><p>"Here you are. It wasn't something very important but better to come here and check it." The nurse said as she began to work on her things again.<p>

Miku touched her cheek again. _Does Luka really hate me that much? I don't know what to think anymore... I thought she hate me but in a killing way, I mean, she just hit me with a dish! I deserve much more! A real fight, a battle, something! But to be hit by a dish? What's next? A ball? At first I was like worried but now... It's like she underestimating me, a dish! A plate! She has hit me with a cooking utensil, for God grief!_

_Wait... Could that mean she wants to eat me? And if it is that would it be eat me in a literal or figurative sense? I'd like to think she just wants to win me, that expression of bite the dust__...__ However if it were to be in a literal sense would it be in the romantic way or the awful way? The awful way would be... Would be she eating me, probably beginning with my eyes, so she could see whatever I saw, then my brain so she could understand my thinking way, next would be my tongue and... Isn't that an indirect kiss? She is with her mouth and my tongue... It could be an indirect kiss. Though kissing a cadaver sounds scary... But if she begins to bite it... It also could mean she's being playful. Still, the idea of being dead is not very gratifying_

_And the romantic way would be..._

_... "Just as I though, food tastes better on you." Miku's dress was lifted until her chest exposing her legs and panties. The pink-haired head was on her stomach, her tongue licking cream on her and playing with her navel while her hands roamed her thighs. _

_"Luka..." Miku whispered softly as she observed the other woman cleaning sensually her skin. Her breath was erratic and whenever she touched a sensitive part Miku exhaled the air trying to separate her skin from the woman._

_"Shh, I'm not going to do anything bad to you." She mumbled, her face still close to her belly making it vibrate whenever she talked. Her hands wandered on her sides, looking for her ribs. The assassin shivered. "You don't know how much I enjoy this." She licked around her navel again, the mercenary breathed harder than before. "Having you under my control." Luka's teeth brushed her skin going to a side to finally bite her. Miku gasped._

_"You're so cute~" She purred going upwards, never leaving the skin contact. "Now, what should I put on you? What do you prefer? Chocolate? Ice cream? I can wet you with some fruit juice too."_

_"Negi..." Miku said without thinking. "... What?" Luka stopped not quite understanding. "I... I like negi..." The murderess blushed, she didn't even know herself why did she say that. Luka blinked._

_"Look..." The pink-haired girl stood up. "I don't get what are you trying to say but I can't do things like this, in this situations... It's just strange. Maybe another day, okay?" The woman exited the door leaving an astonished teenager in almost tears. "Luka..."..._

_No. Clearly not. The romantic way wouldn't work._

_Think something Miku! She hitting with a metal plate has to mean something! It's that how she works! She always has reasons to do whatever she does!_

_Metal! Metal like the material of swords and guns. Weapons, she want to kill me! Okay, I now that much. A horizontal cut... What should that mean? Eternity? A path? Monotony?_

"Ah! That woman is so complicated!" Miku cried not loud enough for the nurse to hear her but enough for a patient besides her to wake up.

"Ngh... You shouldn't scream loud when someone's sleeping." Said person scolded.

"Oh, I apologize for.. My..." Miku's eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Haku-nee? What-? How-? When-? What are you doing here?" She asked incredulous.

"You shot me, remember?" She replied while rubbing her eyes and lifting a little the wounded leg.

The teal-haired girl frozen trying to remember. She did shot someone a while ago, and that someone was a spy and she didn't pay attention to her face... She gazed her. "Don't get mixed up into this."

Haku didn't listen or pretended not to hear her. "How is Dell?"

The younger sighed. "He's fine... Now, tell me what are you doing here." The taller didn't respond, she stared at her and that was all Miku needed to know. "Dell-oniisama doesn't like it when you do that! Alliances aren't going to help your country! It doesn't matter whoever you help, they all are the same! That's why Dell-oniisama ended being a mercenary! That's the only way to help people the most honorable possible."

Haku frowned. "What are you going to do now that you have found your brother? Are you still going to think the same? What about the warriors? Why can't he believe? Why can't you believe too? You used to do that when you were little, when Dell found you." She tried to reason with her.

"You have said it, I used to, but not anymore. Not since... That... Murder." This was it, the atmosphere had changed. Haku knew what she was doing while mentioning that, Miku was going to be the famous Moon's Cold Killer she became long ago, but she also knew the little girl had to face that.

"It was an accident." The white-haired girl said slowly. "I killed 'him' the same way Dell-oniisama killed her own family, her own friends, for his believing. However, he was wrong and he had the bad luck to find out afterwards. For my part, the believing I had at that time is the same I have now." Miku replied without a hint of doubt.

"Miku-chan..." She knew she couldn't change her mind, not after that incident.  
>Still, she remembered the little Miku together with Gumi. When Dell brought them he didn't have any intention to take care of them so Haku became their big sister. At that time, Dell was already doubting about his job, about being a general of the kingdom. Moreover after that mission where he brought the two little girls, he had to capture the smugglers not for their safe but to let the kingdom hire them. Dell was one of the most loyal warriors there but that was because he believed he was doing good, he thought he was helping people. How was hiring smugglers going to help their country? Their kingdom was very poor and conditions weren't favorable for agriculture. Dell grew wanting to help his family, his friends and the country he loved.<p>

Three years after that a revolution broke out. People knew about the government's way of working and were angry at them. Among those people was Dell's family and he killed them for the safe of the kingdom. Or so he thought. One year after he left the army.

He began to do different tasks for money and he grew colder and colder. All that money was for Haku, Gumi, Miku and some donations for the people in their country. While Gumi began to grow scared of him Miku began to worry about him, trying to comprehend what happened to him. At that time Miku was around 11 and Haku could tell her more or less the situation. Not that she didn't know but when it happened she was too young to understand.

One year after Haku was called for working as a mediator for her country and another kingdom which was going to help theirs. Miku and Gumi could take care of themselves but she let a friend of Dell babysit them, her name was Neru and she helped Dell to get the jobs.

And that's when that incident happened. That's when-

"Haku-nee?" Miku interrupted her thoughts. She was no longer the assassin but the curious little girl she met when she was younger. The teal-haired teenage was titling her head looking at her curiously. "You were deep in thought and I told myself to let you but... Well, you were too deep in thought."

Haku chuckled. "Does my little kitty want my attention?" She asked motioning to hug her.

"Heck! No, I'm not a little girl anymore." Miku screamed. Nonetheless she let herself be hugged while blushing and lowing her head.

"And how is Gumi?" Haku wasn't very worried about her since she knew how to look after herself. The problem comes when you realize she tended to follow Miku. Haku didn't really understand why, maybe because Miku was her first friend or because they had shared the same experience. Whatever was the reason it made crush all Gumi's logic and way of thinking. The girl loved Miku a lot.

"Don't talk me about her. That girl has just appeared in the party working as a maid and I don't know why. We were supposed to cut any form of contact and bum!, she's here. Not that I'm very surprised, you also have made bum! and you are here as a spy. Still, she should have told me first so I could have her as my maid or something. I just hope she doesn't get caught too." She whispered the last sentence lowly but Haku managed to hear her.

"That reminds me. What happened to Megurine-san? It surprises me you aren't in prison yet." She said innocently.

"Now that you mention it... Why didn't she tell anything? Although she treats me different nobody else seems to know..."

"Perhaps she wants to believe in you and know you more." Haku suggested.

"Nah, she probably is planning something to make my death the most terrific possible. She is going to break me mentally and then kill me, making sure my body is still intact so she could hit the death corpse. After that she would burn it and throw it to hungry lions." Miku concluded proudly.

" I... I don't think that's something Megurine-san would do..." The older rubbed her head wondering what kind of thoughts did Miku has.

"No? If I were her I would do that. Don't doubt it. Changing of topic, are you planning on serving Lily-san until the very end." Miku pushed the taller a little so she could see her eyes.

"Don't you realize you are doing the same that happened in our country with Dell? A revolution. Haven't you thought about the soldiers who have families in the village, even among the revolutionaries? Haven't you think about what the Queen and her servants are going to feel when they'll have to kill the persons they have to protect?" She knew the teal-haired girl was a good person, she just have to see things with another perspective.

"Haven't you realized life is unfair? You're the best example of that. Look at you, you lost your family in that revolution, you have lost Dell-oniisama, you have lost your friends and still, you're trying to help everyone." Miku stood up, ready to leave the room and end the conversation.

Just when she was going to hold the doorknob the door opened. "You were taking too long so I thought about looking for you." The person said indifferently.

"Scottei!" Haku cried recognizing the person. The woman looked at the wounded leg and then at Miku. "Go out of here little one, I have thing to discuss with her." She passed Miku and addressed Haku. "I have news you work as a mediator and spy of other kingdoms to get alliances with them..." Her face was serious and angry. "It seems you don't learn, do you? You have seen what happened to our country when we tried to help other people! Why are you trying so hard? Dell is broken! What more do you need to know nobody wants to help our kingdom! It's no more than a frozen desert, who would want that?" She exploded just like that.

"First of all, Miku-chan, don't go." She called when the tealette was exiting the room. "She has every right to be here, she knows everything, she has lived with us since she was 6 years old. You were even the one who taught her sword fighting!  
>Second, of course I do learn! I learnt who I have to trust and who I have not to.<br>Third, I'm trying so hard because Dell and you aren't going to achieve anything. Being a mercenary isn't the solution nor attacking other kingdoms.  
>If we don't help there's no way they'll want to help us. War is going to lead us nowhere, please understand Scottei."<p>

Sukone grunted while Miku stood there. She didn't know if do as Tei ordered or do what Haku has said. They both had their reasons and she respected both of them, they have take care of her after she was left with nothing. They have given her all the love she needed and she hated seeing them fight.

_I can relate with the point of view of Haku-nee. Violence only brings more violence but is the only way to acknowledge us, to let our opinion be heard. However, Haku-nee also has to comprehend Dell-oniisama and Tei-sensei are worried about their kingdom and her, the beloved friend they left behind so she didn't get hurt. Haku-nee is that kind of people you can't hurt, that people you can't bear to see suffering. She has to understand we're doing this for her sake._

_Well, _She leaned on the door, _let's see what happens._

* * *

><p>"Tell me, what's the urgenc-..." Kaito was cut off when he saw the messenger wearing a cloak which has printed a mug of beer. It may be ridiculous but he knew this symbol belonged to Meiko.<p>

"Here." The messenger held out the letter till the King was ready to take it. "Thanks" He whispered. The messenger nodded waiting him to finish reading so he could send the reply.

Kaito frowned. _What is this? What does she want now? We were supposed to wait a month or so, I don't understand..._ He opened the letter. The message was short, clear and straight.

'Make that Lily disappear.'

He gulped. _What does she mean with that? What does she want me to do to her? Can't she wait to achieve her vengeance? I... I... I'm going to follow the plans._ He broke the paper and looked at the messenger. "Tell her not until the month finishes." He was going to protect her, he wasn't going to make the same mistake he made with Meiko, Lily was now the person he had to defend.

"Meiko-sama will find a way to destroy her when she wants." Kaito glared at him menacing. "Lighting Eagle." Was the last thing he said before going away.

The blue-haired man panicked. Did that mean she has hired Lightning Eagle to do another job? But what happened to the plan? What did Meiko want?

_I have to talk with Miku now!_

* * *

><p>"Thank you for escorting me, Megurine-san." Ruko said as she exited the bathroom with the sub-captain waiting outside.<p>

"Hm..." Luka didn't seem to pay attention to her. She was leaning on the wall, her arms crossed. "Megurine-san?" Ruko inclined enough to try and see her face through her bangs.

"Tell me." The knight lifted her head and began to get closer to the woman intimidating her. The latter began to step backwards until her back her the other wall. Luka grabbed her wrist so she couldn't move. "What do you have to do with Miku?" She asked slowly, menacingly.

"What? W-We are friends.. We m-met when we- when we were young." She tried hardly to not stutter but Luka's gaze was making her very nervous.

"Is that so? Are you sure you aren't providing weapons to..." Her mouth almost touched her ear to whisper. "... Moon's Cold Killer?"

Ruko froze. How did she know? She was a kingdom warrior, she could put them in jail within a second. "What do you want?" She questioned grinding her teeth.

Luka smirk was evil. "What do I want, huh?"

* * *

><p>"Lily is an interesting person, don't you think?" Rin turned surprised, it was Teto. She had gone to the training field where the soldiers were doing the push-ups Luka commanded them to so nobody could bother her. Of all people who could have found her it had to be her sister's minister.<p>

"What do you mean with that?" She said cautiously. Teto was like a predator playing with its pray, she knew she had to be careful around her.

"Isn't the little prince Len with you? Does he want to have Lily all for himself?" She asked mockingly.

"You have to know we both hate that woman. Why would he want to be with her?" Rin stared at her, trying her to not play with her mind.

"For the same reason you can't bring yourself to hate her." Rin stepped back and Teto approached. "You love her, right? She's your beloved big sister... Don't let you brother confuse you, he want her all for himself. She has been like a mother for you two, am I right? Unfortunately it seems the little boy doesn't see her in that way."

"Wha-?"

"Watch out, little princess. You are going to lose both your brother and your sister. I recommend you to decide who are you going to save soon. It's them or you. Not always twins have to feel or think the same. They can betray each other easily if they want to."

The blonde pushed her hardly. "What are you up to? What's wrong with you? Did Lily order you to talk to me? Just leave me alone!" She shouted with all her might.

"Calm down, calm down. I was trying to help, nothing more. If you want advice just talk to me ~" Teto went away with a smirk on her face. Oh~ How much she loved to play with people, especially with nobles.

* * *

><p>Puff... Okay, I know, it's kind of messy. Moreover with Tei, Teto and Ruko in the plot but I promise to explain everything in next chapters. I apologize for the lateness of the explanations but I prefer to let things go slowly, taking their own time, just like in real life ^^'. There isn't too much interaction between Miku and Luka but that's because in a party where they could avoid each other... Well, if I were them I would do that.<p>

I don't know if I should began with the trio Dell, Haku and Tei, or with Gumi, or with Ruko. The pasts of the rest have already been explain or they have already a place in the fic. I honestly think that past is something very important in the persofinication of characters and that's why I took my time with it. Well, tell me whose past (of the mentioned ones) you want to know first.

Secondly, I'm rethinking all pairings expcept, of course, Miku x Luka. I don't know if I should let them the way they are or change them (Lily x Kaito x Meiko can't be changed since it's important for the story to go on). I'd like you to tell me what do you think.

Third, I've realized Miku has never used a revolver in Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo (I'm not good with guns). Looking around I think it perhaps is a walther p38. Nonetheless, this is my fic and she's going to use a revolver because I said she was. Maybe she can do a change of weapon in the future, who knows.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	8. Watching you fall

Here I am again apologizing for the late update! I ran out of inspiration and well... Well... Hope you enjoy it and forgive me...

****Disclaimer****: I don't own Vocaloid as much as I'd like to think that, I'm not a genius -.-'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Watching you fall<strong>

_Luka smirk was evil. "What do I want, huh?"_

"I want to destroy her. Nothing more than that." Luka answered casually, nonetheless, hatred could be felt from her voice.

"I-I... I won't let you!" Ruko replied with courage.

The pink-haired woman chuckled a little. "I don't think you are in position to say anything so just tell me, were you the one providing weapons to them? To scum like mercenaries?" When she got no response she tried to force her more. "Mercenaries, the leftovers of the society, people who have no reason to live and try to bother other persons. Don't you think they are, deep inside, pitiful? They don't know what to do, their life is so boring~ After all, they live for nothing at all~" This made the dark-haired girl snap.

"What do you think you know about mercenaries? They are different! People like you are the ones who make them be seen like awful disgusting persons! They are still humans! Every member of Death Messengers has a reason to be there!" Ruko shouted indignantly.

" A reason like..., money? No way, really? What a noble reason!" Luka mocked her.

"You know nothing about mercenaries! You know nothing about her!" The warrior arched an eyebrow. "Care to explain me?"

"Tobe a mercenary you have to love something very much: money, ideals, dreams… You know, the expression of taking the law into one's own hands. Or the typical if you want something to be good, do it yourself..." Luka didn't say anything letting her continue as she saw she hasn't finished talking. "But also… There's another reason for someone to become a mercenary and it is" Ruko began to slow down thinking every word she was going to say. "... Being insane... *sigh* I think... Miku-chan would be included into the second group."

Then, the girl gasped realizing she had said that out loud. She looked upwards a little scared to see Luka's evil smirk again. "Insane... You know what we do with mad people, right? There wouldn't be any reason to say she's a murderess, it would be enough to say she's a sick person... A demon like a priest would say. Aren't you happy? She would keep her identity till the very end." The knight titled her head innocently though what she has just said was a declaration of dead.

Ruko grunted. "That isn't like this! She wasn't born insane you know! She was a good girl when I met her, but something happened and I'm sure it was for the fault of nobles and loyal servants of them like you. She is still the Miku-chan I knew when I was child, she's just too good, too kind for people like you. She would do whatever it takes to follow her duty. Tell me, Dawn's Lookout Knight, where's the difference between you and her? You both follow your duties, you both believe in something and that something is what keeps you alive."

Luka shook her head no, calmly, as if she had already thought in that. "There are things we, as humans we are, can't and mustn't tolerate. She and her actions can't be forgiven."

"So yours can, am I wrong? Just because you have a title of knight, of warrior of justice, it gives you all rights to kill whoever you want because they simply don't think the same way as you. Is that also a duty of humans?"

Luka sighed. "There's no point in trying to convince you. You have lived long enough with scum like that to think like they do. However, let me tell you something. Your father's life is in our hands; therefore you'll have to think like us as you are going to help us. If you don't do so... I don't know what will happen to him." She let the hands of the dark-haired woman and went away without turning.

"Thank you. You have told me everything I wanted to know and more."

-  
><em>-TWELVE YEARS AGO-<em>

_"Scottei! Dell is back! Do you think he managed to join the army?" Haku asked while knocking loud and hard on her friend's door._

_"Calm down, little one." Tei's mother opened the door. "You know that daughter of mine isn't good doing things under pressure." She laughed a little._

_"I heard you, you know!" Tei shouted while coming wearing and apron, probably, her mother was teaching her how to cook. "I'll wash my hands and I'll be there in a moment." The girl said to Haku._

_The mother smiled. "I hope Dell-kun joined the army. He has been like a guardian for you both. I still remember months ago when he was with us and he used to say he was going to save the country so his parents wouldn't have to work so hard to live."_

_Haku nodded excitedly. Even though she was older than Dell, the boy was always protecting them, he was a real gentleman. She didn't know from what did that come, he hasn't been educated... Maybe it came from blood as his parents were very polite to be villagers._

_"We can go now." The other girl came wearing a simple dress without sleeves. "Let's go, he's waiting in his house."_

_They ran through the streets and arrived his home. They didn't knock as they were accustomed to be very familiar with each other. What they did not expect was that he had brought a friend with him. This didn't stop Sukone from hugging him since she began to have a crush on him months ago. Suddenly, she felt something grabbing her rear, not brush or touch but grab._

_The teenager turned around to see Dell's friend. He was like more than forty years old. "Hehe, you didn't tell me you had such great friends!" The man said._

_Tei wasn't very known for her well-behavior so she snapped at him. "What do you think you are doing you perv!" _

_"Oh, I like short-tempered girls! Those ones need to be tamed by a true man..." He whispered darkly and the girl began to tremble not knowing if it was from fear or frustration._

_Haku walked beside her and hugged her arm. "Another one? You are surrounded by beautiful girls Dell."_

_The boy looked at him seriously. "Please Sir, treat my friends nicely and stop touching them where you should not." He menaced him._

_"Watch out little smug. Do you know why haven't you been thrown out yet? Do you remember who has saved you and has been taking care of you? I could make the army fire you whenever I want, I am a Duke after all and I have friends in the Royal family." He replied dangerously._

_"I don't care. I respect you for your position and for what you have done for me, however, I know that was because you found in me someone who could protect you. I'm not going to tolerate this kind of behavior, Sir." Dell was respectful and serious at the same time._

_"You-! I'll make sure you don't go unpunished disgraceful kid! You are never going to make your dreams come true and your family will have to pay for this. I'm going to make sure you are exiled from this country and have nowhere to go!" The man left the room hardly._

_Dell's parents came wondering what was happening because they were waiting for them in the dining room and the noise attracted them, but the boy went to his room. Haku didn't know what to do and looked at Tei for advice. The girl dashed through the door, following the man. Expecting her intentions, the girl followed her friend. She knew her friend was going to throw her life away... For Dell._

* * *

><p>"All right, Miku can stay here." The silver-haired girl said resigning herself. Haku opened her eyes. "I'm going to get to the point. Dell is worried about you, so I am. Haku, you alone can't save our country! It's not because we don't have fate in you but because this world isn't for someone like you! Understand us; someone like you can't survive in a world full of malice and evil! Just remember what happened years ago with Miku! You couldn't do anything, we could do nothing! And because of that…" Her gaze shifted to Miku who was looking at the ground, shivering a little. The younger closed her eyes hardly, trying to stop her tears. "Haku, helping others isn't going to achieve anything, the fastest and best way to save everyone is to make things our own way." She said this time more seriously as she approached Miku and patted her on the head.<p>

"No… There's no way being a mercenary or infiltrating in other countries is going to help our own… That's not the way to do it. Maybe it isn't the easiest, maybe it will take longer than usual, but we have to work like this. We have to help each other. We-" Haku tried to convince her.

"SHUT UP! JUST-! Just stop talking!" Tei cried loudly scaring Miku a little. The woman inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times. Then, she pushed the tealette lightly. "I'm not going to try and talk to you. I'm going to leave you two options: if you stay here you mean you'll stop your job and will go back to our country or will help us, whatever you want; but if you pass the door, it would mean we're going to break our links. Everything we've passed together will stay in the past and from now on we will always be enemies. I advice you I know I'm speaking also for Dell. Miku here will be the witness." The woman looked at Haku eyes, the latter ones with a pinch of hesitance.

The youngest one looked at them curiously. Haku loved her friends very much, there was no way she was going to lose them because of this. However, she really did worry about her country and the people in it, those things were the reason she lived for. _What are you going to do, Haku-nee? What are you supposed to do when you have to sacrifice something very important for you for another very important thing? What's right and what's wrong? What to do when you have to choose between your friends and your own principles? _

Haku closed her eyes again, slowly. "Tei... I thank you for being my friend and Miku, you've been a great little sister; nevertheless this is the end. That's how you want it to be so I'll let it be." The woman walked to the door. The minister followed her with her gaze while crossing her arms."One more thing." She stopped when she held the knob. "Whatever you do, whichever way you choose... I'll be there for you... I love you." She said to both of them, her voice cracking.

"I don't know what are you talking about... Do I know you, miss?" Was the response of Tei, cold and distant, leaving clear she was completely serious about this. Haku sobbed and ran away even though she has been shot this morning, there was something hurting her more than a simple wound.

* * *

><p><em>"What are you saying! How can you accept such a job?" Haku shouted at her friend.<em>

_"This is for Dell! I don't care if I have to be a servant, a slave or a whore! Being in the army is his dream and that way he's going to save all of us! Didn't you want that too? We live in a frozen desert, a lot of people die in winter, mothers can't feed their children, we can't make grow any plants, animals can't live here and other countries don't want to help us!" Tei shouted back._

_"And you think Dell joining the army is going to solve everything? Do you think one person is going to change the world?"_

_"Of course not. That's why letting Dell join the army isn't the only thing I asked him for." Her friend added calmer._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'll learn there, I'm going to study, to know how to read and how to write, I'll practice with the sword I-"_

_"In exchange of what?" The younger cut her, not wanting to believe what her friend would have to do. "You know exactly how I am going to pay him."They looked at each other eyes._

_"Are you crazy? How are you going to pay him like that? You're throwing your life away!" Her eyes grew wide and her tone was becoming desperate._

_"I'm nineteen, I can do whatever I want." She replied firmly._

_"But... Imagine he finds another girl younger! You know what he will do to you?"_

_"I have already thought of that, you silly. There's many more noble men in the world. I'll do whatever it takes for our kingdom's future, whatever it takes." She turned to watch the landscape of her village._

_"And... If you'd have to choose between me and Dell, your friends, or the country?" Haku seemed feebler, her energies going away. She couldn't let her best friend go with some random man but she didn't want to break her dream neither._

_"This has been decided long time ago, remember? When we talked about the future. It's obvious what I am going to choose, so you and Dell's choices too."_

_"Will you leave both of us here?"Silence. Haku understood what did it meant, still, she waited patiently. The elder sighed. "I'm doing that already."_

When we were young, I thought that was a lie. Just some whim of teenagers.  
>However, now I know she was serious, she'll leave everything for what she think is right.<br>"That's why, I'm not going to be less. I'll fight for whatever I think it's correct, even if it means losing my friends."

Although she was thinking this, repeating every word again and again in her mind, Haku couldn't stop crying nor running.

* * *

><p>"Is that okay?" Miku muttered quietly."What?" Both of them have sat on the bed and neither of them has talked or said anything since then until now. "Is it okay to break like this your bond with her? What does everything you passed together supposed to mean then?" Miku asked curiously, not trying to reproach her, just wanting to know.<p>

The silver-haired girl sighed. "You know? Even though Haku is the eldest among us, Dell and I had had always this feeling of protectionism over her. She is so innocent and naive, always trying to cheer us up and to look the good side of everything. The best we can do for her is to get her away of the trouble, of us..."

The shorter was silent for a moment. "Do you... do you envy her?" Seeing she wasn't going to be answered, Miku got up ready to leave.

"I envy her as much as I envy you..." Miku stopped, an idea forming in her head. "Then... Do you hate me because you envy me?" It was right, she didn't know why the person who taught her how to fight began to hate her. She didn't understand and couldn't help but ask. She have been a good girl with them until now, she didn't betray them, she loved them, but why Tei kept on refusing that love?

"...I hate you because you achieved what I could not do in my whole life." Miku tilted her head, implying her to explain. The older sighed. "I should catch Haku. I just remembered she was hurt." Tei left the room not letting time for Miku to say anything.

The teal-haired girl rubbed her temples. _Why did everything have to turn out like this? Just some weeks ago I was a happy girl with a happy life of killing whatever was in front of me with my happy psychopath friends. This day is so long... Between Luka, Teto-san, Haku-nee, Tei-sensei, Gumi-chan, even my own brother marrying the Queen..._

_It's just so strange... I don't know what to do... This rush of feelings... I want to cry, I want to shout, I want to laugh, I want to stay here and forget the world, I want to confront the world, I want to disappear, I want to hate everything; I... I want to sleep..._ She thought as she let herself fall on the bed she sat before. She closed her eyes. _Just a little, I want to rest a little. Even though I have slept this morning, I feel more tired than before._

_I... I hate it... I hate how everything is spinning... I hate how everything is revolving... I liked my life the way it was before... I-. _Miku stopped herself and shook her head._ I have to be optimistic. Thinking like this won't lead me anywhere. _

_... When I wake I have to speak to Gumi-chan about what has happened and to ask her what is she doing here. Then I have to talk with my brother, something is wrong with him falling in love with Lily and, also, I'm not sure anymore about what would I do once I finish the job. There's also Teto-san, I have to find out what is she planning. Later, I'll have to inform Dell-oniisama about Haku-nee and Tei-senpai. And there's Luka too. I don't know what should I do with her..._

The tealette sighed. She was tired. She wanted to do something now. She didn't want to sit there and wait for things to calm. She wanted to act, but she felt exhausted. It was like if the energy was being drained of her. She felt impotent. She couldn't find the strength to fight right now. She sighed again.

_... Just for a little... She told herself. I'll rest just for a little... And when I wake up everything will go better... I 'll make everything go better... After all, it wasn't really that bad if she took a breath for while, was it?_

* * *

><p>"... Nobody has come back yet..." Lily said to no one as she ate her cake. Gakupo went to see why Luka was taking so long and Teto went to look for Sukone. Her Highness was left behind with Gumi as her personal servant as Miki was very busy. She didn't mean to be bad with the green-haired girl but she told her not to do anything since she has already broken like twelve dishes.<p>

"I don't know, your Majesty... Maybe we should look for them, don't you think?" Gumi suggested. "... Yes, but let me finish the cake! Is there any piece left there?"

"Yes... Here, let me get it for you." The new servant replied as she took the dish and put the last piece of cake on it. Without the blonde noticing it, she added some liquid to the food, smirking as she did so. "Here you are."

"Thanks!" She began to eat again. "When I find everyone I'm going to give them a talk about respect! How can they left me here all alone! Even Kaito, but he's justified!" She started to talk again, her mouth full. The maid put a face of 'I am hearing' but she was thinking in other things, in her Majesty to be exact. How a respectable Queen can be talking with her mouth full? She didn't fit in the typical stereotype but at the same time she did being as spoiled as she was.

_Well, whatever, is not as your lucky is going to last long, _Gumi smirked at the as her best friend, when someone hired her, she had to fulfill the job perfectly._ This way, Miku-chan will be proud of me. I want her to be proud of me. I need her to be proud of me. The one who saved me when everything was crumbling, when I thought I could trust in no one, not even myself; she was there. And since then, she has never left my side, always holding my hand, motioning me to keep going. I'm not going to disappoint you, Miku-chan!_

"I'm finished! Thanks for the food!" Lily said as she stood up. "Now, let's find those friends of mine!" She exclaimed enthusiastically as if she was a pirate looking for a lost treasure.

Gumi's eyes widened at seeing the Queen end with that piece of cake so fast. _Er... I think... It will be better this way, right? The poison will take effect sooner._ "I suggest to go to the bathrooms first, where Megurine-san, Kamui-san and Yokune-san are supposed to be." Proposed Gumi.

"That's a good idea, but there are a lot of bathrooms here... Oh, well, we'll have to go one by one." She muttered as a matter of fact. "Let me guide you to the nearest one Miki said me it was." The green-haired girl smirked. Actually, she was just planning to take Lily away from the party and lead her to an isolated place where she could finish the work.

She didn't understand why Meiko changed tactics. Didn't she want the Kagamine to take the throne? Wouldn't killing Lily made this worse, as they were probably no more witness than her loyal servants? Besides, Kaito will be the first suspect, wasn't she in love with him? She wasn't worried about him but about Miku. She loved her brother, what would she do if that were to happen? Will she defend him? Will she leave him? Will she still be with Death Messenger's? Although... Gumi knew Miku decided once between them and her family, maybe this could end the same way. However, she said and pleaded to go back with her brother, to live with him... It didn't make sense with the choice she took long time ago. At that time, her friends were more important than her family. Albeit, we can't also forget the situation wasn't the same, she was young and had built a new family with, at that time, foreign people.

Now she has maturated, and Gumi was afraid of that. She didn't want to admit it, but it scared her. When they were kids they knew what the other one was going to do or wanted to do. However, now things have changed, Miku was looking to the future while Gumi came to a standstill because of their past. She could see this Miku of now was opening to the outside world. Before, she tried to put her façade, but now she was beginning to be friends with her enemies, with Luka, with Miki, with Lily...

Even worse now that Sukone Tei and Yokune Ruko made their appearance. She wasn't too worried about Ruko, although she knew that woman _loved_ her friend a lot. She was worried about Tei, (they had been friends since kids, and the older taught her how to fight too). She knew the woman hated Miku. She hated her because she was with Dell. It is obvious Tei is in love with Dell, even someone as her and as Miku could understand that. What Miku didn't know, maybe because of her naivety or her innocence, was that the white-haired girl hated her because she could comprehend Dell. One thing is to be told and imagine what happened and another much different is to live it: Miku live an experience alike. And Gumi knew, both Dell and Haku still blame themselves for that, for the choice Miku had to make, just as the choice Dell made long time ago before Miku.

Nonetheless, Gumi insists it doesn't matter how hard it was for Miku or how bad the older ones may feel, she was glad Miku did it. She knew it was a bad thing to say and think, nobody would be happy to kill someone you love, no one, but if it was for ending like this, it was worthy. If it was for passing all those funny times together, it was worthy, if it was for knowing more about life, it was worthy, if it was for staying with her friend, it was worthy, if it was for Dell and Haku not to be killed that day, it was worthy...

She could find numerous reasons about why it was worthy that Miku made that decision, and Gumi will always thank her and God for choosing it. Life without Miku wasn't life, she was her ray of hope in this terrible world. As long as her friend was there Gumi will make whatever to keep on living.

"Oh, wait." Gumi turned to Lily. "Kaito is coming over there." The Queen explained as she walked to him and hugged him. "So? What's the letter for?"

"Nothing important. Internal matters of my kingdom. Lily, can I talk to you in private?" He asked looking at Gumi.

The woman tilted her head curiously. "Of course. Gumi, go back to help Miki." She ordered and linked her hands with Kaito. The green-haired woman bowed respectfully, silently cursing her bad lucky. "So?"

"Do you want to go to a honeymoon?" He questioned bluntly."... What?" "A honeymoon, that's when newlyweds go to..." "I know what a honeymoon is, Kaito." She said chuckling. "That's not it, I mean, I thought you said it was safer if we stay here, remember? I told you that maybe there was going to be some rebellion in a few months and..."

"Exactly. Nobody has to know where have we gone." He replied mischievously. The woman laughed. "Kaito..." They looked at each other's eyes, the Queen with a tender smile. "This sudden change of attitude is related with the letter? You're acting very funny." He put a serious face and gulped. "Y-Yes..." He answered without thinking. He face-palmed himself mentally. He wasn't accustomed to unexpected questions and he tended to answer the first thing it came to his mind, which was more often than not, the true. Now, what was he going to tell her?

However, Lily didn't let him time to think."Okay ~ Let me guess. You did something to put yourself in trouble. As you haven't said anything until now I suppose it has to be because of that letter. In my opinion, I think you put some law in your country you shouldn't have put, or maybe you put some prank on an important person and they have caught you so you want to run away, am I wrong?" She concluded satisfied.

" What? A Prank? What kind of image do you have of me?" Kaito stopped and stared at her a long second. _Wait, I think, this solves the problem of making up an excuse, _he thought. _Change of strategies._ "Hahaha... Yes, you caught me! Haha!"

Lily arched an eyebrow, her smile never leaving her face. "See? I can be very perceptive when I want to." She said proudly. "And tell me, what have you done?" The King could tell that if the woman had been a dog she would have her ears perked up and her tail swinging animatedly. "I mean, it has to be something big if you want us to run away when you know my people are planning to arrest me or even kill me." She added seeing no response.

"I-It... It's... It's something from men! A woman mustn't be involved in this." Lily frowned. "Kaito... Were you hiring prostitutes?" Her voice wavering a little, like if she were going to cry. "Wh-What? No! NO! That isn't-... Why woul-... What make yo-..." He breathed a little. "Why do you think that?" His expression completely confuse.

"Ah, no?" Her voice returning to her normal tone. "No." "Ah... I-... I just thought that... Eh... Isn't that what you all men always think of?" She asked lost.

Kaito thought she was joking at first but her face made him clear she was serious. "No. Not always. At least, not me. Why do you think that of men?"

"... They're all perverts." She stated flatly. "They keep on looking at me and at Luka, and at Miki sometimes... They don't care about age or body, although they stare more at Luka, you already know why. It's hard not to think that about men. Put yourself in my place."

"... Not everybody is like that, you know. You just have had the bad luck that kind of people has concentrated in your area." He smirked. "Besides, even a polite respectful man can't help but look at you when you pass by them."

Lily blushed and hit his arm heartedly."Still... Even Gakupo collect in his room..." She trailed off a little embarrassed. Kaito touched her cheek indicating her to continue. This has caught his curiosity, what kind of things could have a noble man like Gakupo in his room? He really didn't seem like that type of person, albeit appearances can lie. "Gakupo has... Naked... Pictures..." She whispered lowly.

The man blinked. What? There wasn't information enough because he was imagining the servant with paintings of himself naked. Although a normal person would have thought those paintings were of women Kaito wasn't exactly what you would call a normal person (let's recall he's Miku's big brother, that said)

"Naked pictures of Luka! And portraits of her! I don't know from where he get those!" Kaito thought for a second and, hey, having pictures of Luka seemed more of Gakupo than having pictures of himself naked. Now everything made sense.

"Well... I would call that more like devotion... Wait, how do you know that? Didn't your parents teach you not to enter a man's room? It's OUR privacy."

"With me around, the word privacy does not exist." "... You know, I think I'm regretting to have married you." He commented seriously, staring at her eyes.

"Kaito! But you still want to go away with me, don't you?" She hugged him. "If you don't want me to, I'm not going to ask more questions." She smiled.

"Thank you. Then, let's go!" He took her by her and and began to lead her to the exit. She felt a tug, Lily was looking at him skeptical. "Now?"

"Of course." He answered as a matter of fact. "B-But isn't it too soon? You said you didn't want anyone to know and I understand that but we have to get ready and-"

Kaito put a finger on her lips an shushed her. "I have everything controlled. One of my loyalest servant is going to accompany us, he was the one who took us here although he doesn't seem to like people as he tries to avoid them..."

"Maybe the one called Leon? Gakupo and Luka said he was very serious and silent. At first they thought he was a spy!"

"Hahaha, typically. Well, he's going to accompany us carrying the supplies but what do I want is that you and me learn to survive alone in a forest." He explained enthusiastically.

The woman's face went blank. "Are you kidding me?" The King put a devil smile on his face. "No, I'm challenging you. Or can't Queen Lily survive in a forest by her own means? Does she always need to have her servants by her side, I wonder..." He said mockingly.

"Why, you! I don't need them! I could survive all by myself! It's more, I could live my entire life in the forest without complaining! I'm sure I'm far better than you are! Just let me show you!" She began to walk ahead of him. Kaito smirked, it was so easy to anger that girl. Then, he put a serious face.

_I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, Lily. I will protect you, at any cost._

* * *

><p>"... ku-chan... Miku-chan..." Miku felt a hand on her shoulders, she turned the other way. "Five minutes more." She said sleepily.<p>

She could her the other person giggling. "Miku-chan, you can't sleep her, we're in the infirmary." The short one turned again and half-opened her eyes to stare at the red eyes of Yowane Haku.

"And Tei-sensei?" She asked coming more or less to her senses. Haku smiled. "She has brought me here although she say it was because the nurse told her to do it. C'mon, you have to get up, if the nurse comes back she will be angry at you. An infirmary isn't an inn, you know."

She stared longer at her eyes. _She seems very calm now, maybe someone has given her tranquilizers..._

"Why are you looking at me so intensely?" The older questioned still with a smile on her face.

"Nothing... I was just thinking that you look pretty when you're happy." Miku responded with a smile of her own. The older blushed.

"O-Of course no... It's not that I'm happy about what have happened but... Seeing you sleeping over there brought old memories." Miku didn't know how to reply so the white-haired woman continued. "Remember when you forced me to sit so you could lie down on my lap? You didn't ask for it, you obliged me and if I didn't do it you would began to say things so I could feel guilty. You were such mischievous child!" The tealette flushed.

"B-B-But I was a kid! A-And y-your lap felt comfortable. I-I couldn't help it..." She stammered as she looked another way.

"Or those time when you broke something. I would ask and you would put the blame on Gumi. My God, I don't know how did she do to not complain about a thing. She always paid the consequences for you!" Haku exclaimed skeptical.

"W-Well... I-It wasn't as i-if I told her to do that... R-Really... She did it because she wanted to!" Miku retorted.

"Oh, yes Miku-chan. Do you think I have never heard yours 'If you don't do this I'm not your friend anymore' or 'If you are my friend you must do this'..." She arched and eyebrow. "Poor Gumi."

"E-Er... U-Uh... I-I... I was a child! I wasn't thinking good!" Miku tightened the blankets in her hand, her face couldn't be more red.

"And you were so cute whenever you said 'Everything I do is all right because the World is Mine!', you used use that sentence a lot, over all, World is Mine. You were so cute." Haku heard a groan and saw how Miku turned away, lay on the bed and hugged her knees, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Haku, who was put in the same bed as her (she asked it to Tei), began to pat her head. "Feeling better?"

The tealette huffed angrily. "How am I going to be when you keep on saying such embarrassing things about me... I was a kid, okay?" Even though she was on her back, Haku could say she was pouting.

"I know, I know. I'm not talking about that though." Miku hummed curiously. "I've known you since you were six and I know that whenever you broke your sleeping schedule is because something is on your mind." The younger hugged herself tighter, indicating she was right. Haku sighed, it didn't matter how hard she tried, the little girl wasn't going to open herself so easily. "Well, just so you know, I'm here for whatever you need. I may no be friends with Dell and Scottei, but you're still like a little sister to me."

"I-I know, I know... Just... Don´t ever tell me about my... Childhood antics again... Is embarrassing..." The older smiled, at least, she managed to make Miku think about other things than her problems.

"The world is yours, remember? So don't worry about about trivial matters. They'll just make you sadder and more troubled. You're the number one in the world."

The tealette looked directly to her eyes. Those words were very convincing but the thought of her saying them when she was six wasn't. Still, she smiled and nodded. "Everything at its own pace, right?" The little girl added.

Haku was going to say something when they heard noises outside the room. It seemed like people were running in the corridors, but not just one or two persons but a lot. "Uhmm... I wonder what is happening out there. I wish I could go and see..."

Miku didn't say anything, she just stood up and went to the door. "I'll tell you if I find out something." The white-haired woman nodded and Miku was out of the door.

She was pushed to the door accidentally by some servant who was rushing there. Everything was out of control and the girl didn't understand why. She looked through the window to see that it was beginning to get dark. _Wow, I've been sleeping too much time... Well, let's see. I'm sure Onii-chan has to know something about all this. In first place, where should I look? Maybe his room? No... This seem important... Or maybe this is something only of the servants? Perhaps something has happened while I was sleeping, the arrival of some important emperor, I don't know... In this case I should ask Miki-chan or Gumi-chan. They'll probably be in the garden or near it._

She began to walk through the corridors avoiding crashing with some servants. Then, she felt someone grab her arm. She turned quickly and swiftly, accustomed to surprise attacks. Her eyes widened, of all people it was the least expected person. "Kamui-san?"

"H-Hatsune-san..." He rushed quickly and at the same time trying to catch his breath. "W-Where... Ah... Where is your brother?"

Miku tilted her head curiously. "In the party." She replied as if it were obvious. However, the man shook his head no. "No... He isn't... Her Majesty neither! Both of them have disappeared!"

"WHAT!" She yelled incapable of hide her surprise. "Yes... We are looking for them but they are nowhere to be seen. Luka and the others have reunited in the throne room to solve this matter... Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and began to walk. He looked very worried. "This is so bad, so bad... They can't just go away like this, this is not the place nor the moment."

While Gakupo began to tell his worries, Miku had her own concerns to calm. _W-What? H-How? Is this Meiko thing? But that's impossible! She won't do anything to Onii-chan! Then, __what? Did Onii-chan went away on purpose? With Lily? If it were to be that why? That woman is our enemy, what does he think he is? He can't change the rules like this! We can't just do whatever we want at whatever time we like! It doesn't work like this. THINGS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO WORK LIKE THIS! If he's doing this... Wouldn't that be a betrayal? He can't! He just cannot! I won't let him!_

Suddenly, her mind went another way. _That's what all rich people do... They don't care about others as long as they can satisfy their whims... He is not different from Father! And if that were to be the case, he doesn't deserve anything different from Father's fate... They are all the same, Kings, Queens, Dukes, Duchesses, Marquis, Marquises, Knights, Princes... What does it matter the title? They are all the same... Just because Onii-chan has my blood doesn't mean he has to be the same as me. Hell, I share blood with my Father and he is a..._ She could feel every vein of her body, the blood rushing and reaching even the smallest parts of her body.

Secretly, she knew she was acting like this because of the stress, after all, it had been years since she has ever felt like this again and that happened at that time when she decided between her family and her friends. She knew, but she was beginning to let it go, that beast of her, that monster thirsty of blood... However, what could she do now? Even though she has said to Haku that she will fight and that she will take her time to calm herself, the problems weren't letting her. Even worse, they were accumulating. She was going to go crazy, she knew. She was going to go into a frenzy, she knew.  
>The fact that she was beginning to have those thoughts about her brother proved it.<p>

But she wasn't lying to Haku, she will try to return the river to a safe level... She just needed time, or so she thought; or so she wanted to thought. _If I don't have faith in myself there's no way I can't achieve whatever I want._

She realized Gakupo has held her hand to lead her. _It is... Warm..._ She half-closed her eyes a little. _Dell-oniisama is very cold compared to him... So... Is this the difference between someone 'alive' and someone 'dead'? I wonder if I am getting colder... But coldness isn't a bad thing, is it? It means we have such an aim that we even forget ourselves. We have something important to live for, as long as we can keep that in mind there's no need to worry._

_It's curious how, in the end, we all have the same goal: protect people. Everyone is following their own paths, each one doing different things... And me, here I am stuck in my problems. _She tightened without noticing Gakupo's hand. _It's so frustrating._

"I'm sure your brother is fine." The man talked aloud mistaking her action with fear for Kaito. "He is a good fighter and he isn't one to let his guard down so easily. Wherever he is he has to be all right." He added confident, although in his mind he was praying for Lily to be safe.

"Onii-sama..." The tealette whispered. She wasn't thinking anything. Usually, she would have had a thought or an idea or something in her head; but now it was blank. Was she losing her feelings for her own brother?

They reached the throne room and entered. There were already the ministers, Luka and the Kagamine. Miki, Gumi and Ruko were searching all the places to find the Royal couple and weren't invited because they weren't related directly with the missing persons.

"Good to see you here, Miku-san. We've awaiting your arrive." Teto welcomed her as she put a smile in her face that didn't let anyone know what she was thinking.

The short one frowned and scratched the back of her head. "Minister Kasane, don't say things like that. It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Well, it doesn't seem you're uncomfortable when you're going to end someone's life, does it?" Luka replied sharply, obviously not in the mood. The woman received various gazes from the people in there, wondering what did she mean with that.

Miku just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. Generally, she would have retorted or tried to defend herself yet she didn't give her any importance now. It wasn't worth it.

"So..." Tei was the first to talk. "Their Majesties have disappeared without leaving any trail. I know we're looking for them nevertheless at this moment we have to know what are we going to do. We aren't in the best position to allow us the absence of the Royal couple, over all, of the Queen of our country. Someone has to be in charge of everything and I propose those someones to be I and Kasane-san!" The silver-haired woman get to the point straightaway. In fact, this was perfect for her. She was going to afford looking all the documents of the kingdom. They could be use for blackmail or for improve the image of her own realm. Furthermore, this could make easier the job for Dell and his guild. Everything was going with the wind!

Rin didn't like the idea at all and replied. "I object to that!" Teto counterattacked with a mockingly face of her own. "Why? Because you don't trust us? I remember you that we both are in charge of different places of the territory."

"Exactly. You must watch your zones. You have come here only for the wedding and you were supposed to go away when it was finished. Now, you have nothing to do here." Len took a step forward sensing his sister worry.

Tei arched an eyebrow. "And who do you propose? You know we're the more qualified persons for temporally ruling the kingdom. We have experience and that's something you can't deny."

"We're Lily's cousins! That give us more than rights enough!" Len retorted protecting his sister's interests.

"Oh my... It seems two against two. What do you say?" Teto turned to the two servants and Kaito's sister. "Who do you prefer? Those unexperienced kids or us?"

"I think Kasane-san and Sukone-san are more suited for the job." Gakupo affirmed confidently. "We all know we aren't in conditions to let our guard down and give a weak point to the revolutionaries to attack." Teto nodded with a malicious smile pleased with his decision. The man gazed at Luka wanting to know if she was with him.

"For my part... The Kagamine are supposed to govern in case of the absence of the Queen. I mean, Lily-sama hasn't declared who was going to succeed her yet. As a family of her, both twins deserve to rule." She stated feeling guilty about the incident years ago. Despite knowing the siblings were adopted and weren't related in blood with Lily, they were still part of the family and she was going to protect them not knowing if she did that for pity or for blaming herself.

Rin and Len were relieved and confused at the same time, why would she help them? A servant's duty? To gain their trust? To ask for forgiveness? Whatever was the reason they'll find out later. Now was...

"So... It seems everything is left to you, Hatsune..." The silver-haired woman sighed indignantly. That little over there could be a box of surprises and she didn't like surprises. Certainly, she always has motives to do whatever she does or to choose whatever but right now that girl was so lost that Tei was sure she wasn't going to make a good decision, no matter what she would say by the simple cause that she wasn't thinking straight.

Miku rubbed her chin looking at them. _Okay, if I choose Rin and Len they can help me to complete my mission. However, Tei-senpai will be willing to help if Dell-oniisama is involved. In case the ministers don't have anything more to do here they will be going... I really do want Tei-senpai to leave Haku-nee alone and I don't want to see Minister Kasane around here, she is dangerous, but them going away wouldn't mean they aren't going to act. Maybe is better to have them close to keep an eye on them._

_Moreover, that would mean I have to decline Rin and Len's offer and that doesn't seem like a good idea supposing I have to dethrone Masuda Lily to let the siblings with the power. They are also my friends and I can't let them down._

She closed her eyes. _No, they aren't qualified for this. If I want my last task to be entertaining shouldn't I add more troubles to the mix?_ She wasn't sure why she was thinking that, her mercenary part was really taking control of her but... Oh, well, that part was very convincing so why fight it?

"The ministers should take her Highness position." Unconsciously a malevolent grin made its way on her face. "We want to **protect** the land and so we need to strengthen our defense." She put emphasis in the word protect as she stared at Teto's eyes.

Said minister clapped her hands together not minding the assassin gaze of the mercenary. "That's all settled. You have made a good decision there, Miku-san. I'm sure we aren't going to disappoint you. First things first, Gakupo, call the servants and the guards. I'm going to organize them so we can send patrols to look for their Majesties. We'll meet in the garden. Of course, before that make sure there aren't any guests hidden in here, with the noise we have made I'm sure someone has stayed here to know what is happening. Scottei, come with me." The red-haired woman ordered without waiting a second.

Gakupo bowed and left the room. Teto winked at Miku and went away with the silver-haired woman following her. The latter left the room after whispering to the tealette a 'Thank you, Miku' which the girl only nodded.

The mercenary has noticed the minister has given orders only to Gakupo leaving the twins and Luka still in the room. She concluded the elder knew what she was doing: cause more problems. Having so little information about her it was the only answer. She had met the red-haired woman before and she wasn't an approachable person. She may be nice and extrovert but you never knew what she was thinking or planning. You can be her most hateful rival without knowing it because she treats you kindly and then, BANG! Totally attacked from behind! She would reply with a 'you should have suspected something, I was being too nice with you, don't you think?'

Miku wasn't going to lie, she admired that quality of her, it was impressive. The only inconvenient for her to fully adore her was that you never knew when she was being true or not. She came to the land years ago, she was from another continent it seemed. She come without friends or animals, just gold, weapons and her numerous flairs. Just imagining how could some foreigner win such a position make you wonder what have she done to achieve that. Unluckily, that's all she knew about her, she didn't thought she would have to face her one day without the knowledge of her being a friend or a foe. What was more surprisingly is that the information she had was what Neru managed to gather, and Neru always gathered **all, **even the name of the dog someone had twenty years ago or each one of the names of the paintings (and the quantity) some persons draw during all his life.

"Miku-nee, why did you do that?" Rin interrupted her thoughts and she turned slowly to her. As if an indication to explain herself she talked again. "Why did you choose them? They are dangerous." She declared certain.

"I know, Rin-chan, I know. But remember," She put herself to her eye level serious. "keep your friends close and your enemies closer. That's something you mustn't forget. You're young and the sooner you learn these thing the readier you'll be when you become a young beautiful woman." She patted her head. "And Queen." She mumbled the last word knowing Luka was in the room and could hear them. Still next to her head she whispered again. "I need you to call Gumi-chan to come here, I need to talk with her." Rin nodded and held his brother's hand to go when Miku called.

"Len-kun, I need to tell you something too." His sister looked at him curiously. "Go first, I'll catch you later." He assured her and walked to the tealette.

"Don't let Kasane-san get her." The boy widened his eyes surprised. "I have sensed her uneasiness whenever she is around. I don't know what's happening and I want to discuss that with you some other time." She turned her stare to the door where Teto left. "Whatever is she planning is nothing good."

Len smiled. "Okay. That's fine by me, I was beginning to worry. She has acted strange around me since she had talked with that woman and I don't know what to do anymore." He frowned troubled. What could had the minister said to her to make her react like this?

"That's why I need you to tell me everything, it doesn't matter if it seems petty, with people like her insignificant details are the ones which bust them." Len nodded. "I'll look for you when I have time. You can go."

Len dashed out of the room feeling relieved and motivated. It have passed much time since he has trusted someone and he has forgetting how did it feel to know someone was backing you. However, he was sure the girl was doing all of this only for the money, she was a mercenary and that wasn't going to change. Yet, he could enjoy the feeling a little. Maybe, there was nothing bad in believing in Miku, just maybe. He only had to be careful not to get too attached to her.

"Are you waiting for something in special, Luka?" The tealette asked aloud, calling her by her name but not for confidence but for disrespect. By now, a normal servant would have gone time ago seeing he had nothing to do.

"Why did you do it?" Luka questioned directly not wanting to stay more than required.

"Why did I do what?" Miku arched an eyebrow, actually, she really didn't know what she was asking. After all, in Miku's life, in one second can happen numerous things.

"Why did you said the Ministers should rule? Aren't you friends with the twins? Or do you prefer to have better relationships with persons with more power." The tealette made a poker face not caring. "Respond me!"

"Just... Why don't you think whatever you want? I'm sure Kamui-san is asking himself the same questions as you but contrary to you he hasn't remained here. You should learn something from him." Miku was growing impatient. As much as she liked Luka (if she still felt something for her, matter in which she wasn't very sure) that woman was being tedious and the tealette didn't have time for her. Hell, it hasn't passed even a day and she was already tired of her!

Suddenly, she was pushed against the nearest wall, which couldn't be exactly be called near as they both were in the center of the throne room meaning Luka has dragged her along half the room taking such impulse on they way that the younger hit on her back hardly, letting go her air abruptly. She hasn't recovered yet when the pinkette lifted her up helping herself with the wall.

"I don't know what are you playing at and how much are you enjoying it but I'm not going to tolerate it!" Luka's yell echoed in the room.

"So what? Did you expect me to choose the Kagamine just because I knew you felt guilt for murdering their parents?" Her voice was filled with venom. Each second it passed, the more the mercenary hated the knight.

"Is it that, right? YOU CHOSE THEM JUST TO BOTHER ME!" Luka didn't like the tone she was using. However, that assassin was driving her nuts and she wasn't going to let it go.

"DON'T YOU THINK YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE IN THE WORLD! THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVES AROUND YOU, YOU KNOW!" As expected, when someone shouts to you, you shout with more force.

"Tsk!" They stared at each other one minute. "I should just kill you. That would resolve most of my problems." The servant commented more to herself than to Miku.

"Oh, thank you. I'm pleased to be the cause of most of your problems. That proves my skills... If not that, it proves your incompetence since you let one person cause you so much troubles." Miku taunted her.

"Shut up!" Luka ordered.

"I would little servant, still we are alone in this huge room and I could just be silent. Nevertheless I told myself it was funnier to tease you. As you see, I would leave the room but my feet don't touch the ground and I'm being held by you." The girl smirked.

In a second, Miku was face to face with the cutting edge of the rapier of Luka. Instead of getting scared she tilted her head between curious and sardonic. "That's dangerous." She told her as if she were a kid of three years old.

The older didn't reply, the sword was talking for her. The mercenary felt the edge on her neck, pushing, trying to open a wound. Her eyes widened, not much in surprise but to keep bothering Luka. "Wow! I'm impressed. Do you expect something for me? Or are you planing my death to be the slowest and most painful possible? You aren't doing a good job, though."

Then, she felt it. Her skin being cut and blood slipping slowly. Still, she smiled. "Would you stop it!" Luka's voice was heard again.

Miku giggled softly. Her neck hurt but she didn't mind. "Oh, c'mon! If I'm going to die I want to have a smile on my face!" The metal blade was pushed again against her neck, more blood falling from the zone, staining her own dress and the sword with red.

The tealette began to breath more slowly, a bit of blood could be seen going out from her mouth. It hurt and Luka noticed it with a grin. "Not so cocky right now, huh? You, who go around like if the world belonged to you! Who make fun of everyone and everything! Who think can do whatever you like! PEOPLE LIKE YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" The pinkette was furious. She wasn't a person to lose control nonetheless Miku has managed to outrage her, to hate her, to make her think in no more but the assassin.

"THEN KILL ME! I'M HERE FACING YOU, RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Miku grabbed the sword with her hands, cutting her fingers as she did so, and began to sink more the metal in her throat. She started to laugh manic.

What did it matter after all? This was the fastest way to solve HER problems! No more Luka, no more ministers, no more twins, no more brother, no more job, no more mercenaries... A lot of birds with just one stone, what a bargain!

It burnt. It hurt. She felt the blood on her mouth, falling from her chin to the ground and to her dress. She felt the cold metal burying itself in her neck. She felt her warm blood leaving her body. And she felt the astonished look of Luka.

Moreover, she, Miku, felt the enjoy of feeling all of that.

The pinkette didn't know what to do now. In her life she has faced every kind of villain but no one has tried to commit suicide himself just because... Well, she didn't know the reason but the tealette was clearly enjoying to have a sharp blade digging into her throat. She had expected everything except that, which left the question: what should she do?

She was divided between letting her do as her wish or stop her. She wasn't expecting that... However, she wanted to kill her, wasn't it like that? Then she should let her. But it felt wrong. As much as she hated Miku, this wasn't Miku. She didn't know who was this person facing her who looked like the tealette but her behavior wasn't supposed to be like this. She was Moon's Cold Killer, the famous assassin! She was cold, calculating, clever, manipulative... Everything but that monster!

She began to pull, trying the teenager not to kill herself. Even so, the mercenary also pulled harder sticking more the edge into her fingers.

This was it, Luka was starting to get scared. Miku was beginning to be no more than red fluids! Fortunately the wound on her neck wasn't deep enough, for the time being.

Few seconds later, Luka realized the girl wasn't doing the same strength as before, she was getting feebler. With the same smirk as before, Miku let her hands on the sword using it as a stand and her eyes narrowed slowly. She was losing her conscience and her legs were bending.

The pinkette helped her to go down, the younger now leaning her body on her, her eyes closed. Luka lay her on the ground to look at her. Her dress was stained with drops of blood, she had a big slash on her neck from which red fluids didn't stop to come out. Although the red liquid was preventing her to see the depth, she had the feeling it reached half her larynx. Also, her hands were that tinted that it seemed as if she has been playing with red paint to draw a big picture. She had to take her to-

"And for what did she call me for?" A voice echoed in the now silent room coming from one of the corridors. It was Gumi. Luka's heartbeats increased. She tried to put out from her pocket something to stop the hemorrhage without making any sound when she listened Rin. "I don't know but she told me to lead you here."

The knight stood up. They were coming here and she had to leave. How was she going to explain this if she was found with the girl's body? She hated to flee like this, with a person dying in her hands. Still, she knew they could help her, they were her friends. She took her sword and took off her shoes to carry them because the soles had blood, and exited the room from other door.

"Miku-chan~ What do you want from me~?" Gumi entered with a bum and purring. Her companion sweat-dropped.

When no response was heard the green-haired girl looked around. "Huh? Mik-" The girls took some steps forward and stopped. Their minds frozen by the sight. Their friend's body laying on the ground on a puddle of blood, her eyes closed, her dress stained, her hands full of blood... Additionally, it didn't look like as if she were breathing anymore.

"**MIKU-CHAN!**" Gumi cried running towards her.

Rin stood there, shocked, scared and trembling. "W-Who... Wh-Who-? W-Wha-? How...? W-Why...?"

"What... **WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE?**" Gumi yelled as if that would help her to find the answers, as if God would come to explain what has occurred with the assassin.

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter finished! And I'm going to rate this story M because... Well, the last scene can be a little... Bad for sensitive persons... (I don't know if the word I should use now is bad but I don't know what word I would use even in my own language xD)<p>

And from now on I'll try to reply your reviews because I'm very grateful and I want you to know it

****HikariSha****: I really do thank you for your reviews. I don't mind at all if you have some complain or something to tell me. In fact, I like it, that would help me to improve my English and my writting. That's why I am here after all! And... You're right about the 'albeit' word. When I reread the chapter I tend to split it in part and read one part first, go to eat and read the second part, do something more before reading the third one... That way, I didn't see I repeated the same sentence a little too much. From now on I'll reread the chapter from the beginning till the very end without stops! Again, thank you XD

****RandomOtaku****: I appreaciate my fanfic to attract you that strongly even when the first chapters have a lot of grammar mistakes. I did them seven months ago or so and I think I have imrpoved since then.

****Yuukimoko****: I know, sometimes I began to read and I can't believe I am the one who has made the fanfic. I didn't think I could make a serious story... I have to add some joke somewhere... I think that's noticeable.

****Ranshin Sitro****: thank you for the reviews and I hope this chapter hasn't made you more worried. (Who I am to lie, I am also worried, what would a normal person do in these situations?) It's really hard to give expression to the characters and their feeling so I appreaciate your support ;)

See you in next chapter!

**Revised: 25/03/2013**


	9. Returning the course of the stream Part1

****Disclaimer****: I don't own Vocaloid or the song Rondo of the Sun and Moon

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 9: Returning the course of the stream Part 1<strong>**

Len leaned out of the corner of the corridor. He has caught Rin before but he left her with the excuse he had to go to the bathroom. Actually, he has seen minister Teto together with minister Sukone pass by.

_Weren't they supposed to organize the servants? What are they doing here? Near Lily's office? What are they planning to do?_

"You know," Teto was the first to talk, "it surprised me that Miku-san has chosen us instead of the Kagamine."

"Does it disappoint you?" Tei replied with a question of her own. "I don't think so... I like unexpected persons... Do you have any idea of why she has said that?"

"You're being way too curious, don't you think?" "Oh~Scottei~ Don't be mean~ Curious people need special treatment." At this, the other woman giggled. "Yes, she does need a special treatment, you're so right." After her laugh she sighed. "If I have to be true, I don't know why did she do that. I'm sure she has thought of it and what was better. Even if the twins are her friends she can make her mind stay cool to meditate objectively. The most probably is... We are dangerous persons and she would want us to be close, she wants to watch us. Just like if you were to have a dangerous dog that can damage all your work. You would want to keep the animal near so you can control it. At least, that's what I think she reasoned."

"You don't seem to care she considering you an enemy. She can be even more terrifying than you seeing she has achieved such a title of assassin in so few years. If I tell you the true, I would be scared to fight her." The red-haired woman told her frankly.

"But you don't seem scared. Why?"

"She's like a lost puppy. She has all the resources, all the skill and the cleverness, all the necessary contacts... She just lacks in the idea." The minister put another sinister grin Tei didn't like. "And you have the idea?"

Teto giggled. "It's a shame she doesn't like me. I could make most of her dreams come true."

This time, the silver-haired woman stared at her. "What is it exactly what you want, Kasane Teto?"

Said woman shook her head from side to side. "Me? I'm just a foreigner of these lands. What could a person like me who has nothing to live for want?"

Tei frowned and narrowed her eyes. "I don't like that part of you. And I think the little Kagamine boy over there feels the same." She said aloud. "Get out from there, Kagamine Len. We know you're hearing us."

The boy took some steps forward, his look trying to be confident though it was easy to see he was nervous as he was shivering a little. "So, what do you think about Miku-san's decision?" The red-haired minister asked casually, Tei narrowed more her eyes but didn't say a word. She didn't understand that woman beside her. The boy didn't respond. "Tell me, Len-kun~, do you trust her? As far as I know, Miku-san has confessed you both that she was part of Death Messengers, the so famed Moon's Cold Killer. Are you sure you want her by your side? Or that she is even by your side? You have witnessed, she has chosen us."

"She... She did have reasons to do that." He defended her, his voice wavering a little.

"No, you don't trust her. And do you know why? Because she has tricked your beloved sister. She wants to keep potential 'friends' by her side. Rin is supposed to be the new Queen when all of this is finished, and you're going to be King. While you fulfill your duties, imagine who is going to be next to Rin. Not you."

Tei didn't know what was going on but as long as Teto did have her fun, she wasn't going to stop her. Suddenly, the silver-haired woman flinched abruptly. The other two persons noticed it and looked at her.

"Scottei?" The minister asked with a little bit of concern.

Said girl hugged herself. Why did she had such a bad feeling? Something was wrong somewhere. "Guys... Something isn't good."

"What do you mean? Ah, sorry Kagamine Len, but this seems important." The blond nodded also curious about the actions of the minister.

"I-I don't know... Something bad is happening. Something very bad an-" Her words were cut by a yell coming from the throne room. The three of them turned to the source of the sound. The throne room. They stared at each other's eyes, as if reading their minds.

"Tch... I hate being right."

* * *

><p>Luka sighed. She has heard the shout of Gumi. Heck, she was sure it sounded more than within a twenty meter radius.<p>

Her heart didn't listen to her, it was still beating too fast. She inhaled deeply, she had to think. Firstly, she had to clean herself, she would think what would she do afterwards.

-O- -O- -O-

With trembling legs she reached her room. Luckily, Lily had ordered time ago to built secret corridors for her and her two loyal servants just by the fun of it. Luka has used them to go unnoticed. She threw the sword to the ground and began to undress.

She felt dirty.

As if it were to be a signal, the metal which held Miku's aquamarine broke when she took off her shirt and the stone fell to the ground. Luka caught it before it touched the ground. She looked at the brooch, it was broken.

Her eyes widened seeing that she didn't take the stone off even when she knew what the mercenary has made to Haku. She was even more surprised when the first thought that crossed her mind when the piece of jewelery fell was that she had to fix it. She stared at it some more seconds until she felt cooler and began to search something to wear. She got a summer dress and put it on. Of course, she wasn't going to go out like this but she was more worried about the stone and about Miku.

She put the aquamarine in the same box she had the bracelet she gave to Miku. She kept the box opened, looking intensely at the aquamarine as she started to think.

It was happening again, she had some dying body on her hands and wasn't capable of doing anything. Even if the teenagers wouldn't have come she didn't know what she was going to do afterwards.

Miku has confused her. She has broken whatever image she had of mercenary. However, she wasn't sure if it was for better or for worse. _Scary..._, she thought and her body shivered a little. No, she hasn't seen something like that: Miku was trying to kill herself.

As far as she knew, the tealette loved herself, she didn't have any reasons that would make her suicide, or so she thought. The more she knew Miku, the more she didn't know her. Was that the real assassin? Her true face? Was that how she was in her interior?

_No... It can't be... I've seen much more in her eyes. There was trouble, pain, anger, frustration, madness but... There was a cry of help. It hasn't been shiny, it hasn't been there all the time blinded by all other emotions but I have seen it. She was afraid... Afraid... Afraid of what? Of me? She has faced me numerous times, it can't be... Afraid of what is the future holding for her? She doesn't seem like a person to reflect on that... Afraid of herself? Maybe is that? That Ruko woman said something about us being the same, perhaps all that Miku wants is to protect everyone but that's... That is impossible, a mercenary, an assassin like Moon's Cold Killer doesn't have emotions. They live for the fun of killing. That's what Miku is. Then... _

_Why do I feel so troubled and confused? She is a demon, I know she is a demon. Being a murderess is the same as being a demon..., then why couldn't I kill her? She wanted to suicide and I couldn't do other thing than try to stop her. Why? Not even something as my pride can answer that... _

_Did I want her not to die? Is it that? If she were to disappear, wouldn't that solve my problems as I said before? So what is this strange feeling in my chest. Whenever I imagine her in front of me, trying to kill herself, managing to suicide... _She touched her chest. Her heart was beating harder and faster and she felt some kind of tightness there. _Why does it hurt so much to think that? _She looked again at the stone not realizing her eyes watering, more concentrated in the repeating images of the tealette with her rapier in her hands, sticking it into her throat.

Luka hugged herself. _Miku..._

* * *

><p>BUM!<p>

"Lily!" Kaito caught her before she fell. They have taken a carriage with Leon driving it. Kaito told him to lead them to a place where they could be hidden and the Queen hasn't speak a word to him since they have left (the woman was trying to be angry at Kaito for teasing her).

However, some minutes ago her wife has begun to feel sick and she has just opened the door to throw up. She was so careless that she could have fell to the ground if her husband hasn't held her from behind. Her stomach hurt, she didn't know why but she has never felt something like this.

"Stop immediately, Leon!" The man ordered and turned his head again. What he saw surprised him, there was blood coming from Lily's mouth. "Leon!" This time he called anxiously. Something was wrong with his beloved and he didn't know what it was yet he could feel the woman wasn't well at all.

"His Highness, what's happening?" His servant was by his side in no time. "I-I don't know! Lily! Wh-What-?" He wanted to hold his wife but he was scared to worse her symptoms if he did so.

"Calm down!" Leon shouted at him. "You need to calm down. Let her vomit all she wants." He added seeing the woman feeling worse each second it passed. "Firstly, King, tell me what has happened? Did she eat something bad or is she allergic to something?"

"I-I don't know. I don't know... I don't-" He repeated nervously until an image crossed his mind. "_Make that Lily disappear _and _Lightning Eagle_." The letter and what the messenger has said. His suspicious were right! Lightning Eagle was already infiltrated in the castle but how and when? If he had found Miku earlier... Nonetheless, he didn't have time to look for her! And even if he did found her there's no way to assure Miku would convince Lightning Eagle to not kill his wife. "They wanted to kill her! This is something related to that! I'm sure of that!"

"Then, the most probably is that she has been poisoned. If it's that, what her body is doing is to put out the poison. It will sound gross but we need her to keep throwing up. After that she need to drink a lot of liquids, over all milk and water. We don't know how much poison is already in her blood." The King stared at him amazed. Compared to him, he wasn't capable of doing anything. "Don't look at me like that. She needs you." His servant signaled to him.

"I know... Nevertheless, I have to return to the castle. I need to talk with my sister, she has to know something about this. Whoever has caused this is going to pay!" He told him. "I'm okay with that, but your wife goes first, my King."

Kaito hugged lightly his woman from behind as she kept vomiting. He tried to calm her her and show he was there by making calming sounds. "How much time it will take her to recover?"

"I don't know... We don't know the quantity of the poison she has ingested nor the toxicity... It also depends on how much she is going to spit up."

"Everything is going to shit!" Kaito muttered furiously. He wasn't one to cuss however, the situation outstripped him.

As if it wasn't enough he felt a great pain on his chest, like millions of needles going through him. _What-? __What is this? Tch... There's no time for this, even if I am were to die, Lily needs me!_ Unknowingly to him, this sensation was caused by what was going to happen sometime later in the castle. "Lily..."

* * *

><p>Gumi tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. "Is she going to be all right or not?" She finally snapped. It has been an hour since they managed to get Miku to a doctor.<p>

Actually, this one called some others more because her wound was serious and she had lost a considerable quantity of blood. First, they had to assure she was breathing, matter Gumi has already covered. Then, they had to stitch all the cuts (the one on the neck the first and most important) being careful not to infect her and not to prevent her from breathing. It was a miracle she hasn't cut any vital artery or vein.

Gumi turned to his companions. "She isn't dead! I have seen here with my own eyes! I have revived her and she's now breathing! We just need her cuts to cure and-" The green-haired girl expressed but stopped when she saw their looks. Everyone's was there except for Luka who, according to Gakupo, was in her room and she didn't feel good. Their faces told her everything. She was just trying to convince herself. Yes, she has succeeded in making the tealette breath, but was that enough? She has felt it, whenever she exhaled she could sense some of the air coming out from her throat. She knew the scar was dangerous and severe. She knew all that! But she had to have hope. She couldn't believe her childhood friend was now fighting against dead.

Rin, for her part, hasn't said anything since she has found the body. She was shocked, her body was paralyzed, she didn't even knew how has she got here, waiting outside some private room where the doctors were working. She has seen her parents die in front of her, yes, however, this was different. Maybe because she was older and was more conscious than when she was a kid or perhaps by the terrible image she had to witness. It could also be that she has found the corpse like that when just minutes ago she was talking serenely with her, and that got her.

Whatever was the reason, she couldn't articulate a word or think straight.

Len was by her side, supporting her. He was surprised and shocked. Who could have done this to an experimented assassin? This was... Terrific. The person who did this wanted her to die slowly and painfully, he took his time sticking the knife or sword in her throat. He really hadn't seen the body, he knew her neck had cut and that's all. Gumi said her hands were also hurt, probably for trying to protect herself from the sword. Nevertheless, right now, that wasn't important. Rin was beside him, broken, he had to stay there and keep his cool to demonstrate she could trust in him, to show he could protect her.

Miki was in Gakupo's arms, crying her heart out. She was terrified, the palace was very peaceful, nothing has happened inside the walls, nothing that she knew, of course. Nonetheless, Miku seemed like a good girl to her, she didn't seem capable to harm a fly so why would someone want her out of scene? What has she done to deserve that?

She felt the arms of the man tightened around her. Gakupo was also nervous. Those weren't simple scratches, it wasn't an accident. It could neither be called a murder since she was left alive. It was more like... Some improvised attack. The question was who and why. It wasn't as if he didn't care about her. He just felt... Perhaps a little relieved. It may sound bad but this way everything was going to be tranquiler and Luka could rest in calm, or so he thought. He hasn't been very affectionate with Miku, she was like her enemy after all. Still, he empathized with all the persons around him.

Teto grinned, not a happy or mischievous grin, a blank grin. She knew leaving the Kagamine and Luka in the throne room with Miku would have its consequences, she just didn't expected everything to turn out like this. And by the way the brunette named Ruko was acting, she could tell she knew something about it.

"Why are you so restless?" She asked quietly, so only she could hear her. The dark-haired girl directed her a uneasy stare and then looked another way.

Ruko knew, it was related with Luka. She has helped Luka to achieve this, this was her fault. "Nobody has suspected anything about Dawn's Lookout Knight not being here." Tei Sukone joined the conversation, reading the minds of Teto and Ruko.

She knew full well her pupil, she was not one to let her guard down. Something has happened to make her let herself fall to that, and that something has to be related with what was troubling her. Supposing it occurred in the throne room were only the Kagamine and the pinkette were left, those three were the accused.

She gazed at Teto. "You knew this was going to happen leaving them alone." She stated coldly, freezing angry invading her body. She should have stopped her, she should have stayed there, she should have noticed it wasn't a good idea letting Miku be alone with those.

"Yes... Yes, I know. I didn't expect her to try to kill her." The minister muttered adding in her sentence that she knew who was the responsible of this.

"That's because I gave her motives to do it." Ruko added lowly. Now she realized it hasn't been entirely her fault, it was because of a concentration of events that turned out like this. "She said she was a demon and demons deserve to be killed."

Tei put her hands on her face. This was exasperating her. She should have seen it coming. She hated Miku, but she didn't want her to die. _She is my little sister and now... _Her gazed fixed on Gumi. _... I have another little sister to look for._ She sighed and stood up leaving the two women exchanging words.

"Gumi." The green-haired girl turned to the voice and looked at the silver-haired girl. The older could she Gumi wanted to cry, to shout, to help, to kill the culprit... A rush of feelings were invading her head the same way she has seen they had invaded the tealette. Tei wasn't going to allow this to happen again. It may be egoistic, however, she had now to protect Gumi from falling to despair the same way as Miku. She wasn't going to make the same error twice. "Come here." She muttered as she hugged the younger.

She didn't care if someone noticed she knew the green-haired girl. Heck, she could feel the intense gazes of Teto and Ruko but that wasn't important anymore. At the moment, there was a girl in her arms crying silently, trembling and shivering as she mumbled the name 'Miku' over and over again.

Suddenly, Teto stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." Gakupo and Len nodded, the other ones were too worried to notice her. "Wait, I'll go too." Ruko went beside her. That was right, no one was noticing their strange behaviors, it wasn't the right moment to realize who were the infiltrated even though they were acting more carelessly than usual.

It was clear, Miku almost dying was affecting everyone.

* * *

><p>"Ahh..." Kaito sighed tiredly. "Is something the matter, his Majesty?" Leon asked.<p>

They've managed to get to a house near a river where a farmer lived with his family and offered them accommodation when he recognized who they were. They carried Lily to the bed (which couldn't be exactly be called bed because it was purely straw) and Kaito had stayed beside her, from time to time, giving her milk and water. Now the woman was sleeping and his servant, who was talking with the peasants to keep in secret the whereabouts of the Royal Couple, entered the room.

"I'm sure your Majesty is exhausted, you should go to sleep, is almost night." The man recommended him.

"I can't." His reply was received with a questioning gaze. "Of course, I'm tired but... I have this pain that doesn't leave me. I don't know what is it, I have felt it before, when Lily was throwing out yet I didn't give it any importance. However, now... How do I say it? It's like something is missing... Something that I don't know what is it is happening... Do you think this is related with Meiko, Leon? Please, be sincere."

"King Kaito, the only thing I know is that you need to rest. We don't want her Highness to wake up and found you in a bad state. I have everything controlled, don't worry." The King narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure but he was right, it was late and he had to look for Lily tomorrow.

He exhaled the air slowly. "Okay, okay, but I want to sleep here, next to Lily. I don't care if this isn't something a King can do or what kind of image I'll give so don't refuse me to stay by my wife's side." The look Kaito was confident and Leon couldn't say no.

"All right, his Highness, tomorrow will be another day, you'll see. When Lily awakes we will ask her some questions about what she has been doing before you went to get her." Kaito nodded.

Still, he really did want to know what was that strange stabbing pain he was feeling on his chest. Things couldn't go worse, could they?

* * *

><p>"You aren't going to the bathroom." Ruko stated as she followed the red-haired minister through the corridors.<p>

"Certainly, I am not." Teto's response was short, not wanting to give explanations. Ruko shrugged her shoulder and followed her. "Weren't you going to go the bathroom?" The minister talked not even disguising her dislike of having someone pursuing her.

This angered the brunette a little. "No, that was an excuse. I wanted to make sure you didn't mess up again. If I am correct, you didn't expect things to end like this." The minister groaned. She knew the blacksmith was correct and she didn't have the authority to tell her to go off, not with what have just happened.

Finally, they reached the door of a room. Ruko's eyes widened. "Isn't this...?"

The minister knocked on the door. "Megurine-san, I know you are there so reply me." No response. "You know what has took place an hour ago, do you?" Still, no reply. The brunette began to grow worried, what if they make the woman angry? "Hey, as I am seeing you aren't responding I'm not going to beat about the bush. I have some motives to think you are behind all of this. I'm not blaming you, I have fault too... What I am saying is that you could at least make the gesture to come and see Miku and that you should take some responsibility."

Ruko froze. What was that crazy woman doing? Luka was going to be furious at them, with what she just had said... She even confessed she has fault too but that the one who had to take the blame was Luka? Did she hear right? This was what she had understood for the little speech of the minister.

Then, the door was opened. Luka appeared, she didn't really seem to be feeling well. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes were tired and she had a deep frown on her face. "I don't have time to listen to the results of your investigations, minister Kasane. Just leave me alone." With that, she closed the door all at once.

Teto turned to her companion and smiled. "I think we angered her." The brunette sweat-dropped, she didn't know what to think about her. Soon after, that smile was replaced with a serious face which surprised Ruko. "Things aren't going to go any easier. Get prepared, I think your work will duplicate." She patted her back and went away.

What did she mean with that? Did she knew something more? But that was impossible... It was more like... Like if she were to have a good perception to analyze causes and consequences. She looked always so full of herself... If Ruko only could know more about her. Actually, it seemed as if everyone has felt into her clutches, she seemed to be in control of everything and everyone... Although, maybe it was just her imagination... No one could assure her that.

The brunette was going to go back with Gumi and the rest but decided not to. If she was there, what could she do? She had to leave everything to the doctors, wanting it or not. She was going to be nothing more than a nuisance. With that in mind, she returned to her room praying to God for Miku.

* * *

><p>The next day, in the early hours of the morning, Kaito made his way to return to the castle. He could send a letter but was way to dangerous, not when he knew (rather, he suspected) Lightning Eagle was there trying to murder Lily.<p>

He knew it was a long risky journey to get there, it will almost take until noon to get to the castle and Lily was going to be very worried when she realizes Kaito isn't there with her. He could also let Leon talk with Miku but he was the one who knew about poisons and the King didn't want to take any risks.

Therefore, he got the fastest horse from Leon and began to ride fast. Some minutes later, Kaito found some merchant stuck in they way. One of the wheels of his carriage has stuck in a hole. He really didn't have time for this but his good nature didn't let him pass by him.

"Do you need any help, sir?" He stopped the horse. "Oh, oh. Yes, yes, a little of help. You see, I can't lift the back of the coach enough to help the horses. Might I ask for your help, please?"

Kaito nodded and got off of the horse. The merchant looked very old and it was crystal clear he wasn't in conditions to lift such a heavy weight. "I don't want to sound impolite, but aren't you a little old to be traveling? I'm sure your family is missing you." The King commented crouching down to hold the carriage.

"I know, I know. The world is for the youth. However, if I were you I wouldn't say that my family is missing me. I'd rather say that your family is going to miss you." The old man was behind him, speaking with a dark voice.

"What do yo-" The blue-haired man couldn't finish his sentence as he was hit on a spot of his neck that left him unconscious.

The old man took off his face revealing the true man behind this, no more and no less than the boss of Death Messengers and childhood friend of Tei and Haku, Death. Also, a girl exited from the carriage. Her blonde hair moving with the wind. "I don't really get that Meiko. She tells us one thing and then another. We have already sent Gumi there to finish with Lily and now she want us to kidnap Kaito? Talking about all of this, where is Miku? She's still completing her mission while that Meiko woman has lost interest in the Kagamine!" Neru complained while reading some texts she had in her hands.

"Hm. She is just mixing personal matters with duty matters." Dell concluded and the blonde shook her head. "That's the worst thing a person can do. You don't get anywhere when you do that. It's pointless."

"Sometimes it's inevitable." Dell looked at her eyes. "When that happens, you'll have to decide what is more important." He turned to stare at the landscape. Neru grinned. "You're very experienced in that, am I wrong~?" She wasn't one to joke, but she liked to tease the white-haired man a little, she knew he wasn't as dangerous as he wanted to be.

"Unfortunately you're right... Well, let's go. We have to take Kaito to Meiko."

* * *

><p><em>Light... It...Hurts... So... So much light...<em>

Grrr_._

_Hunger... My tummy... Is rumbling... I want to eat..._

Cough_._

_My throat... It hurts... I am... Thirsty..._

_Where... Where I am...?_

Miku, slowly, carefully, opened her eyes, being the white ceiling the first thing she saw. She tried to turn her head to the side but a sharp pain stopped her. _M-my neck?_ She put a hand on the place it was hurting, it was bandaged. She tried to sat up but when her hands touched the soft bed she lost all her energy. She also noticed she couldn't move her fingers. She laid on the bed again and lift her hand to look at it. She felt tired, she really didn't want to do anything still her curiosity told her to find out what was happening.

Her hands were bandaged, at least, the right one. The other one was next to her body, her arm not having the strength enough to lift it. She closed her eyes, wanting to drift to sleep again.

Brrr.

Okay, it seemed her stomach didn't let her. Now what? She didn't want to move (rather, she couldn't move) and she didn't feel like talking. _Maybe I could drag myself until I reach the kitchen... No, I'll probably die before I get to exit this room... I'm hungry... I want to cry!_

"M-Miku... Miku-chan?" A trembling voice said beside her. She saw red... _Miki-chan? _"A-Are you... Are you awake?" The other girl whispered softly, as if she were to worse her state by loud sounds.

The tealette, with her eyes narrowed, make one last effort to lift her hand as she opened her mouth. _My God! The only thing I want is to eat! I'll know what is happening later, just give me food!_ It was impressive how her mind was beginning to work so fast as her body grew weaker.

"M-Miku-chan... Do... Do you want... To throw out? Do you have blood in your mouth?" Miki asked worried.

_What th-? No. No! I'm asking for food! Why would I want to throw out now? What's with that? I wan to eat something!_ Surprisingly, it seemed as if Miku was going to cry. She felt a touch on her forehead, purple, Gakupo. "If you feel bad just tell us." He added.

_If I feel bad? If I feel bad? Really? I want to eat! I'm hungry! That's my harm! _She tried to say something, ending in a painful whimper from the girl. _What now?_

"Shh... Don't force yourself, you aren't recovered yet. It's a miracle you have awoken so soon." Gakupo cleared up to her.

Miku's eye began to close again. Maybe, thinking so hard some seconds after awakening wasn't a good idea. She felt more tired than before. And she hasn't got the food she wanted. Her tummy was still sounding, this time, louder than before making Gakupo and Miki realize that she was hungry.

"Oh.. That's right. The doctors said we had to give you food to recover. I have some soup here, it was mine but you can have it!" The red-haired girl talked to the assassin, the latter not listening to her.

Miku was helped by Gakupo to bend a little forward so she could eat. _Now you give me food?,_ she thought ironically, slowly, losing her forces.

They didn't talk. Miki spoonfed her as the only effort the mercenary made was to open her mouth and swallow it, which wasn't an easy job having in mind her throat was still cut. She felt pain whenever the soup passed through the throat. The man beside her caressed her back from time to time, trying to help her to swallow.

Soon time after, Miku finished the soup and slept again.

Miki caressed her face as she sighed. "What... What a situation..." She murmured.

All of them were making turns to watch her as she was sleeping since yesterday. The little maid didn't expect her to wake up so soon, she was surprised and didn't know how to react. That's why she asked so soft if she was really opening her eyes and coming back. However, as she had expected, Miku still needed much more rest. She hasn't been awake even fifteen minutes, she managed to end the soup because it seemed she was very hungry. "It is... A miracle, right?" Miki commented to Gakupo.

Actually, the turn was of Gakupo, Miki has only come to see him and bring him some breakfast. Also, to chat with him a little while she had her own breakfast which now was in Miku's stomach.

"That... Or an enormous willpower..." Gakupo also whispered. For some reason, they both were calmed. The teenager has just awoken, they should be more excited about this but they weren't. Why could that be? Could it be because they knew it wasn't safe to say she has recovered? Or because they were tired by the events of last night? Perhaps Miku was passing on them her weakness.

"What do you think she is dreaming about?" Miki wondered quietly. "I could see she wanted to sleep and that she was too hungry to do that (late, but I noticed it)... Is she remembering all her life? Like if she were to... You know.. If she were to..." The woman couldn't finish her sentence but the man understood her.

"I don't know... Nonetheless, she seems so calm right now. I think we should let her rest." Even though Miku was the responsible of making Luka distance from him, he couldn't hate her in that way. How old was she? She hasn't lived yet, she was still to young... Gakupo was going to find out what has happened yesterday in the throne room. He knew Miki was worried, he knew the whole castle was wondering what was happening (nobody has informed them), he knew he had to solve all of this to calm everyone, it was his duty as a knight. And as a knight, he had to keep his cool even when his Queen has disappeared with his husband and there has been some attempt of homicide. Some hard work to do but he had to try his best.

Gakupo caressed Miki's cheek. "I'll swear I'll solve this." He told her, knowing he was trying to confirm he was going to do that. He needed to tell this out loud so he can convince himself. The woman nodded and left the room. Gakupo stared at Miku. She looked so peaceful.

Contrary to her, Luka hasn't gone out from her room yet. She has asked one servant for bringing her the breakfast. It looked like he had to train the soldiers from now on. No one has tried to call her out since yesterday, passing through the corridors that led to her room gave a strange sensation of cold. Something was happening in the castle and the key was Miku and maybe, Kaito too. Since the arrival of the tealette everything has changed. He didn't meant she was the center of all but most of things that were happening were revolving around her. _She attracts problems or something, just like if you give milk to one cat there are going to be a dozen more,_ Gakupo thought sweat-dropping. However, it seemed a good comparative to say Miku was like a feline, not exactly like a cat, maybe a panther. _She has some mysterious aura around her that hypnotize everyone_, he concluded. "Everyone but me." He told to anybody.

Yet, he didn't know he shouldn't focus on one thing at a time when there were many other obvious strange behaviors around him, as it happened yesterday night with the ministers.

* * *

><p>Kaito woke up when he was splashed on water. He opened tiredly his eyes and moved his hands. He noticed her was on a chair, tied to it, and his hands were in front of him, resting on his lap but they were also tied. Luckily, his mouth was free and he talked. "W-What?" He looked up, a hood, a symbol, Death Messengers. "What's the meaning of this?" He groaned fully awake now. The man didn't say anything but looked one way instead. Kaito followed his gaze and his eyes widened.<p>

"M-Meiko..." He mumbled softly, all the anger from before leaving his body. "Meiko..." He repeated as confused as before. "What is happening here?" He turned to the hooded-man enraged, immediately deeming it was all his made.

The woman shook her head even though she knew he wasn't looking at her. "He has nothing to do with this. I am the responsible."

His eyes widened not understanding. "W-Why... Why would you do this?" Meiko signaled the assassin to leave the room.

"Because I love you." The Kaito's face turned from a confused expression to an ironic one. "Y-You... You don't understand! You are an idiot, Kaito!" Tears of frustration began to emerge from her eyes. Kaito was now more puzzled. "Don't make that look, you dumb! It's all your fault! What do you think you were doing with that woman?"

"..." The man titled his head. "Miku? She's my sister." He received a hit on his head. "Ouch!"

"Not that! With Lily! Why... Why are you so close with her! You and her are always together! Why did you leave the castle? I sent them to talk to you but they had to look for you instead! WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP DO YOU HAVE WITH HER?" She cried full of emotions.

Kaito was still a little lost, I mean, he has just opened his eyes from a smack he received when? Hours ago? Maybe a day? Hell, he didn't have any information and the first thing he saw is a famous assassin and his... Well, he didn't know what Meiko mean to him anymore. _Oh, crap, what do I answer now? She is capable of leaving me here to dead if I said I don't hold the same feelings for her as before. Wait, it was HER fault for ignoring me! Lily showed she loved me with all her heart! _

"Do you love her, Kaito?" This time, she asked more quietly, shivering even. She was playing with her fingers nervously, her head bowed.

It hurt to look at her like this, or that would have been what the man had thought if it weren't for the fact that SHE was the one to blame. She was the one who proposed making Lily fall in love with him, she chose not to talk to him almost a month until they were ready, she was the one for whom Kaito decided to do anything in first place. But no, he didn't hold any feelings for her anymore. He felt annoyed but nothing more. Meiko has begun to disappear from his life till now, that she has come back to reclaim what was hers and she lost.

"I will give my life for her." The King said, confident and serious. Now, it was Lily the most important thing in his life.

Her eyes narrowed. "Then, you were escaping with her? Were you running away with her? Don't you think I know nothing, it seems the Royal Couple has gone missing since yesterday." This time her voice was filled with venom. Kaito's visage didn't change. _Yesterday... Time... Eh? I forget some-... How much time did I stay unconscious? Lily is alone now! Oh, shit, I have to return there at once!_, he thought as he frowned. Meiko sighed calming herself. She put both hands on his face. "Tell me Kaito... At least tell me... Do I have any chance to get you back?"

Kaito smiled to himself. Yes, this was the Meiko he fell in love with, the one who was very charm, positive and serene. Not the one who was planning a revenge, for him, the Meiko he knew was not there anymore. "You," referring to the avenging part of her, "no, you don't have it." Although he tried to make emphasis to that part of Meiko, the latter didn't understood.

"I see... So that's how you are going to play, huh? Then, I'll make sure that Queen is gone from this world forever and then... You're going to be next Kaito." She kissed him, a kiss the man didn't respond. "If you are not mine, you are of no one." She stated calmly, a fake tranquility showing on her face. "You may go now, Kaito. I'll tell Death to escort you to your servant Leon. We will meet again, as enemies." She told him and left the room. Some minutes later, the mercenary was untying him and leading him to a carriage.

Meiko was in a empty room with just a bed, sitting on it. "You didn't seem too convinced about being enemies with him." A voice echoed in the room. Meiko opened the door, already knowing who it was. "It's bad-manners to eavesdrop other's conversations, Akita-san."

The blonde woman let herself come in the room without permission and leaned on a nearby wall. "You still hold feelings for him, am I wrong? Why did you tell him that?"

"Shut up, that's none of your business. I know he'll come back to me, he just need time to see that woman is of the worst. However, why would you care? You work with a guild of mercenaries so just do as I say."

Neru shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted to let you know that you shouldn't mix feelings with work. What do you want? Give the throne to both twins or kill Masuda Lily? I think you lost your path the very first moment Kaito began to talk with Lily. You are a jealous person."

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" Meiko shouted, grabbing Neru's wrist and throwing her out of her room. Then, she shut the door.

The woman rubbed her head. "Wow... What a character..." She sighed. "I'm really surrounded by strange people. I should find some normal friends..." Neru concluded and walked away knowing that with what happened between the King and Meiko, the attack was going to be sooner than planned. "Better to enjoy this peaceful time!" She stretched her arms. And what better form to enjoy peace than writing letters to strangers insulting them? Neru really adored her pastime.

In other part.

"His Highness!" Leon shouted from afar. The assassin told the King he was going to leave him near the house of the peasants, only closer enough for the persons not to see Kaito being took by some unknown person.

"Where's Lily?" "Taking a bath. It's something the matter? You seem pale." Kaito was silent a few seconds. "We'll come back to the castle in a week or so... I think that's time enough for Lily to recover. I have some things to tell that Lily shouldn't have to know. All of them related to Meiko, I think she is going to change plans but I don't know how."

* * *

><p>Rin gasped, her body on the ground and her hands holding a sword. Since yesterday she has begun to train with his brother instead of with Miku.<p>

She heard the girl awoke yesterday and she seemed to be up whenever it was meal time, as if her body knew she had to eat. The only ones who have seen her awake were Miki, Gakupo and Gumi. The two servants were in charge of feeding her whenever she needed. Also, in one of the revision the doctor made this morning he concluded the cut wasn't as deep as they thought initially. The green-haired girl was startled, she swore that she felt air coming out from her throat. The doctor replied that it had to be her imagination as she was very nervous or that it was the air she exhaled from her own nose.

The good news were that she could talk sooner. Would have been as deep as they thought Miku would have lost her ability to talk or she would have to wait years until her wound was fully recovered. Still, the doctor warned that she could only whisper, strong vibrations could reopen or open more the cut, and in no less than four days or so.

If everything went well, between today and tomorrow she will be moved to the normal infirmary room (with Haku) since she was in a special room only for her. Luckily, in a week she may leave the bed, the only worrying thing was her neck, although she lost her consciousness for losing a big quantity of blood.

Rin looked next to her, Gakupo was training the soldiers. It was strange, she hasn't seen Luka since they were in the throne room. Rin suspected she knew something, maybe she was a witness and she hasn't made an appearance because she felt useless, she has let something like that happen to Miku. Rin thought it was that, after all, Luka and Miku were the only left there.

"Rin?" His brother questioned standing in front of her. He offered his hand and the girl took it. They haven't talked a lot since the past days. Rin didn't seem to want to talk and Len didn't want to force her. Len could feel she was happy about Miku waking up but there was something amiss, and he knew everyone has already noticed that. Something seemed odd and that was the real reason why they weren't as excited as they should be about Miku's stir. Probably it was that... That everyone was to be distrusted. If you thought it slowly, everyone could have their reasons to kill Miku, except, probably, Rin or Miki. However, the problem resided in who was the one capable of do that? Trying to murder Miku meant he or she could kill whoever he wanted. It was just a matter of time the culprit will be revealed. Until then, everyone was in danger and everyone was dangerous. He wondered, did the assassin acted because there were no King or Queen to rule or he was going to do that to the tealette even if they were to be here?

He wasn't sure about what were the answers, or if the questions he has made in first place were the adequate ones. One thing was clear, nobody was going to rest till the truth was unfolded.

"Let's keep going, Rin. So when Miku-san sees you she will be very proud of you." The girl nodded with a serious face. Prior to that, he was going to protect, both physically and sentimentally, his beloved sister.

* * *

><p>That night, Luka visited Miku. When she heard the news of Miku's cut not being as serious as they thought it would be her soul filled with relief and happiness. She didn't know what did that mean, she didn't want to think about why did she feel like that about such a matter. The only thing she knew is that she needed to see her. She wasn't sure of what was she going to do once she sees her, or if she'll talk to her while she's sleeping, after all, part of the blame was hers.<p>

She didn't want the others to see her, she exited her room at night. She didn't want to face her friends, what would she tell them then? That she was sick as she has said the past days? She knew she wouldn't be capable of lying to them, of lying to anybody. So she hid. And now she was going out, to see the person she has hurt.

Passing through the secret corridors Lily showed her, she made her way to the room where Miku was.  
>Carefully and slowly she opened the door. She didn't want to wake her up. Although the little girl was feeling better, she knew thanks to the servants that Miku still got up when needed, after eating she would be a awake half an hour or so, her body too weak to do anything more.<p>

When she entered the room she expected the woman to be beautiful, the ray of light of the moon illuminating her pale face making her look like a princess of a fairy tale, her long hair now loose, locks of curly hair falling from her shoulders to her back, her lips more tempting than usual, her shiny eyes being emphasized by the light of the moon...

She expected all that but Miku to be awake, looking at her way, her gaze lost. The girl turned again, as if she hasn't been visited by the one who tried to kill her, to stare at the sky. Luka couldn't talk, no, she knew she didn't have to talk at the moment. Still, what was she doing up? She should be resting.  
>Luka walked next to her, cautious not to make any loud sounds, the dark sky embracing them. She was beside her and the tealette didn't seemed to mind or realize so Luka took her time to study her features closely.<p>

She was now very pale, although she didn't know it was for the moon or the lost of blood, her face seemed more fragile than ever, she would swear she could break it just by breathing near her. She realized then that Miku really did have her hair curly, she at first thought that she only did that to her hair for the parties but no. Afterward she looked down, to her neck. It was bandaged, there was a white barrier of about 2 centimeters thickness. Luka wondered how could she still breathe with that.

She looked up again, to her eyes. They seemed peaceful and even dreamy. The pinkette followed her gaze, what was so important or so hypnotizing that made her stay up now?  
>And she saw it, full moon. Alluring, charming, enchanting, the moon was like a witch. A succubus sucking the life of its prey who was Miku, not letting her sleep, or be herself, or die in peace.<p>

Luka knew the little girl knew she was there, beside her, observing her. Yet, she keep on looking at the full moon. It attracted Miku... It attracted her the same way... "It attracts you the same way the sun attracts the moon." She concluded softly, her voice confident but her tone low.

This sentence made the mercenary broke from her trance, and looked at her. Luka saw how she opened her mouth to say something, and how she grimaced with pain when she did so. She looked around, to the table where the doctors left papers and some other things of their work. She walked to it to get paper, a quill and ink. She went next to Luka again, returning to her initial position. She put the ink and the paper on the window, as it was a castle the thickness of the walls were of 20 centimeters more or less making the windows be just as thick.

"_Do you mean I am attracted to you?"_, Luka read, her writing wasn't very good but she didn't awaited more knowing education was only for privileged ones. Their stares met again, she was calm, tranquil, so Luka was. It was strange, as if nothing had happened between the two of them. But Luka knew, this Miku was a confused one, a broken one. This Miku was the one who wanted to avoid everything and stay calm. This Miku was the one who has been allured by the moon, and thus, she has taken the rest of Miku with her. Because, as much as she hated to admit it, this Miku was part of the real true Miku.

"You have just assumed that I am the Sun." Luka replied serene, a soft smile making its way on her lips.

The mercenary wrote again. _"But you are."_ Miku grinned childishly. Luka thought she wanted to see more of this part of Miku, even if it wasn't the true one, or at least, the one she has met.

"That's impossible. I am attracted to you, therefore, you are the Sun." She admitted knowing these words were only between them, they were the only ones there, and she was the only one who deserved to know it.

"_Sun doesn't kill people like I do, she's a good person."_ The same childish grin was still on her face. She looked so innocent right now, so different from the one days ago.

"Okay, so I am the Sun. Ah, and you also assumed you are the Moon, right?" The girl nodded. Luka sighed happily. "I still don't think it's a good comparative, the people needs the sun the same way they need you." The confused curious look of the mercenary implied her to explain. "You don't know... It has been two days and something is missing, something is too off, and that's because you are not here. The people need you." Luka told her sincerely. She meant every word, although it was wrong to talk for everyone since she has been shut in her room. She talked for herself. She needed her, as an enemy or as a friend... She just needed her.

Miku shook her head no slowly, and wrote again. This time, she took more time than before.

"_You are wrong. I am the Moon. What you have just said proves it. The Moon allures innocent people to do as she pleases, she bewitch them to make them think she is the good one, that they don't need the Sun, that she is the only one honest and worthy. She lies to everyone, she just worry about herself and no more. She is capable of seducing the Sun to make her play at her game too. She wants everything for herself, she thinks she is more than others. Compared to the others stars, she shines even more, but that light isn't hers, is just __the reflected light of the Sun. I sometimes wonder if the only thing she wants is to be like the Sun, to be with her and admire her closely." _Miku looked at the full moon again.

Luka was silent for a seconds, trying to think something to reply with. Nothing came, so she decided to change the course of the topic. "And what kind of games does Moon like?"

Miku giggled cutely and wrote again. "_She likes to pursue and to be pursued. She also likes hide and seek."_

Luka smiled. "So... You say that Moon sees the life as a playground? Always doing something funny to enjoy herself." The tealette shrugged her shoulders and nodded. "Ha... More than a witch I think Moon is just a playful kid."

Miku took the paper again. _"She hasn't had time to play properly as a child so don't blame her."_ She blushed slightly. Luka was going to say something when the shorter took the quill and the paper again._ "But you know, being playful would explain why she disappears every month or how she hides herself shyly from the Sun. It's like if Sun got angry at her and Moon is trying to run away."_ She chuckled.

The knight knew they were changing of topic each time and that the mercenary didn't let her time to ask about what she was saying, rather writing. She still followed her play. "So... What happens on summer? Days are longer and nights shorter."

"_That's because that's the time people ask more things to Sun. They monopolize her the same way they monopolize Moon on winters." _She concluded humming a little.

"And how do you explain fires? Summer brings fires after all."

"_Bah, that's because they ask too many things at the same time and Sun gets angry and tired. People is __always unsatisfied. Their hunger can't be fulfilled and that's why Moon like to play so badly with them. On the other hand, with Sun, she treats her differently."_

"How so?" The assassin began to write but stopped mid-way to look through the window again. Luka stared at her and then at the moon. The sky was beginning to be covered with dark clouds, they were also covering the moon.

Also, as if her body reacted to it, Miku slumped on Luka. Her eyes closed, her breath even, the paper still in her hands. The older helped her to lie her on the bed and put the blankets on her. She sat on the edge of the bed, caressing her face but looking at the sky.

_What was that? The way Miku was acting, our chat, she falling when the moon had been enveloped... It is..., confusing. I'm sure something was wrong with her, it has to be the full moon, I'm convinced of it. She was looking at it so intently, ignoring her almost murderess when I approached her.  
>There's also the Sun and the Moon. Were we talking about ourselves or was she inventing a story of nowhere? Was that being just her imagination? If it was the first case, what did mean the Moon wanted to be close the Sun? Or that it treated differently the Sun?<br>The Sun being angry and she running away, huh? I think I could relate with that._ She snorted a little.  
><em>Still, what did she meant with no time to play properly? If she is talking as Moon, does she really think that about people?<em>

She turned to Miku, still caressing her face. _It seems... There's many more things I don't know about you Miku... It seems you philosophize much more about these things than I thought, you're more deeper than the sea. And I... I want to see all of that._

_However, when will I be able to see it? You falling right now means that I was correct and you weren't being you. Or that you were becoming the real you. _The pinkette shivered. _In the end, I always get more confused than before. What are you doing to me, Miku?_

O-O- END PART 1 -O-O

* * *

><p>So what do you think about this chapter? I have updated sooner than usual thanks to all your reviews, they inspired me ehehe ;P<p>

This chapter is more of the calm peace after the torment or something like that. I wanted to deepen in their personalities and their reactions to such an event. Sorry for the gramatical errors you may have found in it.

I wanted to put everything into one chapter but when I reached about 9,000 words I told myself that it wasn't going to fit everything in it so I decided to split it in two. Part 2 is still to be done but I have more or less the idea.

****HikariSHa****: Thank you for your support, it's always motivating. I'm relieved that I have improved since last chapter because the story is beginning to be harder to write, after all, it's Spinning Destiny we're talking about XD And of course, I wouldn't kill Miku without she and Luka realizing their confusing feelings! There's no way I would do that! I haven't noticed that you are right and chapter 8 was sad. It surprised me when I read the coomment XD

****yuuki yami****: Thanks. It has been long time, I got stuck in those chapter not knowing what to do anymore but we're reaching the part were more ideas come to me XD I hope you liked the chapter.

****stalker01****: You're welcome for the chapter, I'd rather say, thanks for enjoying so much my story. I thought it wasn't going to recieve such reviews as it was my first story and my English wasn't very good. About the plot mistakes I'll try to fix them in next chapters so they make sense XD Don't worry, the story isn't going to follow another path, I mean, since the very beginning I had in mind I wanted this to happen, I wanted Luka to hate Miku with all her soul and Miku to consider Luka just one of the average soldiers. Everything at its time.

****Maii-senpaii****: Yeah... I know... But I'll swear I'll compensate the lost of romance with new romance... Probably, at the moment no. Luka has to meditate more and Miku has to come back to herself. Certainly, I don't think there are going to be any more chapters with such a... Tragic event of blood, I think. For the moment no.

****Chinensis' Fan****: Yes, yes, yes! xD I was unsure if we all caught what was happening inside Miku and Luka's mind. About Miku's past, next chapter (not part 2 but next to it) it will be revealed. I have an idea of what had happened, I just hope it fulfills your expectatives. Unfortunately, we'll have to wait till chapter 10

**Revised: 03/25/2013**


	10. Returning the course of the stream Part2

Oh, my. How long since the last time I updated this story? I suppose I just grew lazy and out of inspiration. Anyways, here's another chapter, I think this holidays I'll be able to make some chapter (depends on my homework and the time I'll be playing Hyperdimension Neptunia V xP)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vocaloid or the song.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Returning the course of the stream Part 2<strong>

Day 3

Sukone Tei tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. She had agreed with Teto to discuss about the internal politics of the kingdom, of course, about how were they going to make it fall. If Tei proved that Queen Masuda Lily didn't really deserve the position she will increase the image people has of her own kingdom positively. That would mean more help to her family and her friends there. And if everything went well, that would mean that Dell could stop working as a mercenary. Who knows? Maybe they could make him King or something.

Her country didn't have a King, well, it had, but he didn't worry about the nation. For him, they were no more than poor stray people that needed to be taught one or two lessons of respect and of knowing their place. She hated that. However, she knew she didn't have the power to bring him down, not alone and not in these circumstances. The King made himself look like a God, everyone worshiped him believing his lies and she couldn't change that, not internally. That's why she and her friends began to work outside, if the attacks or betrayal, whatever you like to call it, come from other countries than his own he will be tie-handed.

Whatever, what was taking the other woman so long? She hated when the minister did that, make her wait for almost thirty minutes. Nevertheless, though she did that a lot of times, Tei couldn't tell her to stop. Teto decided to help her with the condition of being able to do whatever she liked. The white-haired woman, despite being the one who most time has passed with the red-haired woman, didn't know anything about her or her secret life. As long as she did what Tei wanted, she was satisfied.

"Sooorry!" Teto approached her from behind. "I was busy, ehehehe." She grinned stupidly as she said that.

"Just shut up and sit. I think this won't take long." She ordered a little mad.

"So~? What do you want to talk about~?" One of Tei's eyebrows twitched. The woman seemed oddly happy and teasing at the moment.

"What did you do before?" She looked at her suspiciously, her eyes narrowing.

"Hehe, I was wondering when were you going to ask! Look at this, it's a letter from Kaito. Some servant saw it in Miku's room while they were cleaning. How was it that we didn't thought about looking there first? The person Kaito most trust in here is no less than his little sister." She showed the letter, it was open, the other minister has read it.

"Let me see.

_Miku, I have received a letter from Meiko. It was short and it said 'Make Lily disappear'. When I told the messenger that I wasn't going to do that he replied with 'Lightning Eagle' so I supposed your partner was in the castle trying to assassin Lily. That's the reason I left without letting anyone know apart from you. I want to ask you if you could talk with your friend and ask for not to kill Lily. I know you had warned me about this but right now I can't help but protect her . I know that when I come back you'll be very angry but we will talk about that later. I'm sorry I can't tell you my whereabouts since I don't know were I am going to go neither. _

_Sincerely yours, Kaito."_

"So? There's the reason they left so quickly and unnoticed. I don't think King Kaito has told his wife that, though."

"And that's the reason Gumi was here. Nonetheless, I'm surprised Lily could escape away from her without any bruises. Gumi is just as efficient as Miku or Dell-kun..." Tei seemed to be deep in thought.

"That remembers me, how's your little pupil? She must be very happy since Miku woke up, am I wrong?" Teto asked teasingly. "I have seen you passing more time with her and comforting her~."

"Shut up, Teto. That's none of your business." Her reply was short and cold. She didn't like it when the red-haired girl made those conclusions about her.

"Oh, but it is. You being friends with those mercenaries could go very very bad, you know~. Don't mix job with feelings, not when your life depends on it." Teto warned, the grin still on her face, as if she were mocking her.

"Just shut up!"

Feeling the woman beginning to be uncomfortable, minister Kasane decided to change the topic. "So, what do we do now? It seems nor Kaito or Lily are going to return soon. Nevertheless, we have to work fast, I don't like unexpected events ruin our plans." There was a little moment of silence where the silver-haired woman calmed herself.

"We need those proofs of Lily not being the legal successor. Also, we need people to stop believing in her, but I think that's easy. Queen Lily is known for the parties she holds and the money she inverts in those. The only part which hasn't been impoverish is the capital where Lily resides. For our parts, the places we are watching are against Lily, thinking she was the one responsible of the food not reaching them, right?" She asked to Teto to assure she has also hid the money the West part of the country was given. She nodded. "This only leaves the people here. These are the most important persons since they are educated both mentally and physically. Having them in our side would mean absolute victory. Also, I'd like Yokune-san's help, she could make very good weapons. We just need some reason for her to work with us..." Tei said thoughtfully.

"Or she can make them for Lily's soldiers and we steal them." Teto gave her own idea.

"No... I think is better to do things peacefully, I wouldn't like to have her as my enemy." The other minister replied.

"Yeah, but if you do that, they're going to suspect about her because the weapons she is supposing to make for them are going to be ours. I prefer the idea to steal them, I recall her father's life depends on this." The white-haired woman looked at her dumbfounded. "Eh? What's with that face?"

"I... I would have never thought that such matters worried you... You seem an egoistic person..."

Teto touched her chest pained. "Ouch, you hurt me Scottei. I thought we were friends."

"Stop acting dumbly. And yet, what has me thinking you as an egoistic person anything to do with us being friends? You don't make sense at all." Tei said coldly and frankly.

"Hey! I'm a very good person! Whatever, what do you think about stealing them? Maybe, we can tell her and even induce her to make our weapons better than the ones she'll make to them! I think it's a great idea! I don't want to put her father in danger, you know."

Tei looked at her suspiciously, she didn't believe she was hearing right. The woman protecting some stranger? Why does she do that? Perhaps she want Ruko to be in debt with her and then take advantage of that. Deep inside, Sukone knew she wasn't going to be surprised if Teto were to betray her. She may say that they were friends and all but the strange aura that emanated from her told her, and everyone else, to stay away from this calm beast. Yet she couldn't completely stay away from her, not only for work but because she needed to know what were the reasons that made her travel to this land, alone, and what was that cause that made her help them to overthrow Lily.

"Perhaps it isn't a bad idea... However, how will we do to not raise any suspects? If they found us what are we going to do?"

"Easy. Yokune's father is a very well known blacksmith. He's ill and his daughter is in charge of his care. We'll hire some mercenaries, as a pay we'll give them part of the weapons they steal. If they're found out we'll make them tell that they were smugglers or that the Yokune used to work for them until Lily came to image. I know she's only doing this for his father but this way she is earning also many enemies. Imagine it, a kingdom knowing the weapons their enemies have, of course they are angry." The minister replied fast, having already thought about that.

"I see... No, it isn't a bad idea..."

"Okay, then go and find those proofs. I'll stay here to avoid suspects. And one more thing, maybe you should talk with... Meiko was her name? You know, the one who hired Miku-san and her friends. If I am correct, she did have some romantic relationship with King Kaito. You should inform her about it."

The silver-haired woman turned to her astonished. How did she know that? "W-Well... I think we shouldn't worry about that... She'll probably kno-"

"I'm not meaning that. It's clear she would know by now. What I mean is if these..., affairs are going to change her mind. I don't want her to be the one interfering in our plans. It would be a shame to put her out of the way seeing she has good intentions but if she tries something we'll assassin her, understood? I just want you to inform. Remember, we may be helping Death Messengers and the Kagamine yet we have other goals." Teto's tone make Scottei nod at once and leave the room. This was those times when the red-haired minister showed the skills that made her, a complete foreign stranger, promote to such a level.

When Tei shut the door, the minister sighed relieved. She put out something from her pockets. They were some papers with letters. Not only she has been late because of Kaito's letter but some notes she found visiting Miku in her room. The girl was sleeping and Teto saw something on the window. It wasn't dried so it signified someone has written those not so long ago. They were talking about the sun and the moon, personalizing them. This was, without any doubt, Luka and Miku. All that talking pointed to both of them.

Luckily, it didn't give any valuable or secret information, at least, for the rest except for Teto. The more she knew of Miku and her way of thinking the better for her. Actually, she really did want her to be on her side, to join her. She has seen her capabilities and she also has moral, they two could change the world with little effort. Because Teto was just like the rest, the only thing she wanted was to protect everyone, to save as many lives as she can with the only difference that her way to do that was going to be..., let's say, a little different from what the people on this land was accustomed to.

Also, she couldn't let anyone see those. Not because she didn't want to, which was a great part of the reason, but because she wanted to protect the tealette. It seemed whatever they were talking about was something important, they were reflecting themselves and being true to each other. _If it weren't for Megurine-san being so stubborn, I would ask her if she wanted to join me too._

_However, I still don't get how Megurine-san has managed to talk with her. Miku-san is supposed to be resting, she can't be awake much time so how? This have to have happened last night, wasn't she too tired? And how did our knight go out of her room without being seen? Even when it's dark there's people patrolling the castle, moreover now that there has been an homicide attempt. I'm sure there's something in this castle I don't know. If I could discover how did she do it my mission would be much easier._

_I think it's time for me to pay a visit to Dawn's Lookout Knight~._

Teto exited the room, making sure her partner wasn't still near there. If Tei knew she has left the office she would began to ask her and she couldn't really think for a good excuse that the minister could swallow, not when she was distrusting her more and more.

Good, she began to walk through the corridors till she reached Luka's room. Fortunately, they have chosen by chance the nearest office to her room. The less time she's out of the place she was supposed to stay the more chance not to be find out. She knocked the door and spoke. "Megurine-san... I have something for you~" She said teasingly, knowing already what was going to be her reply.

"Go away." The sound was muffled by the door. "Oh no, my dear. This is important~." With her tone there was no way she would believe her but, oh well, she liked doing that. "Leave me alone."

Teto exhaled air loudly. "You know, you should have kept those papers you left in Miku's room. These kind of things shouldn't be seen by average persons, who know what they could think of Miku." A little smile creeping on her face when she heard a gasp inside the room. It looked like the woman has forgotten them accidentally.

The door was unlocked and opened, Luka's face in front of her looking at her seriously. "Give me those, now."

"Poetic, aren't you two? The Sun and the Moon playing together~! How shabby." She joked, something Luka didn't like.

"So you have read them?" The minister didn't have time to respond because she was pulled inside the room and pushed on the door, shutting it at the same time. "Tell me, what are you going to do with this information?"

"Wow wow wow, no need to use violence. I read them, of course, I'm curious. It could have been some betrayal of some mercenary hired to make this country fall." The minister smirked knowing she was right. "However, as I am telling you, I don't want them nor I want to use them for anything. Well, maybe I could make some poem with this, so much inspiration~. Whatever, here you are, it's all yours." Luka groaned and let Teto leave the room. Just before exiting she said something to the pinkette. "Just so you know, I'm very amazed you haven't killed her this time." She chuckled maliciously.

The servant was left in her room, her eyes widened and she had a lump in her throat.

No... She wasn't going to do that, right? She wasn't going to kill her, not with what has happened last night, not when she has seen the cutest and most childish face of Miku. Luka sat on her bed, the brooch still in the box. She stared at it.

Just what was that woman planning? Why did she return them to her? She could have thrown them if she didn't want to keep them, then why? And what was with those sick jokes she was making? What was her problem? What did she want from her? Was she... Just messing with her? Did she want to confuse her? Did she want to get something from her? Was she just playing and having her fun?

Luka frowned. Whatever was the reason, these papers weren't hers, they were Miku's and she must give them back. Nevertheless, how was the young woman going to react when she see what's in there? Will she deny everything? Will she hate her more? Will she explain what happened that night?

Actually, Luka was very scared to face her.

* * *

><p>Day 4<p>

Gumi yawned as she fed Miku. Yesterday night the tealette has been moved next to Haku's bed. The white-haired woman was still sleeping but, oh,lovely Miku-chan had the antic to wake soon to have breakfast, even if it was unconsciously. That's why she was there, dawn almost breaking, a spoon on her hand and a plate on other. The teenager was still eating only liquids, although Gumi has put some rice in the soup. They had to wait a little until Miku could eat bigger and solid food.

Even if the green-haired woman was asleep and annoyed at being woken up so soon (Miki and her agreed in making turns to take care of Miku and unfortunately, she had to feed her on mornings) she had brought a vase of milk, bread, marmalade, some cookies, orange juice, grapes and even some leeks. Between those leeks, she has also chosen one, the biggest one for it to be Miku's cuddly toy: she knew the girl would sleep better with it around. Of course, she will have to take it away when it rots.

Gumi's right eye twitched. She was trying to have Miku open her mouth, which was hanging open, but she wasn't eating or swallowing anything, more like, she was staring intensely at the leeks Gumi has brought, some drool falling from her mouth. The girl looked like a dog wanting a bone or something. Okay, maybe taking them here wasn't a good idea.  
>Gumi groaned. If it weren't of the girl being injured she would have stuck the spoon in her mouth until she ate, or swallowed, or responded, or stopped drooling all over the place. Calm wounded Miku was the worst. At least, complaining spoiled wounded Miku was more bearable than this, she replied to stimulation and the only thing you had to do to forget her was to put something on your ears to not hear her when she was crying about a cut she has made with the edge of a paper. The tealette was the kind of person that didn't care about what happened to others life, even if they died; but acted like if the world was going to crumble when she hurt herself physically. It was quite ironic.<p>

"Miku..." The maid mumbled dangerously, the spoon still held by her, in Miku's mouth. The green-haired girl menaced the other with her eyes, shooting her with her look. The younger was also looking at her, asleep. After some seconds, a grumble could be heard coming from the tealette's stomach. Gumi turned her gaze down between curious and irritated, now she was hungry? Seriously?

Without ceremony, Miku's mouth shut surprising the servant who let the spoon go finishing in its end going straight to Miku's face hitting her, the latter opening her mouth again when the item hit her. This time, Gumi wasn't angry but frozen. _Oh, crap._ Now on the face of the tealette was growing slowly a line of red.  
>As if it were to be fate, the maid turned her head to see Haku fully awake staring at her unbelievingly. "Gumi-chan... Wh-?" The servant has followed the movement of the spoon with her hand which meant that what Haku was thinking right now was... "It wasn't on purpose! She just shut her mouth an-" Trying to defend herself she put both hands in front of her forgetting she was still holding a plate full of soup which fell on Miku. This time, the girl made some weird noise (it was an unfinished squeak since her neck hurt when she made a sound) when the hot soup touched her lap. Gumi had a look at her. <em>Oh, heck.<em>

Her bad luck didn't seem to get possibly worse when Miku's eyes began to water, one of her hands touching her neck while she was kicking her legs trying to calm the hotness of the soup. Not only the soup but it seemed the yelp she was going to do has hurt her badly. The green-haired maid froze again, _This. Deserves. An: oh, shit!, _and panicked.

"Gumi-chan! First take something cold for her lap!" Haku, fully awoken now, helped her seeing her tremble nervously. She got up, limping a little to sit next to Miku and calm her a little. The young woman didn't know if focus on her neck, her legs or her face, tears menacing to fall from her eyes.

"Eh...Eh!" When the maid threw the orange juice on Miku's lap an idea surged in her mind. "Shouldn't we be calling a doctor right now since her neck is...?" She trailed of seeing Haku's bothered blank face. "Ehehehe... I'll go get him,' kay?" She rubbed the back of her head and spun out of the door.

The white-haired woman rubbed Miku's back, the tealette whimpering a little, as she gazed at the door._ Maybe I was wrong and Miku isn't really the bad kid here._ She thought as she sweat-dropped. Turning again, she put off her blankets and began to search with her eyes towels and dry clothes for her. It was a good thing she tended to observe her nurse when she was getting instruments or items, she knew in which cupboards where the things she needed. She got up and began to limp again. Whenever her wounded foot touched the ground she felt a sharp pain so she opted to jump with one foot. It still hurt a little because her other leg rebounded every time she jumped nonetheless she could manage.

She took a look at Miku as she search in the cupboards. It was like when they were kids, while Gumi was the physically strong one, little Miku hated to feel physical pain and whenever she got hurt she would go crying to her, Tei or Dell asking for comfort. However, psychologically, they were opposites; Miku bear mental pressure much better than Gumi. Miku was more confident when she was alone or had to travel for long periods by herself while Gumi was almost always seen around someone whenever she wasn't doing a mission. Therefore, that's the main reason the tealette would always menace Gumi saying things as 'I'm not going to be your friend if you don't do this' because she knew the green-haired woman wasn't going to refuse. Luckily, Miku's fear of pain has gone better with the time. It was very bothering whenever the tealette wanted to train with Dell, he would say that she was going to get hurt and Miku would reply saying she could manage. However, she was three minutes later in Haku's or Tei's arms pouting because Dell has pushed her hardly onto the ground. Then she would look at Gumi who was still with Dell and got jealous forgetting everything and wanting to go at it again. Her mental strength getting the best of her.

Haku smiled as she approached Miku. They complemented each other perfectly.  
>She began to take Miku's dress off and with the towel she began to dry her legs. She could feel Miku's puppy eyes on her and she gazed at her some seconds in return.<p>

Though they had explained more or less what has happened to her and her neck (they had to make the most of the time she was awake) the girl seemed to have taken it well... That or she wasn't really listening when they told her.

Certainly, Haku couldn't really comment. She didn't know what happened until yesterday when Miku was going to be next to her. Miki has told her how Miku was found in the throne room bleeding, but she hasn't gone into details so, in short, she had no idea.

"Do your legs scald anymore?" She asked softly, as if she were talking to a shy child. Miku may be a ferocious mercenary but she was still a kid who needed to learn, to be taught, to be scolded, to be comforted...

Miku shook her head no, instead she signaled, against any prediction, her tummy. She blushed a little meaning she was hungry. Then she pointed her neck, telling it hurt too. However, she has made clear that first was food and next was her wound, not otherwise.

The older smile pleasantly, this was more like the Miku she knew. She made her put on a large shirt and began to search something for her to eat. She knew the girl was looking at the leeks but with her neck hurting she was afraid to make the pain worse. Still, the younger stood up to get a leek without paying attention to Haku's warnings and immediately and impatiently bit the vegetable. She felt a sharp pain on her neck caused by the pressure she did with her jaw to cut it and she left the leek at once, moaning softly. She turned to the white-haired woman and offered her the leek.

When Miku felt like eating leeks, she felt like eating leeks; that's something Haku learned with time: Miku wanted leek soup. She sighed. "Okay, okay, we'll wait until Gumi arrive. I'd go by myself but you see I can't walk and I can't do it here." The tealette grimaced and Haku realized that was the wrong sentence to say. It seemed as she was reproaching the fact that her leg was wound. It was her fault, but that didn't mean she had to blame her so bluntly. Sometimes she wondered if a normal person would feel like her, forgiving Miku so easily. She really did feel like a mother for them, it didn't matter whatever the two girls could have done, she will always be there for them. "Come on, it isn't as if I'm incapable of walking anymore. Don't put that face." She cheered her up. "Oh, here. Drink the orange juice while we are waiting, it's no good if you don't eat something after sleeping so much, you know." Haku giggled knowing that, whenever Miku skipped breakfast, she tended to get sick or faint. Thinking about her origins, it made sense that Miku were to be a delicate person, she was a princess and as a noble, she wouldn't have to work or make any effort (Lily was quite the good example).

_And to think that this woman was not so long ago a little kid of four years who liked to sing and was always smiling, even when she was kidnapped, _Haku smiled at the thought.

Moments later, the door was opened and a doctor came through it Gumi following behind. Miku was drinking the juice with a drinking straw not looking at anything in particular. Haku didn't notice that and admitted, seeing how Gumi was next to Miku in no time, that it was awfully cute how well the green-haired girl treated her friend.

"Well, Miss Hatsune, let me see that wound of yours..." The doctor began his work.

* * *

><p>Lily sighed as she passed her arm on her forehead. She had agreed with their hosts that they were going to help them with the land as a gratitude for letting them be here and take care of Her Highness. Of course, they knew they were helping their Queen and although they explained it was for duty, Kaito insisted on doing something for them.<p>

Actually, Lily didn't really see any reason to do that. They had to respect their Queen and they must help her whenever she needed, so why were they doing this? She has done it to not disappoint her husband but she wasn't made for this! As peasants, it was their job to work on these lands and to bring food to the court, no more no less. It wasn't that she didn't want to help, but her place was not here. She was in charge of a kingdom, of politics and economics of the country.

Lily sat nearby them, under the shadow of a tree. Kaito and Leon did not found this odd, they knew Lily must probably still be a little weak because of the poison. That made her remember, who could had have any reason to kill her? She was sure it has happened while they were eating, the problem resided in that she was eating a lot! She couldn't choose in which plate was the poison and even if she found it out there was no method to know if some cooker held a grudge against her. Maybe it was because she ate big amounts of food without getting any fat? It was that? Or for making them work so much? They couldn't complain whatsoever, they lived in HER castle and they were being paid. What more could they want? She even told her servants to find good wives or husbands for them!

Perhaps it was a peasant intruder? Those people had more reasons to be against her, after all, they lived in distance. Her theory was that the further you live from someone the more you hate them because you don't know them. Peasants didn't know her, so they tended to blame everything onto her or her subordinates. They were such simple persons. She would lie if she told she didn't like them, she liked them, but she wanted them keeping the distance. She was accustomed to the city around her castle, not to some villagers! She wasn't a bad person but she has been educated with nobility, following their rules and for her and her education, peasants didn't deserve anything more. What more could they want than to serve their masters? It was such an honor, they must appreciate it.

It was curious how good she cared of her people but whenever she was near them she preferred to ignore them. Still, it was a big step knowing her family and her ancestors hadn't been this attentive with them, not even a pinch of salt. However, she was still a Queen, a noble, a superior, and that was something it would take time to forget.

Looking at the men again she wondered why did they do such a great effort for them. It was only a family, their place was above this, like hers. They didn't have to look after just one family but after an entire nation! They couldn't be losing time here! Not when she herself knew a revolution was going to explode and when someone has tried to kill her.

Lily frowned. Perhaps, was it a bad idea to marry a man like Kaito? She liked his responsibility, but he had to know what was more important and he had to sacrifice one things over others...  
>It was true, she has always seen Kaito in her palace, she has never visited their nation. That was because Kaito's kingdom has suffered for a long time a grave drought which has been there when his father has been on the throne. That has caused discomfort and hatred in his people. Lily's nation has been one of the few that was helping them. The King said he didn't want her to get through that experience, it was difficult to regain people's trust.<p>

Nevertheless, she knew they also had asked for help in another country. Unluckily, his father died there, being betrayed by the people he had put his fate in. She knew, Kaito would never forgive that. First, he lost his sister and then her father. If it weren't to be enough, her mother deceased months later because of the sickness and the suffering she had to endure. Yesterday, Kaito told her more -he always related a little bit of his life with Lily at nights, it was a ritual for them- Miku was her mother's favorite. That was because in her mother's family they were only boys, she was one of the few girls that were born and when Miku was born, their mother immediately fell in love with her. Kaito didn't mind at all, in fact, he felt he had to protect his little sister because she was going to be surrounded only by males. However, deep down, Kaito envied Miku because her life was easier. Both parents have taught them as nobles, but Kaito has to bear with more responsibility and pressures for being a male, he had to act cold.  
>She knew for him that his mother acted even cooler when Miku disappeared, not being capable of hiding her worry. Sadly, that was something Kaito didn't realize until she passed away. The same happened with his father, he learned years after he passed away that he loved him and his sister. That he was sick worried when she disappeared but he couldn't show it, he couldn't let the feelings get over him. And Kaito hated that.<p>

Kaito wanted to be a kind gentle king. Lily couldn't agree more, but helping just one family was overdoing it. At least, she could take it as a payment of a debt.

Lily sighed as she stood up again. _Not liking some things about your partner isn't anything bad, right? It means that you still love him even with his flaws. Well, the only thing I have to do is to try and put myself in his place so I can understand him. It doesn't seem that bad!_ She took a rake and asked Leon what more she could do.

* * *

><p>Day 5<p>

"Here!" Miki gave a towel to Gakupo to wipe his sweat off. She turned to the other woman but stopped mid-away seeing she had already a towel and sensing that aura that made everyone stay away from her room.

Luka has decided to come out from her refuge citing she was going to lose practice. Still, she just came to the training field when Gakupo was teaching something, she grabbed him and threw him to the ground. No one reacted, over all, when she pointed at him with his sword, with the metal one. Miki, afraid, run to them to stop her when Gakupo indicated with her hand not to. He got up and unsheathe his own sword, comprehending at the moment what she wanted.

Luka didn't seem to be in good mood because she didn't hold herself back, always going for sensitive points. The first two strikes, Noble Calm Protector managed to avoid them, however, the third was going for his heart when Miki threw a little rock to Luka distracting her. The woman turned a little annoyed. Miki put his best angry superior motherly face and pointed the wooden swords puffing her cheeks. The pink-haired woman rolled her eyes and continued with her fight only to get thrown another rock. She looked at Miki, the older already preparing more stones for if she needed them.

Luka frowned and groaned but withdrew her sword and caught one made of wooden. She didn't gave the other one to Gakupo, preferring to attack him instead even when he was going to have the advantage with a metal sword. She lost the battle, mostly because the wooden sword had been cut by Gakupo's.

The female servant walked away with nothing more to say.

"What was that?" Miki asked.

Gakupo frowned but then looked at her. "You're right, what was that? How could you throw some stones in the middle of a battle! Did you even think how dangerous could that be? Something bad might have happened! You could have injured Luka seriously! Don't ever do that again!"

Miki's eyes widened, even more, she felt hurt. She knew it was dangerous but she had made sure the stones weren't sharp, and she has done it so Gakupo didn't get wounded. She didn't expect the man to defend Luka over her, not when they all knew the strange way the woman has been acting since the last days. She felt her eyes watering so she apologized and got away from that place the quickest possible.

Gakupo frowned seeing her back, not understanding.

The red-haired girl looked behind to make sure she was far away enough for anyone to see her when she collided with something hard. The knock rebounded through her and she was going to fall when she was caught by someone who took her by her arm. "Watch out!" She looked up, green hair. "You know, be more careful from now-" The other maid was going to lecture her but stopped.

Suddenly, Miki's eyes began to water and she hugged the other servant tightly, nuzzling her face on her chest. "Whoa! Wa-Wait! H-Hey! It's nothing, 'kay? I don't mind, I'm alright! W-Why are you crying!" Gumi lift her hands as to say she was completely innocent. Yesterday Miku and now Miki, what was happening with the world? She rubbed her head and let herself be hugged. She thought she would let the woman do whatever she wanted, after all, she didn't have anything better to do. _And it isn't like as if she were going to release me... Good heavens, why does it have to happen everything to me? Which God did I anger over there?_

-O- -O- -O-

Luka stretched herself as she went to the infirmary. She has been cut by Gakupo during the duel, although it wasn't a big wound, it's just that it bled a little too much for her like. Luckily, it wasn't staining her clothes.

She sighed. Actually, she really didn't know about what have had come over her. It was one of those times you feel like doing something, no questions asked, and you just do it. It was probably the result of being locked in one's room for four days or so.

It was strange. Once she went out of her room she didn't feel like going back... That remembered her, she had to return the papers to Miku. Even if she liked the idea of keeping them, they weren't hers. She has held them inside her pocket since Teto gave them back to her. She knew she had no idea what she was going to say or how was she going to return them. She was even more scared about Miku's response to her.

It has been so real, happened so fast, affected her so much... She would been crushed if Miku were to deny everything. Of course, if she denied it because she didn't remember Luka wouldn't mind. After all, she was acting so out of herself; or so out of the usual self she showed. In the end, she came to realize that the tealette hid many more things than she has expected. She knew that Miku, being a mercenary and an assassin, had to be secretive and mysterious wanting it or not, but there were things that were not related to her job. Her nickname itself proved that whatever past she had was beneath the origin of that name, and therefore, it justified that her position, her rank, wasn't the main reason for her to act like that.

Or perhaps, she was thinking too much. Perhaps, she was looking for something it didn't exist in first place. Perhaps, she wanted to give some credit to the now insane woman. Whatever was the reason, the lack of answer did not do but bring her more and more headaches.

She reached the infirmary and opened the door. The first thing she saw (or she wanted to see) was Miku, sitting on the bed with a black cloth on her hands., looking at it intensely, lengthening it as if she were measuring it.

"Miku..." She whispered unconsciously.

"Mmhh? Do you need something? The doctor is out, smoking, and the nurse has gone to the bathroom." Then, the pinkette noticed the woman she saved days ago, the spy Lily hired, Yowane Haku, sitting next to the tealette, on the same bed.

"Ah...N-Nothing special... J-Just some bandages..." She replied a little perplexed at the spy being friends and sitting next to the woman who had shot at her. The eyes of the assassin turned to her, staring at her menacingly, clearly displeased by her presence.

_... Okay, I retreat my memories of her and the full moon, she hates me, _Luka thought as she searched for the bandages in the cupboards.

"Miku-chan here is inspecting this fabric that has been brought this morning. She wants to put it on the dress over there, in my bed." Haku talked trying to break the tension. Miku groaned and the white-haired woman giggled and rubbed her head. Luka gazed at the bed, there was a black long dress which covered all the body: black long-sleeves, chest and shoulders covered by black, the front of the skirt reached the ground but the back was even longer as if it were a tail... The servant sweat-dropped._ Isn't that..., a mourning dress? Or maybe, a puritanical black wedding dress?_ "The scissors, needles and threads on the table are to alter it." The older added sensing Luka's thoughts.

Then, the tealette huffed. She didn't like too see **her** Haku-nee talking with **that,** so she keep that menacing look on her. The latter gave the pinkette and apologizing smile.

The woman approached both girls and put out the papers Teto brought her. She held them to Miku, doing so, she showed the cut on her clothes and a little of blood staining that zone. The girl looked at her questioningly. "These are yours." The knight explained.

The girl took the carefully and opened one paper to read. Her eyes widened in confusion and she tilted her head while gazing at Luka. She stayed like that for a few seconds until she blushed and handed them back. "You can keep them." She whispered softly with red cheeks, the wound didn't let her talk louder.

The pink-haired woman could still see a hint of discomposure in her but accepted the offer nonetheless. She noticed Miku was now playing with her fingers and pressing her lips puffing her red cheeks as she did so. "Why a black dress?" She let the matter go and asked to Haku while she put off her jacket and her shirt to treat the cut on her arm. She thought it was alright, being between women. She also noticed she had a red mark of a hit on her waist.

When she looked at the pair of girls to hear the answer, she realized Miku getting redder and redder, her eyes going from gazing at her to look at whatever was possible only to come back to the same place, Luka's body. The servant could also hear some whimpers as the tealette tried to control her eyes. It made her smirk.

"I don't know. Maybe because she is a mercenary." Haku replied casually as she took note of what was happening between the two women.

Luka was suddenly taken aback. How could the woman speak so easily about... Did she really heard right? She couldn't deny it, the woman has been there and has seen the betrayal of princess Miku but... "Wait... Why are you acting so friendly when she has shot you?"

The spy smiled and put her arms around Miku's neck to hug her. "It's only normal. As her caretaker and adopted older sister I have to raise her and give her all my love." Haku knew she could trust in Luka so there was no reason to lie to her. "Even when she tries to shot me or kill me."

The warrior took some steps forward. "What?" Haku giggled innocently, but it was unknown if it was because the confusion she created in Luka's mind or because the growing nervousness of her little sister when Luka got nearer with only her trousers and a bra covering her body.

"Well, she doesn't want to expose such a scar to the people so I'm helping her. She can be very useless with these things and I'm very experienced in sewing." The white-haired woman smiled tenderly.

"... You haven't answered yet." Luka said almost pouting.

"What what? You haven't made a good question in first place." The servant face-palmed mentally at her own mistake. "Ne, tell me Megurine-san, wouldn't you like to help us tomorrow to make the dress?" The tealette panicked all at once at the idea. She turned to her old caretaker and her eyes told everything. "But Miku-chan, the more, the funnier, isn't it like that?"

The girl shook vehemently her head no. She pointed the door while looking at Luka with a face that say 'I don't want you here, get out of my life'. Luka really felt like she couldn't do anything more to change the mind of the woman so she declined the offer. Still, it was a little comical to realize the young tealette was doing incredible efforts not to blush or to divert her eyes from her body. However, she put on her clothes ready to leave. "I'm sorry, maybe I'll be too busy to..."

"It wasn't an offer." The older cut her quickly. "I want you to be here with me and _Miku_ while we alter the dress. And you, _Miku_, grow up a little. We aren't going to do whatever you want just because it is you. So just smile and bear it." The woman ordered with authority. Miku pouted and hid under the sheets of the bed, moving the furthest away possible of Haku while trying not to fall from the bed and turning her back to her. Luka for her part was astonished to say the least. "Uh-oh... Ah, forgive me for that, Megurine-san. As I told you, I've met Miku-chan when she was only a child and I also took care of another one who was her best friend. For a moment I thought we were younger and she and her best friend were arguing with each other again so I just had to lecture you. N-Not that I think it's is bad that you decline to come tomorrow! But... Er.. Well... I mean, if you can't, don't feel forced..." The spy added shyly.

"Uh... E-Eto... I-If you insist so much... M-Maybe... I don't think I... I can't say... No..." Awkward atmosphere. "O-Okay... What time do you want me to be here?"

Haku put a big grin happy at this response. "I don't know.. Miku, what time would yo-? Huh? She's already sleeping." The woman commented when she put down a little the blanket. The tealette still held tightly the black cloth in her arms, as if it were a plush. Her breathing was even and she looked peacefully. "My, my, I told her to go to sleep, that she need to rest but she was all no saying she wanted to wait for the cloth. Good grief, what am I going to do with you?" She asked while tucking the mercenary in the bed.

Luka frowned. "Is she really sleeping? Are you sure? After you told her off is hard to believe that..."

"Na, she's probably still awake. You know, when you're tired you close your eyes and you can still hear the sounds but you aren't listening. She's like that if not, she would've replied to me seeing she has something against you being here."

At that, the pinkette flinched. _Me being the cause she almost killed herself could be the reason?_, inner Luka thought ironically. Sometimes she wondered if Haku was doing it on purpose or if she was really that..., exasperating. Knowing what she knew, she was like that. She sighed. "Well... Then, how about I come at 8 pm? I prefer it to be a little late, when I'm not doing anything..." _Now that I started training again if I stop I'll be too lazy to begin again._

"It's okay with me." Haku replied with a smile.

"Then that settles it." She said and stood there waiting for a few minutes, looking at Haku caress Miku's face motherly. "... Tell me, what is your relationship with her? You... You told me you to have met her before, am I wrong?" She mumbled a little coyly. She didn't know why she felt like this, usually, when she wanted information she achieved it and it was all done, what did it make this time different?

"I thought you were never going to ask. What do you know about her past?"

"Mmh... That she was kidnapped when she was 6 and... That she has met her brother recently." Luka expressed surprised, she really didn't know anything about her past. She may have met many parts of the girl, but she wasn't aware of what had happened to her to become like this.

"As I expected, the same everyone knows... Well, to tell you the true, after she was kidnapped, some friend of mine managed to save her from those smugglers, at that time he was a knight, a servant of the King, just like you. My friend brought Miku and some others kids to our little village where I adopted this little girl as my sister. I'm sorry I can't tell you more but that's because those are Miku's tasks."_ And because I don't want to reveal more identities than necessary such as Dell-kun or Gumi-chan_.

"No, don't worry. You've just answered my question. However, if it isn't so much trouble, could you tell me why did she decide to become a mercenary?" The woman couldn't stop herself. She needed to know.

"As life passes, things happen. Once you get to know her it's difficult to think she can kill someone with such coldness."

Luka frowned. "But who is the real Miku? You have to know! Why did she try to kill herself? What's behind her nickname? Why does she act like that?"

Haku looked at her in her eyes amazed and a little surprised at the fact that Luka confessed that Miku was committing suicide.. "I see... Now I understand why you're special... You've got the questions, but you aren't making them in the precise time. Time to time, Dawn's Lookout Knight, time to time." She advised her wisely. "Perhaps it's time for you to go." She added as she saw the doctor returning to the room. "I just hope you can save Miku from herself." Haku whispered softly when Luka closed the door behind her. Her face darkening as she thought of the confession Luka has made. _Suicide... Why?_

The pinkette turned, staring the piece of wood. _What... What was that?_

* * *

><p>"Where has Leon gone?" Lily asked his husband. They were waiting near the path that connected the different towns and cities of her and his country. The servant had disappeared since this morning, after he talked to the King yesterday night. Kaito gave thanks to the peasants one more time and then, they agreed in waiting near the main path for the villagers to bring them their horses. There were people who wanted to ride them so the Royal Couple let them seeing that there were from kids to elderlies.<p>

"He was going to check your kingdom to see how things are going." He replied casually.

"... Are we going to come back there?"

"No."

"Then, where are we going once they give us our horses? You know I've been sick till now." Lily was no fool, she has been poisoned by someone in the party. Although her husband didn't want her to worry, it made her feel useless when he didn't inform her about these things. Unfortunately, she had a feeling that those who were trying to murder her were her little cousins. They've hated her for years now and it was only normal for them to go and kill her without doubt. It was sad but when she returns she'll have to keep an eye on them, maybe she even ban them from the castle. She couldn't think of any other person capable of doing that, there was no way for someone to infiltrate in the castle without them knowing it, and, even so, her spy Yowane Haku would have advised her. She knew one of Death Messenger's murderess was there nonetheless she was incapable of pointing anyone: people always went in and out the castle, there was no way she could find him. Either way, she knew she had to be more careful from now on.

"I know, and I know I told you we were going to get you some medicines. We're going to go to my country. It's further than your own but if we went there, where would the fun of making an unnoticeable secret escape be?" He laughed and Lily couldn't help but let her lips go upwards. "No.. I'm being egoistic but I want to go there because I'm worried about my people." He sighed, changing the atmosphere. "You know we haven't been very good since my father's death and that's what he wanted to fix when he got betrayed." He clenched his teeth furiously. "Even more, I don't know how our wedding may affect internal politic and economic matters."

Lily hugged him. "I understand, if I were you, I would be worried too. We're in this together, Kaito, so I'm very grateful you are not pushing me away." She told him sincerely. Every time he did something alike, she fell more and more in love. These were the times she forgot why was she angry or miffed at him. If it was for Kaito, her cousins could wait.

"You know, after this, we have to really go to a honeymoon! Heck, we aren't going anywhere! I don't know what are we doing here in first place! I'm not sure anymore if we were going to a honeymoon or to a survival training!" They both laughed.

"I think we pass too much time with our warrior servants." Lily concluded between giggles.

* * *

><p>Day 6<p>

Rin sat next to her brother. They've finished training some time ago and were resting right now near a well.

"When Miku-san sees you she'll be very impressed at how much you've improved!" Len messed up her hair.

"Stop, Len!" She hit him jokingly. "Of course! Did you ever doubt my improving talents? Before this I had no inspiration or motives to learn to fight." She clarified.

"Wait, whenever you saw me you didn't feel like learning? I feel... I feel like I'm not enough!" He exclaimed loudly. "Come on! It isn't as if I were a bad fighter, is it? I can get better! I want to amaze you!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold on! I never said I didn't like you, silly boy." She poked his nose. "I liked it a lot whenever I see you train. I didn't feel like doing it myself because once I learn to fight and I get as strong as you, you wouldn't need to protect me. I want you to protect me and to be by my side, Len." She explained to him lovingly.

The boy blushed and looked away. He hated when his sister caught him off guard, it was odd knowing he was the composed one. He turned slowly, looking into her eyes. "You know I will always protect you, Rin. You're the person I most love in this world." He took one of her hands to kiss it. "I will never leave you alone. I swear it." Rin's cheeks reddened. He loved to be the only one capable of doing this, the only one allowed to see this part of his sister, the only one permitted to be next to her for the rest of their days and even later if possible.

"Clap. Clap. Clap. How beautiful." They both turned at the mocking voice.

"Mi...M-Minister Kasane, you again?" Len's voice was filled with venom.

"Huh? I come to see how are you two and you welcome me like this? The youth of these days~!" Teto complained dumbly. "Ne, ne, tell me, now that Miku-san is out of the way you've made up? Isn't it cute, two siblings fighting because of one person's fault and when that person is badly hurt none of you go to visit her. You aren't very good friends, are you?" The red-haired woman put a finger on her lips innocently.

"Why, yo-" Rin stood up and the boy had to grab her arm to control her.

"Tell me, Kagamines, have you really made up? Did you talk about this slowly? You know, avoiding the problem isn't going to solve anything. You have to know that more than anyone else, seeing you still haven't made up with your cousin. And I have to add, it isn't her Queen's fault but yours. It's crystal clear she has tried to approach you two but you keep on shoving her away. Good goodness, you are such kids." She commented while passing by them. "Don't forget to talk about the problem. In a few days, she'll be here again and you and Rin are going to fight again because you don't trust her." She told them not making the effort to look at their faces. "I don't mean you have to trust her, but don't let your sister be corrupted." She whispered as she stopped a short moment next to the blond boy so only he could hear.

Rin frowned. "What is her problem? And what problem is she talking about? We're siblings and we don't fight! Just who does she think she is?" While the girl complained, Len stood there thoughtfully. Even if he didn't like the woman, she was completely right. He didn't trust Miku, maybe as a person he did, but first was her job. Once she goes out of the infirmary, once she's here with them, Rin will change again, she will get obsessed with her. Did she had such a complex for Lily? It was that? Wasn't he enough? Couldn't she be satisfied with just him? If she had to choose between him and Miku or Lily, would she pick him? How strong were the feelings the girl held for him?

Len closed his eyes. He didn't want to think of it, he didn't want to admit it, nevertheless, the minister has managed to sow the fear in him.

"And she knows it, that's why she is doing it." Yokune Ruko commented out loud to nobody. She has seen the whole chat from a window upstairs though she couldn't hear anything, she imagined the things the woman had said because she has been observing her. After all, that's what she has been doing the past few days...

"I still don't understand what are you doing here." Someone told her from behind. It was Sukone Tei who was leaning on the wall arm crossed. "Shouldn't you be doing your work? I know it's very interesting to observe everyone but you have nothing to do with us. Just give us the weapons we need and that's that." The white-haired girl let out not caring about her feelings and getting straight to the point.

She didn't like it. The less persons involved the better. She knew Ruko was good friends with Miku, Gumi and Dell, over all with Miku. However, she was just a blacksmith, she didn't have to poke her nose into their matters. Whatever they wanted to do, whoever they wanted to break, it was none of her business.

"I prefer to know that my weapons are being used for the good." Retorted Ruko.

Tei chuckled. "For the good you say? Do you even know what is the good? Do I have to remember you're friends with murderess? Do I have to remember you're working for this land because it's the only way to get the medicines for your father's illness? Do I have to remember you only work for money, not for good actions?" No, the minister didn't like that girl. She was like a third wheel in a relationship.

"Tsk. Just what's with you? What do you have against me? What did I do to you for you to treat me like this?" Ruko snapped at the minister, not caring about her position. She was the daughter of a well-respected blacksmith. She wasn't going to allow some picky brat to tell her what to do just because 'that's that'.

"Go away. I hate scum like you." She said flatly and uninterested.

"Umm... Do I have to remember you come from scum like me? I know from where you are, Sukone Tei, that's not a good country and it will never be."

This hit a nerve, her eyes twitched and her hands clenched. "That's why I'm trying so hard." She replied, her look burning with flames of rage and impotence. She went away, hitting her with her shoulder as she passed by.

Ruko sighed. She knew she was right, and she knew the woman haven't liked hearing that, but she also knew she couldn't hate a woman like her who has suffered in that land. From what Miku has told her (by the way, very subjective since she was very optimistic) it was difficult to live there. There was no drinkable water and they couldn't grow any plants or raise any animals.

However, she didn't like to know, she hated knowing. Only when you knew, you learn the powerlessness of being unable to act, because it wasn't your matters, because you have no rights, you have no qualities, you don't have any say in that. The more she find out the less she wanted to hear. It was a sad existence, living like that...

* * *

><p>A vein throbbed on Gumi's head, her face transforming in one of exasperation and anger. She was carrying a basket with clothes on it to hang out the washing. It was in these times when she prayed for someone to create something so they could stop washing by hands, it was such a pain!<p>

Nonetheless, at the moment that wasn't her main problem (which it has been a few minutes ago) but a certain red-haired girl bouncing behind her and following her. "Please, Miki... Enlighten me, why are you pursuing me?" She tried to ask the most calm possible -that is clenching the basket, grinding her teeth and almost groaning-.

"Pursuing? You make me look like if I were a bad guy or something!" Silence. One minute without a sound until Gumi talked again.

"And well?"

"Well what?" Even if the green-haired woman wasn't looking her way, she could sense the movement of the ahoge of the girl making an interrogation mark. _How the hell does she do that?_

"Why are you... Going the same way as me and watching me so careful?" Gumi tried to sound the kindest possible.

"That? I wanted to make sure you didn't tell anybody I like Gakupo-san" She replied as a matter of fact.

The mercenary stopped. "Only for that?" She turned and the woman nodded. "FOR THAT?" She repeated again and let the basket fall.

"Yes, that's what I said."

"Oh my goodness! REALLY? But you are SO OBVIOUS! It's more, I swear everyone in the castle but him know it! If you were following me for such a stupid reason I-I... I..!" Gumi tried to say something, her mind overwhelmed by the fact she has been putting up with this woman just for... Just for... That? Honest? She hated to be stared at!

"Eh? Was it that noticeable? How odd. Gakupo hasn't found out yet." Miki said thougthfully.

"What I find odd it's him not realizing it! He's such an idiot!" Gumi commented shouting, channeling her fury into him to avoid doing something to the woman. "I hate idiots!"

"Uh... Ah." Was the only thing Miki could say at her sudden outburst.

"That reminds me," She banged her hand with her fist. "where are my goggles?! Until now, I've been a good maid so give them back!"

Miki frowned not connecting the relation between Gakupo being an idiot and her not returning her goggles. "Well... I have them with me... I could give them to you..." Gumi's face lit up. "... but I've heard you haven't been as good as you proclaim. You've been seen sneaking into my room, you can't do that~." Miki changed her tone to tease her. "I'm your superior and you have to show respect!"

"T-That's not my fault!" The green-haired servant flushed knowing she has been caught. "Y-You had them for almost a week! Of course I grew impatient! I didn't do it on the first or second day!" She tried to defend herself.

"Because Miku-san was injured. Don't you think I didn't notice the look you gave me when I took them." Miki replied.

"Uh... Huh? Wait! If you noticed my face why did you still have them? By my face you should have known those are important for me!" The maid grew more flustered by the second, now a servant shorter than her that she has just met was teasing her? What's wrong with the world?

"Well, this way you're more motivated to work! It has been demonstrated!" Miki said as a matter of fact. Blank face. "So work hard to earn them and, in three more days, if you work good you'll paid all the debts you have! The service this castle offer you aren't cheap you know! Okay, I'll take my leave!"

The green-haired maid stared at her until she was gone. "... What debts?... Eh! Wait! Give me back my goggles!" The red-haired spin to take out her tongue at her and ran away again. "Just... What's wrong with that woman?"

* * *

><p>Important! I knew I said this was going to be the second part, but actually it ended up being so long I decided to "split" this part in two more so insted of 2 chapters 9, there will be 3... The third part is more or less done and chapter 10 is being done. It is being a difficult chapter to write so it will take long.<p>

I'm really grateful to the people who reviwes and read my story even when I haven't updated in such a long time so thanks!


	11. Returning the course of the stream Part3

**Returning the course of the stream Part 3**

(Day 6)

"Sorry for being late..." Luka said when she entered the room. She knew she has told them she would be there at eight but Gakupo has kept her a little longer than necessary with the excuse the soldiers wanted her to train them.

Haku laughed a little. Gumi was there too, putting Miku's supper on a bedside table and mixing some ingredients. Although the tealatte was now capable of feeding herself, Miki and the green-haired girl insisted on doing it, Gumi to pass more time with the girl, Miki because she liked 'feeding people' as she told them.

The maid groaned. She had expected to have a little chat with her. The other times her friend has been too weak to reply or to write, or she didn't want to say anything. Right now she knew the mercenary was going to say nothing with the pink-haired woman present.

Luka sighed loudly. "It seems you don't need me anymore." She commented when she saw the dress on Haku's hands, they have been working on it since this morning seeing they had much free time.

"It's okay, don't worry. However, you're going to see it when she puts it on." Haku folded the dress and put it under Miku's pillow. "You know? Good news, Miku is going to be out tomorrow! She only has to be careful with not bleeding and she has to eat a lot of food until her body recovers the blood she has lost. It's possible she may have some relapse for lack of some vitamin or nutrient, but excluding that she's completely good!" The white-haired woman explained excitedly noticing the happy face on Gumi and Luka. For other pat, Miku was staring at Luka as if she were a prey or a threat. _This girl is so vindictive..._, Haku thought with shame.

She has noticed, the better Miku got the worse she acted. She was always looking far away, not wanting to be here, as if being there, alive, were to be a curse. Whenever she was asked something she replied shortly and coldly, whenever someone wanted to talk with her she didn't respond probably thinking it was useless to give an answer or because she wasn't in the mode. And finally, the most important thing were the nightmares. She knew, she has been awoken by her more than once, Miku was having nightmares, and Haku suspected what were them about. The tealette would yell and cry and grab whatever thing her hands reached... And scream for forgiveness.

Of course, that mean she would lose more blood but neither her or Miku had told the doctors anything. The murderess didn't know Haku knew, she thought she could keep it as a secret. Even if someone knew, she would excuse it with saying it's because she's sick.

It hurt, it hurt to see a person important to you, with who you have shared many moments, many years together, in a pain like this. Very aware of you not being capable of doing anything to help. She hated that feeling.

But maybe, just maybe, a certain warrior, a good servant friend of justice, a person with the same goal as Miku but with different ways to make it, the woman capable of getting the attention of the assassin, perhaps she could save her. She hoped so, she believed she could do that. Well, actually, two things could happen, the first and the one has just more or less happened, they killing each other; the other thing was the one when Luka kept the tealette safe from herself.

Luka was already ready for that. She has changed, she has calmed since that incident.

Sadly, the same wasn't applied to Miku. She was like a bomb activated, it was only matter of time until she exploded and there was no turn back. This matter, the cut on her neck, she almost tasting the death, that has been the detonator. The only thing left was waiting. _Will you have enough patience, Megurine Luka?_, she asked mentally as she looked at the woman.

The woman gaze was fixed on Miku, on the knife the girl was holding, dangerously. She has no need to take it since she was being fed so that only mean she was menacing Luka or planning something bad. She didn't like that at all. Then, what did mean the talk they had days ago? She was so fragile and docile, why was she acting like that now? Did she bother the girl that much? Did Miku hate her that much? Was her will to kill her that strong? In that case... She had nothing to do here.

"I see. Good news, I'll be seeing you tomorrow. I think I'm sure you'll be at the training field. Who knows, perhaps I can help you to be on top form again." Luka realized as she said it that it didn't sound like her. It seemed cold and as if she were mocking the girl. She didn't like it. However, she knew that even if she told her with a neutral voice the little mercenary wouldn't pay any attention to it. The girl didn't want to listen and that's all, she wasn't going to oblige her. _Should I undress myself again so I bring her down a peg or two?_, Luka thought remembering Miku blushing yesterday when she put off her upper clothes.

Luka shrugged her shoulders and left the room.

"Gah! What's with that woman? Really, Miku... Were you really that charmed by her?" The green-haired girl finally snapped.

The tealette looked in her eyes, it was a strange thing for the girl to call her without the suffix. Usually, the -chan was more like to be affectionate with her or to tease her, which was almost always. Now she was speaking seriously. Gumi's friend only frowned and groaned. She didn't want to reply because she herself didn't know why she liked her that much before. Nonetheless, did it matter? She was going to have to murder her anyways.

She turned to face Haku. The woman had a sad look. Miku's face grew more angered than before. _I don't need her help nor her pity._ This didn't go unnoticed by Haku who only sighed and returned to her bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Kaito hit the desk and Lily woke up. They had arrived to Kaito's kingdom at almost midnight and both of them were too tired. The woman went to bed first but her husband wanted to see some things before going there. He let the door between their room and Kaito's office open for the woman not to worry about him. Nevertheless, it seemed it was having the opposite effect.<p>

Lily rubbed her eyes noticing that the other half of the bed was still empty. She looked through the door, the candles were lit and the King was rubbing his head and mumbling things. The woman put on a robe and approached the man. She got behind him and hugged him, circling his neck with her arms. "Let's go to bed." She whispered softly, wanting him to avoid those documents.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I have to read these papers." He told her not wanting to be comforted or distracted.

"What's happening?" She asked after some seconds of silence. She read those documents were from his kingdom. She knew the things haven't been going good since years in his land. Years ago they lost colonies and the raw materials and sources of energy with that. Thus, his land suffered a long crisis that lasts until now.

"There are more thefts than ever, the lands we have pacts with want us to increase our debts and interests for their help, the death rate is getting higher and higher, I have many letters complaining about the lack of aliments, the production is stopping..." He rubbed his temples. "Just when I was going to be happy with you..." He mumbled and Lily caressed his shoulders. What she didn't know was that his last sentence was referred to Meiko and not the problems of his kingdom.

"But our kingdoms have now a stronger link! I'm sure I can do something to help!" His wife tried to cheer him up.

"No." He said coldly. "I am a man and your husband, there's no way I can accept your help." Lily looked at him, not knowing what to do. He has cut her without thinking about her feelings.

This was a part of him she didn't know it existed but she knew that was a thing all husbands on the continent did. They were the men, they mustn't ask for help of a lady and less of their women. Still, it hurt. He didn't act like this when they weren't married. Maybe that was one of the consequences of taking the vows. She would be lying if she said she knew what she was doing when she wed Kaito, she thought marrying someone depended on love. And.. Well, maybe the best form to show your love to your partner was by obeying him...

Lily stood there not saying a word. Kaito noticed. "Ugh... No.. I-I'm sorry, Lily." He turned while taking her hands in his."Look... I-I think I might be a little tired. It wasn't my intention to say that to you with that tone. It's just... You know I want my father to be proud of me but I can't even improve the situation my land is in. I feel so pathetic..." He lowed his head in shame.

The woman flinched. "I'm sorry... If it weren't for me you could have focus on your land an-"

"No! Lily, please, don't say that! You're the best thing that has ever happened in my life! Well... Besides finding my little sister but she is my family and it's understandable. Leaving that aside, Lily, don't think like that ever again! The love you have shown me, your happiness, your worry about me... There's no day since our marriage I don't thank God for us being born and for giving me the opportunity to meet you. Please, believe me, I'm telling the truth."

The woman stared back, eyes wide. "U-Uh... Ouah... I-I just told you I felt a little bad about distracting you... I did not ask you to tell me all that or anything... Eh... I-I mean, it's not bad at all you telling me that! Of course it isn't bad! Y-Y-You caught me off guard! I'm saying it wasn't what I was wanting you to tell me... No, b-but I'm grateful you say it... Still, it wasn't the moment a-and... Y-You understand me! Well, no you don't, you wouldn't have said that if you did... But... Mou! WhateverI'mgoingtobed!" His wife exclaimed and left the office.

Kaito couldn't help but smile. He had seen her changes of face, how she was becoming more and more flustered and how she was getting more and more anxious. It was so cute. Yet, he wondered why did she blush and stutter when they were supposed to be already accustomed to each other... Well, he liked that part about her. That's all that matters.

"Maybe I should go to sleep right now. I can see these documents tomorrow." He got up and locked the door. He went next to their bed to see his wife had the blankets all over her and clutching them tightly. He kissed the nearest hand of his wife. The latter turning and smiling to him when she comprehended he has payed attention to her and was going to bed. She let some space and hugged him when he laid on the bed.

_Good goodness I have you Lily. I don't know how would I have handle all of this crisis without you and your aid. I'm sure my father will be very proud of me._

__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__

* * *

><p>Day 7<p>

"So that servant of your brother, Leon was his name? Well, he came here yesterday. We haven't told him anything about your wound. We have just told him how we were ruling with the absence of the Royal Couple. Is it okay with you?" Both Teto and Tei were visiting Miku, just after she has been revised by the doctor. At the moment, she was putting on her dress with the help of Gumi while Haku was still there. The latter being told that in a few more days she would be capable to walk with a stick.

She nodded and whispered softly. "Yeah, I prefer him not to know anything." They were in silence a few seconds, the ministers waiting for Miku to ask something she surely has noticed. "So does Leon know where my brother is? Has he told you something?"

"Nothing special. We asked him but he denied to have known something about them saying he was only gathering information for their own kingdom. Of course, he was lying." Tei explained uninterested.

"But your brother left this in your room before he disappeared. Here. Nor me or Scottei had time enough to bring it to you." Teto added while holding the letter where Kaito explained his reasons for going.

Miku took it, already knowing the ministers had read it. Contrary to what they had expected, Miku's expression stayed blank, not making any face except for arching an eyebrow. "That idiot." She mumbled softly as she lifted her arms to let Gumi see if there weren't imperfections on the dress.

Teto frowned at her reaction and turned to her partner looking for answers. The little mercenary was way to calm when all of them knew she opposed to, not his brother being in love, but his brother being in love with _that_ woman in _that_ way. "What are you thinking?" Gumi, being her best friend, asked without shy.

"Tell me Gumi-chan, did you manage to poison her or something?" She didn't reply her question more concerned about if the woman was dying or not. If the Queen were to die she didn't know how would her brother act.

"I did put a little of poison on her cake but knowing how much she had eaten the day of her marriage, I think the poison hasn't had the effect I wanted. Luckily, she will be weak some days more. However, I'll probably have to change the venom." Gumi replied thoughtfully.

"... You know, Gumi-chan, I'm worried. That stupid of my brother... What is he going to do when he has to tell her all the truth? I have to remember him his mission was to make her fall in love with him, is he going to tell her that? And what about Meiko? It's all so... Stupid." She was only talking to Gumi but the rest was listening and Teto couldn't help but say.

"As stupid as falling in love with Megurine Luka?" All their faces turned to her surprised. They all knew that, they were thinking in that, but nobody dared to say it. Even if Miku wasn't in love with that woman, she has a crush on the pinkette and that was something she couldn't deny.

Suddenly, the minister was pulled on the arm by Sukone, some scissors passing by her face. The scissors got stuck on the closed door with a loud 'thump!'.

"MIKU!" Haku shouted at her angrily. The face of the tealatte was as calm as ever though the position of her body denounced she was the one who threw the item. The teenager knew what she was doing and who she was going to hit with it.  
>Gumi shivered beside her friend at the thought of that artifact going through the minister's body. If that was what her best friend wanted she wasn't going to stop her but that didn't mean she liked what she has tried to do.<br>Tei frowned again, narrowing her eyes. It was such a strange sight to see the little teenager acting so impulsively. _This only mean..._

"It's okay." Teto say stopping Haku from scolding Miku. She stared at the girl, as if she were some exotic animal. "I thought being here, after that incident, you would be more serene. Yet it seems I was wrong. Tell us, Miku-san, what has happened to you? What was on your mind when there was nobody here? What have you been dreaming of all this time..., Miku?" Teto smirked when she saw the girl growling. She opened the door, ready to leave, when Miku whispered softly.

"For once I gathered all the courage to disappear of this cruel world I had to... Live..." Her head was downwards and she was frowning. Tei and Gumi wondered what did she mean with that (they didn't knew she tried to kill herself, for them, it was Luka who tried to kill her). Haku just shivered.

Teto exited the room and closed the door, her eyes moving to have a look next to her. She knew there was someone following her and Tei when they went to the infirmary, she had left open the door on purpose, so that person could hear. "It seems..., you have to find out much more if you want to meet her fully..., and help her, Megurine-san." She began to walk ignoring the woman, thinking about the little teenager. She has seen many persons insane, but not as young and as that same level as the girl. She had a strong strength of spirit so what was making her look so.. feeble? What was making her so weak, if you could call that weakness?

Luka bit her lower lip. She hated her, right? She had nothing to do with her, right? She didn't have to help her... Right? Then why does that pressure keep on her chest, hurting her? Why couldn't she forget Miku? Why couldn't she stop thinking of her?

-O- -O- -O-

* * *

><p>"I want to train." The little assassin whispered after some seconds of silence.<p>

Gumi looked at her, a frown on her face, still wondering about what her friend has said. Yet, she put a smile on her face all at once. "Mou, Miku-chan ~! I guess we have no choice but to let you go training. There's no way to change you when you have made up your mind~! Just wait a few minutes, the Kagamine said they wanted to say you hello and Miki also wants to see you."

"I want to train now." The tealette clarified not caring about the kids or the servant. She felt angry and enraged. She wanted to make something with a sword or a gun. "Give me my gun, Gumi."

Said girl flinched a little. How her best friend has said her name, it gave her chills on her spine. "Here." She offered the weapon to her, her hand was trembling and she was really asking herself if this was a good thing to do. Right now, it didn't look like the teenager was only going to save the gun. Heck, there was a high chance of her using it with whatever thing it moves!

For the first time in the day, Miku showed some expression, she arched an eyebrow. "What is this? Are you afraid of me or something... Gumi? Your hand is shaking way too much." _Well_, Gumi thought, _at least it seems she's still caring for our friendship..._ "You're making me kind of uncomfortable..." She narrowed her eyes as she said so.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Gumi replied while grabbing the gun more strongly. The tealette nodded and turned when they all heard the door. It was Luka who stood there silently.

Luka and Miku stared at each other intensely. Then, the mercenary pointed at her with her gun. Luka sighed and gazed at her again. "Do you want to spare a little? As far as I know we have countless battles unfinished." It sounded cheeky and uninterested but it was the only way Luka knew how to talk to this new Miku.

The little mercenary stood there without saying a word. Haku turned to Tei. Tei could see in Haku's eyes that the woman was really putting all her hope in Luka. She frowned, asking the other woman with her face why she was so sure about it. Haku just smiled. Tei's eyes fixed on the tealette again. She was expressionless, what could she be thinking of right now? And why would the spy think that pink-haired woman was going to change Miku? Fate? Hope? Those words did not exist in her world. They disappeared long ago, when she was a kid, when she gave everything for Dell.

Finally, the mercenary lowered her gun and went next to Luka. "Guide me." She mumbled softly, although she already knew where the training field was.

The pinkette was frozen for a moment. She thought she was going to be turned down... No, she's lying, she expected the tealette to shot at her all at once without doubts. Perhaps it was because she has been stuck in the infirmary for a week that she just wanted to go out with whoever person. Or maybe she just needed an adrenaline rush. Whatever was the reason, she nodded and turned to lead the way.

When they were out of sight, Haku began, between scared and hopeful. "She isn't going to do anything bad, right? She hates Megurine-san but at the same time she seemed to... Want to go with her? Don't you think is strange? I hope everything goes alright..."

"Why would you care? It is that woman's decision if she wants to die young." Sukone stated simply.

"Don't make jokes in a time like this!" Haku scolded her childhood friend.

"I am not. I'm speaking seriously. Besides, do you really think that woman is going to let herself be killed just like that? It's Dawn's Lookout Knight we are talking about!"

"I know bu-"

"No buts! Look, Miku isn't going to murder her archenemy just like that. I know. And you know it too, she prefers to enjoy seeing them suffering before an-" She was cut by her ex-friend.

"You're right but she isn't her! You have seen her she's-" Haku shouted nervously. However, she was interrupted by an irritated Tei.

"She is going to be okay!" After the little assassin's intent of killing minister Kasane nor Tei or Haku were serene and the fact that Miku was with the person who awakes most of her emotions isn't helping to calm them down.

"BUT THE PEOPLE AROUND HER IS NOT!" Silence. The eyes of the spy were watering, frustration showing on her face. For the other part, the silver-haired minister was taken aback, her lower lip shivering not knowing what to say.

"L-Look... Haku... I know you're scared... But you can't let the nerves get the worst of you... Just, just calm down, alright? Y-You... You told me before with your expressions that you really truly had faith in that warrior, right? Let's just hope Megurine-san can help her... There's nothing we can do at the moment." She mumbled softly.

"Tei..." Said woman sighed. Even when she herself was the one who said they would cut all kind of relationship, here she was cheering her up.

"DID WE JUST LET MY BEST FRIEND FOREVER AND EVER WITH THAT WOMAN!? ARE WE CRAZY OR WHAT!? SHE'S GOING TO BE VIOLATED! OR TO BE KILLED! SHE WILL STEAL HER HER FIRST KISS! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! SHE'S STILL SO INNONCENT AND SO PURE! WAIT FOR ME, MIKU-CHAAAN!"

Both women sweat-dropped as they saw the green-haired teen exit the room running and almost pulling out her hair, breaking the beautiful moment between the two ex-best friends. Tei frowned. "Are you sure the one we have to worry about is just Miku?" She asked after some seconds of having their mouths falling from their jaw.

"Maybe... You should follow her?" Tei frowned and pouted not wanting to go. Haku stared. One second. Two seconds. Five seconds. Ten seconds until the other woman dropped her face. She got up and closed the door not without complaining a little. "Why do I have to do this? I have enough with the bread-eater of my partner..."

-O- -O- -O-

They walked in silence, Luka didn't know what to say and Miku just didn't talk. The pinkette slowed her pace to stay side to side with the younger, also to take her time to look at the new dress she was wearing. It was an all black dress without sleeves (the upper part being some kind of halter-neck), the skirt had some frills that reached the end of it and the front was short enough to let her black stockings and a bit of her garter belts be seen, the back was getting longer and longer almost reaching the ground. She had put on ankle boots. However, what most attracted Luka was the black ribbon that enveloped her neck and went down in a straight line marking her spine till the end of the dress. That black was stronger, easily bringing out that part of her cloth more than anything.  
>She, slowly, without thinking what she was doing, lifted her hand, pointing at that line. Her finger touched her backbone, on the cloth, and she slided it until the bottom of her back.<br>She noticed how Miku halted her steps and shivered while biting her lower lip and narrowing her eyes. "D-Don't..." She gasped authoritarian.

Certainly, Luka did not expect that. Not minding that advice she repeated the move. This time, the tealette whimpered and grabbed her by the wrist. "Don't." She ordered more firmly although the servant could see in her eyes she wasn't recovered from the caress.

The pinkette blinked twice. She gazed her wrist, where Miku was touching her. "And... Why is that black line for?" She asked. The other girl gave her a questioning look, probably demanding why she wasn't wondering about the -not so surprised- gasp and about the -not so weak- whimper.

"That's.. It, it represents fate... And how I am chained to it..." She mumbled turning her head and, if Luka have seen good, puffing her cheeks childly. The older tilted her head knowing Miku was going to notice. "I-I mean... I have survived... I should be dead and here I am..."

The taller woman blinked more and smiled. She caressed the other's back gently with her other hand. "A chain... To destiny, huh?" _It makes sense... The black ribbon as a collar and with a black rope with no end... However... It's clear you have no reason to disappear, not yet... I do still want to know more about you, Miku. _"And tell me.. Why are you saying that to me, your most hated enemy?" She whispered softly. Just then, she realized the girl did not stop her this time but looked like she was holding back some sounds and shivers the touch caused.

"W-Why does it matter now? The more you know the sooner I'll have to kill you, the sooner I'll kill you the better my life would be." Luka nodded, this time, taking more notice in her movements and expression. She grazed her nails on her back. She couldn't distinguish if she was bothering the girl or if Miku liked it.

"Mou, stop it already!" Finally, Miku pushed her away looking angry and with a faint pink painting her cheeks. "Why?" Quickly, the tealette recovered her composure and became the same Miku that was in the infirmary not so long ago. "Because... It... I'm... Sensitive there..." Her expression was so blank and her face so serious that Luka really thought this was a joke if it wasn't for that stuttering -which didn't match her face.

"Your back... Is your weakness?" The mercenary arched an eyebrow cockily, she smirked internally. _Cute_ "But... You have let me touch it all the time. I mean, why would someone expose her weakness to its enemy so clearly?"

Miku frowned before grinning evilly. "Exactly, why would someone let her enemy touch her weak point?" Luka's eyes widened in realization. Of course, nobody would want that, it was just plain stupid. "Moreover and more important, it is getting hot and I sweat a lot, overall around that area."

Luka was suddenly surprised to know this. She didn't think Miku was the type to sweat, she was so princess-like, so fragile and so pale nobody would thought she even sweats. "You are actually confessing you weakness to me. I could use it against you." Luka commented, her eyes fixed on the teen.

"You are not." Miku replied coldly. This time, grabbing both arms so Luka stopped touching her.

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because you're weak." The pinkette stared at her incredulous. "You have changed since the last time. There's no more hatred in your eyes, there's no desire to kill me anymore, you have no intentions to murder me. Not the same way as before. You have become _weak_."

"And have you become stronger then?" The younger girl didn't respond. "What does that silence mean, Miku? I want to know..." Her voice was the gentlest she has heard this week, Miku was right, she has softened since that event. But it didn't seem bad, nothing about being good with the tealette seemed wrong anymore.

The little girl flinched a little not expecting her to reply like that. "That's why I hate rich people and its friends..." She said looking away.

"What does that have to do with what we're talking, Miku?" More glaring. Unexpectedly, what Luka saw in those eyes was confusion and sadness. By looking at her eyes she wanted to get an answer but the only thing she achieved were more questions. "Miku..."

"MIKU-CHAAAAN! I WON'T LET THAT WOMAN TOUCH YOU! WAIT FOR ME! I AM YOUR SAVIOR!" Gumi's voice echoed in the corridor.

Miku thought about face-palming herself, no, she actually did it. "Let's get out of here before that mad woman arrives." She told Luka as she opened a near window and climbed down. Luka nodded and followed after her not wanting to think about the logic of a green-haired shouting in the corridors.

"Gumiiiii! Just what have you eaten this morning you crazy girl! Stop shouting!" Tei's voice could also be heard but none of the warriors payed any mind.

Lily stood on the balcony, looking at th stars. "They are so beautiful..." She had a look behind her and sighed.  
>Kaito was still working. This night, a little later, they were going to head back to her kingdom. Her husband wanted to leave everything prepared in his own land. Since this morning she hasn't seen him, he was too busy trying to resolve internal matters and just now when she has the chance to pass time with him he had to be working.<br>"I forgot how hard was the Queen's life... I was so happy about our marriage I didn't remember..." She said to nobody as she gazed at the sky again.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms around her waist. "Are you bored?" When she heard Kaito's voice, she leaned on him and put her hands on his.

"Na, I'm all right." She turned her head to her side so she could smell him, she has missed him.

"I'm sorry for not be with you this days. I'll compensate you tonight." Lily's eyes widened and she blushed furiously at the meaning of those words. Then, she almost fell because Kaito went to her side and poked her cheek. A playful grin on his face. "What were you thinking, pervert? I wasn't talking about that, hehe."

She put away his finger flustered and embarrassed. "W-What makes you think I was thinking about that? O-Of course it isn't like that! Maybe it's you the one who was thinking perverted things! The first who says pervert is the pervert!"

"With you around? Always, my Queen."

Lily pushed him hard. "Jeez, stop it Kaito! You're so... so... So vulgar!"

"Hahaha, I'm sorry love. You just seemed to need some fun! However, I was serious when I said I was going to compensate you tonight. I'm going to take you to my special secret loved place!" He told her as he put a ribbon on her eyes. "No looking until we reach there!" Although she had her eyes closed, she knew Kaito was winking at her with a smile on his face.

.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Lily asked impatiently. She knew Kaito has took her out the castle and she could feel that the ground under her was not asphalted, it was a little softer, the place she was getting lead had grass. The smell also changed becoming purer, her lungs being oxygenated. She heard the sounds of the wind and the owls, from time to time, even insects. He was taking her to a forest... <em>Oh my goodness!<em>

"Here we are!" He chanted excitedly as he put off the ribbon on her eyes. The landscape was breathtaking, there was a shiny lake in front of them and yellow little lights were flying around them, the sky was clear letting the stars on the sky be seen, there wasn't full moon as it had happened a few days ago and now the moon was wanning. However this made the stars be emphasized without its light. What Kaito liked the most about this place was the clean smell and the peace in here. "So? What do you think?"

Lily was shocked to say the least. She began shivering a little nervous. Kaito knew it was from emotion.

"W-Why did you bring me here?" She asked teary-eyed.

"Huh?"

"I hate forests! I don't like them! And I can't bear insects!" She shouted referring to the fireflies.

"W-What!?" Kaito did not expect this. "I-I didn't know... I-I mean, y-you don't like it here?"

"No! And on top of all, it's very dark! I want to go home!" She complained.

Okay... This isn't what the King had planned but... Lily really did seem very upset... He held her hand hard as they made their way back. When they were out of the forest, the man carried his wife bridal style seeing she didn't look in conditions to walk anymore.

When they got near the castle, Leon was already there with a carriage. Kaito sighed. Nothing went like he had planned.

-O- -O- -O-

"Kaito..." The man heard beside him. He was a little drowsy wanting to sleep. It has been half an hour since they got on it and he thought his wife was sleeping. "Thank you... Although I was scared you did that for me..." She bit her lower lip while playing with her hands, her cheeks slightly pink colored. "You're great." The woman whispered and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Kaito smiled stupidly and snuggled on his woman.

_Well, perhaps things don't go as it's planned but this isn't bad at all._

__.-.-.-.-.__

* * *

><p>Day 8<p>

Rin buffed as she was pushed by Miku. Len tensed ready to help his twin sister in case she got hurt. The blonde fell to the ground but rolled before the tealette could do anything. When Miku approached she slided her leg under her and the tealette fell on the ground dropping her sword.

Rin stood up. "I won!"

"Too soon to celebrate." Miku added as she pointed at her with her gun.

"Eh? Wait, that's not fair! It was supposed to be only sword-fighting!" The younger complained putting both hands on her waist.

"Then watch this." She stomp her foot on the ground and hit the sword she dropped when she fell. It went upwards almost hitting Rin on her face. She got up and took the sword when it was falling from the air. "Don't think you have won until you know your enemy can't move. Absolute victory. If your enemy tries to move, break its legs, if he tries to hold a weapon cut his arms, if he tries to bite tear out his mouth." Rin grimaced at her words and Miku narrowed her eyes. "Don't chicken out now, you were the one who asked me for this. I don't need another weak person around me."

The younger nodded slightly, afraid of her teacher. The latter just looked into her eyes and sheathed her weapon. "W-Wait! Nobody has said we're done training!" The girl shouted.

In less than a second her teacher was in front of her, the tip of the sword touching her face. Blood fell from her cheek and she realized Miku was staring at her with a disapproving look. "I don't want to train you anymore." The assassin mumbled and went away.

"Rin!" She heard Len and turned to him. She could see his mouth moving but she pay him no attention more troubled about what have just happened.

What did that face mean? Why that look? Why didn't she want to train her? Did she disappoint her? Was she going to be alone again?

-O- -O- -O-

Miku washed her face and with her hand looked for the towel she brought and let next her. When she took it, she felt someone was holding it. "That wasn't very nice for your part."

Miku groaned while drying her face. "Long time no see. I really wanted to visit you but the doctor said you shouldn't be surrounded by many persons... So I haven't had the chance to see you till now." The tealette eyed her, she seemed nervous and not knowing how to start a talk. She expected what she wanted to say so she waited while arching an eyebrow. "... Well... I have seen you with Rin-san... And I thought that maybe you have been too hard on her with what you have said. I didn't hear it but by her faces I wondered that you... Well..." The dark-haired woman shifted uncomfortable.

The teenager shrugged her shoulders.

"Mmhh... Miku-chan... Is something the matter? You're acting strange." Said girl tilted her head curiously. However, for Ruko it was more like intimidating.

"I think you're worrying about nothing." The assassin replied while grinning.

That was it. That fake smile. Those hateful eyes. That expression which said 'don't stick your nose in MY business'. That face that promised true pain to whoever wanted to bother her. It made the elder shiver.

"Now Ruko-san, I'm a little hungry so I'll be going."

Although it was late for a breakfast, in the castle there was always someone eating in the dinning room. Today was no exception. When Miku entered the room there were Luka, Haku and some servants.

"Oh, Miku-chan, are you here for leeks?" Gumi's voice echoed in the room as she exited the kitchen to bring more food to the table. "Okay, wait here, I'll give you the best of the best!" She said excitedly.

Luka eyed the tealette who sat across her. She has been talking with Haku. She asked about Gumi, since it seemed that she was very close to Miku even though they have just met days ago. The woman then explained that, even though they pretended not to know each other at first sight, they actually were acquaintances. She added that if she were to know how they treated each other, it would be very normal that they pretended in front of the Royal Couple to be strangers -obviously, telling a half-lie and a half-truth. She also told her they were kidnapped by the same smugglers and they became good friends there. Just when the whitette was going to continue, the green-haired girl intervened and completed the story saying that after they were saved, they went different ways. Nonetheless they were still in contact seeing each other when they could.

During that speech Haku has been silent, even listening attentively, as if she didn't know their story. Yet she told her she knew them since they were kids, that they couldn't stay away from each other more than two days. In that case, both versions didn't fit and she didn't know who she was going to believe: the good kind woman that knew the little assassin from before or the innocent girl who came into the castle because she didn't have anything to eat?

Luka frowned. Miku licked her lips. "I thought you would already be out there running or doing something outside." The tealette said to the pinkette playfully.

"It's not like I am an addicted to work or train. I don't have reasons to do that, not at this hour of the day at least." She replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, but you have, Luka. There's always someone with more power than you." Luka didn't like that smirk at all.

"If someone is superior to me in any way it's for a reason. I'm not going to fight against that." The pinkette narrowed her eyes, watching every movement the younger mercenary made.

"Wrong answer. I've never said someone could be superior to you. I just said there are more powerful people than you that can shatter all your dreams. And when that happens you have to raise you voice... With discussion... Or weapons." The teenager stretched her arms and yawned, still with that playful aura. The little flinch she made when she opened too much her mouth didn't go unnoticed.

"When that time comes I'll see what do I do but I'm not going to be preparing to something I don't know is going to happen."

"Oh, but it **is** going to happen." She licked her upper lip.

"What makes you so sure?"

"The existence of humanity." She bent over the table, looking into her eyes. "Whether it's here, overseas or in another planet, humans are always the same. They'll commit the same mistakes once and once again. It will never end no matter how many sins they make. And we both..." She approached her so her face was next to her ear. "... are no different. We will make the same mistake."

They stared each other, Miku with a cocky smirk, Luka with a frown on her face.

"Here you go~ Miku-chan~!" Gumi went into the room again with a bowl with soup. Miku's smile went downwards, her face worried. "Uh~, don't look me like that~! The doctor has clearly said: no hard vegetables and no tough meat! Biting requires pressure on the neck, something Hatsune-san doesn't need!" The green-haired woman giggled softly loving the reactions of her friend who huffed and took the bowl angrily. It wasn't that she didn't like the soup, it was made with leeks! But where was the point in wanting a crude leek if you couldn't bite it, spin it or hit something with it?

Miku was going to leave the room when she noticed she was being followed by her best friend. "What now?" She groaned already in bad mood.

"Na, I am just making sure you're going to return the bowl. Besides, the doctor said we should keep an eye on you when you eat so you don't choke or something." Same grin.

"... That means you're not going to let me until I finish this, right?" Miku sighed resigned. "Yup!" "Okay..." She opened the door for her friend and went behind her not before giving one last glance to Luka.

The woman was mumbling something and although she didn't hear she managed to read her lips: 'sadly, I'm not you'.

Once the door was closed the pink-haired servant let out a breath. "I don't understand that girl..."

"At least she talks to you." Haku replied positively.

"And is that supposed to be a good thing?"

Haku shrugged her shoulders. "Better than not talking at all... But really, I find it really amusing the fact that she speaks to you while we only receive silence. Even more the way she talks to you."

"I doubt is something to be interested of. She just wants to kill me."

"But you know she's is a good girl, don't you?" The whitette asked hoping the answer to be yes.

"To tell you the truth I don't know. She's so confusing and so mysterious. She keeps on hiding things from me, you and everyone. I don't know if she has even trusted in anyone, ever."

The spy narrowed her eyes after some moments of silence. "Tell me, Megurine-san. Why haven't you said anything about Miku being an assassin or about me having connections with her?"

Luka stared at her. She had already expected the woman to ask that sooner or later. However that didn't mean she had a reply or that she had thought about that. She concluded she was hiding Miku's secret because that matter had become _personal_. And about Haku being friends with that assassin...  
>"Well, is not like I care about your past too much and as long as your relationships don't interfere in you work you're free to do whatever you want or to be with whoever you like. I'm not going to stop you." The woman said nonchalantly.<p>

"Is it really only that?" Haku frowned. "Mhh?" "Is that the only reason you haven't said anything related with me to your Highness?"

"What are you implying?" The pink-haired woman frowned.

Haku pursued her lips. "A criminal is always going to be a criminal, that's what you say..." She tried to tell her what she wanted but with the younger knight looking at her with that face it was becoming a difficult task. _The only thing I want to know is if she isn't saying anything because is with Miku with who I am friends. Is this that hard to ask?_

"What makes you think you're a criminal?" She arched an eyebrow as she stood up ready to leave the room too.

"I am related with them."

"Of course, that's your job." She gave her back to her implying this talk was over.

-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>"Lily..." Kaito whispered snuggling up with Lily. The Queen smiled at this.<p>

She always liked to see his husband sleeping, he would look so innocent. Shame she was going to have to wake him soon, they were reaching her kingdom, now theirs. The poison was completely out of her system and tomorrow they already have a schedule programmed.

She sighed. Their little break out hasn't gone as well as she had expected and that made her a little upset. Besides, she has discovered there were things she didn't like about Kaito and that she liked to help her people but not to live with them. She find out that even if her husband said he was okay his kingdom wasn't. Maybe she could convince Kaito to join their kingdoms to make one big nation stronger than before.

Whatever she wanted, it was something she would have to do later. Now her main problem was returning to her kingdom and find out who was the responsible of putting poison in her food. There were still some days left until a revolution could take place, she knew it. They needed organization and preparation if they wanted to win, and that needed time. She had to stop her cousins of whatever things they were doing. She should tell Gakupo to begin with defenses strengthen. And Luka... She should talk to her. For some strange reason, she felt something bad happened to her.

She felt the carriage came to a stop and Leon opening the door. The night breeze entered making her shiver. "We have arrived."

"Kaito-kun, wake up... We are home." She told him. Tomorrow was going to be a day full of stress she thought.

* * *

><p>Sorry for taking so long to update! I'm not going to lie, I was lazy and my inspiration was in some kind of way lost. For some strange reason, I can't keep with Miku's personality, I can't even understand her myself, however, I'm trying to make her evolution the most natural possible, I don't want her to change from day to night just like that and so this is story is so slow.<p>

I hope I can have the next chapter in a few days. To tell you the truth, it's a very difficult chapter for me to write but after that one it will be more peaceful and calm (just like in the beginning). You could say that in the next chapter or so, this "arc" will be close and I'll begin a new one.

Anyway, to my reviewers (… Oh, gosh, I haven't updated since such a long time):

**stalker01: **sorry for not replying to you in the last chapter. I have to say that I was very worried about that scene of the sun and the moon. I mean, I think it was needed but I didn't know if it was the right moment to do it or if I had to wait a little more or if it seemed like something out of the story. You could say it's more like a risky thing more than fancy, the kind of things that have to be perfect and if they aren't better not to do it.

**t1Mb3r: **thank you so much, I thought this story was too complicated to really be addicted like you said to it, now I can see it more as it is its charm. I can't believe you read it all in so little time, even when I reread to see some errors I have to read one chapter at a time. It's surprising.

**Chinesis' Fan:** I was missing it too, but I thought that it wouldn't be suitable them to talk with each other calmly and as if nothing happened after everything. I hope that I can finish the next chapter so there would be more lovey dovey moments xP

**PsychedelicMisfit: **Thank you, it really boost my self-esteem xD

**yurifans21:** I know what do you mean. I have to reread my own chapters once and once again so I can understand it myself. I want everything to be connected and to make sense and overall, I want everything to be useful or something like that. I mean, that the conversations and the characters are not there just to take up space and chapters. I want everything to have a meaning, even if it's in the future.

**Unknown**: Until you pointed it out I didn't realize it had turned this way from the beginning. But don't worry! Feelings are strange and both Miku and Luka don't have any experience in these kind of relations (I must say, it would be really strange a situation in which you like a person a lot and then you find out that this person you liked had such moral code) Still, this is MikuxLuka and it will always be till the very end! Even if it doesn't seem like that.

**Nexus Infinity:** Yeah, I know, sorry. My fault here.

**Yurifans21**: I'm really thinking about making it GumixMiki, although as a best buddies they are quite alright. However, I wouldn't know what to do about Gakupo. I don't hate him, but I don't want him with Luka ¬.¬. About that night... It's complicated, I hope I can make it sense in the next chapter or if I will need more or if in the end it will be left unexplained. And the black dress is just to have her use the same dress as in the PV, however, as you have seen, it has some kind of meaning. In the future it will have even more xP Well, just a little bit more, but more nonetheless.

**Sgtranglin:** As I said, I hope that if it turns out well, there will be much much more after I end this "arc"

Thank you very much for your support!


	12. The Path I chose

**Oh my God! Is Miku's birthday and I almost have no time! (It's 23:30 right now)**

**Anyway, I'm very sorry for the delay, believe when I say this chapter was a difficult one, and well, although it isn't a good chapter for Miku it is full of her so I just had to upload it on her birthday!**

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The path I chose<strong>

_"No man chooses evil because it is evil;  
>he only mistakes it for happiness,<br>the good he seeks."  
><em>Mary Wollstonecraft

"Please, King, Queen, I don't know what to do! He's my child but... But your doctor said he had no salvation. I... I hate to see him suffer... I... I want this to end... Please..." The woman began to cry with a kid in her arms.

The Royal Couple sat on their thrones doing their first task of the day together. It seemed that the little baby has contracted an unknown disease without treatment and there wasn't any way to heal him. The poor mother seemed desperate.

"Kaito..." Lily looked for advice. His Majesty got up, approached the woman and caressed the baby's face. "Do you know what you are asking us to do?" The King asked looking at the baby.

"Y-Yes, your Highness. B-But I can't... I can't see him... Crying... Coughing... With fever... Knowing I can do nothing... It is so hard!" The woman was going to have a fit of hysterics, it was so horrible to see a mother being hurt like this.

"All right. You may leave if you want." Gakupo and Luka were startled. Was he going to accept that so easily?

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I... I know it's for his good..." The woman said calmer than before and gave his kid with trembling hands. Kaito could still see the woman was having some doubts. "Please, God... I beg you, take good care of him." She breathed deeply.

The baby clung to his mother's arms as if he knew what was going to happen. This made the peasant cry even more and broke everyone's heart. However, the child didn't have strength enough to hold his mother any longer, weakened by the illness, and let go. The mother couldn't take it anymore and ran away from the place, the baby in Kaito's arms.

The King stared at the kid with sorrowful eyes. The child was red, sweating and coughing, and it seemed he couldn't breathe well. "Let's do this in a more private place." Lily nodded not being able to talk and signaled both her servants to follow them.

Gakupo and Luka were very serious. They understood the baby couldn't be saved, but it was really necessary to kill him? Couldn't the mother wait? Maybe they could find a medicine...

They reached a room which was alike the dining room, with chairs and a table, though this was an unused one. "Kaito... Are you really going to do that?" His wife asked as he put the baby on the large table.

"It's... For his sake..." He put out his gun and pointed at him. The rest looked to their sides, not wanting to see this spectacle. They didn't hear any sound besides the baby's coughs in what it seemed an eternity.

The other man was the first to turn to see his King trembling. "His Majesty..." He said and the girls also turned. "Kaito, are you okay?" Lily was worried.

"I know... I know I have to do this but... He's defenseless and he hasn't done anything bad... He's just a child. I... I can't do it... B-But... I don't know... I just wanted to take off this burden from that poor woman... I wanted to help that woman... And now I can't even..." His wife hugged him from behind. "Oh... Kaito... What should we do, then?"

The baby began to cry and hyperventilate. They realized he was suffering a lot. "Still... It hurts seeing him like this..." Luka affirmed.

"What would be the right thing to do in this situation?" It was the first Lily has to face the killing of someone because it has been asked and she was very confused. "We can't go back now..." As a Queen, she has to be responsible of her decisions and try to comply all the petitions her people ask her for. Yet, this was new.

"Sorry... This is my fault, I said I was going to do it and in the end..." Kaito put down his gun, never leaving his gaze from the poor child. He felt he was disappointing everyone, he said he was going to do it...

"..." Everyone was quiet; the only sound was the kid's cries, until Luka spoke. "I'll do it."

"L-Luka-san! Are you sure?" Asked Gakupo surprised. "No... But someone has to do it. I don't really know what is better, wait till we found a remedy or kill him right here. However, what we said we'll do has been already said... There's no other way..."

"Wait, Luka-san! I can't let you stain your hands with innocent blood! I'll do it!" Gakupo stepped forward. "Gakupo..." The man took Kaito's gun from him and pointed. He was shivering too, unsure of what he was going to do.

BUM!

Suddenly, the door opened startling everyone in the room. "Okay, okay, okay. What's happening? There's a bunch of people out there waiting for their Majesties." It was Gumi followed by Miku who was silent, still not recovered from the wound of her neck, or maybe just tired of Gumi's cries and shouts. "Huh? Wh-? WHEN did YOU get our Queen pregnant? And how is WE weren't aware of it?" The green-haired cried out, talking for Miku but including herself in the way.

This outburst broke completely the mood. "Pr-Pregnant? Me? Lily? I can't do something like that!" Kaito shouted. He glanced at Lily who turned sad. "If she doesn't want to I mean..."

"Ahhh... You gave me such a fright! I thought you... You were some horny uncontrollable man with a lot of libido!"

"... What kind of image do you have of me?" Kaito stared blankly at his sister and her friend, noticing the former wasn't defending him. _Traitor._ Kaito thought as he sweat-dropped. _Abandoned like this by my own sister,_ inner Kaito cried. Still, he flinched when he saw the absent look on his little sister.

"Nothing bad I assure you. Well, so what's with the kid?" She got closer the table to see the baby holding hands with Miku. "He doesn't look good."

"He's ill… And we don't have a cure. I said to his mother we were going to... To end his suffering…" Kaito replied, changing the mode in the room.

"Ah… And that's what was keeping you so busy?" Miku whispered as she arched an eyebrow as if judging them. She was heard by everyone thanks to the silence Gumi caused with her question. They were all surprised by her coldness except Luka. Kaito knew she was a murderess but he didn't thought she wouldn't mind killing babies. Miku sighed. "Let me." She took the weapon from the male knight and shot without hesitation. The baby gave a last cry before it grew quiet.

Lily's eyes widened not believing what was happening in front of her eyes. "She… Has killed him… She has shot! She has shot a baby! Like if she were shooting whatever! How-?" They had to do it but... That was way too much and too cold.

Both servants turned angry yet, before they could do or say anything, a slap echoed in the room. "O-Onii-chan?" Miku touched her cheek which was now all red, her eyes wide.

"Don't you feel guilty or what? How could you do something like that without remorse? You didn't wait for anything! You didn't even ask if you could do it!"

The assassin was very shocked, processing what was happening. "What. Why did you hit me? You have no rights to slap me!" Miku shouted back not understanding and not minding the pain on her neck.

"I have every right over you. I am you brother and your King! Stop asking nonsense and answer me!" This was a new face of Kaito nobody has seen, probably, because they didn't meet him when he was ruling. However, they found his reaction normal. She murdered a baby with a blank face.

_**I have every right over you! I am your father and your King!**_

Miku's eyes widened as she remembered her argument with her brother the night they arrived.

"_Miku! I have fallen in love with Lily! Why can't you understand that!_

_**Why can't you understand?**_

"_Onii-chan! You don't know what you're getting yourself involved in!"_

"_It is you who does not know anything! As long as I have her I feel full. Why can't you just let me be in peace with her? Happy with her?"_

"_Because you're not made to be with her!"_

"_What would you know?"_

_**You are just a child. You know nothing about the world.**_

"_What about Meiko? Don't you worry about her?"_

"_And what about me?"_

_**And what about my nation... OUR nation?**_

"_You were the one who wanted to do this in first place! Now take responsibility! I'm not going to help you if something happens to you! You just worry about yourself! You have thought nothing of the consequences!" Miku shut the door forcefully, her neck dried and hurt and tears menacing to fall from her eyes. Stupid Onii-chan._

_**Stupid child. Miku, stop being foolish. You are going to face the consequences of your actions.**_

Her eyes began to twitch, her pupils dilated, her teeth ground and she clenched her _fists. Why now? When that happened that voice wasn't there... Why is now that I'm remembering...? Why is it now that I find the resemblance between them? "_You… Do you think I care about that bullshit!? Don't go with that on me! This was **your** fault. I just finished the task **you** could **not** do! _Now take responsibility!_" She pointed her gun at him, her face upwards as if to show superiority, her shoulders were relaxed making her body look heavy and her weight was on one leg. "And the story repeats." She whispered with a smirk. Her index finger ready to pull the trigger.

Gakupo was immediately on her, pushing her to ground and trying to took the weapon from her. Seeing that expression, Luka remembered Ruko's words. _To be a mercenary you have to love something very much: money, ideals, dreams… You know, the expression of taking the law into one's own hands. Or the typical if you want something to be good, do it yourself... But also… There's another reason for someone to become a mercenary and it is... Being insane... I think... Miku-chan would be included into the second group._ At that time, she didn't believe in what she was implying, or if she did, she didn't expect it to be like this. Miku was like a beast without control.

"How can you be angry at me? I was doing your **dirty** job! You were the first one to accept it! I am the one _dirtying_ my hands! Not you!" She tried to push the knight off her without result.

_**Foolish girl.**_

"Get off me!" She let Gakupo get the gun but took advantage of the moment by kicking him and pushing him off her.

_**Are you going to go against me?**_

Miku charged toward him forgetting who was she fighting against or the reason she was struggling.

_**Don't you care about your people? **_

She punched him three times when she felt arms under her armpits lifting her.

_**Stop being so selfish and fulfill your duty as a princess.**_

She began to kick desperately.

"Miku! Miku! Stop it!" Her brother shouted her avoiding her kicks and trying to hold her firmly. The girl sure was tough.

"Gakupo! Kaito! Oh, my God! Miku-san, stop this please! Stop fighting!" Lily cried horrified at the scene before her. Just then some guards came into the room alerted by the sounds. Seeing the violent girl they intervened trying to hold her arms and legs.

_**What would you know about feelings?**_

The tealette didn't falter in her attempts of hurting someone. She didn't feel anymore. She knew she was hitting someone. She knew someone was behind her. She knew that whatever she was hitting it was made of metal. She knew her arms were burning because of the new wounds that were appearing. She knew that she couldn't stop now. She knew that she didn't feel the pain of the blows. She knew she was feeling another pain, another worst. She knew her chest was aching. She knew she couldn't breath. She knew she wasn't seeing anymore. She knew she was hurting people. She knew she was hurting herself.

She knew she had to stop the pain. And so she tried.

And a shot echoed in the room. And Miku stopped. And Miku heard it. And she knew what she heard. She recognized it. She was sure of it. The last cry of a lion. Miku backed away of the sound. She whimpered a little.

The guards trying to hold her back were no longer on her. She was no longer struggling. Gakupo took advantage of this and tied her hands. Her eyes dull and sad.

"Your Majesties should return to the throne room. There are people awaiting for you." The owner of the gun said. Red eyes stared into blue ones. "His Highness, minister Kasane is right now attending the peasants but she hasn't got the right to make decisions. Your presence is required." Those eyes then turned to the tealette ones.

The silver-haired woman approached the assassin letting the latter take her time to look up. When she did her expression was the same. For everyone but her. Gakupo held tighter her hands in case she went berserk again. However, that didn't happen. The silver-haired woman caressed her cheek with her thumb. "You have committed an attempted murder. Thus you must be imprisoned pending in the King's decision of your destiny."

"But she wasn't doing it on purpose!" Miku's friend tried to defend her.

Kaito lifted her hand signaling Gumi to stop. "Minister Sukone is right. There are duties I and Lily must fulfill. For the moment, Gakupo and the guards will be escorting my sister Miku to a cell. Miku, I'll call you later." He commanded looking at his sister whose head was downwards.

The Royal Couple and the knights, except Luka, exited the room. Tei gazed at Luka few seconds before turning to Gumi. "Now, young lady, you're going to tell me what has happened here in full detail. In private." The last sentence was directed to the pink-haired woman.

The servant didn't seem to hear her nor did she noticed she was left alone in the room. Her thoughts were elsewhere, on a certain teal-haired teenager.

She remembered everything, at slow motion if needed. First, the King had a petition which he accepted. Then, nobody could do it. After that, the two girls appeared. Miku shot the baby. The girl completed the task. The girl was blamed for not having thought of the baby as a live being. Miku became enraged and lost control until now.  
>She had that clear but what impulsed the young girl or why she acted like she did was a mystery.<p>

_Why would someone charge against a King, moreover, against her own brother? Why would a punishment such a slap to teach her she was doing bad things made her that angry? Didn't she feel pain? Did she even noticed the guards using their swords to stop her? Did she realize she was bleeding? Didn't she feel anything? _Luka looked at the trail of red liquid. _What has made her be so suddenly blind? She wasn't listening, nor she was looking or feeling. Is she really that insane? Is she seriously that ill? Was she really a human at that moment? _

_Then, why did that shot on the air stop her? Why did she hear that?_

_And most important, why did she leave with that face? _

_What is this feeling of sadness and empathy? Why do I feel like if I were missing something important? Something vital...  
>She... She was avoiding the sound of the gun. When it sounded, she backed <em>away. Luka looked up, her eyes on the horizon. _Fear. That's what I saw. That's what I was feeling. She was confused and angry, but overall, scared. I'm sure of it. She's like a an abused dog: not knowing what she did bad, or why she has been beaten; feeling angry at the unjust treatment but also afraid of what may happen to her._

_Or perhaps, I am wrong. Maybe I'm just trying to convince myself that she can still be saved. Maybe I can't just believe someone is that insane. Nonetheless, if that's the case, why does only happen this with her? I have arrested worse people than her. So why did I feel bad when Gakupo tied her? It felt wrong. Like if this wasn't her fault. _

_But she began everything. _

_However, does this mean she shouldn't have killed the kid? If she didn't pull the trigger none of this would have happened. Of course I know that what she did was wrong! There's no way someone can end an innocent life without even blinking! She's a selfish person! She doesn't deserve more!_

_That was a mistake. That fear I felt from her was just my imagination. The sadness her eyes showed were no more than a illusion. In this world there's only bad and good. She's bad. And she will always be._

_That's what I think so, why?_

"Megurine-san? Something happened?" _What am I doing in Haku's room?_ "Megurine-san, I've heard shouts and even a gun. Is everyone all right? What happened?" Her voice was calm not rushing her to reply.

"Why?" Luka narrowed her eyes, these expressing confusion and pain.

"Pardon me?"

"_Why!?_" Suddenly, Luka couldn't feel her legs and she fell on her knees. Her breath became agitated, her sight blurry and her hands trembled. "Why?" The only thoughts in her mind were the flashbacks of the tealette.

"M-Megurine-san! Please, calm down! Here, sit over here!" Haku told her. She was lying on her bed but stood at once when the pinkette fell. "It's alright! Everything is going to be okay, so please!" She knelled with her rubbing her back.

"I don't understand! Why she-? Why would-? Why is she like that?" Haku instantly caught who she was talking about, but still, didn't comprehend her. "I don't think I catch with-" She was cut by the servant who looked into her eyes. "She tried to kill her brother, and whatever was on his way. Here- Minutes ago." Luka's voice sounded strangely serene for the state she was in. However, she was deadly serious.

Haku kept silent, helping her to sit on the bed with her. Then, when Luka touched the bed, she broke down. She didn't know why she was crying, she didn't understand why she was feeling so bad. She just knew she was impotent. She couldn't stop Miku. She couldn't see why she got that upset. Everything was so overwhelming. She couldn't take it. She just couldn't.

-O- -O- -O-

It took half an hour to calm the pinkette down. The latter told Haku what occurred and although she skipped the details, the white-haired woman didn't miss her body movements. The flinch she gave every time Miku was mentioned or the way she avoided her eyes when Haku asked for those details.

After some seconds of deep thought, Haku finally spoke. "So in the end she lost it..." She whispered and glanced Luka.

Her gaze told her all. She was tired of secrets, of gaps, of unknown information. She wanted to know. Haku sighed. "Tell me, Luka." The way she said her name made the knight a little anxious. "What would you do once you know the true?" Luka frowned confused. "Would you be trying to kill her? Would you forgive her? What would you do?"

Then, she understood. Haku was also scared. Scared of her friend's safety. However, she couldn't promise anything. "I don't know..." She replied carefully. "But I know that once I know her story my feelings for her will be clear. Whether is to wipe her out or to help her."

Haku bit her lower lip. She wasn't expecting that, yet it was convincing enough. As long as the woman didn't lie, because Miku was also tired of lies. "I-I...I'll tell you. Please, listen carefully since this is a story only few know. However, I have to warn, the people involved may not be of your like." Luka nodded. "Then, I shall begin...

Nine years ago a friend of mine came followed by a little kid -she was careful to make Gumi's story coincide with hers. I'll omit his true name but I want you to know that he's the actual Death everyone is so afraid of. Death once belonged to our nation's army but quit some months before he found the smugglers that kidnapped both Gumi and Miku.

That little girl was a curious one. She was selfish and wanted to do whatever she desired not paying attention to other people. However, at the same time she was a clever good girl. She always noticed when one of us wasn't happy and she tried to cheer us up. I ended adopting her as some kind of little sister seeing we had no information about her parents."

"Wait, that's impossible. She's a princess, how could you not hear about her?" Luka cut a little rudely.

"Our country was a poor non-developed one. Our King didn't care about us. Thus, we lived poorly and the simple fact of knowing about what happened 3 kilometers around was a miracle. He tried to stop our contacts with other nations so we couldn't advance. Without information, materials and aid there were no possibilities of development." Haku clenched her fists a little. "However, that's another history." She tried to smile but failed.

Luka didn't miss those last sentences and a question popped on her mind: when do you know the people you're working for is the good one?

"As I said, I adopted Miku. She was a fast-learner and she was very friendly with everyone. Unfortunately, this also applied to Death. He wasn't one of the most approachable persons at the moment but she tried to know more about him. He was a mercenary by then. That made Miku be more and more involved with that world. I tried to persuade her to not get involved. Nevertheless, another friend of mine began to teach her fighting skills thinking she wasn't going to change her mind. Death even tried to make Miku back up by hurting her direct or indirectly. It wasn't the best method, but a normal person would have run away of him long time ago.

Miku didn't. Miku got involved with him. Also, the train she received from my friend and from Death made her an incredibly skilled fighter. Still, I tried to get her far away from that world.

To tell you the true, I almost achieved it. Sadly, something from work came to me.  
>Before I became a spy, I was an intermediary between kingdoms since I was one of the few people who knew how to write and read." Haku cringed a little remembering how she managed to obtain that knowledge and thanks to who. "I had to leave Miku in care of another friend who also knew how to write and read, the spokesperson of Death Messengers.<p>

Our kingdom was trying to make a pact with another one. In exchange of raw materials we were going to be given the help we need to develop our land. Something went wrong during a meeting and a war broke out. I don't know the details or who began the war. What I know is that the guild Death was in at the moment was hired to attack the base of the enemy.

That King seemed really desperate, it isn't usual for someone to be on the battlefield and less if a land needs you. Something I also noticed was the lack of soldiers the enemy had. It was a if he were in the same situation as us or worse.

However, I arranged another meeting with them, with his King. Just him and I. The soldiers let me pass until I reached the main tent. There he was, with teal hair and eyes. He didn't had his crown on and his clothes were very different from the one he used in the meetings. He didn't seem to be in a good condition neither. I thought that he may had been sick or tire-"

"Teal hair and eyes? Isn't that like...?" Luka interrupted again.

Haku chuckled. "You aren't a very good listener, are you?" The knight blushed lightly. "Yes, at that time I didn't know it but he was Mikuo Shion, governor of the Kingdom of Ashton and father of Kaito and Miku." The woman nodded meaning she could continue.

"As I was saying, his looks weren't what someone would expect from a King. However, as much as I wanted to worry about him, I had other things to think of. I had to resolve all this misunderstanding or whatever it was. I didn't care who was the responsible, just that they had to stop before more people got hurt." Haku breathed deeply. "He... Refused. He didn't want the peace..." Luka frowned not understanding why would someone not want peace. "I... tried to convince him over and over again. There had to be a way to solve everything, things couldn't just stay like this until someone faltered and lost. But he... He explained to me, everything was for his kingdom. He said that if he won, he would try to help mine too. That's when we both heard a voice. It was Del-, Death. He had been there listening.

_'How can you said you would try to help our kingdom when you can't save yours',_ he asked. The only thing King Mikuo was interested in us was the wood. The trees which grows in my land are very strong and resistant. And they lacked any materials to develop their industry.

There he was, in all his glory, with his scythe in hand and in the other... A head... Of a soldier... I remember myself going to a corner to vomit. The King frowned..."

-.-.-.-. -M- -&- -L- -.-.-.-

"So I have been told what happened by Gumi." Tei said to a now resting Miku. The little girl seemed to have had a relapse when they were leading her to the cell so Gakupo carried her to a room and called a doctor. Although the girl was laying on the bed with her eyes closed, Tei knew she was full awake. "That was dangerous."

Miku opened her eyes to show she was listening. The upper part of her dress was taken off and she was covered by the blankets. It could be seen that the bandages on her neck were new and the ones in basket were full of red. She was sure that her hands might look like _crap, _there were still scars from the last 'battle' and now she had the new wounds. Really, what's with this girl and trying to stop blades?

"Not only for your position or your job, but also for your health..." Miku tilted her head. "What are you going to say to your brother once he sees you like this? He doesn't know anything about this, you yourself were to one who wanted him to be unaware of that cut on your neck." The tealette narrowed her eyes, she wanted to say something, to respond, but she didn't have energies to even lift the hands to write.

"Well, I'm sure in the end that purple man would confess what happened. And the servants too. They're such nosy people." The assassin seemed to want to sigh. She just exhaled deeply. "He will want you to explain what happened." Miku grunted and turned to look out the window.

"Anyway... I..." She stared at the mercenary. Even when she was turned, she could tell her look was far away from here. She hated her. She knew it. She convinced herself. But... How could you hate someone in a moment when that someone reminds you of your most beloved person? Of course, that lost of nerves happened once before. And once again she was incapable of doing anything.

She approached the girl to caress her on the cheek as she did before. The girl made a ball of herself. Tei supposed she was done talking so she went away.

_That girl... Is just like him, isn't she?_

_-.-.-.-.-. -M- -I- -K- -U- .-.-.-.-.-_

" The King frowned but praised him impressed. He asked who he was and if he was a soldier sent by the other kingdom. Death laughed loud.

'_A soldier of that land?_' He repeated incredulous. '_You have to be joking. Why would I want to work for nothing when I can work for money?_'

I have to confess that at that moment I was paralyzed. I didn't know what to do and I didn't expect to encounter, of all persons, my childhood friend; and least in battle. I remember myself trembling but I didn't know if it was for fear or impotence." Haku smiled a sad smile as she related this.

"I could see in the eyes of the King that he was very interested in my friend. He seemed to be alone although he knew his guild was outside making sure the reinforcements didn't arrive. Yet, he wanted to oppose him all alone, usually, he would be already surrounded by dozen of swords on his neck.

I'd be lying if I were to tell you he didn't intimidate, Luka. I know you haven't faced Death as much as you have faced Miku, but I can swear you you will be capable of seeing what makes that man so famous." Haku added receiving only a growl in response.

"It doesn't matter whoever opposes me and justice, will pay the consequences. I don't care who or what, I'll win." Luka said confidently. There was no way someone who goes killing people just because would beat her.

Haku smiled not expecting from that woman such an arrogant reply. _I think I now understand why Miku and her are always bickering._

"I suppose that's a good answer." Haku confessed frankly. The other woman just shot her a surprised look not really knowing what to think.

_-.-.-.-. -F- -A- -T- -E- .-.-.-.-_

"So... What a day... And it's only morning." Miki laughed forcefully trying to break the atmosphere. After Gumi finished explaining the situation to the minister she went immediately to work. Miki was aware of what happened and as a good teacher and friend she tried to pass time with the girl who hasn't said a word to her since they have been together.

"Errr... Etto... Ah... H-How do you like being here so far? I hope your stay has been good enough!" She exclaimed excitedly obtaining no response. "Really, I want you to stay here. Maybe you can reconsider working for our Queen..." She mumbled softly but affectionately. Still, the other girl didn't reply. Miki frowned.

"Ne, ne, how about I return your glasses?" She offered knowing the only reason she -Gumi affirmed- was there was for the item. Maybe, once she has them she won't be returning there ever again, but if she received a tiny smile in exchange this was more than worthy.

The greenette didn't even turn to her. Okay, that was beginning to be too much. "You know, closing yourself isn't going to make you feel better!" Miki reprehended her. "So now you're going to tell me what's worrying you so much. I understand that whatever has happened to Miku-san is not something to take in lightly, but it doesn't have to affect you to that extent!" The elder stopped in front of Gumi so she stopped doing whatever she was doing to pay close attention to her.

The other maid still looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. She was trying to push Miki away but the girl didn't budge.

Miki put both hands on her shoulders. "I don't want you to be sad... I want to help you..." She whispered her softly. Yet, the girl wasn't responding. "Please!" She begged.

"..." Gumi mumbled something with a dark voice Miki couldn't understand.

"Gumi?"

"Shut up! Don't you talk as if you know anything about my worries! Do you want to know what's happening? Do you?" Miki pursued her lips but nodded. This only seemed to fuel Gumi's rage. So instead of giving a good answer, she charged against her pushing her to a wall. "You know? I have been living with her since we both were kids and, to tell you the truth, our favorite pastime was and is taking away people's life. I wonder what would you look like if I open you?"

Miki shivered not knowing what to do. Gumi's head neared closer to her ear. "Don't interfere in my life. I wouldn't like to damage that precious little face of yours." She menaced the little girl.

She was going to back away when she was held down by Miki who had her hands on her cheeks. "Why don't you just let me help?" She touched their foreheads.

Suddenly, Gumi became aware of their faces being so close. Her vision became blurry. It was as if Miki's presence, Miki's closeness overwhelmed her. She couldn't do anything more than just dig her face into Miki's neck.

Miki looked at her compassionate. _Just what kind of obsession do you have with Miku?_  
>She frowned a little thinking about Gumi's words.<br>_Didn't…, she say she and Miku got separated? What was that? Was that confession of pastime no more than something shouted by the heat of the moment, or was it something more? I think there's more than just Miku's outburst behind this little girl..._

-R- -O- -N- -D- -O-

The pinkette awaited for the story to continue but Haku only sighed deeply. That didn't sound very good.

"It seemed Death was going to step when... Well, who would have thought that Miku had followed him till there? That she has passed over all those fallen corpses and that she managed to avoid Death's comrades?" Luka frowned, this wasn't going to end good. Haku chuckled a little. "Now that I think about it, it's quite funny. I mean, she suddenly jumped onto the King shouting '_daddy!, daddy!_'; not noticing her surroundings or the situation we were in. I must tell that Death put a face you couldn't expect from an assassin like him. The King was no different. However, they returned immediately to business, the King with the little child in his arms.

'_What's the meaning of this?_', he asked. And before he could say anything more, Miku began chanting excitedly that she wanted to introduce him to Death. Yet, the faces of the men stopped her. I don't really know if at that time she understood the situation or if she was just letting her instincts tell her what to do, but she stared at them and hugged her father grabbing the hem of his shirt.

Then, with her childish voice she talked: '_Daddy, why are you two angry?_', looking at his face from her position. He didn't say anything, he called me and told me to hold Miku and keep her away from the battle. Death agreed, neither of us wanted Miku to be hurt.

I managed to take her away without complications and go to that camp full of dead bodies. The night sky was full of dark clouds, as if it were matching our moods. Miku's face was expressionless, giving glances behind her from time to time. I could tell she didn't want to stay away from her father or Death, still she seemed to feel they needed their time alone. Or so I thought until I heard her say: '_Are they sparring? Why can't I watch?_'

I had to kneel down to put myself near her eye level and try to explain her the situation. I told her they had to make up, to put it simple. Still, Miku could see through me: '_Is Death going to do to dad what he did to those people?_', she asked pointing at a dead body on the ground. I grimaced at how easily she signaled that. I turned to her and my voice didn't come out. I didn't have a response and her face showed she wasn't going to believe whatever I replied. '_Is Death angry at dad?_', she continued with her questions not giving me any chance to think of a reply. '_Why did he do this to daddy's friends? Wasn't this a mission? If Death wins will we return home? What happens if dad wins?_'

And she kept going, beginning to sob because she remembered her family and she wanted everyone to be with her and stop fighting and, well, she was just being a kid. Until we heard a cry of pain. Before I could react, Miku had run inside the tent again. When I reached there, Death was cornered on the ground weaponless, while King Mikuo was pointing at him with a sword. Miku was between them.

'_Foolish girl! What do you think you're doing! Stay away of this!_', he ordered her. The little girl didn't move nonetheless.

'_Daddy! He hasn't done anything bad!_', she tried to convince him,

'_He IS a mercenary!_', the King responded.

'_But he wants to help people_!', Miku's tears were beginning to be visible.

'_He HAS killed my people! __**Our**__ people! That dead bodies of soldiers out there were ours, Miku_.' He said her name softly, trying to make a little kid understand what responsibilities were laid upon her.

'_B-But.._.'

'_Are you going to go against me?_', his voice was stern and serious. '_What about my nation? Our nation! Are you going to throw all of that away just for that mercenary? It doesn't matter how much I talk to him, how much I try to explain him the situation, he just owns loyalty to the money! Stop being so naive, he's tricking you! There's nothing more for him than gold! From where do you have that idea of him wanting to help people?'_ His face softened seeing his daughter trembling.

'_H-He cares! He cares!_' The little girl tried shouting, fist at the sides of her body.

'_Miku... Why can't you understand? This situation we are in... Miku, this must be done. He's in my way to protect my land. Our land. Let's just finish this and go home. Once I defeat him, there would be nothing standing against me_' He turned to him. '_If what I heard was correct, you must be that mercenary everyone is so afraid of. Defeating you would mean my victory._' King Mikuo reasoned-"

"Wai-, wai-, wait, wait! You said _he_ was cornered? How? Why?" Luka interrupted, not being one to listen peacefully if questions popped up.

"Well... To tell you the truth... I'm not really sure. I never found out what happened while Miku and I were going away, but I think it might be because Miku being there distracted him or knowing he was fighting her father, he felt incapable of doing something radical. Believe it or not, he is a good man." Haku stared at Luka but the latter huffed not being convinced. "Anyway, before the King could take a step, Miku had hugged him tightly.

_'B-But he is protecting his own land! Y-You can't!_' She cried vehemently.

I could see he was beginning to lose his temper. In some kind of way, I could understand the pressure he was in: he had a land to protect, in middle of a battle, facing one of the most terrifying warriors and with her little daughter opposing him.

'_Don't you care about your people?_' He dangerously replied.

Miku closed her eyes. '_He IS my people!_'

'_Miku! Stop being so selfish and fulfill your duty as a princess! That man over there is not someone worth of your attention! He's just a servant of money! A slave of gold! He is taking advantage of your naivety!_'

'_Dad! What about the people he's protecting? T-Then what does that mean to you? Do you not have feelings?_'

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a slap, my eyes too focused on the discussion to realize she was hit until her cheek reddened.

'_What would you know about feelings? You are just a child. You know nothing about the world. Stop trying to oppose me, you are just going to hurt yourself. He is NOT someone I would die for! He is no more than trash! I am not going to let my only daughter relate with such scum like him!_' I could see in his eyes that he wasn't the King I knew anymore. The rage fueled him to do such a irrational thing. I wanted to hug Miku, to have her close to me, but I wasn't capable of even breathing. I didn't know what to do.

'_Y-You don't tell me what to do!_' Miku stood once again even though she was slapped hard.

'_I have every right over you! I am your father and King!_' He grabbed her by the arm. '_Listen to me, young lady! That man over there has no feelings! He was hired to kill me, to kill your own father, Miku!_' Said girl flinched both from the grab and what he said. '_What is more, if I were a person that hires people I could have hired him and then he would be in my side, but I am not like that. We are not like that! I have raised you better!_'

That last sentence made Miku snap or something because she managed to get rid of his hold and bit his hand. After that, she put out a gun from nowhere, she probably had it with her since she entered the tent the first time; and pointed at her own father.

_'Stupid child. Miku, stop being foolish. You are going to face the consequences of your actions. Put down the gun.'_ King Mikuo said also taking a defensive stance.

'_No! You're wrong! You are wrong! Y-You haven't raised me! Y-You had left me! T-There were those bad people, and daddy was nowhere! And I was scared! I tried to be strong for mommy and daddy so they wouldn't have to be sad, b-but you weren't there! I-I haven't saw since so long..., and you tell me this! Where were you!? I don't know you! I don't know you! You're not my father! My father would have helped me!_' Her real feelings surfaced.

Being sincere to you, this was the first time Miku talked about her feelings of that incident. If I think about it, during the time I took care of her since she was kidnapped, she didn't show any worry about that situation. She just let it go calmly like if it were something that happens everyday so it deserves less importance. At first, I thought it was normal, she was only a kid so she wasn't aware of anything. But then, I realized how much she had endured all alone, and the little trust she had put in us. I didn't know she felt like that about everything, heck, she might have been more worried about Death and King Mikuo than she let know. I felt guilty for not being good enough, she didn't trust us. She didn't show that kind of emotions in front of us.

Miku continued seeing there was no reaction from her father but his widened eyes. '_You always told me what to do, how to do it, when to do it, where to do it... And I did it because I wanted you to be proud of me! I wanted you to love me! But you were always with Onii-chan! Still... I-I thought it was okay, because I was sure mommy and daddy loved me a lot, and so I tried to be what you wanted me to be, even when I didn't understand anything. You were always busy, and I was looking up to you, and you didn't even look at me... And I didn't know what to do, because daddy didn't have time for me, but he has it for sitting on a chair and reading papers! A-And because you liked papers, I showed you my drawings, and you always told me to show it to mommy, a-and it was strange because you were always with other people's papers and you didn't like mine and I still tried hard to satisfy you and-and... Now I see you hate me! You hate me a lot! You don't want to save my friends! You don't believe me! You won't even listen to me! You don't care about me! YOU HATE ME!_'

I have to admit that Miku was an intelligent girl at that age. Sadly, she was still a kid and for her father, whatever she was doing at the moment was nothing more than a tantrum threw by and egoistic little girl.

'_Miku! I don't know what has got into you but I'm not going to allow you to-_'

'_What has gotten into me? YOU ARE THE REASON! YOU AND ALL YOU__R__"__I'M GOING TO SAVE PEOPLE"! YOU CAN'T EVEN SAVE YOUR OWN DAUGHTER! __YOU'RE THE WORST PERSON I'VE EVER KNOWN!_'

'_MIKU! Stop talking about nonsenses! LOWER YOUR GUN IMMEDIATELY! NOW!_' The girl refused to do it. '_And what are you going to do with that? Play with it? Shoot? Kill your own father?_'

'_See? You don't TRUST me! You assume that I am going to shoot you! You think I am going to do it! It didn't cross your mind that I love you! I love you too much to do that!_'

'_You're holding a weapon, Miku. Weapons are to kill. Stop acting like you know everything._' He replied sternly, not affected by her daughter's words, after all, those were just kid's words.

'_You are the one who acts like that! Weapons are to protect! I'm not going to kill you! I'm going to protect my onii-sama from you!_'

'_So now is your "onii-sama!? Just to what extent reaches your treachery? So that's what you want? You want to betray your own family. You want to run away from your responsibilities! Is that what you want, right? REPLY ME_!'

'_AGAIN! YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN! ALWAYS JUDGING ME! YOU JUST THINK WHATEVER YOU WANT TO THINK! YOU DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!_'

The King sighed angrily, calming herself. '_This is beginning to be stupid. I'm not going to argue with some spoiled brat who, to worse the things, is my own daughter. Don't waste my time, come and talk to me when you mature.'_ He pushed her and walked to Death, sword in hand.

'_So that's how is it? You don't want me if I am not perfect! You expect me to mature but you don't make the effort to raise me!_' She cried but she was ignored. '_See? You're the one here being selfish!_'

And she shot. Of course, she didn't do anything, actually the bullet just passed next to King Mikuo, away enough not to even graze him, but close to know that he was the one being aimed.

'_Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Miku? So this is how you are going to play._' The objective of the King changed and she grabbed the little girl by the wrist. Hard. '_You wanted to shot at me, right? That's what you wanted to do! __Stupid child. You just don't leave me any other options._' He sheathed his sword and tried to take the weapon from her small hands.

When the little tealette didn't budge, he began to be more forceful. This seemed to make Death react because he grabbed him by the collar and pulled him trying to separate him from Miku." Haku frowned seeing Luka's impressed face. She didn't want to be interrupted in this moment, but that would give her time to think about what happened and explain it in full detail.

"He..., protected Miku? Why would he? No, wait, why didn't he kill him? Was he just waiting for the right moment? He had King Mikuo all distracted. It's impossible for him to be saving her just because-"

"Listen." Haku cut her sternly. She didn't like where this was heading and worse than that, Luka thinking more about Dell than about Miku. "I don't care if you don't believe that he was saving her just because he wanted to or that he didn't kill him because he was Miku's father. Just think whatever you want to think, I know your opinion already." She realized her reply came harsher than she wanted so she softened her features. "Right now, the one you should be worrying about is Miku."

Luka's eyes widened in realization as she bit her lip. It wasn't like she didn't pay attention to her, but this was beginning to overwhelm her. Her best friend's husband's father, making deals with countries she haven't even heard of and then starting a fight with the same land in which both the spy Haku Yokune and the famous leader of the Death Messenger were born. Then, the surprise of Miku being King Mikuo's daughter and being in the side of some mercenaries at a young age, and worse, against her own father. And if that wasn't enough, now it looked like Miku hated her father and that Death wasn't as bad as she knew and was helping the tealette. It was too surreal to just be some kind of prank.

Besides, she also had to face the fact that her own moral code didn't allow her to understand everything at all. First, engaging a neighbor land in battle when they could just talk calmly, after all, it was royalty they were talking about, she protected them because they protected people. Second, a King hiring mercenaries and with almost no well-trained soldiers, the same goes for King Mikuo's army excluding the mercenaries part; didn't the people want to save their respective kingdoms? For that it was necessary a good training. Third, she couldn't believe King Mikuo was left alone and no soldiers came by to warn him. Fourth, although this wasn't that important, what the heck did Miku do there? How did she managed to get there? Fifth, she couldn't believe the King could treat his own daughter like that. Sixth, Death is an assassin, he works for someone, finish the job and disappears without leaving trace. There's no way he is going to save some kid and, let alone, forget about his objective.

"It's just..." She tried to reply, but no words came out of her mouth.

"... Is it too much? Do you want to stop?" Haku's voice was neutral. She wanted to lift the burden from Miku, but she also understood that she couldn't just impose her wishes to someone, even if that someone could help one of her most precious friends.

Luka shook her head no, frowning. She wanted to hear everything, even when she already imagined where was this story heading to. It wasn't difficult to know what had happened afterwards, but she had to let her finish, just to be sure, just to not be a coward, just for Miku. Even if the little murderer wasn't aware of her knowing, even if she didn't want anyone to know, even if she considered Luka her worst enemy.

"Please, continue." Haku nodded.

"I cried and begged them to stop. I saw as Miku held the gun as if her life depended on it while King Mikuo grabbed one of her tiny arms trying to make her lose the hold of the weapon. Miku's arm and hands become white, her arm for being grabbed so forcefully and her hands for holding the weapon so tightly also, she was struggling because the King was on her and didn't left her any chance of escape. For a moment I was afraid that she couldn't breathe. For other part, Death had one arm around the chest of the King and a hand on her collar almost choking him and trying to oblige him to let go of little Miku. The only thing I remember about that were Miku's cries and gasps. I think that in some kind of way we were all scared.

Then, the next thing I saw was the King turned around, facing Death, a knife stuck between his neck and shoulder. His growl echoed inside the tent as his hands moved automatically to ease the pain by trying to put the knife off his body.

'_I'll rip you to pieces right now! After all, the only thing I need is your head._' King Mikuo told him as he pushed Miku back with one hand trowing her to the ground. '_This is the end. I'll take Miku with me and I'll save my land._'

He took the knife out and lifted his hand to stick it again in his body and repeat the process yet he stopped at the same time as a gun sounded.

One. Two. Three and four shots, all to his back, enough to make him fall and don't move anymore.

'_D-Daddy?_' The little girl stuttered after what seemed eternity. Her hands were holding the gun tightly which was pointing at his father. Her face full of fear. '_D-Daddy? T-This isn't fun! Daddy!_' She threw the gun and approached the dead body of his father. Death crouched down and sat, observing Miku while looking for something to bandage his wound.

'_Ne... Move..._' She shook his body with no results. Then, her eyes landed on the red liquid flowing on the ground and she panicked, and shocked the body more forcefully. '_D-Dad! Daddy! I-I'll go with you! I'll stay with you! So-! Why don't you respond! I-I'll be a good girl!_' She tried hitting him with her fists. '_A-Aren't you going to scold me? I'm hitting you, t-that's bad manners! You always tell me to behave... Punish me! Come on!' _It hurt to see her like that. Tears began to accumulate on her eyes._ 'Move! Move! Look at me! Yell at me! Something! Please! PLEASE!_' Her little sobs soon became a full crying.

After some minutes Death called her. '_Miku_.' She refused to look at him, but quieted a little. '_Weapons kill people. Killed people don't talk, don't look, don't move, don't feel; is like they have disappeared leaving only their body, a corpse, an empty shell._' He looked at the girl, deep in thought. 'A_nd you have killed him._' His features revealed to me that he didn't want to say it, but it was now or never.

I think it was just then when it dawned on her the meaning of kill and death.

'_He won't come back._' Death added. And Miku snapped at him, directing the frustration and confusion she was feeling at him.

'_You're wrong! Dad is strong! He can't just-! He won't! He loves us! He loves all the people! He is my father! He can't-! You're wrong!_' She exited the tent and I followed her. I suppose that were my motherly instincts taking action.

'Miku!' I shouted and grabbed her arm. She stopped, looking upwards, at the mocking full moon that appeared between the clouds in the sky, a reminder of what she has just done.

'_Papa's not here anymore, isn't he?... H-He isn't here... And I... I was the one... It's all my fault! If I didn't-! If the gun-! Oh, God! What have I done? I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! … I'm sorry!_' She apologized once and once again as she buried her face in her hands. I knelt on the ground and hugged her from behind, that was the only thing I could do, the only thing that wouldn't worse the things. It was then when I realized I was crying too.

The first week after that Miku didn't talk to anyone, she refused to move from her place sitting on the bed and hugging her knees. Little by little and with help she recovered, but her shiny eyes lost the sparkling. They were filled with determination, without fear but with sorrow. We didn't mention what happened that night anymore, at least, not in front of her. Two months later she began to smile again but only to us and few times. It wasn't that naïve smile she had before nor the silly grins she gave us whenever she did something good, it was a mature one from a person that had suffered a lot. Yet, it was a smile filled with love, love for those who were still with her I suppose." Haku smiled. "I think... You have yet to see that. It's beautiful and painful all the same, but I couldn't ask for more in these circumstances."

Luka nodded, suddenly feeling in Miku's shoes, feeling all her sorrow and grief. What she did and blamed herself for was nothing compared to this. She couldn't believe now she was thinking more about Death than about Miku. She must have been so troubled, so confused.

"Please..." And just like that, Haku was crying. A pitiful sight that made Luka's heart clench. "Please... I beg you..." She took the pinkette's hands in hers. "Just... Make her happy again. I-I... I know this is asking too much but... I just can't..."

Luka was silent. She might have hated her before, she may be doing that even now as she was her enemy but she also was the person who saved her from herself, who managed to rescue for sinking deep into her own depression which were translated as actions and way of thinking.

Miku wasn't insane. She was just suffering.

And she didn't know what to do anymore. Luka understood that feeling, trying to climb up but in doing so, sinking deeper. That's why she must be there. She had to help her somehow.

"Don't worry. I'll do whatever it takes to make her be the same happy Miku you knew." It was decided. The moment she understood what triggered the tealette to be like this she didn't have doubts anymore. The past couldn't be changed, but that didn't mean that she should be stuck in there all her life. She had to look forward and stop punishing herself. Just like Luka did thanks to her.

_I'll change things. I just know it. I don't care if you push me away, Miku. This time I won't be letting you go. I swear it._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking about making a forum related with this story. It takes me too long to write it although I have the ideas and I really do want your opinions so I can be inspired and I can solve every doubt you have (although you could just PM me). Tell me what do you think about it. Also, I don't know if to do it MikixGumi or leave it as it is... Mmh...<strong>

**By the way, listen to the beginning of the song Progess of Ayumi Hamasaki (I bought Tales of Xillia and I can't stop playing it) when you read the part after Miku killed his father, it makes my heart clench.**


End file.
